Everything You're Not
by CarlyAnnieAndy
Summary: Sequel to Everything I'm other year at BOCD High means even more drama then the last.While Alicia claims to have changed,Massie is determined to regain alpha status,Claire stuggles with her relationship with Cam,and an ex Briarwood boy returns.
1. Chapter 1

Freshman year was full of drama, and this year is going to be no different…

**Claire Lyons (Sophomore): **Thought that this year was going to be better then last year until the new cheer coach has her and Massie pitted against each other for co-captain and she suspects her parents are getting divorced. Even worse, she and Cam are starting to fall apart! And how is she going to deal with all of the drama in her life when the spotlight invades her privacy after she's given an amazing opportunity?

**Massie Block (Sophomore): **After her opposite of perfect start to last year, she's determined to be alpha again… which may include sabotaging Claire's reign as sophomore alpha, and maybe stealing her co-captain position on the varsity cheer team. Sure, Claire is her best friend, but how else is she supposed to distract herself from thinking that maybe her relationship with Derrington may not survive the return of an extremely hot senior who happens to be in love with her?

**Alicia Rivera (Sophomore): **A summer in Spain made her realize what she did was wrong and is ready to become friends with everyone again. The only problem is that Massie refuses to believe that she's changed. And it's going to get even harder to prove to everyone that she's different when she finds out that Kristen is starting to fall for Josh.

**Dylan Marvil (Sophomore):** Is now a healthy and happy size two, all thanks to her mom for sending her to an anorexic rehab in upstate New York (or Hell as she liked to call it). But now that she's better she can finally focus on finding a new boyfriend… until she reads a devastating comment about her being fat in the girl's bathroom…

**Kristen Gregory (Sophomore): **Unlike her friends, she did nothing all summer besides work. Thankfully it payed off… and in car form. Sure she doesn't have a license, but she has her permit! Now she can hang out with her new crush, Josh, whenever she wants ;)

**Courtney Sova (Freshman): **Has officially made it into her sister's inner circle! The parties, the hot guys, the popularity, the glamour, and did she mention the HOT guys? But ditching her friends for her new ones, means she has to prove to them that she's still loyal… which unfortunately includes doing _everything _they say, even secretly dating Cam Fisher after he gets into a huge fight with Claire…

**Monica Sova (Senior): **A summer in Paris with her family (and visits from Liam) was all she needed to feel ready for another year at BOCD High. But her plans didn't include an annoying cheer coach who is trying to change everything, getting engaged, Massie trying to be alpha again, or a devastating accident…

**Britta Lee (Junior): **Has felt depressed ever since Heidi graduated and left for college. But that doesn't mean she hasn't been sneaking around and doing her friend's dirty work! While trying to find something to use against the new cheer coach, she found out that someone's mom is having an affair with Principal Sanders…

**Tiffany Wolf (Senior): **Can't believe that her fake friends ditched her all summer. Now she has to try to become friends with Alicia again even though she acts like a saint now. Will she be able to turn Alicia back into an evil backstabber in order to get the revenge the both of them deserve?

**Derrick Harrington (Sophomore): **Is captain of varsity since he practiced all summer to beat Cam out for the open spot. Now that he has all he's ever wanted, there's nowhere to go but down, including his relationship with Massie when he finds out she made a huge mistake…

**Cam Fisher (Sophomore): **Feels that he's doing all the work in his relationship with Claire, and is thinking about breaking up with her although he thinks he still loves her. But will he actually start to fall for Courtney after a he does her a favor?

**Liam Walker (Freshman at Columbia University): **Went to Columbia to stay close to Monica even though his parents wanted him to go to Harvard. Now he wants to drop out and wait a year since he's only in Westchester on weekends, but will it be worth it when he finds out Monica lied to him about stopping her eating disorder?

**Nolan Cialone (Senior): **Is trying to get Monica to go out with him again, but nothing seems to be working, and the more he tries, the more he pushes her into Liam's arms. But when he finds out that Liam still doesn't know everything that's going on with Monica, he comes up with the perfect plan to finally push him out of the picture.

**Hayden McKenzie (Junior): **After he saw Alicia in the airport, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He even dumped Natalie for her! Now he's constantly trying to prove that he's better then Josh, which includes trying to clear her reputation. But what if Alicia goes back to the way she used to be?

**Cayden McKenzie (Junior): **Just like his brother, he's trying to catch the eye of a girl that no one ever expected him to fall for. Only the one he's after is still in the PC and never seems to see him showing off at football practice for her… Will he be able to finally change his relationship status on facebook from _single_ to _In a relationship_?

**Chris Abeley (Senior): **Knows Massie can do better then Derrick Harrington… someone more like him, and he won't take no for an answer. And when he takes it too far with her at a party, he knows she'll never think of Derrick again…


	2. Return of the Abeleys

****

BOCD High

**Café**

**Thursday, August 28****th**

**10:10 A.M.**

"This blows, we should be still be sleeping!" Claire listened to Massie complain as they were searching a table, trying to find their brand new ID cards that were among a giant pile with Dylan, Kristen, Monica, Natalie, Britta, Annie, and Monica's sister, Courtney.

"It's registration, it rhymes with _frustration_ for a reason." Kristen said, finally finding her ID card.

Claire laughed, grabbing her card and looked over her shoulder. She could see Cam waiting in line to get his class schedule with Derrington, Josh and a few of the soccer guys. She wanted to go over there, but it wasn't because she wanted to know what her classes were, or Cam…

"I'm going to go get my schedule." Claire blurted, shooting Monica a look that screamed _tell me what you've been dying to tell me!_

"I'll go with you." Monica said, trying not to let the fact that she was hiding something show on her face.

They only walked about ten yards until Claire decided they were far away enough for them not to hear, "What was so important last night that you had to try calling me at three in the morning?"

Monica quickly looked around, making sure anyone involved wasn't around, "We're getting a new cheer coach."

"That was the big emergency? And what happened to Crystal?"

"She got fired for never showing up!" Monica whispered, "And Mr. Sanders let me met her last week. Her name is Annette Worthy and she's crazy! She wants to change _everything!_ She even wants to have a competition to see who's co-captain."

Claire knew everyone on the team last year would want co-captain even more this year since Monica was graduating, and whoever got the spot this year would take over as captain next year, and being captain _always_ gave you major boost in social standing. She honestly didn't care about the social status part of it, but because it meant that she was good at it, plus it didn't give Massie permission to go back to acting like she was better then everyone.

"Guess we'll just have to see how it goes." Claire said, seeing that Meghan Anway, a girl from the team was in earshot…

**

* * *

**

"I found it!" Massie said, holding her ID card up in the air with pride, even though the only people still there were Kristen and Dylan.

"Good to know you haven't changed in the two years I haven't seen you!" She heard a masculine voice say from behind her, "The only thing that's different is that you've done the impossible."

She turned around, coming face to face with the one guy she thought she would never see again…

"Chris Abeley?" Dylan gasped on her behalf.

All she could do was stare at him in disbelief. He looked similar to the Chris she knew back in eighth grade, the one that could make any girl's heart melt with just a simple look in her direction. But the Chris now standing before her was even better. His hair was the perfect color of sandy blonde, his tan face made his dark blue eyes pop, and his white tee hugged his flawless muscles.

She could go on about how much two years made him even better, but he was probably waiting for her reply, "What did I do that was impossible?"

"You're even better looking." He smiled the exact same perfect smile he used when they first met.

Dylan and Kristen giggled awkwardly to themselves, not knowing what to do since they didn't know whether Massie thought that line was cheesy or sweet. She felt that it was the perfect mix of the two, and wished that Claire and Monica could have been there to hear him say it.

She had no idea what to say back other then _You've always been a ten, but now you're a hundred! _So she just smiled to show her appreciation, "What are you doing back in Westchester?"

He shrugged, "My dad's job got moved back here."

"Does that mean Layne is back too?" Dylan groaned under her breath.

Massie jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow and tried to smile as if she was happy that _both_ of the Abeleys were back, "So where's Layne?"

"Probably trying to find Cla-"

"_Ahhhhhhhhh! Claire Bear!_"

Massie looked in the direction of the voice that had interrupted him and saw Layne running towards Claire. She looked the exact same, the only bad thing was that Claire didn't. And to Layne, Claire going from eating candy all day and wears cheap cloths, to full on cheerleader (who still eats the same amount of candy and wears better cloths) was a horrible thing.

Knowing Layne would freak out when she got a look at Claire's new life, made Massie's body feel cold with excitement. As much as she thought of Claire as a sister, she secretly wanted her to go back to the way she used to be. When people would compliment Massie and not Claire, when Massie was known for being "perfect" and Claire was known for only being the sweet one, when Massie was considered the hot one and Claire was the good looking one but not as good looking as her, when Massie was alpha and Claire was her supportive best friend/ beta. Everything was opposite now, and it sucks.

Hopefully Layne can change Claire…

**

* * *

**

"_Ahhhhhhhhh! Claire Bear!_"

Claire turned toward the café doors and couldn't believe her eyes. Layne Abeley was running towards her at top speed, not caring who she bumped into. She didn't know whether she should run to her, or just stand there and let the embarrassment set in.

Before she even had time to decide, Layne had already reached her, and was hugging the life out of her.

"What are you doing here?" Claire squealed once Layne had finally let her go.

"I moved back! And my parents forced me to come to registration." Layne said, completely failing to calm down her high levels of excitement.

"I can't believe it." Claire said, wanting to pinch herself to see if it was a dream, "You're actually going to live in Westchester and go to BOCD?"

"No Claire, I'm temporarily here and I'm going to the preschool two blocks away." Layne said sarcastically.

Claire smiled, happy to know that Layne was still the same. Even her style was still the same, and knew that if it weren't registration, her hair would have been it's usual slightly messy self.

"Oh my God, are those B-cups?" Layne whisper- laughed. Claire blushed and crossed her arms across her chest, remembering back in middle school when she only had A-cups.

"Oh, but I still see you're wearing Massie hand-me down jeans, shoes, tops, and makeup." Layne laughed, looking at Claire's outfit consisting of True Religion boyfriend jeans, navy Marc Jacobs floral tank top, and tan leather Dior thong sandals. And it probably didn't help that Claire's makeup was all NARS and Dior.

"Um, all of it's mine…" She muttered, feeling like a spoiled brat while standing next to Layne. She was wearing a plain red scoop neck tee and khaki shorts that she most likely bought from the Salvation Army.

All Layne could do was laugh as if she didn't believe her, "So how did you beg your parents to buy you everything?"

"I didn't have to beg, they gave me a credit card for my birthday." She shrugged.

"Did your parents rob a bank or something?"

Claire giggled and rolled her eyes, "No, my dad got a big promotion, we moved out of Massie's guest house!"

Layne's smile had decreased in size. Maybe she should have just went along with the whole Massie hand-me down theory. "So you're rich?"

"Yeah, but what's wrong with that? You're rich too."

"I knoooow, but money changes people, not that I think you are going to turn into a Fifth Avenue biotch." Layne said, trying to speak in a British accent to sound more "sophisticated".

Claire laughed at Layne's horrible accent, as the volunteers handed them their class schedules.

"Good luck with cheer Claire!" One of the volunteers said. It was Justin Moore's mom. She went to every soccer and basketball game since Justin was on both teams, and at every game, the cheer team was there to perform and show the other school's cheerleaders that they were 110x better (and hotter).

"Thanks!" Claire smiled politely as Layne dragged her off to the side.

"You're a slut-leader?" Layne whisper-yelled, "Oh wait, I think the real term is called BITCH-LEADING!"

"No, I'm a _cheer_leader!" Claire whispered yelled back, "And you were on Massie's team in eighth grade!"

Layne rolled her eyes like it should have been obvious, "Massie got all of her moves out of movies and TV shows and she sucks when it comes to working as a team, so it didn't really count as cheerleading."

Claire knew Layne had a point, but did she have to call her a slut and a bitch just for doing something she was actually good at? But instead of asking _Why can't you just be happy for me?_ Claire smiled and tried to push it to the back of her head, not wanting to ruin their reunion.

**BOCD High D-Wing **

**(Sophomore Hall) **

**Thursday, August 28th**

**10:33 A.M.**

Pictures from last year's infamous St. Patrick's Day party at Monica's, Spring Break in Cancun, dates with Cam, sleepovers, and tanning/pool parties from over the summer covered most of the zebra print paper that Claire had just taped to the inside of her locker door to make look interesting. If she had to spend five days a week at this spot, she would rather look at something fun, and not the boring burgundy red color that the locker had originally been painted.

She hung her mirror on the back wall of the locker and checked to see if there were any flyaway hairs, until a certain Spanish beauty appeared in the reflection, decorating the locker on the other side of the hall. How could Alicia be on the opposite side from her? Their lockers were organized by last names, her last name started with L and Alicia's started with R. _Did Alicia trade with someone else so she could glare at her whenever they were at their lockers?_

Claire looked down the long hallway ad saw Justin Moore open the locker at the very end, and Vivian Naysing on the opposite side of the hall of him. She finally realized that the lockers on her side of the hall ended with the last names that started with M, and that the very end opposite to hers stared with N. There were just enough people in tenth grade with last names that started with N, O, P, and Q's to have the R's start near her. _Great. _It was Alicia's real locker.

She pulled out a tub of NARS lip gloss from her pocket and acted like she wasn't peaking at what Alicia was doing as she swiped the soft brush across her lips. Alicia was taping what looked like some pictures of her and her cousin Nina in Spain and a few of her and Olivia. She felt guilty seeing that she was done "decorating" after hanging only a few pictures, while everyone else's had most of the door covered.

Alicia suddenly looked over her naturally deep tan shoulder and noticed that she was watching. Claire quickly shoved the lip-gloss back into the pocket of her jeans, looking down, trying to make it look like she wasn't staring.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and hoped it wasn't Alicia, "Claire?"

_Shit…_

"Um, hey Alicia." Claire said, trying to give the best friendly smile she could manage, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you knew when segment two for driver's training starts." Alicia smiled back. Only it wasn't one of her fake sweet smiles, it was actually sincere.

"Monday after school." Claire said a little confused, "You're not trying out for cheer?"

Alicia looked down at the freshly waxed floor, "I'm not sure if anyone will want me on the team after what happened last year." Her large brown exotic eyes looked up to her own aqua ones, she could see that they were filled with regret, "I wish I hadn't of been stupid enough to stab my best friends in the back, and I really am sorry for everything that I did."

Claire wasn't sure if she should hug Alicia and pretend last year never happened, or to slap her across the face and accuse her of faking the apology. Instead she just smiled, "I'm sorry too, but you should try out! You're one of the best on the team, and if we're going to win states and nationals again, you have to be there."

"I'll rethink it." Alicia said, showing off teeth whitening commercial worthy smile, walking back to her locker.

Claire knew that she shouldn't jump to the conclusion that Alicia has changed or wants to be friends again because she actually misses having real friends, or that she should tell Massie about this. Massie would only want to pounce on Alicia and try to start Drama War II. The only way Claire could mention this to Massie is if she was sure Alicia has changed, and only time will tell if that was true…

* * *

**Reviews defiantly help me update faster :)**


	3. Karma's a Bitch

**Sorry it's been forever, but it's summer, so i promise tons of fast updates :)**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**B-Hall**

**Monday, September 1****st**

**7:45 A.M.**

Walking into room B-22 Alicia was ready to sit down next to anyone she knew who would talk to her. Simple conversations to the B-lister sitting at the desk next to you weren't easy anymore since last year. Few people even said 'Did you get the answer to number nine?' to her anymore since people thought she was a dumb and evil slut.

Not seeing anyone she knew she casually took a seat in the back, hoping no one even noticed her since she didn't want anyone to think she looked like a loner. Everyone was sitting on top of their desks, bragging to their friends about the things they had done over their summer vacation.

She was the only one actually sitting in her seat as a twenty something man walked into the room with a Starbucks coffee in his hand. Girls were already whispering to each other about how hot the teacher was before they could even sit in their seats as most of the guys rolled their eyes. Alicia had heard that Mr. Hart was good looking, but she didn't expect he would be sexy six foot two, blue eyed, and blond haired fresh out of college. Even better his navy colored Ralph Lauren ribbed Henley showed off his broad shoulders and muscles.

Just as he set his coffee down on his desk and was about to speak, the door flung open and Claire walked in.

"Late on the first day _again_, Claire?" Mr. Hart asked, although it seemed more like a joke.

"Sorry, Mr.H!" She said before she took the only seat left, next to Alicia.

"Just don't do it again sixth hour, Lyons." He said, smiling, before introducing himself to the class.

"Have you had him before?" Alicia asked, hoping Claire wouldn't care what everyone else would think if she talked to her.

"Yeah, second semester for U.S. History." Claire said smiling, two girls in front of them turned their heads around, looking confused of why they were speaking to each other, "Now I have him for this class _and_ Leadership."

"You got into Leadership?" Alicia asked, not paying attention to Mr. Hart talk about what they were going to be doing this semester.

Leadership was the hardest class to get into. Alicia wanted to try to get in, but they mostly accept upperclassmen, plus you need recommendations and you had to write essays saying why you're a good leader. But thanks to last year's mishap, Alicia had absolutely no more confidence in her leadership skills.

"Yea, I think it was because I had him last year and all of my teachers agreed to sign my recommendation sheet." Claire shrugged as if it were nothing. By now three others had turned around to look at them. Alicia could see one of them texting their friend across the room: **Claire and Alicia talking… wtf?**

"So why were you late?" Alicia asked, suspecting it had something to do with Cam.

"I was helping Derrington and Josh dispose of something." Claire said, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Dispose of what?"

"Morgan Academy jerseys."

"They're the ones who duck taped Nick Crawford to a soccer goal!" Alicia gasped, remembering hearing a group of seniors laughing about two guys wearing ski masks and their rival school's soccer jerseys. They taped Nick to a soccer goal in only his underwear and wrote things all over him in sharpie, just because he switched from Morgan Academy because BOCD had a better soccer team.

"Yea, I didn't want to help them since Nick didn't deserve it, but I didn't want to see them get expelled." Both laughed as half of the class turned around, wondering why one of the school's top of the list A-lister was laughing with one of the school's most hated person…

**BOCD High**

**Café**

**Monday, September 1****st**

**12:05 P.M.**

Only grabbing a salad and a bottle of Fiji, Courtney carefully scanned the café, looking for two certain groups as she handed the lunch lady a fifty and told her to put all of it in her account.

At a table that was by the floor to ceiling windows over looking the lake behind the school was table 32. Monica, her friends, plus the boys were all seated, laughing and sharing their stories from the first half of today. Before becoming too tempted to immediately walk over there and take the last open seat, she looked over at table 21.

Set up to the far right of the giant room, four girls sat at one of the few circular tables in the café. They were all looking at the table of senior boys in front of them, occasionally looking away and whispering about how hot they were.

A girl with blonde hair that was a little more blonde then usual and made her tan pop out even more looked up and waved at her, signaling her to come and sit with them. Courtney quickly looked away, pretending she hadn't noticed her friend as she walked over to table 32.

Setting her tray down on the impossibly white table, she took the last seat on the end next to Dylan and across from Cam.

"Hey." Cam greeted, looking straight into her eyes. She could feel her stomach lurch as she looked back into his different colored eyes. She had seen his eyes when she would hang out with everyone, but she had never seen them this up close. His blue eye was electric and exiting, while his green eye was a calming light green.

"Hi." She said back, trying not to look into his eyes too long.

"Courrrrrrrtney!" Dylan burped, receiving high fives from the guys and slightly disgusted but proud laughs from the girls.

About after a minute of pushing her salad around the plastic container with her fork while listening to Derrick's story about soccer conditioning, Courtney's iphone that was on the table vibrated,

**Talise: y r u sitting over there?**

She looked up from the screen and glanced over to table 21, seeing her sun bleached blond friend looking over at her with a confused and pissed expression.

**Courtney: monica asked me 2 sit w/ her. Srry :(**

Thinking she had everything undercontrol, Courtney set her phone back down on the table, turning her attention back to Derrington's story, until she felt the table vibrate again…

**Shea: so what? **

Courtney looked up, seeing an angry brownish red headed girl stare over at her. The two brunets next to her, Felicity and Elena, looked up, not looking so much pissed, but bored.

Courtney: it's not illegal for me 2 sit w/ my sister.

**Talise: it is when HER friends r our REPLACMENTS!**

Looking back over to their table, Courtney could see Talise and Shea glare at Shea's phone, awaiting a response. Elena looked over at her and smiled, Felicity quickly mimicked her action. She smiled back, glad that Felicity and Elena were still sweet and completely on her side.

Turning her attention back to her phone, Courtney felt as if her fingers were melting through the Marc Jacobs black with little white lips iphone cover as her blood began to boil. Talise and Shea normally easy going, but once they felt threatened, pushed around, or abandoned, their horrible attitudes took over their entire brain.

**Courtney: I would never replace u guys! And there's nothing wrong w/ being friends with them and u guys at the same time.**

**Talise: u can't have it both ways**

**BOCD High**

**Girl's Locker Room**

**Monday, September 1st**

**2:49 P.M.**

"Why do we even need a coach?" Dylan rolled her eyes as she closed the locker next to Claire's and put a lock on it, "We won states and nationals last year with one who didn't even show up because she was 'sick'"

"Because Principal Sanders thinks we need a babysitter." Massie answered as the three of them walked towards the door.

As Claire pushed the door open, the sun's bright rays blinded her for a second. When she was finally able to see again, she looked at the groups of girls that were sitting in tight circles, talking about how nervous they were. She looked around and saw the freshman cheer coach, the JV coach, and a thin blond in a green Ralph Lauren polo and Nike shorts. She guessed the blond was their new coach even though she looked maybe in her early maybe mid twenties.

Monica and Victoria Porter were standing with them, only because captains were chosen the year before and they helped decide who made what team. But Victoria was busy pushing her cuticles back and Monica was staring over at the tennis courts watching Nolan practice his serves, but she secretly rolling her eyes every time their new coach said something.

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?" Massie hissed. Dylan and Claire followed her glare and saw Alicia sitting down on the grass; waiting with Olivia for the coaches to get the tryouts started.

"Probably trying out." Dylan said laughing as she gave Massie a huge 'Duh!' look.

"I know, but why would she? Her only friend on the team last year was Olivia, who is going to making JV." Massie said, staring at Alicia as she pulled her hair into a low ponytail. "No one wants her on the team anyway."

"Yeah, but she was one of the best last year, so we kind of need her…" Claire pointed out, but Massie only gave her a _You did not just say that _look. Claire suddenly thought of first hour. How could she tell Massie that she was going to be sitting next to Alicia for the rest of the quarter? Or the fact that she was trying to see if Alicia has actually shed her bitchy ways.

A loud screechy whistle came from where the coaches were standing. All eighty or so girls (and four guys) immediately ended their conversations and whipped their heads in the direction of where the coaches were standing.

"Anyone _not_ trying out for varsity, please go to the gym with coaches Crawford and Redd." The blond said loud enough for everyone to hear, "If you _are_ trying out for varsity, stay here."

Claire looked at Monica as about half of the giant group got up and started to leave. She was leaning against the chain fence, now with a clipboard against her hip. Monica was still looking over at the tennis courts, looking mesmerized. But their coach Worthy said something to her, snapping her back to reality.

_Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp!_

The whistle screeched again, forcing everyone's attention back to the coach.

"Someone needs to buy her a new whistle." Dylan whispered.

"Some of you may have hear that both your captain and I are choosing the co-captain this year." Worthy said, taking the clipboard from Monica, "Anyone who wants the spot, sign your name and your grade and you'll find out if you got it tomorrow when teams are named!"

About twelve girls walked over to Coach Worthy and signed their names, including Massie and Dylan. Claire was surprised not to see Alicia's name on there since she could easily get the spot if she really tried. Claire guessed it was because of what happened last year.

* * *

Massie looked at all of the other names on the sheet as she signed her own:

_Mikayla Splendor (11)_

_Megan Anway (11)_

_Tiffany Wolf (12)_

_Claire Lyons (10)_

_Emma Romano (11)_

_Felicity Springer (9)_

_Chloe Robinson (10)_

_Britney Jackson (12)_

_Talise Carter (9)_

_Shea Bennett (9)_

_Dylan Marvil (10)_

Massie's eyes were glued to the name next to number 3. It was bad enough having one bitch here, but an even more evil one was worse. Not to mention she was pretty good, but Massie's toughest competition was defiantly Claire.

Massie wanted the spot more than anything. If she got the spot, then Claire would no longer be the sophomore alpha, and people could finally go back to worshiping her. Not to mention Monica was graduating, which meant upgrading to captain next year, also meaning upgrading to being an alpha of the entire school and not just one grade. It was the only way Massie could kick Claire off her thrown and back down to beta.

Once Massie was done signing the sheet Worthy handed it back to Monica, "Now I know those of you who were on the team last year had a coach who didn't even bother to show up."

"I don't like where this is going!" Claire whispered to her and Dylan, both of them nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm nothing like that. I expect those of you who make the team to follow the rules which are: One, NO WHINING. Two, NO CELL PHONES DURING PRACTICE. Three, NO TALKING TO THE SOCCER, TENNIS, OR FOOTBALL TEAMS DURING PRACTIC-"

"SHITY RULE!" A guy with his shirt off yelled, standing on the sideline of the soccer field while the varsity team practiced. The soccer coach elbowed him.

Coach Worthy rolled her eyes as some of the girls laughed and cleared her throat, "Rule Five, YOU GET ONE WARNING IF YOU BREAK ANY OF THE RULES, ANYTHING AFTER THAT RESULTS IN SUSPENTION OR EXPULTION FROM THE TEAM!"

Massie exchanged a shocked glance with Claire and Dylan. One warning? No cell phones? No whining? No exchanging flirty banter with Derrington over the fence? This coach sucked.

**BOCD High**

**Room C12**

**Tuesday, September 2nd**

**11:57 A.M.**

Every muscle in Claire's body ached. Tryouts yesterday were completely and utterly horrifyingly painful. All of Coach Worthy's new drills and running exercises to "whip them into shape" just felt like they were making her fall apart. Now Claire was too sore to even pay attention to whatever her Physics teacher was taking about.

Even Cam, sitting next to her at the lab bench they shared with Kristen and Josh, looked like he was falling asleep. Just as Ms. Hennings was about to hand out their homework, the bell rang, and most of the class rushed out the door before she told them to stay so she could give them homework.

"You want to go see a movie tonight?" Cam asked as they walked out the door and into the busy hall that reminded Claire of a giant traffic jam.

"I don't know if I'll be able to. I'm really tired from tryouts." Claire tried. She wanted to go, but she just didn't know if she would be able to take another day of Coach Worthy barking orders and making her run until her legs felt like they were gonna pop off.

"So? I'm tired from practice too." Cam said, looking annoyed, "But nice excuse."

"It's not an excuse!" Claire insisted, not knowing why he was acting this way, "And why are you so mad at me?"

Cam stopped walking and stared at her. She looked up at him, wondering when he got so tall. "You seriously don't know why?"

_I wouldn't of asked if I didn't know! _Claire wanted to yell, but she just stared at him questioningly.

"I do _everything_! When's the last time that _you_ texted or called _me_? I do all of the work!" Cam said with stone cold eyes.

By now, people were staring, slowing their pace down so they could try to listen in on what they were fighting about.

Claire couldn't speak, all she could think of were the lyrics to the old Avril Lavigne song 'My Happy Ending'. "I… I do text and call you."

"No, you only respond after I text or call you, and that's if I'm lucky."

Claire could feel her eyes sting and heard her voice crack, "Well what am I supposed to do? It's not my fault I'm too busy to text or call you whenever you want me to!"

"I think you should see different people." Cam's expression changed from anger to pain before he turned and left.

Kristen and Josh's mouths dropped open. Claire hadn't realized they had been standing next to them the entire time.

"Fine, then I don't want this anymore." Claire said, taking off the Tiffany interlocking circles necklace he had given her last year and handing it to him before turning around and walking away, not wanting him to see hear tears finally escape from her eyes.

**BOCD High**

**Outside the Gym Doors**

**Tuesday, September 2nd**

**2:54 P.M.**

Looking stared at the list that was taped to one of the doors of the gym, going down the list until she finally saw her name,

**Varsity Cheer:**

**Britney Jackson**

**Megan Anway**

**Emma Romano**

**Tiffany Wolf**

**Dylan Marvil**

**Kelsey Core**

**Briana Gardner**

**Monica Sova**

**Mikayla Splendor**

**Massie Block**

**Chloe Robinson**

**Elena Crawford**

**Alicia Rivera**

**Annie Bolton**

**Courtney Sova**

**Claire Lyons**

**-Captain: Monica Sova**

**-Co-Captain: To Be Decided**

Claire stared at the words next the co-captain position. Wasn't Worthy supposed to announce who it was today?

"It's down to just you and Massie now." Monica said, Claire noted that she looked sorry for her, not because of the co-captain position, but because of her and Cam's break-up.

"This day just gets better and better." Claire muttered, feeling her eyes start to swell with tears again.

Monica pulled her into a reassuring hug and once she pulled back she cupped her hands on Claire's shoulders, "But I know what will make you feel better!"

"What?" Claire asked flatly.

"Well Katy Perry canceled her shoot to be on the cover of my mom's magazine due to a concert, and they need a replacement!" Monica said slightly shaking her.

"So?"

"Soooooo, they need a star to be on the cover and you were in _Dial L_, and my mom wants you on the cover."

"Seriously?" Claire asked, disbelieving that fact that Monica's mom, Addison Sova, known world wide as the owner of the international fashion magazine _A&NY_ would want _her_ on the cover.

"Yea! You should totally do it! It would be fun!" Monica gushed, eyes full of hope.

"I'll think about it." Claire smiled, mostly meaning 'I'll ask my mom, but of course I'll do it!'

**BOCD High**

**Outside the Gym Doors**

**Tuesday, September 2nd**

**3:01 P.M.**

Courtney screamed once she saw her name on the list, unable to believe that she made varsity.

"NO! We made JV!" She heard Talise yell in frustration. Courtney felt a wave of relief hit her, glad she didn't have to put up with Talise and Shea since they haven't spoke to her since their little text fight yesterday.

Courtney looked back at the list and saw that the only other freshman on the team was thankfully Elena, who was her only friend that was still talking to her.

"I made the freshman team!" Felicity said looking at the Freshman team's sheet, "Courtney, what team did you make?"

"Felicity!" Talise shot her a look, silently telling her that she wasn't supposed to associate with her.

Courtney let out a sigh, finally ready to give in, "How am I supposed to show you guys I'm still your friends?"

Talise and Shea looked at each other, shocked their alpha was letting them call the shots, "You know how Cam Fisher broke up with Claire Lyons?"

"Yea?"

"Get him to go out with you," Shea smirked.

"Or you can be friendless." Talise finished for her. Courtney knew that wasn't much of a threat since she had Monica and her friends to fall back on.

"But they just broke up!" Courtney said, wondering why they chose him of all people, "And I can't do that to Claire!"

"It's the only way you can show us that you're more loyal to us then them." Shea said before turning on her Tory Burch flats, heading for the locker room. Talise followed and Felicity stood there for another second, equally as shocked as she was.

**BOCD High**

**Girl's Locker Room**

**Tuesday, September 2nd**

**3:06 P.M.**

"How the fuck did Alicia make the team?" Massie asked Monica as she slammed her locker shut.

"Because she's good." Monica said as she put on one of Liam's old BOCD High Varsity Soccer shirts with his number and last name on the back of it, "Not to mention she can hear you!"

Massie looked over her shoulder and noticed Alicia looking at her, "I don't care! She's a bitch!"

"Karma's a bitch if you are!" Massie head Mikayla Splendor quote Monica's facebook status from last week.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Massie asked, resting a hand on her hip. Of course Massie knew that she meant that 'What goes around comes around and if you're a bitch then what comes around is going to be a bitch'. But she still couldn't believe she said it.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

* * *

**25 reviews or no 3rd chapter :) xoxoxo, C**


	4. One Last Cry

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews! **

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Practice Football Field**

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**

**3:11 P.M.**

Watching Cam as he tried his best to dribble the ball halfway down the soccer field and score against Derrington as she sat on the ground and stretched in between Massie and Monica, Claire couldn't believe that Cam missed since he was one of the best on the team, and his coach didn't seem too happy either…

"What was that Fisher? He practically gave you an open shot!" Claire heard his coach yell as she kept her head down while she touched her toes. When she looked up she saw Josh talking to their coach, most likely explaining that Cam was mentally distracted by their break-up.

"You sure you're okay?" Monica asked, placing a sympathetic and supportive hand on her shoulder.

Claire forced a smile, hoping it was convincing since she didn't want Massie to know it was going to be hard for her to focus while their coach watched over them, trying to decide who would make a better co-captain.

"Hey Claire, I'm sorry about you and Cam." She turned around and saw Alicia standing behind her. Claire glanced at Massie through the corner of her eye, noticing she looked like she wanted to stand up and punch her.

"Thanks, Alicia." Claire smiled although her puffy red eyes could feel the tears coming again. She honestly thought Alicia has changed since they talked all of first period. Alicia even admitted she wanted to be friends again, but Claire was still scared of how everyone else (mainly Massie) would react.

_Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrp!_

"I think I'm starting to hate that whistle more than her." Monica whispered glaring at the screechy whistle hanging on a black lanyard around Worthy's neck.

"I've seen the tapes of your routines." Coach Worthy started, rolling back her shoulders as everyone stood up, "And honestly, your routines need work."

"Excuse me?" Monica flipped her fishtail braid off her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip, obviously offended that this chick had the nerve to ridicule the grueling routines that she and Claire had come up with.

"Is there something you want to say Sova?" Coach Worthy asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Monica, don't be disrespectful." Tiffany said sweetly. Coach Worthy gave her a thankful smile but the rest of the team glared at Tiffany.

"Well if our routines needed work, we wouldn't have won states or nationals last year." Mikayla rolled her eyes and was followed by loud 'yea!' from the rest of the team.

"So you all feel I'm wrong?" Worthy asked rhetorically, "Ten laps around the bleachers, that goes for everyone."

**BOCD High **

**Football Field**

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**

**3:25 P.M.**

Looking from the ball he had just thrown as best as he could down the field to his brother to the cheer team. Hoping that she just saw his perfect forty-yard pass. Unfortunately, she was too busy watching her coach show them a new routine.

"Who are you staring at?" Hayden asked, taking off his helmet, once their coach blew the whistle, trying to follow his gaze, "Claire?"

Cayden took off his helmet and watched as she tried to study her coach's every move although her eyes still looked swollen from crying, "What's wrong with just looking? You always look at Alicia."

"Yea, but Claire and Cam broke up less then ten hours ago." Hayden said, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade while their coach gave them a break, "And Alicia has been single for a long time."

"But you're still dating Natalie." Cayden rolled his eyes.

"I won't be for long." Hayden said, looking over towards Alicia and taking a large swing of the blue colored liquid, "I'm just tired of breaking up and then some how getting back together with her. It's just not what it used to be."

"Hope she doesn't kill you when you tell her that." Cayden said, knowing what Natalie was capable of.

"But are you sure about Claire?" Hayden glanced towards the cheerleading team, "I mean, you dated Massie last year."

"She won't care, and it wasn't even for a week." He rolled his eyes even though he knew his brother was right…

**BOCD High**

**Practice Football Field**

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**

**3:49 P.M.**

Monica watched as Claire tried her best to follow along with Coach Worthy's new routine as she watched her and Massie like a hawk, waiting for one of them to miss place a step as a weird remixed song blasted from the boom box on the ground.

Just like Coach Worthy, the routine sucked. There was no way that it was going to help them win any competitions or please the crowds at games. But when it finally ended and Worthy finally decided to give them a water break, Monica went straight for her oversized Tory Burch bag that was on the ground since she thought her locker in the locker room had something growing in it.

"Are you crazy?" She heard Courtney ask as Monica pretended to be searching for something as she texted the entire team to come over to her place after tomorrow.

"What?"

"What if Worthy sees?" Courtney asked, looking over at Coach Worthy who was too busy talking to Massie and Claire to look in her direction anyway.

"She won't." Monica said as she put her phone back into the small cell phone pocket.

"Is there something going on between you and Nolan still?" Courtney asked, looking over towards the tennis courts. Monica felt a chill go down her spine when she heard his name. She knew she would regret telling Courtney about their relationship last year.

"No, I told you, I love Liam and Liam only." Monica said, looking from Courtney's green eyes towards Nolan. She could tell that his hair had gotten lighter while he was in California over the summer since it used to be light brown, but now it was more of a sandy blond and showed off his deep tan. Although a voice in the back of her head told her it was wrong, she couldn't help but think of how hot he looked with his shirt off as he scrimmaged with Dan Key.

"Okay, whatever you say!" Courtney said sarcastically before joining Elena and a couple other girls talking about something that happened in their gym class.

Just as she was about to say that she was serious, she looked back over to Nolan and saw him smile at her, and for some reason, she found herself smiling back.

**BOCD High **

**Practice Football Field**

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**

**4:08 P.M.**

Claire's heart pounded, exhausted and tired as she moved along with the rest of the over worked team, doing her best to make sure her form was better then Massie as she was thrown into the air.

Once the weird and over mixed song was done playing, everyone collapsed onto the grass, too tired to stand.

"That was," Coach Worthy started sweetly, "ABSOLUTLY HORRIBLE!"

"She can't be serious." Alicia muttered, breathing hard.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH TERRIBLE FORM AND SLOPPY FOOTWORK!" Worthy screamed. Claire resisted rolling her eyes since she was announcing who was co-captain today, and she had worked her butt off to get it, and wasn't about to let an eye roll cost her the spot.

"God, what is her problem?" Claire heard Massie growl, and from the look Worthy shot her, she also heard.

"Normally, I would keep you after practice to work on the routine more, but since everyone wants to know who your co-captain is, I'll go easy on you just this once."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief but Claire sat up in excitement, she looked over to Massie and saw she was doing the same.

* * *

The second Massie heard the words 'Co-Captain' leave Coach Worthy's mouth she sat up, awaiting to jump up and celebrate with the team once Worthy said her name. There was no way Claire was going to get the position again. Coach W hated Monica and it was obvious to everyone that Claire was Monica's unofficial beta, which meant if Monica fought with everything Worthy said, Claire would follow her lead, and there was no way Worthy would want that. Not to mention Massie had actually gone to the gym while she was in Southampton over the summer to work on her form and had even practiced the new routine Coach Worthy came up with in her room from after she finished her homework until one in the morning. She deserved this position. No, she _needed_ this position. If she was ever going to be alpha of her grade again, it had to start with this position, and once Monica FINALLY graduated, she would be captain, which meant being _the_ alpha.

"And after careful consideration, I've finally decided." Worthy said, looking from her to Claire and back to her again. She defiantly had this.

"Your co-captain is…"

Massie leaned forward in excitement.

"Claire Lyons."

Massie closed her eyes, hoping that it was just a horrible trick played on her by her brain, and that when she opened them, Coach Worthy would say her name…

"WOOOOOOOOO!" The team yelled at the top of their lungs, she could even hear the soccer team (minus Cam) and the football team chant Claire's name.

Massie looked over to Claire and saw that the team was already on their feet, telling her congratulations and how much she deserved it. _This can't be happening!_

Without even waiting for anyone to tell her they were sorry she didn't win, Massie stomped over to the locker room door and headed straight for her locker, spinning the dial with more force then she needed. She quickly grabbed her mint green Marc Jacobs bag, not bothering to change, and slammed the locker shut, heading straight for the parking lot before anyone could see her.

Once she was outside again she spotted the Range Rover with Isaac reading the newspaper while he waited.

"Massie!" She head someone call. She forced herself to look calm as she turned around.

"Hey!" Massie tried to smile before Derrington's lips landed on hers.

"I'm sorry about what happened," He said, pressing his forehead against hers, "You deserved it."

_You're the only one who thinks that_, Massie thought as she glanced from the corner her eye at the team still congratulating Claire as they walked into the locker room, "Whatever, I didn't want it that bad."

"You still should have got the position." Derrington smiled before pressing his lips to hers again. He always knew how to make her feel better.

They heard a car honk, breaking their embrace.

"I'm coming!" Derrington yelled at his sister, sitting in a black Mercedes. He turned back to her and smiled, "I'll see'ya tomorrow. Love You!"

"I love you too." Massie laughed after he kissed her a final time and his sister honked three more times. She watched him throw his Nike bag in the car and hop into the passenger seat before she finally walked over to the Range Rover and throw her self onto the back seat.

"How'd it go?" Isaac asked as he turned the key.

Massie shot him a _I don't want to talk about it _look as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh." Was all he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Massie leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and let hot tears flow down her cheeks.

**The Lyons Estate**

**Driveway**

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**

**5:34 P.M.**

Grabbing her Gucci bag, a pile of DVDs, and an empty cardboard box, Monica shut the door of her dad's silver Porsche with her butt and headed for the front door.

Ringing the doorbell, she hoped Claire's parents weren't home since she basically invited herself over and was spending the night on a school night, but this was an emergency.

"Hello Monica!" Laura, the housekeeper, greeted, "Claire's up in her room."

"Thanks Laura!" Both yelled over their shoulders as she made her way up the stairs. She could hear Rollin In the Deep by Adele blasting from the top of the stairs..

Without knocking, Monica propped the box against her hip to open the door. Claire was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes looking red and puffy from crying. Monica saw that all of the pictures of Cam in them were in a pile in the middle of the floor.

"You look terrible." Monica blurted, dropping everything on the floor, and walking over to Claire's computer to hit pause on iTunes.

"Are you spending the night or something?" Claire asked, pointing to the pile of Monica's stuff by the door.

"Yea, 'cuz you need to get off your ass and have some fun." Monica smiled, desperately wanting the happy Claire back even though she knew how she was feeling. The first time Liam dumped her was the worst she had ever felt. She couldn't sleep or eat for days and it wasn't until Annie, Heidi, Britta, Natalie, and even Tiffany decided to cheer her up.

"Then what's the box for?"

"For all of the crap that Cam has given you," Monica said, scooping up the pile of pictures and dumping them in the box, "Or anything that really reminds you of him."

* * *

Claire jumped off her bed and grabbed a picture frame that was face down and threw it into the box, only to hear the glass break, not that she cared. It was the one of her and Cam at homecoming last year. She also grabbed a ticket to a Maroon 5 concert they were supposed to go see together this weekend and threw it in the box.

"Can you go in my closet and get his leather jacket?" Claire asked as she sniffled and grabbed a pile of CDs that he had personally made for her, "It should be on the floor in there somewhere."

Claire dumped the CDs into the box as Monica went into her closet to retrieve the jacket. She was glad Monica was trying to help her out since she didn't want to be surrounded by things that made her think of Cam.

Minutes later, the box was already full; Claire had even threw in the ticket to a concert they were supposed to got together this weekend. Claire looked around her room to see if there was anything else, but everything reminded her of him, and she couldn't throw her entire room into the box.

"Now what?" Claire asked, expecting Monica to say 'Burn it' and pull a box of matches out of her pocket.

"We take a ton of pictures and post them online so Cam can see how much better you are without him!" Monica said, pushing the box over to the corner of the room and walked over to Claire's computer, searching through her playlist, double-clicking on _Keep Your Head Up _by Andy Grammer before grabbed her iphone out of her pocket.

**The Fisher Home**

**Basement**

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**

**10:57 P.M.**

Cam stared at his computer screen, unable to believe that Claire had posted pictures of her and Monica posing with a nerdy pizza delivery guy, jumping into the pool, walking downtown, throwing cake batter around the Lyons' kitchen, and roasting smores on the small bonfire pit in Claire's backyard. Claire was smiling in almost all of the pictures, and it wasn't her fake pretending to have a good time smile, it was her real beautifully perfect natural smile. It sucked to know she was having a good time while he was a wreck.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Derrington called from the couch before taking a large swing of Dr. Pepper. It was a miracle his parents were letting him and Josh spend the night on a school night. It was surprising that his parents even allowed them to come over since all they did was raid the pantry and fridge before they watched t.v. or played X-box.

"Nothing." Cam mumbled, logging off his facebook account.

"I know you're hurting, but it was gonna happen sooner or later." Josh said, staring down at his history book, still not done with his homework, mainly because he had all of the harder teachers who gave a ton of homework every night.

"I know, but it's hard to get her off my mind." Cam said, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"That's because you don't have another girl to think about." Derrick said as he answered a text from Massie.

"Yea, just think of someone you've been noticing and go for it." Josh said, still not looking up from his homework, "Cuz we're tired of you talking about Claire all the fucking time!"

Cam pulled out the Tiffany necklace he had given to her last year out of his pocket and stared at it, wondering if he was even ready to date someone again. He thought about Claire's pictures, knowing if she could bounce back so fast, then he could too.

"What about Courtney?" He asked, wondering if they thought he should go for a freshman. So what if she was a year younger? So what if she hung out with Claire and the rest of the girls? So what if they haven't really had a conversation any farther then '_what are you doing this summer?'_

"Courtney Jonski?" Derrington asked, sounding a little confused since Courtney Jonski was the senior class slut.

"No, Sova."

"Monica's sister?"

"Yea."

"Well she looks older then she really is, so that's good." Derrington noted, looking like he was trying to seriously picture Cam and Courtney together, which was exactly what Cam was doing, and the picture in his head got better and better the more he thought about it.

**BOCD High**

**Senior Hall**

**Wednesday, September 3****rd**

**7:40 A.M.**

Walking down Senior Hall, Massie felt like she was suffocating, but not because it was crowded. It was because she could smell Chris Abeley… and from the strength of the spicy cologne, she could tell he was closing in.

She clutched her book and binder close to her chest as she pushed through a group of senior Goths. She could see her classroom, just a couple more yards and she would be free!

"Massie!" A voice called, as she was about a yard away from the open door, she felt someone grab her arm.

"What?" Massie asked, turning around, hoping Derrington was nowhere in sight. When Derrick found out that Chris Abeley was back, he looked like he was going to punch someone, remembering Skye's party back in eighth grade.

"No 'Hello' or 'It's nice to see you'?" He laughed. Massie couldn't help but smile.

"It's nice to see you!" Massie jokingly mocked, "Now what is it that you had to stop me in the middle of the most crowded hall in the entire school?"

He pretended to be hurt and put his hand to his heart, "I was only wondering if you wanted to go riding with me this afternoon. Tricky misses Brownie."

Massie thought about it, she wanted to go, but at the same time she knew that she would only be walking into a mistake, "I have cheer practice after school."

"So we can go after, what time does practice end?"

"I really don't think that it's a good idea, my boyfriend really wouldn't approve." Massie sighed. She thought back to eighth grade, when she would have jumped at the chance to go riding with Chris even though she knew the consequences. It surprised her how much she has matured since then.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked, actually looking hurt for real this time.

"Yea, Derrick Harrington."

"The guy you dated in middle school?" He sounded surprised and a little annoyed, "We'll just be going as friends, nothing more, he has nothing to worry about."

Massie could tell from his cute little smirk that he was lying from the way he whispered in her ear, but for some reason she liked it. "Fine, but _no one_ can know!"

* * *

"I was only wondering if you wanted to go riding with me this afternoon. Tricky misses Brownie." She heard Chris Abeley say, peaking her head around the corner, she saw that he was talking to Massie.

"I have cheer practice after school." She heard Massie say, sounding like she was unsure of what to do.

"So we can go after, what time does practice end?"

"I really don't think that it's a good idea, my boyfriend really wouldn't approve." She could hear Massie sigh. This was only getting better and better. Everyone who knew Derrick Harrington knew that he hated Chris Abeley.

Lost in the thought of Derrington and Massie fighting, she missed a few parts of their conversation.

"We'll just be going as friends, nothing more, he has nothing to worry about." She could hear Chris whisper in Massie's ear seductively.

"Fine, but _no one_ can know!" Massie whispered before pushing past him and walking into her class.

Pulling her phone out from her pocket she immediately went to her contact list and went straight down for Derrick's number. She knew he would be furious since she heard Massie and Derrick planning about finally sleeping together yesterday before cheer practice. It honestly surprised her to know they still haven't had sex since they have been together almost a year and from the looks of it, Derrington really did seem to love Massie, but once he got a text from her about Massie planning to go to Galwaugh for a romantic and steamy date he wouldn't love her anymore. Even if she was bending the truth, Massie deserved everything that was coming her way…

* * *

**Hmmmm. Who could have heard Massie and Chris? ****40 ****Reviews and you'll know :) **

**I'm going to try to update 1-2 times a week, but i have another story but i don't know if i should put it on hold or not. So, let me know if you think i should continue my other one.**


	5. The Letdown

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews!**

* * *

…Olivia thought about it for a second before typing out her message on her phone. If Alicia found out that Olivia was trying to destroy Massie's reputation and steal Derrington, she would be furious. Olivia had no idea why Alicia even wanted to be friends with them again. After all, it was their fault that the two of them were in social exile! But then again, once Alicia gets back to the top of the social pyramid, she'll probably ditch her, so who cares if Alicia finds out?

**BOCD High**

**Room C-34 **

**Wednesday, September 3****rd**

**7:51 A.M.**

Throwing a freshly sharpened pencil up at the ceiling and watching it stick next to the one he threw up there yesterday. It was only the first five minutes of class, and he was already bored out of his mind and his teacher that should have retired years ago, didn't even notice that there were pencils (one for everyday) in the ceiling above where he sat.

Feeling his phone vibrating in the pocket of his Diesel jeans, he pulled it out, hoping it was a message from Massie saying she could come over Friday night, but he knew she would probably have to lie to her parents and say she was spending the night at Claire's or something. He understood that the reason that William and Kendra weren't very happy with him was because he almost slept with her last year and they ended up walking in on them before anything happened, but did they have to have such strict rules whenever he took her anywhere?

When he finally looked at the screen of his phone, he was surprised to see that he had a text from an unknown number. He looked up at Mrs. Helm out of habit since he was used to teachers who took away your phone if they even saw it out, but everyone texted in this class since Mrs. Helm didn't give a rat's ass.

Unknown Number: massie + chris abeley = romantic date tonight. Just thought u should knw that they're planning on hitting a homerun tonight.

Derrick stared down at his phone in disbelief. Chris Abeley, back in Westchester? And _his_ Massie cheating on him?

Derrick: who is this?

Unknown Number: someone trying 2 help u

Derrington set his phone down on his desk, trying to process everything. There was just no way Massie would do that. The only problem is, Chris would. Knowing that Chris and Massie had chemistry a few years ago made him feel worse since every guy in BOCD knew Massie turned into one of the hottest girls in the school, which would only make Chris attracted to her more then he was back then…

**BOCD High**

**Room B-22**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

**8:06 A.M.**

"So why did Monica text the entire team to meet at her house to practice after we have out actual practice?" Alicia whispered to Claire as Mr. Hart wrote something about the Fertile Crescent on the white board.

"Well you know how we're supposed to perform at the football game on Friday?" Claire asked, Alicia nodded with wide eyes, "And you know how Coach Worthy's routines will make us look stupid and humiliate all of us?"

Alicia nodded again.

"We're gonna learn a different routine, one that _we _came up with, so we won't look stupid on Friday, but we have to practice at Monica's everyday until the game." Claire said, not really wanting to have two practices everyday, but if it meant not looking like an idiot in front of the entire school, she was up for it.

Alicia shrugged, Claire knew Alicia was used to so much grueling and tiring work after many years of dance and even some gymnastics. But Claire slightly wanted some time off from so much working out since she had her interview and photoshoot for Monica's mom's magazine Sunday.

Both girls listened to Mr. Hart as he went from the white board to his computer, showing them a power point and telling them to take notes.

"So how's it going with the whole Cam situation?" Alicia whispered as she wrote down the bulletin points that were up on the screen.

Claire felt her stomach twist when she heard his name. She had cried half of the night last night and Monica had to comfort her. Monica had even found her crying in her closet this morning when she was trying to decide what to wear, since all of her cloths reminded her of Cam.

"Honestly, I don't know how I feel." Claire said, telling the complete truth. All of yesterday she would go from depressed to angry and from thinking she could get him back, to never wanting to him again.

Alicia smiled, "It'll get better in time."

"Thanks, Alicia." Claire smiled back, she thought back to yesterday in class when Alicia had told her she wanted to friends with everyone again. At first, Claire had no idea if Alicia was being sincere, but now she thought she was defiantly serious about being friends.

"No problem," Alicia said as she pulled out her phone from her pocket, "but do you know who's number this is?"

"That's Hayden's number." Claire said, looking down at Alicia's phone, not knowing why he was texting Alicia…

**BOCD High**

**Main Hall, Girl's Bathroom**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

**12:12 P.M.**

"Natalie, I swear on my dad's Porsche that if you don't open the damn door I'll kick it down!" Monica yelled at the only bathroom stale that had the door closed. Claire knew that Monica was serious since she was obsessed with Alex Sova's beloved brand new Porsche.

"No!" Natalie sobbed, not wanting anyone to see her crying since Hayden had just broken up with her.

"Please!" Annie begged, starting to get annoyed with their stubborn friend, but Claire knew exactly how Natalie was feeling.

"Gawd, what's with all of the break ups?" Massie whispered to Dylan, but Dylan shrugged, not wanting talk about it in front of Claire and Natalie.

"Open the fucking door so we can tell you that he's probably going to get back together with you before sixth period even though he's a giant dick!" Britta said, standing on the toilet in the next stale, trying to pear over at Natalie.

"He's not going to get back together with me!" Natalie said, finally opening the door and walking over to the sinks to splash water on her face.

"Why not?" Claire asked, even though Natalie always said that Hayden wouldn't want her back, but two periods later, they were together again.

"He told me he likes someone else, but he didn't say who!" Natalie sniffed, trying get rid of her mascara smudges.

"Well there are only two things you can do…" Britta smirked, and everyone knew what she meant. _Move on, or destroy the girl who caused it…_

Natalie smirked, letting everyone know her choice was obvious…

**BOCD High**

**Lake Level, Girl's Bathroom**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

**12:15 P.M.**

Closing the door of the first stall, Courtney pulled two iphones out of the sand colored Chloe hobo bag she had taken from Monica's closet this morning. But it wasn't like Monica would ever notice it was gone, she had insisted on shopping on the Champs Élysées before their weekend trips to Monaco to visit their grandmother. Normally they would have stayed in Nice or Monaco, but Addison decided to relocate the Paris office of her magazine, which sucked since Addison had dragged her and Monica almost everywhere so they could see how to run her empire, not that Courtney cared or planned on taking _A&NY _over. Monica was the perfectionist workaholic one. She had practically been born to take over their mother's company, not Courtney.

She turned on Monica's phone, but before she could open the contact list, she noticed Monica had eight new messages, and of course, most were from Liam.

Opening the contact list and thumbing down into the C's she saw the name she needed and quickly typed it into her own phone that was in her left hand, but she could feel her hand shake as she thumb-typed. She felt as if she was stealing the answers to a test. If anyone ever found out that she was scheming to get Cam to go on a date with her, they'd think she was a bitch for doing that to a friend, even though it was her other friends' idea.

She shoved Monica's phone back into the bag, wanting to put it safely back in her locker before she noticed it was gone and she knew that Monica usually left lunch around 12:20 so she could go call Liam in privet. Courtney had been lucky just for the fact that she left her phone in her locker instead of taking it to lunch.

Before she could put her own phone back in the bag, it vibrated,

**Talise: 3 more days!**

**Courtney: I thought we agreed on nxt week?**

**Shea: well we decided that u have until sat. night to go on a date w/ him.**

_Shit._ It was bad enough that she had to do this, but by Saturday? They had just broken up! And it was even worse today since all of the guys sat at another table, not wanting to put up with the awkwardness of two pissed off and depressed ex-couples trying to sit at opposite ends of the tables. Everyone knew by the end of the week that they would all be sitting together again, but it was still weird with everyone in the café staring at the two distant tables.

Her phone buzzed again,

**Elena: don't worry about those 2**

**Felicity: seriously, we're going 2 stay ur friends even if u don't date him! Who needs T and E anyway?**

Courtney's heart fluttered with pride, even though she knew the last part of Felicity's text was wrong. She did need Talise and Shea, they were like sisters to her, even if they could be bitchy and stuck up sometimes.

Opening the stall door, she heard the door to the bathroom open, she thought about retreating back into the stall, but it was too late…

"What are you doing down here?" Monica asked, taking off her Gucci glasses and using her black short sleeved scoopneck sweater. Cold Fronts suck.

"To use the bathroom for what it was meant for." Courtney said as Monica put her glasses back on. It shocked her that Monica wasn't wearing her contacts, but Monica always managed to make them look like they were meant to go with the outfit, "Why are you down here?"

"This bathroom is the most privet." Monica shrugged and looked slightly to the left.

Courtney raised her blonde brows, daring her sister to tell the truth. Monica was an amazing liar, but living with her for her entire life made Courtney pick up all of her tells, like glancing to the left whenever she lied.

"What? It's weird calling Liam with people around trying to listen." Monica said, glancing to the left, "And it's twelve twenty, which means he just got out of class, which also means I have to call him… _in private_."

"Uh, okay..." Courtney said walking towards the door, looking back, trying to figure out why her sister was saying she needed to call Liam when her phone wasn't even with her, or why she looked like she was about to throw up…

**BOCD High**

**Practice Football Field**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

**2:51 P.M.**

"Even though all of you have shown me no reason to believe you're championship material, I decided to give you a little surprise!" Coach Worthy yelled to the entire team before pulling a giant silver rack out from behind the corner of the bleachers with coat bags hanging on the long sliver pole, each with a name tag, "New uniforms!"

"We just got new ones last year." Dylan muttered under her breath.

"At least she's _finally_ doing something nice." Claire whispered.

Worthy handed each girl their coat bag, telling everyone to wait until everyone had theirs to open them up, and when everyone finally did she yelled, "Well, OPEN THEM!" almost in fake excitement.

Claire zipped open the bag and zipped it back up once she saw her new "uniform". She heard Massie and Dylan gasp in horror. She looked up at Monica and saw that she dropped the bag as if was on fire. Annie's eyes were wide and refused to blink as she stared down at the catastrophe. Courtney looked as if she had just seen someone eat something disgusting. And Alicia's face was completely blank. Even Tiffany, who had been kissing the coach's ass all week, looked like she hated it.

"She's fucking insane if she thinks I'm wearing this!" Becca Masters whispered to Kali Black. Claire knew Becca was serious since she _never _cursed.

Claire re-opened the bag, forcing herself to look at the uniform. "Does she think we live in the fifties or something?" Claire whispered to Dylan, Massie, Annie, Courtney and Monica. The pleated skirt looked as if it could reach her knees and the long sleeved top looked like someone had thrown up black and red all over it, and then bedazzled it.

"She must!" Dylan said, staring down at the eyesore of a uniform.

"Well? Do you love them?" Worthy asked in an overly peppy screech, but no one said a word. All they could do was fake smile, "I knew you would!"

"Do we have to wear these on Friday?" Tiffany asked, unable to stop her stiff fake smile.

"Of course! It's the football game!" Worthy said with a smirk. Something wasn't right about her.

Everyone exchanged a worried glance.

"We're going to be the laughingstocks of the school if we perform in these!" Annie whispered.

"We're so screwed!" Dylan said, poking the top in disgust.

Claire stared down at the uniform. Their routine sucked, the music for the routine sucked, and so did their new uniforms. Dylan and Annie were right. Come Friday, everyone would think they were losers.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

**8:45 P.M.**

Lying on her stomach on her purple duvet, Massie begged the screen of her phone to say that she had a new text message from Derrington. He hasn't returned any of her messages since this morning.

She forced herself to stop looking at her phone and answer another Algebra question. She could hear her brother, Asher, crying in the room down the hall, she figured that one of her parents would go to him, but after a minute of being unable to concentrate she pushed herself up and walked down the hall, picking him up. Asher immediately stopped crying, since he loved to be held, opposite his twin sister, Ava, who hated to be picked up. Kendra and William always said Ava was exactly like Massie when she was their age.

Massie carried him back to her room and sat down on her bed, even though it pained her to see her duvet not perfect. She stared down into his eyes; they had the same amber eyes, as did Ava. Asher giggled before grabbing a lock of Massie's hair and pulling on it.

"Owwww! Ash, that hurts!" Massie said, even though she knew he couldn't really understand her. He giggled again. Massie wondered if Todd was like this when he was a baby.

She saw her phone light up and grabbed it, even though Asher continued to pull on her hair. She looked at the screen feeling disappointed. Why wouldn't Derrington text her back?

**Chris: u stood me up :(**

**Massie: I told u that I have a boyfriend who's not ur biggest fan**

Which was mostly true. The main reason she didn't go to meet Chris at Galawagh was because she was sore and tired from Coach Worthy's practices and then practice at Monica's house for their new routine. But they spent a partial time at Monica's discussing the uniform situation. Massie gagged just at the thought of the uniform that was still in the coat bag, hanging in her closet.

**Chris: that doesn't mean u can't have a life**

Massie shut her phone off, not wanting to talk to Chris since she had no idea what else to say. She pulled her hair away from Asher's grasp and went through her other messages she hadn't bothered to check. One was from Claire saying that they were screwed Friday. Massie rolled her eyes. The uniform problem wouldn't have happened if Massie had been chosen co-captain.

Every time Massie thought about yesterday, she wanted to scream some not so nice things about Claire at the top of her lungs. It sounds mean of her but for the second year in a row Claire was being treated like Monica's successor. Massie had everything step of planned out, and Claire had to ruin it!

Just as Massie was about to go into a rant of how Claire ruined her rise back to power, an idea occurred to her. If Claire was Monica's successor to the school's social thrown, then all she had to do was cut the two off. Massie would do rise up to Sophomore Alpha once Claire and Monica fought their friendship away, Massie did something to make herself look better then Claire, Massie would finally rise to Sophomore Alpha, and Claire would finally go back to being the faithful beta. The plan was perfect. The only question was how to make Monica and Claire hate each other.

**BOCD High**

**Football Stadium, Bleachers**

**Friday, September 5th**

**8:10 P.M.**

"Do you think that she went to Galawagh with him?" Derrington asked through clenched teeth, glaring down at a certain brown haired guy three rows down.

"The real question is do _you_ think she went with him?" Dempsey asked as he put his varsity jacket on. It may still be summer, but there was a short cold front covering all of New York.

"I dunno." He wanted to believe she wouldn't, that she would tell Chris that she was in love and couldn't bear to see another guy, but there was a voice in the back of his head telling him she liked Chris.

"Well you can't keep ignoring her." Cam said, watching as the Football team ran out onto the field.

Derrington knew he was right. For the past two days he made sure to get to his locker early and not to make eye contact from across the café during lunch. He just couldn't face to hear that the girl he was in love with liked another guy.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to her!" Josh said, pointing down to the large group of girls wearing matching black tracksuits with _BOCD High Varsity Cheer _wrote on the back and their names on the front in a cursive font in red.

"She looks busy." Derrington stalled.

"Go!" All three yelled, Josh even pushing him towards the steps…

* * *

"Do you think she has any idea?" Dylan asked, looking over at Coach Worthy, who looked as if she had no clue of what they were up to.

"She would have killed us by now if she did." Claire said, starting to feel hot in her tracksuit, but she couldn't rip it off until halftime.

_Cay-den_

_Cay-den_

_Cay-den_

Claire looked towards the football field since Cayden was the star quarterback, and she suspected he was running down the field by now, but when she looked, she didn't see him.

".God!" Dylan laughed and pointed over to the student section. Claire didn't know if she should laugh or feel bad for Cam.

Cayden was in the bleachers with his jersey off and had 'Cam Fisher is a jerk' painted on his perfectly sculpted abs. The football coach was screaming at him to get back on the field, but Cayden got the crowd to chant the same words on his chest.

Claire saw Cam in one of the top rows of the bleachers. His face was as red as a lobster and she could tell Josh and Dempsey were trying not to laugh as Cayden decided to crowd surf.

When the crowd had him in the middle of the section of the bleachers, he grabbed a red Vuvuzela, one of those annoying plastic horns you hear during the FIFA World Cup. There was always someone stupid enough to bring one to every game. He blew into it, and as if on cue, someone in the crowd held up a card saying 'Claire, will you go out with me? –Cayden'

Claire could feel her cheeks burn as the crowd looked towards her and yelled at her to say yes. She could also feel Cam watching her. What more of a perfect time to make him jealous? Claire grabbed the bullhorn Worthy had set down from earlier today to yell at them during practice.

"YES!" She screamed into the bullhorn.

The crowd cheered, just before BOCD got a touch down. Claire looked back over at Cam, noticing he was gone. She felt bad about it, but maybe Cayden could get her over Cam.

* * *

"Derrick, I told Chris that I didn't want to go, and I didn't. I haven't seen or talked to him since." Massie shrugged, somewhat stretching the truth, but what Derrington didn't know, won't make him dump her.

Derrington seemed to believe her since he smiled and wrapped her in his arms, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's fine." Massie muttered into his chest, trying to smell his scent without being obvious. He lifted her shin up and kissed her. She hadn't realized how romantic everything was, even though they were under the bleachers with the student section chanting Cayden's name.

"BLOCK!" She could hear coach Worthy yell at her.

"Go kick some ass." Derrington said, breaking their embrace.

Massie smiled goodbye and ran towards the team, feeling refreshed, and she was ready along with the rest of the team, to show Coach Worthy that they weren't going down without a fight…

* * *

**50 Reviews and chapter 5 goes up since I already wrote it :)**


	6. WHOREmones

**I'm not going to lie, I felt pretty dirty writing this chapter, but I had to! Just remember it's rated T for a reason! And thank you for all of the reviews :)**

* * *

… Peeling the tracksuits off to revel their hideous new uniforms and throwing them to the side, everyone circled around Coach Worthy as if they were actually going to do what she said…

"Just remember to smile and watch your footwork." Worthy slightly yelled since the crowd was cheering as Seth Operman caught the football in the other team's end zone just before the clock ran out for halftime.

"Did you give the CD to Matt?" Claire asked as Monica calmly walked over to the team's huddle as if she had been there the entire time.

"Yup." Monica said, looking up to the announcer's box, a red haired college looking guy gave her a thumbs up. Their plan was going according to plan.

Once the football teams left the field for the locker rooms, they walked onto the field, taking position directly in the middle, facing their backs to the Home side of the stadium. Even though they had their backs turned towards everyone, they could tell that everyone thought the new uniforms were ugly by the silence. Even the people in the Visitor's stands stared at them as if they were insane…

Once the weird techno sounding screech from Coach Worthy's original mix blared through the speakers, no one moved, just like they were supposed to, using the first part of Worthy's original routine. But instead of the overly mixed song they were supposed to use, a fast pace remix of Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO started to play, cueing the team to rip off their ridiculous uniforms, showing off their brand new ones that had only arrived this morning.

The home crowd and even some of the visitors immediately cheered once the first row did their back flip towards the crowd and faced them, followed by the next three rows.

Claire could see Coach Worthy standing by the entrance to the field, watching in horror as Alicia, Annie, and Rachel Lanvin threw Claire up into the air.

After the song changed to S&M by Rihanna, the crowd cheered the loudest Claire had ever heard them yell. She didn't know if it was because they had put in a lot of the most dangerous stunts they could think of into the routine, or because they were glad that the routine was nothing like the way they expected when they first saw the other uniforms.

Finally finished, the crowd was even louder. Claire could hear the entire team breathing heavy as they picked up their torn and ugly uniforms that were on the ground and walked off the field, towards a fuming Coach Worthy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Worthy shrieked, using exaggerated gesturing towards the football field.

"A _GOOD_ routine." Massie smirked, Claire exchanged a high five with her.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?" She yelled, pinching the fabric of Tiffany's top in absolute horror.

"_GOOD _uniforms." Massie answered again. Worthy shot her a warning look.

"YOU THOUGHT THAT ROUTINE WAS GOOD?" She screamed, becoming hysterical.

"Well they seemed to have loved it!" Monica smiled, pointing over to the crowd.

"I don't care what the crowd thought of it!" Worthy said through clenched teeth, "All of you will be in detention come Monday."

"This is an after school activity, you can't give us detention… it's in the school handbook!" Annie said, rolling her eyes.

Worthy clenched her fists until her veins looked like they were going to pop, "Well then I guess you're all under serious consideration of expulsion from the team!" She said calmly, but very angrily, and turned towards Claire and Monica, "Especially you two…"

**BOCD High**

**Football Stadium,** **Girl's Bathroom**

**Friday, September 5****th**

**8:53 P.M.**

Walking down to the last stall of the overly busy bathroom filled with girls mostly trying to fix their make up. Everyone at BOCD High knew that Football games were for both entertainment and as a social gathering type of thing.

Dylan like the last stall since everyone always gossiped on the walls of it. Janitors practically gave up on cleaning the writing off it because every time they removed the rumor mill postings, there would be even more the next time. Most of them were rumors but there were a few funny ones and couple were just comments of people.

She searched for anything that mentioned someone hot breaking up with their girlfriend. Ever since Derrington, Dylan had been single, and even though she had a few crushes since then, she was looking for something more serious then just a single 'dinner and a movie' date.

After reading something about Britney Graham dumping her boyfriend for a girl, Dylan saw something in scribbly handwriting next to it:

_**I have no idea how the cheer team can throw Dylan Marvil's fat ass up in the air!**** She practically crushes the girls who catch her when she comes back down!**_

After staring at the comment for more then a minute she heard someone knock on the door of the stall, "Are you done yet?" "NO!" Dylan yelled, feeling her cheeks get hot. She looked down at her thighs, noticing how huge they looked. She brushed her hair out from her face and looked back up at the comment, seeing someone had wrote something under it and had drown an arrow pointing to it, she hoped it was someone telling that person off, but she was dead wrong…

_**I KNOW! I'm on the team, and she's so fat, she has her own gravitational pull!**_

Unlocking the door and rushing over to a mirror, Dylan looked at her stomach, disgusted by what she saw. It looked as if she had a baby bump, even though it was impossible for her to be pregnant due to the fact that she's still a virgin.

"Dylan, I like the new uniform!" Whitney Nichols smiled, before looking at her own reflection in the mirror next to Dylan's.

_Is she just saying that because she likes the uniform, or because she's being sarcastic and is saying that I look fat in it? _Dylan rambled in her head before smiling thanks. She looked at Whitney's tiny waistline and then looked back at her own in the mirror. The comment in the stall was a hundred percent true… she was f-a-t.

**The Harrington Home**

**Front Foyer**

**Friday, September 5****th**

**10:36 P.M.**

"You're sure your parents aren't going to be home for a couple of hours?" Massie asked, looking at the clock that was in the Harrington's living room while she took off her varsity jacket.

"They said they would be home around one." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs. With every step towards the top, Massie could feel her heart beat get faster and faster and her grip on his hand became more loose as her arms became numb in nervousness. Was she really about to sleep with him?

When they finally reached the top of the stairs and he opened the door to his room, Massie felt as if her racing heart was about to explode, and he must have noticed because he squeezed her hand before letting it go, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to." Massie whispered before pressing her lips against his. She felt his hands slip under her shirt, venturing her lower back as she ran her hands through his hair. Until now, she had never realized of how great of a kisser he was, his lips were soft and his tongue was firm.

Before she knew it, she was laying down on his bed, letting him pull the top of her cheer uniform over her head, making her thankful that she had changed into a more flattering bra from Victoria's secret instead of her Nike sports bra after the game.

"You have a condom, right?" She asked, breathing heavy as he kissed her neck, suddenly remembering her days of eighth grade health.

He pulled a condom packet out from the pocket of his jeans and held it up for her to see without even stopping from kissing her neck. Massie, unable to control herself and take everything slowly, undid his belt.

About a minute later, just as she heard the plastic of the condom packet crackle, she could hear something outside of the window. When she looked at the wall she saw a light hitting the wall, and it was coming from the driveway.

"Derrick, is someone here?" Massie asked, scared that the same thing as last year was going to happen.

He looked over his shoulder, able to see the driveway, "Shit! My parents are home!"

"I thought you said they wouldn't be home until one!" Massie whisper yelled, quickly grabbing her clothes and threw his jeans at him.

"That's what they said!" He said, desperately trying to put on his pants as fast as he could.

They could hear the front door open downstairs and his parents mumble something. They exchanged a freaked out glance before trying to quickly finish getting dressed. Massie had to get out of here and fast. If his parents told her parents that they had been in his room with no one home, her parents would kill her.

Once they were finished, Derrington quietly and slowly opened the door, and whispered over his shoulder, "We're going to have to sneak out the back door."

Massie pulled out her iphone and used the screen as a light as he lead her down the dark hallway to the back stairway and down the steps. Thankfully the stairs lead to the room with the backdoor, and his parents were nowhere in sight as they slipped out the door and into the cool night.

**The Sova Estate**

**Bonfire pit**

**Friday, September 5****th**

**10:45 P.M.**

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Claire asked Dylan, holding up a smore.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dylan mumbled. Claire suddenly felt worried for Dylan. She had been refusing food all night, even when they had ordered her favorite deep-dish pizza.

"But they're sooo white, sticky, and gooey!" Natalie said pervertedly, crushing one of the marshmallows she had just roasted.

Everyone laughed although Natalie had just caused extreme sexual tension, and to make it even worse, Dirty Picture by Taio Cruz featuring Ke$ha started to play from the small radio on the ground.

"I think seeing Monica's disgusting version made her appetite go away!" Nolan said, pointing to the smore that was in Monica's hands. Claire honestly didn't think that replacing the chocolate in a smore with Swedish Fish was that gross, it was actually really good, and Monica's specialty.

Monica playfully stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed a handful of the red gummy fish shaped candy out of the bag and stuffed them into her mouth before taking a bite of her "smore".

"Where's Cam?" Dempsey asked, checking his phone for the time. Claire felt a knot form in her stomach at the sound of his name. She knew he wasn't here because of her, but mostly of because of what had happened at the game. The more she thought about when Cayden had crowd surfed, the more she felt guilty. She had no idea Cayden was going to paint that Cam was a jerk on his chest and then make the crowd chant it, but she probably shouldn't of said yes in front of everyone. If a girl had asked Cam out in front of everyone after she had embarrassed Claire, and if he said yes, Claire would probably feel horrible thinking he had moved on so fast…

* * *

Looking down at her phone, trying to make it so that Kristen or anyone sitting next to her could see the screen Courtney typed out a message as everyone else changed the topic to where Derrington and Massie were, Answer: his place, about to lose their virginity.

**Courtney: r u going 2 come over?**

**Cam: who is this?**

**Courtney: Courtney**

**Cam: o. but no. I don't want 2 b around claire or cayden**

**Courtney: u should come anyway :) hayden and natalie r even here**

**Cam: fine. But u need 2 distract me from her ;)**

Courtney reread the last message, wondering if he meant it in a flirty way, or a friendly way, but before she could wonder any further, she could hear Monica scream and jump up from the chair she was sitting in, running for the car that had just pulled up in the driveway.

"Liam!" She screeched, throwing her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and lifted her. Courtney was glad to see her sister so happy since Monica cried about Liam being gone all of the time, or at least when ever Monica didn't know Courtney had her ear pressed up against the French doors of her bedroom.

"Why is _he_ here?" Nolan whispered to her, making it crystal clear he obviously still felt something for Monica.

"I guess he just wants to see her." Courtney shrugged before turning her attention back to her phone.

**The Sova Estate**

**Bonfire Pit**

**Friday, September 5****th**

**10:53 P.M**

Alicia looked across the other side of the bonfire pit, watching as Josh and Kristen watched a soccer video on his phone. A million questions ran through her head as she stared at the two. Why were they sitting so close? Why would they look at each other when the other wasn't looking? Why was Hayden practically breathing on her chest? And the hell wasn't he trying to talk to _her_?

"So have you ever been in the Sova's shed? Hayden asked, she could tell he had been drinking since his breath reeked of alcohol.

Alicia shook awkwardly, looking over towards the little stone shed where all of the lawn tools were kept. Everyone who has ever been to a party here, knew that all of the super sluty whores would quickly hook up in there. She had never been in there, afraid that people would call her a ho, not that they already didn't.

"Do you want to go see?" He asked with a sly smile. Alicia felt both tingly and disgusted. She looked over at Josh again, he was smiling the smile he used to smile with her back when they were together, the _I'm in love_ smile.

"Sure." Alicia said, not truly meaning it as she got up and snuck away from the group with Hayden. What was the point of going after Josh? He clearly had no interest in her.

**The Sova Estate **

**Bonfire Pit**

**Friday, September 5****th**

**11:06 P.M.**

Massie took a seat next to Claire, about to complain about Derrington's parents coming home before anything happened, and the fact that they had to walk all the way here from his place, until she saw Alicia walking over to the group with Hayden.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I invited her…" Claire said innocently answering for Alicia.

"Why?" Massie hissed, not caring that everyone was staring at her.

Claire grabbed Massie's arm and pulled her behind the infamous whore-shed, "I know you hate her because of what happened last year, but she's different now!"

"You seriously fell for that crap?" Massie rolled her eyes, "Someone that big of a bitch, doesn't change!"

"She wants to be friends again, and she seems sincere about it." Claire shrugged.

"She's faking it! She probably planned this with Tiffany!"

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. I just think that maybe we should give her a chance. If we suspect her of anything we can always stop being friends with her."

"Fine, but if she gives me one damn reason to think she's snooping around, I'll send her to Spain permanently." Massie said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks Mass!" Claire said, hugging her.

"Whatever." Massie mumbled, unable to let it go.

* * *

Watching Harris Fisher's car pull up the driveway and drive away once Cam got out of the passenger door, Courtney stood waiting on the side of the five-car garage, wanting to be out of earshot from the bonfire pit.

"Hey!" She greeted him once he saw her standing under one of the lights next to an open door of the garage.

"Hey." He smiled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his varsity jacket. Courtney noticed that the black fabric made his blue eye look even more electric then it normally was. "So why aren't you over there with everyone else?"

"Because the real reason I wanted you to come was to ask you to do me a huge favor even though I know we're not very close…" Courtney trailed off, looking down at her brown leather Tory Burch ballerina flats, she looked up and saw that Cam had one of his eyebrows raised as if saying _What do you need me to do_ in sort of a mysterious and cute way. Could he get any hotter?

She took a deep breath, "My friends are pissed off at me because I've been hanging out with you guys and one of their conditions for me to be friends with them is that I have to go on a date with you by tomorrow night, even though I have no idea why they want me to."

Courtney looked at him, out of breath from her rambling. His face was blank, but he looked over towards the bonfire pit, watching as Claire and Cayden talked, and then turned towards her and smiled, "Although I think they're not very good friends for making you do it, I'll help you out."

**Westchester Park**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

**9:08 P.M.**

Courtney laughed at Cam's story of Derrington's old days of shaking his butt as they walked along one of the paths in Westchester Park. He had taken her to Slice of Heaven and then the ice cream shop, paying for everything. Her ex, Brad, never payed for anything for her, instead she had always ended up buying _him_ everything.

"It sounds like he was a class clown back then." Courtney said, even though Derrick still was.

"He's been that way for as long as I can remember." He said as a gust of wind sent a chill down her spin, or was it the smell of his cologne?

"Here." He said, taking off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled, wondering why he was being so nice. It was a wonder just for the fact that he had even agreed to this…

"No problem." He smiled back just as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She knew she shouldn't check it, but by the time she thought about, her hand had already pulled it out.

**Shea: so do u have the pic?**

**Courtney: pic of wat?**

**Shea: we need a pic of u kissing cam 2 knw u went on a date w/ him**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Courtney said, not meaning to say that out loud.

"What?"

"They want me to send them a picture of us kissing to know we went out." Courtney said, unable to believe Shea and Talise, "But that's not going to happen."

"Why not?" He scoffed, pretending to be hurt by the comment.

"Gotta wait until the second date for that to happen." She joked, about to put her phone back in her pocket.

He grabbed her phone from her hand, "I can wait until then, but if your friends want us to…"

He held the phone up at the level of their faces and pressed his lips against hers and snapped a picture. What if someone saw them? Was it even wrong that she kissed him? Or was it wrong that he was actually the one who kissed her?

Courtney grabbed the phone from him and sent it to both Talise and Shea, having no idea how much trouble she had just gotten herself into…

* * *

**75 Reviews**** and I post the next chapter! ****Hmmmm, who would be better for Homecoming court, Massie or Claire?**** Let me know!**


	7. Changes

**Keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Main Office**

**Monday, September 8th**

**9:12 A.M.**

Walking past one of the school's annoying and rude secretaries and into Principal Sanders' office, Claire tried thinking if she's done anything bad lately, but came up with nothing… until she saw Coach Worthy standing next to principal Sanders' desk, glaring at a certain brunette cheer captain already sitting down. There was no way this was going to be pretty…

"Just take a seat, Claire." Sanders said, briefly looking up from a piece of paper on his desk.

Doing as she was told, Claire looked at Monica for an answer, but both of them knew it was because Worthy must have said something about the Football game on Friday.

"So, do either of you know why you're here?" Sanders asked, yawning as if he was bored.

"No." Both said in sync.

"Psh, you two very well know why you're here!" Worthy snapped, placing both hands on her hips.

"Annette, calm down." Sanders rolled his eyes at Coach Worthy's attitude and turned back to the girls, "Now, is it true that the both of you came up with the idea to rip apart the uniforms the school paid for, and then buy new ones?"

"They also changed the routine and music." Worthy growled.

"The team paid for both sets of uniforms." Monica said, pulling a crumpled envelope out of her Marc Jacobs bag that was on the floor and handed it to Principal Sanders, "I was going to drop the money off to you after school today."

Claire was surprised Sanders even cared about how much money the school was spending; everyone's parents paid an insane tuition fee. But what really surprised her was that no one paid for any uniform. Monica was paying for it. Claire would have offered to split the cost if she had known.

Sanders opened the envelope and counted the money, stuffed it back into the envelope and put it in a drawer of his desk, "Well it covers all of the costs, I guess you're free on that matter."

* * *

"You're just going to let them off that easy?" Nolan heard a women screech as he pressed the **COPY** button on the copying machine in the copying room, across the tiny hall from Principal Sanders' office.

He decided not to look since it wasn't his business. His business was to make copies of the choices for Homecoming Court that every student would vote for come sixth period. All 2,698 copies. Being an office aid sucked, especially when the secretaries are too lazy to do anything. The only reason he was even an office aid was because he had a free period since he turned down Monica's offer to take AP European History with her, and he didn't need any more social studies credits.

It sounded like a good idea at the time. After what happened at homecoming last year, he tried staying away from Monica and Annie, but after about a month, they showed up at his doorstep, both saying that even after all of the drama, they wanted to be friends with him again. And even though he still had feelings for Monica, they became close friends again, but he had to try and stay away from her as much as possible. Now, all he can think of are ways to spend time with her…

"I meant that they were off the hook about the money… not the music!" Principal Sanders said, sounding more annoyed then the time when he and his old tennis partner, Aaron Harper, had accidentally started a clay fight in Pottery class two years ago. And if he was more annoyed about that, then it must be interesting…

Looking out across the hall, he could see Claire and Monica sitting down across from Sanders and the new varsity cheerleading coach. From the look on their coach's face, it wasn't about how much everyone at the game loved their performance Friday…

"I want them kicked off the team! They changed everything and they never show any respect!" Their coach said, over exaggerating her arm gesturers.

"Can she even do that?" Monica asked wide-eyed, the only other time he's ever seen her show panic was when she was worried she wouldn't get an A on her Chemistry final. Claire looked equally terrified.

"Unfortunately…" Sanders mumbled, and their coach smirked.

Before Nolan could realize what he was really doing, he was knocking on the door even though it was already open and walking in, "You can't kick them off the team. They're the two that led the team to States and Nationals last year. If you kick them off, the team will fall apart by the end of the week."

"He has a point Annette, if weren't for them there wouldn't be so many trophies in your office. I think it would be bad to kick them off."

While Sanders and Worthy argued over it, he finally looked down at Claire and Monica, both smiling up at him as if he just pushed them out of the way of a car about to hit them.

"Thanks." Monica mouthed. He just shrugged back, as if it weren't a problem.

"Fine, I won't kick them off, but they still need to be punished for their choice in music." Worthy said crossing her arms across her chest.

"She's right, the second song played had a few faculty members concerned…" Sanders said looking down at a piece of paper.

"What was wrong with it?" Nolan asked, not even remembering what song they had used.

"The lyrics, _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it-Sticks and stones may break my bones-But chains and whips excite me_, are a little inappropriate for a public event." Sanders said seriously, but Claire and Monica were trying hard not to crack up from how weird the lyrics sounded when they were read in monotone.

"I at least want them suspended." Their coach sneered.

"Detention today after school, and that goes for you too, Cialone!" Principal Sanders said, filling out three red slips.

"You're only giving them a detention?" Worthy yelled.

"Why does Nolan have to have a detention?" Claire asked.

"He walked in on a private meeting." Principal Sanders handed them their detention slips, "And yes Annette, I am only giving them a detention, and I don't want to see these girls kicked off the team unless you have a legitimate reason."

Coach Worthy rolled her eyes and stormed out as Claire and Monica high fived him.

"Well you two can head back to class, and Cialone, go get me a coffee from the lounge."

**BOCD High**

**Room D-43**

**Monday, September 8th**

**2:06P.M.**

"As I was saying, Miss Block!" Mrs. Templeton, her annoyingly strict American Literature teacher snapped, forcing Massie to stop staring out the window and look Miss Templeton in her beady eyes.

Once she turned back around to write something about _The Great Gatsby_ on the whiteboard, Massie looked back out the window as if it would give her the answer for what she's been looking for… how to regain her alpha spot.

"Mister Plovert!" Mrs. Templeton growled, turning around from where she had just written '_Jay Gatsby'_ up on the board with her perfect cursive writing, "What can you tell me about this character?"

Massie looked over at Chris, he looked annoyed that she had called on him, mostly because she despised him due to his constant talking. He flipped a couple of pages in his book, and shrugged.

"Have you even started the book?" Mrs. Templeton sighed, the class cracked up since everyone knew the answer was obvious.

"He's the guy who throws the giant parties?" Plovert said looking even more confused then normal. Massie hadn't really talked to him since eighth grade, but she knew what he was still like.

Mrs. Templeton rolled her eyes, "And can anyone tell me why he throws the 'giant parties'?"

Massie waited for someone to finally say something, but the only sound in the room coming from the room next door. _God, did anyone at least Sparknote the book?_

"Because he loves Daisy and wants to impress her with his wealth." Massie said, saving everyone's butts from Mrs. Templeton keeping them after class for not knowing anything from their homework.

"Thank you Massie." Mrs. Templeton said before writing what Massie said on the board next to the character's name.

"What can anyone say about Nick Ca-" Miss Templeton started, but a knock at the door interrupted her, she walked over and opened it, being handed a classroom sized stack of blue colored paper. Miss Templeton started passing the papers down the rows without saying what they were for and what to do with them.

Massie tried peering over the shoulder of the girl that sat in front of her, but had to wait until she handed her the last copy for their row…

**Homecoming Court 2011 Nominations:**

**Freshmen:**

**(Female):**

**-Natasha Hanson**

**-Courtney Sova**

**-Felicity Springer**

**-Talise Carter**

**(Male):**

**-Brad Holms**

**-William Wessman**

**-Brett Seldon**

**-Grayson Bridson**

**Sophomores:**

**(Female): **

**-Dylan Marvil**

**-Claire Lyons**

**-Massie Block**

**-Olivia Ryan**

**(Male):**

**-Cam Fisher**

**-Derrick Harrington**

**-Ethan Gold**

**-Landon Crane**

**Juniors:**

**(Female):**

**-Annie Bolton**

**-Julianne Smith **

**-Britta Lee**

**-Kara Hayes**

**(Male):**

**-Hayden McKenzie**

**-Cayden McKenzie**

**-Logan Long**

**-Caleb Moss**

**Seniors:**

**(Homecoming Queen):**

**-Ashley Frayer**

**-Natalie Turner**

**-Monica Sova**

**-Tiffany Wolf**

**(Homecoming King):**

**-Ryder Dean**

**-Nolan Cialone**

**-Aaron Harper**

**-Chris Abeley**

Massie immediately circled hers and Derrick's names. This year, she wasn't after Homecoming Court because it would mean she was the alpha of the sophomore class… well maybe she did want it because of that, but also because she desperately wanted to win with Derrington, meaning they were the _It_ couple.

Massie looked at all of the nominees in the other grades, even if she couldn't vote for them since every grade had a different colored paper, and if you circled people out of your class, they would know by the colors.

As she folded the paper in half so no one could see her vote and passed it to the girl in front of her, Massie looked up at what Mrs. Templeton had wrote next to Jay Gatsby's name about his parties to impress Daisy Buchanan.

After about a minute of blankly starring at the whiteboard, it finally hit her. She would throw a party that no one would forget. It was how Hayden and Cayden's older brother, Ayden, made a name for him and his brothers, and it even made Jay Gatsby a legend to socialites in the book. Now all she had to do to kick Claire down to beta was to think of a way to get her and Monica to hate each other, but how?

**BOCD High**

**Claire's Locker**

**Monday, September 8th**

**2:12 P.M.**

Claire looked as far down the hall as she could, trying to spot a girl in neon pink skinny jeans with Sharpie writing all over them and a black shirt with a picture of a scream-o band on the front. She turned back to her locker and looked at a series of three pictures below her mirror. It was of her and Layne in a photo booth at the mall in seventh grade. It surprised her of how young both of them looked, and how little Layne has changed fashion wise.

"Hey Claire bear!"

Claire turned around to the only person who still called her that, the girl she was looking down the hall for, and the same girl in the photos.

"Hey Layne." Claire smiled, it was one of the few times she ever got to talk to Layne since they had no classes together, sat at different lunch tables, lockers were far apart, and Claire was usually too busy after school with cheer to hang out and catch up.

"Where's the president of the Bitch Committee?" Layne asked, searching the hall for any sign of Massie.

"Her English class is on the other side of the school, it takes her a while to get back here."

Layne didn't say anything; instead she pinched the hem of Claire's fuchsia colored DKNY round necked short-sleeved silk shirt. Claire knew Layne was about to go off on her for wearing a designer top, but she could tell Layne was trying to hold it back, and Claire hoped that Layne couldn't tell her light wash shorts were AG.

"Don't you think it's a little hot in here with pants on?" Claire asked, starring at Layne's pink pants. The cold front was gone, and now there was a giant heat wave, and the school's AC was currently being replaced, meaning the school is an oven.

"Aren't you cold wearing all those labels?" Layne snapped, "What happened to the Claire that didn't care about fitting in or wearing designer cloths?"

Claire was completely taken back. She used to wear Massie's designer cloths all the time, so what was wrong with having her own now? And she's always cared about fitting in, who doesn't? Back when Massie used to tease and taunt her, all she wanted was to fit in, and Layne knew that more then anyone. "I just want to blend in, Layne."

"Claire, don't you see that you don't blend in?" Layne said, people watching her, not because she was angry with Claire, but because of what she was wearing, "You're ahead of Massie now, you stick out more then ever, and it's changed you!"

"I-" Claire was about to try and convince her that she hasn't changed, but Layne turned and stomped down the hall towards Heather and Meena. Has she changed?

**Westchester Mall**

**Starbucks**

**Monday, September 8th**

**6:12P.M. **

Sitting down at one of the small tables by the window and taking a small sip of her latte as she watched a group of guys buy a pizza across the food court, Claire tried not to think of Cam. The guy paying for the pizza looked like Cam from behind, he had the same cut and color. She thought of how she used to run her hands through his hair whenever they made out, only to make her think of how great a kisser he was.

_What about Cayden?_ A voice in her head said. Why was she thinking about Cam, when she had a hot older boyfriend that girls in her school dreamed of? Did she try to move on too fast? Was Cam trying to find someone else? Was she pretty? Was she-

"Claire!" Monica said, waving her hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Huh?" Claire asked confused. She had completely missed everything Monica had just said.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked sounding concerned, "You've been staring off into space the entire time."

"I dunno… I keep thinking about Cam when I know I should be thinking about Cayden…" Claire said looking down at her palms. At least she was finally taking about this with someone.

"That's perfectly normal, Claire." Monica said reassuringly before taking a sip of her iced coffee, "He was your first love, and he's going to be the hardest to get over."

"Then why am I with Cayden if I'm not fully over Cam?" Claire asked. She wanted to sort her thoughts out, figure out why she was feeling so confused, and the perfect way to do that was to understand it from someone who's been in this position.

"Because you think he'll help you get your mind off Cam, and he might, but he might not. It depends on how you feel towards Cayden."

"How'd you get over Liam the first time?"

"I focused only on making sure I was happy and on cheer, school, my family, and my friends." Monica took another sip of her iced coffee, "Tiffany and Natalie really helped though, they refused to even let me think about him, and whenever I did, they would try to do something to get him off of my mind."

"Tiffany helped?" Claire gasped.

"It was ninth grade, we had troubles between us then, but every now and then she was a good friend…" Monica said so quietly it was almost a whisper, gazing at her iced coffee. Claire suddenly felt sad for her, she lost one of her best friends to the drama of high school…

Monica took a deep breath before looking into her eyes that looked full of pain and sorrow, "Do me a favor Claire, never let anything come between you and Massie."

**Westchester Mall**

**Food Court**

**Monday, September 8th**

**6:16 P.M.**

Walking into the food court carrying a bag from Hot Topic, Layne was about to pull out her phone and tell Chris to come and get her, until she looked into the floor to ceiling window of Starbucks. Claire was sitting a small two-person round table talking to one of Chris's old friends from middle school. Layne knew all too well who she was: BOCD High's top female alpha. From what she's recently heard at school, Monica Sova was nice, kind, giving, confident, and from the looks of it, why Claire became so popular.

Layne felt guilty for what she said to Claire in the hall earlier today about fitting and blending in. She knew that ever since she moved here from Orlando, Claire wanted to be apart of the crowd so Massie would leave her alone, and even after she made it into the PC. It just bothered Layne that Claire was so different. She was rich, fashionable, and more popular than Massie. She was still the same lovable and sweet Claire from middle school, only she was an alpha now, and Layne is an omega, the lowest point in social standings. Everyone knows that alphas don't run with omegas.

Layne looked down at the Hot Topic bag in her hand, and then looked back at Claire. There was only one way Layne was ever going to be able to really be friends with Claire again, or at least spend time with her…

Throwing the bag into the trashcan next to her, Layne grabbed her father's credit card out from her pocket, and walked out from the food court and headed straight for BCBG.

"Can I help you?" A tall Asian woman asked the second she walked in; eyeing her Sharpie covered hot pink jeans and purposely ripped up punk rock tee shirt in disgust.

"Yea, do you have anything that would make me look more… like them." Layne said pointing out the window and across to the food court.

The woman squinted her eyes, trying to see them, "The blonde and brunette at Starbucks?"

"Yea."

The woman looked over Layne again, "I don't know if I can help you…"

Layne held up her dad's black exclusive Amex.

The woman gasped, "I'm so sorry, I can defiantly help Miss-"

"Layne."

"I'll get you a dressing room ready. Do you have any preference in colors?" She smiled a big happy smile, as Layne read her nametag.

"Try and stay away from black, thanks Marisa." Layne said before Marisa asked for her sizes and sped around the store. Layne sat in the dressing room as she delivered more and more expensive clothing.

As she tried on one of the tops, she grabbed a strand of her hair that she had died green. She would have to get her hair done after she went to Ralph Lauren, Chanel, Burberry, and all of the others. No one was going to recognize her tomorrow…

**Westchester Mall**

**Starbucks**

**Monday, September 8th**

**6:23 P.M.**

"So what was the emergency you told me to come here for?" Claire asked, forcing herself not to look out the window and try to see the Cam looking guy's face. She had to take Monica's advice and focus on other things.

Monica pulled out her phone and handed thumbed through her texts, "This..."

**Coach Worthy: We have a competition Sat. in Pittsburgh, tell ur little sidekick that u 2 better not mess the routine up this time. Winners go 2 L.A. 4 another competition.**

"Ugh. We have to go all the way to Pittsburgh?" Claire moaned.

"Yeah, but if we win, we get to go to California!"

"But if we don't change the routine, we'll lose, and if we do change the routine, we'll be kicked off the team!" Claire said, playing with one of the diamond studs from Tiffany's that her parents gave her for Christmas.

"Not if everyone quits if we get kicked off." Monica smirked. Claire should have known she already had a plan, "Everyone except Tiffany already agreed."

"So when do practices at your place start?" Claire laughed, even though she wanted to sigh. Another week of two practices a day… but it would pay off when she was sitting on a beach in Southern California, far away from Cam…

**BOCD High**

**Senior Hall**

**Tuesday, September 9th**

**7:39 A.M.**

Massie yawned as she made her way for her first period. She had stayed up late after doing her homework and trying to talk her parents into a weekend getaway to plan out some of the party. She had most of it figured out, except the one thing that half of everyone would come for... booze.

Before she could think of a way to get enough alcohol supplied to her without her parents becoming suspicious, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a dark supply closet. She hoped it was Derrington, but when she flipped the light switch, she almost let out a terrified scream…

* * *

**90 Reviews :) I wrote the next 2 chapters so updates will be faster, I promise!**

**Next Chapter:**

"Is that Layne?"

"Claire, he's still in love with you!"

"Massie, I don't understand why you're going out with that loser."

"He left me for that ho?" She screamed, causing everyone in the room to jump, "She's _dead_."

"I told you she's using us for revenge!"

**Kristen: Dylan just passed out, what do I do?**


	8. Love Games

Before she could think of a way to get enough alcohol supplied to her without her parents becoming suspicious, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a dark supply closet. She hoped it was Derrington, but when she flipped the light switch, she almost let out a terrified scream…

"CHRIS?" Massie dropped her binder in shock and clutched her hand over her heart, somewhat relieved, "God, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I just wanted to talk to you." Chris chuckled, amused that she had been so scared.

"What's wrong with the hall?" Massie glowered.

"You've been ignoring me, I knew I had to surprise you."

"I told you, I have a _boyfriend_." Massie sighed, both annoyed and flattered that Chris Abeley, the hottest guy the senior class had to offer, was trying so hard to get her attention.

"Massie, I don't understand why you're going out with that loser." Chris said, looking down at her, his dark blue eyes full of want… it creeped her out, and yet she loved it, but she wasn't going to give in, that would make her a cheating ho (basically, she would be Alicia).

"Because I'm in love with that 'loser', and nothing will ever change that."

**BOCD High**

**The Café, Table 32**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

**12:01 P.M.**

Not listening to Massie drone on about how her French teacher is a huge bitch, since Claire had already heard the story of how Madame Tate graded Massie's review quiz more harshly than everyone else's, Claire starred down at the piece of notebook paper in front of her:

**Routine Song Suggestions:**

**Beautiful People- Chris Brown**

**More- Usher**

**You Make me Feel- Cobra Starship ft. Sabi**

**Moves Like Jagger- Maroon 5**

**I Wanna Go- Britney Spears**

**In The Dark- Dev**

**Sexy and I Know It- LMFAO**

**Rain Over Me- Pitbull ft. Marc Anthony**

**Give Me Everything- Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer**

According to Monica, Claire had to choose what five songs they would perform on Saturday at the competition so Claire could learn how to do all of the captain's responsibilities, and that included getting everyone on the team to suggest songs and choose what would go best with the new routine that Claire would eventually come up with. But to be honest, Claire had no idea which ones to choose, especially since almost half of the songs would be considered "inappropriate" and they would get a detention from Principal Sanders if he found out. Not to mention, Claire was scared to be captain, even if it was a year away, it made her nervous to think that she wouldn't have Monica if they screwed up or looked stupid, making everyone would blame her. She would be in full command of an elite national championship team, no more being partially in charge or giving second opinions, it was _all _up to her.

"Kristen, what are you starring at?" Claire heard Natalie ask. She looked over at Kristen, squinting her eyes towards the main entrance of the café, at a girl in a heather grey BCBG scoop-neck ruching asymmetric wrap overlay tank tucked into a Marc Jacobs red/grey pleated print silk mini skirt and wavy dark hair. Claire guessed that she was in another grade since she had never seen her before.

"Is that Layne?" Kristen asked, now looking dumbfounded. Claire starred at the figure Kristen was still looking at. Claire's mouth dropped, now seeing the girl's face more clearly as she got closer. _Layne… in a designer outfit! _And_ a skirt? _

"Hey!" The Layne look-a-like greeted. Everyone stopped eating and talking, looking up at her in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Look who finally decided to try being normal…" Claire heard Massie whisper to Dylan.

"What happened to you hair?" Claire blurted out, unable to stop herself. And Layne had called her out for trying to fit in? Claire had done nothing compared to what Layne did.

Layne picked a piece of her hair where there had been a green highlight yesterday and starred at it for a second, "I got it done."

"So, you're not the poster child for Hot Topic anymore?" Massie snickered; Claire pinched her elbow to make her stop.

"Ow!" Massie shrieked, covering her elbow as if it had hurt.

"No, but it looks like you're still working for Bitch Inc." Layne shot back, placing a hand on her designer covered hip.

Claire felt as if she was in a dream. Correction: a nightmare. Layne with normal hair and normal cloths? And now she and Massie were going to have a catfight?

"Good afternoon BOCD!" Alicia's voice boomed from the speakers in the ceiling. Claire sighed in relief that Layne and Massie would shut up to listen to the announcement, "This is Alicia Rivera with the results for the Homecoming Court finalists."

Claire looked at Massie, who was already looking at her. Claire tried to smile as if to say "good luck," but Massie only gave a half smile back, clearly saying "I don't need luck".

"For Freshmen: Brad Holms, Will Wessman, Courtney Sova, and Talise Carter." The café burst out in cheer, yelling out some of the names that had just been said.

"For sophomores: Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Claire Lyons, and Massie Block."

Everyone in the café turned to look at their table and shouted their names, applauding and shouting their names. Claire looked at Massie and held up her hand for Massie to slap, thankfully Massie happily highfived her back.

"Juniors: Cayden McKenzie, Hayden McKenzie, Julianne Smith, and Annie Bolton. And your Homecoming King and Queen will be named at the Homecoming game on October 3rd. Final voting for Court will be next Friday, September nineteenth."

Claire looked around the café, people still looking towards their table, but they were focusing on her and Massie, almost looking at them as if they were about to lung at each other and pull one another's hair out. Did people think they were conceited enough to fight over homecoming court? Did people think their friendship was that close to the edge? But from the way people watched and looked on at them, the answer was obvious.

**BOCD High**

**Main Hall**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

**12:28 P.M.**

"Dude, you are so whipped." Dempsey laughed at Derrick, carrying both his and Massie's things as she and Dylan walked in front of them.

Josh made a sound like a whip cracking.

Derrick punched Dempsey in the shoulder "We have fifth period together!"

Cam focused his vision straight ahead and tried to block their conversation out of his head, not wanting to listen about how perfect Derrington and Massie's relationship is.

Beyond Massie and Dylan's heads, he could see Courtney standing next to the wall with Brad Holms' arm wrapped around her, clutching her as if someone would kidnap her. Courtney shuffled away uncomfortably, looking as if she wanted nothing to do with him. Claire stood next to them, leaning against Cayden, and Monica and Annie. His fists automatically balled into tight fists that made his knuckles turn white at the look of the scene in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" Derrick asked, looking at his clenched fists.

"Nothing." He said through his teeth, but Derrick knew him better than that, he followed his gaze and laughed,

"Jealous are we?"

Watching as Brad tried to grab Courtney again and Monica said something sternly to him as Courtney let Brad put his arm around her shoulder, Cam had no idea why he felt as if he should be the one in Brad's position and not Cayden's…

* * *

"You know I would never be the one to give emotional or relationship advice," Derrick tried not to laugh at Cam as he angrily looked on at Cayden and Claire, "but you should tell her how you feel."

"Wow Derrick, I didn't know how well Massie had done with turning you into such a sensitive young woman!" Josh snickered.

"Shut it Hotz!" Massie yelled over her shoulder.

"All I'm saying is that if you like her or love her or whatever, tell her before it's too late." Derrick said, watching as Cayden slightly bent down to kiss Claire before walking off to his class.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

**BOCD High**

**Room B-16**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

**12:32 P.M.**

Forcing herself to keep her eyes and promising herself that if she paid attention to her Algebra II teacher, then she could reward herself with going go-carting with Cayden, Monica, Liam, Annie's new boyfriend, and Annie tonight instead of putting an extra hour of studying for her Algebra test tomorrow.

"Claire!" Derrick whispered, leaning across Massie's desk in between them.

"What?" Claire whispered back, but it was too late, Ms. Day turned around and glanced at them before turning her back to them and writing something on the board about why X equaled seven from their homework.

"Claire, he's still in love with you!" Derrick whispered, but Ms. Day turned back around and shot them both a warning.

"What? When did you hear him say that?"

"Well, he didn't say that, but he implied it."

Claire looked at Massie and noticed her eyes were bulging out as if she had just been told she was poor, staring at Derrick, then her and smiled as if she was happy for her. Claire felt ecstatic that he wanted her back, but what about Cayden?

She'll admit that part of the reason she said yes to him was to get back and Cam, but from their date Saturday and Monday night, she had found a lot out about Cayden. Like how he hates that people often see him and his brother as "the clones", that he takes Hayden's FST tests for him since Hayden sucks at math and none of the teachers can tell them apart, and that he feels as if his parents are pushing him to be a football star like his older brother, Ayden. There were so many things she never knew about him even though she's been friends with him since last year. Who knew that beneath his glorious football toned muscles, was actually a guy different from the rest of the crowd…

**BOCD High**

**Practice Football Field**

**Tuesday, September 6****th**

**2:43 P.M.**

Taking her shirt off, reveling her red Under Amour sports bra, Massie threw Derrick's soccer jersey from last year over in the pile where everyone else had thrown their shirts off. Normally Coach Worthy would have yelled at them, claiming it was sluty to take their shirts off during practice while the football and soccer teams practiced on close fields, but today, she said nothing. It was almost a hundred degrees, and shouldn't they be fine as long as they have a sports bra on?

"Dylan, just take your shirt off!" Massie said, collapsing onto the grass, tired from running around the bleachers five times.

"No!" Dylan said, folding her arms across her stomach and sitting on the ground next to Massie, "I ate too much in bake shop, and now I look like I'm seven months pregnant!"

Massie looked Dylan up and down as she touched her toes like Worthy instructed them to. Dylan only ate a couple of tiny bites of her bagel at lunch, and the day before she only had an apple, claiming she 'wasn't hungry', _Bullshit._

Before Massie could go off on Dylan on the importance of eating and keeping on the non-anorexic wagon, Coach Worthy blew the whistle and told everyone to stand up.

"Well we all know that Tess is out for most of the season due to her little car accident in the parking lot yesterday…" Worthy started, looking over at Tess Cooper, sitting on a metal folding chair with a hot pink cast on her leg and crutches on the ground next to her, "So I had to find a replacement."

Massie immediately thought of Olivia. Normally when someone was injured, they pulled people up from JV, and Olivia was the co-captain on the JV team, making her the best option, or at least to everyone else. To Massie, she was Alicia's sluty friend that just so happened to hate all of them.

"And I think most of you know Layne." Worthy smirked.

Walking out from the locker room doors was Layne fricken' Abeley.

* * *

Claire's mouth dropped to her feet. What kind of sick nightmare was she in? Layne with new cloths and hair, and now she's on the cheerleading team? It goes against everything Layne believes in!

"You're joking right?" Massie chuckled along with Dylan, Alicia, and a few other girls who knew Layne in her middle school years.

"Is she good?" Monica whispered to Claire, not sounding angry, but concerned that everything she had worked so hard on could come crashing down if Layne was horrible.

"I guess we'll find out." Claire said before walking over to Layne, grabbing her no longer fake tattoo covered wrist and pulling her slightly away from where everyone else was, "What are you doing?"

"I joined the team." Layne shrugged.

"How? Did you even try out?"

"I went to Worthy's office and asked if I could take Tess's spot, and all she did was ask why I wanted to join."

"Why do you want to?" Claire asked, desperately wanting the old Layne back, the one that understood/ shared her frustration with the PC, who was there when no one else was, who would shove french fries up her nose just to make her laugh, who didn't give a crap what people thought of her.

"Well in school you're always with the PC and whatever you want to call your new friends, after school you're here, and on Fridays you're at football games and Monica's, and all weekend you're busy." Layne rolled her eyes as if it had been obvious, "I've barley seen you since I've been back, and I thought that if I did this, then we could actually see each other."

Claire felt as if Layne had just punched her in the stomach, and she might as well have. Was she really that bad of a friend?

"Get into formation!" Coach Worthy screamed into her bullhorn.

"Do you know the routine?" Claire asked, as they stood in their marked spots, surprised Worthy had put Layne in the front row next to her, a coveted spot for the most elite.

"Yea, Coach got me out of Algebra and showed me." Layne stated before the overly bubbly upbeat song blasted out of a stereo on the ground.

Just as Claire taking her first step, Layne accidentally bumped into her, bringing both to the ground. Looks like nationals this year are out of the question.

**Pittsburgh, PA**

**Saturday, September 13****th**

**11:57 A.M.**

Watching from the left of the stage, Claire felt her stomach form into what felt like a hundred tiny knots. She hasn't felt this nervous since nationals… and that was on national television. This was their first big competition this year, and yet this was nothing compared to the mental and physical stress they endured through at nationals.

"Ew, are they the Eagles?" Massie asked, startling Claire since no one had been standing there a few seconds ago.

"Yeah." Was all Claire could say. The Royal Elm Eagles were known throughout the country as "The Enormous Eagles" because most of the team was overweight… plus they just sucked, it was a mystery why they were even at this competition in the first place.

"Did you see Heartford?" Dylan popped up on the other side of Claire, "Since when were they good?"

"Apparently since May!" Megan Anway muttered. Claire looked over her shoulder and noticed that the entire team was now behind her, watching as the Eagles finished their performance and exiting to the side opposite of them.

Claire knew that Heartford had gotten a new coach that owned a training center that was supposed to be amazing, but that didn't change the fact that Claire was still confident in her own team. Thankfully, the team had been able to train Layne in time for today's competition, it took a lot of hard work, but they had done it.

"Get over here!" Coach Worthy growled from behind them, most likely telling them they were going to lose.

Doing as they were told, the team circled around Worthy, not wanting or willing to listen to whatever crap she had to say, "Now I know that you guys think that your routines are somehow better then mine, but I don't give a flying fuck. Just do it how we practiced."

Claire exchanged an eye roll with Monica.

"If I see one move changed, automatic expulsion from the team. Got it?" Coach Worthy shot at Claire and Monica as the announcer introduced them.

The team muttered something that sounded like a bunch of yeses, and the sound of "go fuck yourself" came from under their breaths as the walked towards the stage.

Taking her place in the middle of the first row out of the three perfectly straight lines, Claire looked out into the crowd although it was hard to look up with the spotlight shinning right in her eyes. She spotted Josh and Kristen with Cam and Derrington a few rows away from Alicia and Dylan's parents. And a row behind Cayden, Hayden, Liam, and Nolan. They were screaming along with the rest of the crowd, it wasn't until the whistly beginning of Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 blared out from the speakers that the screams stopped and they watched on as their complicated and precise outlawed routine went on, only screaming when a more dangerous stunt was performed.

The song changing to a fast remix of Beautiful People by Chris Brown as Claire felt as if she could touch the extremely high ceiling before she could flip and fall gently into Cassidy, Annie, and Layne's arms. Massie, Monica, Courtney, Alicia, Dylan, and Mikayla all falling into their own base's **(people who throw them)** arms at the same time as her.

By the time the song changed again, the spotlights were shut off, the song changing to In the Dark remix by Dev as Claire's basespicked her up again, holding her ankle, the spotlight blinding her once again. She passed Alicia through the air, trading bases. Once Claire was back on the mats, the team did one a few quick dance moves to go with the chorus as the lights were dimmed for effect.

Changing to Rain Over Me by Pitbull featuring Marc Anthony, Claire finally looked into the crowd again, noticed Cayden was yelling her name. Before she could do a back handspring she saw Cam watching her before she could do a back handspring, making her "competition perfect" smile even bigger.

Reminding herself to breath once the last song, I Wanna Go by Britney Spears, came on, Claire felt like laying down on the mats and sleeping, but the screams from the crowd forced her to go on, and by their last risky and dangerous stunt, the cheering and screams only louder. Once the song ended, they stood perfectly still and purposely collapsed onto the mats, followed by chanting of "BOCD" as they stood up, waving to the crowd as they walked off in excited and electric confidence that they were going to win, even if it meant they would get into trouble…

* * *

"Holy shit, she doesn't have smoke coming out of her ears." Dylan giggled as Coach Worthy sat quietly in a chair as they all awaited for the results of the winners.

"We're in public, she can't scream at us." Massie giggled, finding joy that Worthy looked pissed and couldn't do anything about it.

After a few more minutes of high anxiety waiting, a man carrying a clipboard and an earpiece told all of the teams to go on the stage. Giant trophies were on a table, set up from the small last place trophie, to the one as tall as Claire meant for first place.

After going through the lower end of the competing teams, the announcer/ judge with a microphone, finally got to third place, that most nerve-racking part for Claire.

"Third place… Groves High School from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania!" The man said, the girls and three boys from that team screamed and ran to get their trophie.

"And the first place winners that get to go to Los Angels for the next competition is… Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School from Westchester, New York!" The announcer tried saying as loud as he could, but once everyone had heard the word 'Briarwood', they couldn't help but scream.

Claire, Massie, Monica, and Dylan picked up the giant trophie, carrying it off the stage and away from the cheering crowd, full of proud parents and relatives.

"I don't know how this happened." Worthy mumbled once they were backstage, starring at the trophie as they set it down on the ground.

"It happened because we're awesome!" Annie shirked in excitement, grabbing everyone she could for a giant group hug.

"Just because you guys somehow managed to win, doesn't mean a _certain pair_ won't be expelled!" Worthy snapped at Claire and Monica.

"You don't have time to replace us from now until we leave for L.A." Monica smirked followed by 'yeas'.

"Well then the second that plane lands at JFK when we return, you two are _D-O-N-E!_"

* * *

**I know, not the best chapter, and I didn't update super fast :( But what can I say? School started and I like to keep my grades up, and I completely re-wrote it. But I'm forcing myself not to have a life this weekend to post the next chapter :)**

**I'm not requiring reviews for this chapter since you gave me more than I asked for last time and I feel bad for not updating. But I would absolutly love them :) And for all of the people who can't keep track of the smaller characters, there's a list on my profile.**

**Next Chapter: California baby :) You know that means drama, hot surfers, jealous boyfriends, and catfights **


	9. Say You Love Me

**Poll on my profile for who should win Homecoming Court: Claire or Massie.**** I'm too lazy to count up who should win over the reviews,**** so if you want one of them to win,****VOTE!**

**BOCD High**

**Soccer Stadium, Bleachers**

**Monday, September 15****th**

**7:06 P.M.**

"I can't believe that JV took our spot!" Dylan grumbled, folding her arms across her chest as she looked down at the JV cheer team scream and shout at the crowd as if they were the new varsity team.

"It's Claire and Monica's fault!" Massie hissed. She knew that they were only doing what needed to be done, and that Coach Worthy was being a bitch by not letting them cheer at tonight's game because of Saturday's competition, but if Massie was going to end Claire's reign, she had to point her perfectly manicured finger at someone…

"If they hadn't of done that, you would have lost the competition." Kristen stated, her eyes never leaving Josh as he kicked the ball down the field.

"Yea, but now Worthy is going to get rid of them, and for some stupid reason everyone pledged to quit if they were kicked off the team." Massie rolled her eyes as if Kristen had been there.

"Well she's not going to kick them off if everyone threatens to leave." Dylan took one last giant gulp of the diet coke that she had been drinking, crushed it, and threw it over her shoulder, landing with a thud on the cement under the bleachers.

"Where is Claire anyway?" Kristen asked, she and Dylan looked at the people around them and shrugged.

Massie rolled her eyes at Dylan and Kristen and tried to focus on what was going on in the game, giving up with convincing Dylan and Kristen to secede from The Union of Claire. All she wanted to do now was catch Derrington's attention since all of the action was at the other end of the field with Dempsey about to score a goal. When she finally got him to look up, he smiled and waved, she did the same back and held up a small poster board with his number, eleven, on it, one of the ones in black glitter and the other in red for their school colors. She felt a little awkward holding it up, but it was what most of the soccer team's girlfriends did.

"I heard this is your last night before you leave." Someone next to her yelled over the loud voices, yelling as Dempsey kicked the ball passed the other team's goalie and into the net.

_Gawd._ When was he going to leave her alone?

"Ugh, what now Chris?" Massie sighed. It was bad enough dealing with him in private, but now in public where Derrick happened to already be looking?

"I just wanted to apologize, you know… for the way I've been acting." He ran his hand through his hair, looking down at her with his perfect dark blue in the most adorable apologetic way she's ever seen, "And, I'm okay with just being friends."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Dylan whispered in Massie's ear, but she decided to ignore her.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked, sounding hopeful. Massie smiled and nodded, but before she could say anything, she was being pulled into a large bear huge.

Massie gasped for air once he finally let go of her and smiled up at him once more before looking back at Dylan and Kristen, both with a mix of confusion and shock on their faces. She understood the confusion, but it's not like Massie had kissed him, so why did they look so shocked?

**The Lyons Estate**

**Basement**

**Monday, September 15****th**

**9:21 P.M**

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow?" Cayden asked, tightening the grip of his arms around Claire's waist, as they lied on the Lyons' old leather couch together, watching a recorded episode of _Revenge_.

"Eight." Claire mumbled into his chest, trying to listen to his heartbeat to stop making her think about her competition about three thousand miles away from Westchester… and him.

"I guess can't say goodbye to you at the airport then." He sighed, his warm breath hit her neck and sent a zap down her spine. Claire lifted her head and looked into his bright electric blue eyes that somehow always made her mesmerized every time she looked into them.

"I wish you didn't have to go to school." Claire said as she sat up and he followed.

"I know." He whispered, "If I didn't I could give this to you tomorrow…"

Claire looked at him as he pulled a small box out of his pocket with a gold string tied around it and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Claire squealed, untying the gold bow and ripping the lid off like a kid on Christmas morning. She pinched the silver ring and pulled it out. It was a Coach key ring with a little white airplane at the top of the silver chain, a silver and diamond charm of a skyscraper as a symbol for New York, Orange sunglasses for California, a football since Cayden was the quarterback for the football team, two gold C's, and a black and gold suitcase with the Coach logo on it.

"Sorry it's not extremely romantic, it was the best I could come up with last minute." He apologized as Claire swirled the two C's around her index finger.

"Don't be sorry, it's perfect." Claire said before leaning in to kiss him.

"CLAIRE!" Two voices screamed down the stairs followed by a sobbing sound, just as their lips were about to touch.

Both of their heads whipped around to see Dylan and Kristen dragging a hysterically crying Massie.

"I think I should go…" Cayden said, standing up and pulling his car keys off of the coffee table. Claire told Dylan and Kristen to stay down here with Massie as she walked up the stairs with Cayden.

"Good luck at your competition." Cayden said as they reached the front foyer and he slipped his varsity jacket on.

"Good luck at the game Friday." Claire smiled before Cayden looked around her to see if her parents were in the living room. Thankfully, they were in the kitchen and Todd was nowhere in sight as Cayden leaned down and gave her what she felt like would be their last kiss…

* * *

Massie blew into a tissue that Dylan had handed her as Claire came down the stairs, looking like she was about to cry herself.

"What happened to her?" Claire asked Kristen, grabbing another tissue from the box and trying to fix Massie's mascara smudged eyes.

"Derrick dumped me!" Massie wailed, not giving a rat's ass about how she looked anymore.

"Why?" Claire asked, looking from her to Dylan and Kristen now helping Claire with Massie's messed up hair, "Derrick loves you more than anything, it makes no sense for him to break up with you."

"I hugged Chris and he got jealous, and after the game he started screaming at me that Chris is trying to break us up and that I couldn't see it." Massie ranted, "It was JUST a friendly hug!"

"Yeah, but Chris smirked and winked at Derrick when you hugged him." Kristen put a sympathetic hand on Massie's shoulder.

Massie stopped sobbing and looked up at her, "He did?"

"That's what it looked like from out angle." Dylan said before popping a pretzel from the bag on the floor into her mouth.

Massie slouched into the leather couch, not needing the tissues to dry her tears anymore… the rage building inside her already had that covered…

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Le Baccarat Hotel**

**Suit 1268**

**Tuesday, September 16****th**

**10:39 A.M.**

Letting the bellhop unload her suitcases along with her roommate's from the cart, Claire plopped into one of the chairs, exhausted from traveling for what felt like forever. She looked around the room, thinking about the time she had stayed in the same hotel during _Dial L_.

"Thanks." Monica said, tipping the tan and too ripped to be a bellhop guy before he left. Claire watched as Monica walked over to one of her Louis Vuitton suitcases, threw it on the luxury bedspread and zipped it open.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, barley able to keep her eyes open.

"Giving you this." Monica handed her a large, thin, and too heavy for a few pieces of paper yellow envelope.

Claire took the envelope and opened it without looking at who it was from. A glossy magazine fell into her lap with the ad on the back looking up at her. She turned it over to come face to face with her own self with the giant black letters at the top spelling out _A&NY_. It was the magazine Monica's mom, Addison, had let her cover for the October issue.

"Oh mi God." Claire gasped as she looked down at the small captions: _Claire Lyons on her career, relationships, friends, and more-Pg 125_

"You look _perfect!_" Monica gushed, looking at a close up of Claire in a black D&G one shoulder- one long sleeve top, a silver diamond necklace from Tiffany &Co, and her hair curled.

Claire flipped to the page that the cover said and looked at a picture of herself leaning against a tree with orange and red leaves in a creamy colored double breasted button front Burberry London trench coat, dark rinse J Brand skinny jeans, and cream Prada ballet flats. On the next page she was sitting on a pumpkin in a pumpkin patch wearing an oatmeal colored oversized Vince wool crowlneck sweater, black colored True Religion flared jeans, and nude patent Jimmy Choo peep-toe platform pumps. When she flipped the page there was another picture of her waiting on a curb in NYC, with one arm in the air as if she was trying to signal a taxi in a white strapless Chanel mini dress with a sweetheart bodice and Christian Louboutin white suede pumps. The next page was part of the interview, but she ignored it, already knowing what was in there, she flipped to the last page with a picture of her in a haunted looking house in a red Alice +Olivia one shoulder jersey top with frayed silk chiffon on one shoulder, a white BCBG silk-chiffon draped mid-thigh skirt, and beige Tory Burch wedges with a caption on the side saying _Scary Beautiful_ in the spirit of Halloween.

"Claire! Monica!" Claire heard Massie's voice scream at the door, knocking as she yelled.

Claire watched in horror as Monica walked over to the door, then down to the magazine in her hands. She knew Massie would kill her for not telling her once she saw it, and it didn't actually hit the stands until tomorrow. Claire would at least live another day if Massie didn't know until she found out herself.

Stuffing the magazine back into the yellow envelope and shoving it under her butt as Massie walked in, "What are you guys doing? I thought we were going to the beach before Worthy decided to boss us around."

Claire was so worried about the magazine she was currently sitting on that she didn't even realize Massie was in a black lace Zimmerman triangle bikini, a see-through white Calvin Klein shirt, and dark wash7 For All Man Kind shorts.

"What? Is there something wrong with my outfit?" Massie asked, looking down at her cloths in panic, not realizing that the expression on Claire's face was worry, not disgust…

**Huntington Beach, CA**

**The beach**

**Tuesday, September 16****th**

**1:06 P.M.**

"Does anyone have sunscreen?" Dylan asked on the beach towel next to Massie, poking her already turning red skin.

"I have oil!" Voices from the long line of towels with half naked bodies lying on them

yelled.

"I'm a redhead!" Dylan wailed, "I can't use oil, I burn too easily!"

"Here!" Layne said, throwing a bottle of SPF thirty from four people away. Massie was surprised that Layne even wore a two-piece, and that wasn't black and was a vintage Gucci.

"How old do you think they are?" Massie heard Alicia ask Claire, Monica, and Annie, all three propped up and watching a group of guys walk out of the water carrying surfboards.

"I heard them talking about faking sick to skip school." Massie said, also propping herself up to look at them. So what if she was involved in a conversation with Alicia? She was going to have to put up with her the entire trip anyway.

"Really?" Annie asked, immediately interested. Ever since her and Nolan broke up, she has trying to go for the bad boy type, and it was clearly not working since she hasn't had a steady boyfriend since.

"The blond looks exactly like Derrick… only with blue eyes." Alicia said, her voice full of fake innocence. Massie rolled her eyes, annoyed that Alicia would bring up Derrington to make Massie feel even worse then she already was and pretend not to know that they broke up last night.

Massie tried not to look, but her eyes drifted over to a sandy blond with wet hair in a wetsuit, plopping his surfboard into the sand, followed by his three friends. Alicia was right, he looked exactly like him… minus the blue eyes.

"Massie, you should go talk to him!" Claire gleamed.

"Yeah, it might get your mind off of Derrick!" Monica pulled her silver Chanel sunglasses off her head and looked over at the group of guys.

"Am I missing something?" Alicia asked Claire. Massie restated the urge to stand up and kick sand in both of their faces. How could Claire even consider being friends with Alicia? And why was Alicia being such a bitch about not knowing?

But Massie stood up, not to kick sand, but to try to get Derrick out of her head.

**Huntington Beach, CA**

**The Pier **

**Tuesday, September 16****th**

**1:15 P.M.**

"You do realize that my parents are going to kill me, don't you?"

"Cam, I told you that you didn't have to come!" Derrick said even though his eyes never left the beach. Derrick knew the real reason why Cam agreed to come, was to tell Claire he still loved her.

"Is Massie really worth all of the trouble?" Cam asked, looking into a pair of binoculars they had bought at a drug store, looking up and down the beach.

"If she wasn't I wouldn't of flown out here." Derrick mumbled, thinking about how Massie screamed at him, saying there was nothing going on with her and Chris, and Derrick had said he wanted to break up, making Massie throw her hot chocolate she had bought a few minutes before, in his face before running off.

"Are you sure that they're here?" Liam asked.

Liam was the one who gave Derrick the idea to come and try to talk to Massie. He had called him late last night, asking him if he should surprise Monica and come out here. Derrick had told him he had no idea, but asked if he could book a flight for him and Cam.

"That's what Courtney said." Cam pulled his phone from his khaki shorts,

**Cam: where r u?**

**Courtney: Huntington Beach, near the pier… y?**

**Cam: no reason :)**

"Why did you text Courtney?" Derrick asked, surprised that he didn't ask Dylan or Claire.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cam asked as if it was obvious. Liam and Derrick eyed him suspiciously before walking over to the other side of the pier, looking down at the people on the beach.

"There's the team, but I don't see Massie, Claire, or Monica." Cam said pointing to a large group of girls lying in the sand.

Derrick looked at where Cam was pointing, recognizing Layne, Annie, and Dylan. He looked around the group, but once his eyes landed on a certain amber eyed beauty touching a surfer's shoulder in a flirty way, he wished he hadn't of seen anything…

* * *

I know, it's short, but I usually write 10 pages per chapter, and this was 7

**If you review to 120, I'll keep writing :)**

**And should Claire stay with Cayden, or get Cam back?**


	10. If I said I love you

******Vote on the poll on my profile or else I choose who wins homecoming and you may (or may not) like who I choose... might be suprising to you (but it may not)... and you never know who I'll choose. SO VOTE, cuz it's currently a tie.**

* * *

**Le Baccarat Hotel**

**Lobby, Elevator**

**Tuesday, September 16th**

**7:37 P.M.**

"Hold the elevator!" A masculine voice called, snapping Claire out of her daze. It had been a long day of traveling, sneaking away from Coach Worthy, and tanning in the hot sun.

Claire kept the elevator doors open just as they were about to close, ignoring the impatient sigh by the businessman checking his Rolex.

"Thanks." A different male voice said, but Claire closed her heavy eyes as she leaned her back against the wall just as the doors closed and the elevator moved up.

When the elevator came to a stop at the businessman's floor Claire finally opened her eyes, looking at the men who had asked to hold the elevator. But instead of two, there were three… Liam, Derrick, and worst of all, Cam.

_What the F***?_ Claire panicked, wondering why they hadn't said anything to her yet until she realized she was still wearing her oversized sunglasses to make the bright lights of the hotel stop hurting her tired eyes and had the hood of her Juicy track suit top pulled over her head because she had gotten cold after dinner at a restaurant in Huntington.

Unfortunately, the doors closed and the elevator started to go up for her floor… that was twenty stories up from the one they were currently leaving, and she couldn't stand the idea of running up twenty flights of stairs in her current status of exhaustion.

"You never said why you wanted to come out here." Derrick said to Liam, but Claire was more focused on what Cam was texting on his phone. She tried to see what the words on the screen said from the corner of her eyes, but he held it so close to his face that the words were just blurry lines to her.

"You can't tell _anyone_." Liam said firmly before reaching into one of the pockets of his khaki shorts just as Cam pressed one final button on his phone.

_Ping!_

Claire's cheeks turned bright red as she heard her iphone signal that she had a new text.

Cam looked at her and raised an eyebrow but then looked away as she acted as if she hadn't heard anything. But he texted something else on his phone as she silently hoped that he wasn't texting her and that the first message on her phone had been from someone else.

"Are you serious?" Derrick yelled, but Claire didn't have time to look at what Liam and Derrick were looking at as Cam's thumbs moved swiftly across the keys…

_Ping!_

"Claire?" Cam asked just before the elevator stopped at her floor and doors opened for her chance to escape.

She bolted out and ran down the hall towards her suit.

"Claire!" Cam called as she plunged her hand deep into her Elliot Mann fuchsia colored and leather tote to grab her room key. She quickly swiped the key and opened the door as she heard Cam call her name one last time before she closed the door behind her.

"You okay?" Monica asked from the sleek cream colored couch by the window, already in her black ¾ sleeved tee shirt, silk leopard print shorts, and black Michael Kors ballet cable knit cashmere slippers, flipping through the channels on the giant plasma TV on the wall, "I thought you just went down to the lobby to get another room key…"

"I did." Claire held up the key and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Monica, "And you'll never guess who I ran into on the elevator."

"Who?"

"Liam." Claire said, putting her room key back into her bag.

"Liam is here?" Monica gasped, jumping off the couch and running over to one of her LV suitcases, ripping it open, and digging around the neatly packed piles of cloths.

"Yeah, and so is Derrick and Cam." Claire sighed, digging around her bag, pulling out the Coach key chain Cayden had given to her last night. She twirled the two golden C's around each other, wondering if they stood for Claire and Cayden or Claire and Cam… She knew she shouldn't think of things like that, but she would be lying if she said she was completely over Cam even though she had feelings for Cayden.

"Why would Cam and Derrick fly all the way out here during a school week?" Monica wondered aloud as she pulled a white Ralph Lauren babydoll chemise and held it up to herself, looked down at it, and threw it back in the suitcase.

"Derrick probably came to apologize to Massie." Claire said, still staring down at the two C's.

"So Cam is most likely here for you." Monica pulled out a red and black satin and lace babydoll that looked like it would barley cover her butt.

Claire sighed, hoping that there was a chance he was only here to be by Derrington's side… after all, everyone knew they had a huge bromance going on.

Monica held up yet another teeny tiny babydoll to herself before looking over at Claire and throwing it aside and sitting next to her on the couch and pulling her into a tight hug that made Claire gasp for air.

"What are you doing?" Claire laughed.

"You look like you need some LOVE!" Monica shouted before purposely rolling off the couch, still clinging to Claire.

They both broke out into hysterics once they hit the floor, Claire on top of Monica. They even got to the point of laughing so hard where nothing came out but their abs still moved and their eyes started to water.

"Liam has some competition." Monica said once they started to stop laughing and Claire got off of her, but they broke out laughing again.

"Hell yeah." Claire laughed, glad that she and Monica had been put in the same suit. Monica always knew the difference between the times when to comfort her or to make her smile and laugh whenever she was feeling down, where as the PC always either did the opposite of what she needed, or they just dismissed her feelings as if they were last season's shoes.

**Le Baccarat Hotel **

**Suit 1267**

**Tuesday, September 16th**

**7:52 P.M.**

Massie kicked off her Tory Burch flip-flops and grabbed her phone that was on the nightstand next to her bed and hoped that she had a new text. She only had one new text and it was from Brand (short for Brandon), the surfer who looked like Derrington that she had met on the beach earlier that day. But she hadn't been hadn't been hoping for a text from Brand, she had wanted an apology text from Derrington saying he had been an overprotective and paranoid ass. She knew it was Chris who had caused Derrington to breakup with her after the game, but she couldn't stand the way he yelled at her and dumped her in front of half the school.

"What time is in New York?" Dylan asked from her bed, starring up at the high ceiling.

"Ten fifty-two." Massie mumbled.

"Good! It's time for room service!" Dylan got up and walked over to the room's phone and threw a menu at Massie, "Pick what desert you want!"

"You're going to eat now?" Massie yawned, not wanting to admit that she could defiantly use some comfort food right now.

"Duh!" Dylan said as she dialed.

"Fine, I'll have chocolate strawberries." Massie said looking at the picture of giant strawberries covered in rich Godiva chocolate.

After about a minute of Dylan putting in orders that involved chocolate, Dylan slammed to phone down.

"What?"

"We have to go down to the lobby ourselves and get it because they're shorthanded tonight." Dylan growled.

"Seriously? This place is a lot less luxurious then I remember." Massie sighed. Normally, she would have told Dylan to call them back and insist that they send someone up to deliver them their food, but she was too tired and all she could think about right now was replacing Derrington with chocolate.

* * *

"We need three beds." Someone argued with the hotel manager at the front desk as Massie took a large bite of a chocolate covered strawberry, placing the rest back onto the gold platter, not caring if she was sitting in the lobby stuffing her face. She and Dylan were still waiting for the chief to come out and give them the last of their large order, and the hotel was completely dead except the three guys who were trying to get a new room at the front desk.

"And a hot tub!" One of the other guys added. Massie took another bite as she looked over at them, the tallest had light brown hair, another had dark brown hair, and the last one had blonde shaggy hair.

"We don't have any large suits left." The manager said, looking at the computer screen with an overly exaggerated bored face, "There's a large cheerleading competition this week and they've taken most of the larger suits."

"We know." All three said.

Massie stopped mid-bite, looking over at the three guys, this time trying to get a better look at the blonde and spit the strawberry out of her mouth and the rest of it dropped out of her hand in shock when she recognized his face. It couldn't be him after the what happened after the soccer game…

* * *

_**BOCD High**_

_**Soccer Stadium, Soccer Field**_

_**Monday, September 15th**_

_**9:03 P.M.**_

"_Congratulations!" Massie yelled, running toward Derrington, careful not to spill the hot chocolate she had just bought due to the fact that Derrington's away jersey over a black long-sleeved shirt (a tradition for the soccer team's girlfriends) on a cold night, wasn't very warm._

"_I think I'm the one who should be congratulating you!" Derrick said bitterly, walking past her and toward the exit of the field where it lead to the concession stand._

"_What?" Massie asked, struggling to keep up with his fast paste across the field, tying not to get her heels stuck in the grass, "Why would you congratulate me?"_

"_Your new boyfriend." Derrington spat over his shoulder._

"_What are you talking about?" Massie started to jog towards him. If she ruined her new Gucci shoes, so be it._

"_You and Chris." He rolled his eyes, reaching the fence that separated the bleachers and the field._

"_Gawd Derrick, I've told you a million times that we're just friends! Why won't you trust me?" Massie yelled in frustration. _

"_I trust you, it's him I don't trust!" Derrick yelled back, pushing the exit of the fence open, "You can't see it but I can Massie!"_

"_See what?" Massie whisper yelled, suddenly becoming aware of the people around them that were starting to look in their direction as they left the stadium._

"_Chris is trying to break us up so he can have you!" He yelled, obviously not caring about the eyes that were glued to them as they made their way towards the entrance to the locker rooms._

"_Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?" Massie asked calmly._

"_NO! I'm not blind! I saw that stupid hug!" He cried._

"_It was a friendly hug! THERE'S ABSOLUTLY NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN HIM AND I!" Massie shouted, done with trying not to attract attention._

_Derrick stopped and faced her with an expression that was mixed of pain and anger, "I think we should break up." _

"_B-break up?" _

_Derrington nodded, folding his arms across his chest._

_Massie forced herself to look angry instead of looking like she wanted to cry as she took a step towards him and dumped the entire cup of hot chocolate over his head…_

"_Consider that my goodbye wish!" She screamed before stepping into the large crowd, trying to keep her head high as she searched for Dylan, Kristen, and Claire._

* * *

"Massie?" Derrick's voice asked from above her.

She looked up at him, not realizing he had been standing above her as she thought about their breakup.

Massie looked over at Dylan in the chair next to her as if to ask what he was doing there, but Dylan shrugged before reaching over to the gold platter on Massie's lap and taking a chocolate covered strawberry.

Massie handed Dylan the gold platter and stood up, grabbing Derrington's wrist and dragging him across the lobby towards the revolving doors, not wanting to have a conversation with him in the hotel in case they started to fight.

"What are you doing in L.A.?" Massie asked, once they were outside.

"To find you… but today it looked like you already found someone else…" He said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his Diesel jeans.

"Huh?"

"At the beach, you were flirting with a surfer." He sorrowfully mumbled.

"You were in Huntington?" Massie gasped.

"Yeah, I was going to apologize, but I guess there's no point in that anymore." Derrick sighed, starting to walk to the hotel doors.

"I don't like him, I only talked to him to get my mind off of you!" Massie called, even though it made her feel desperate, she felt that the only way she could fix everything was to tell him the truth.

Derrington stopped and turned around, "Really?"

Massie nodded and took a few steps towards him; "And Chris hugged me at the game because I accepted his apology for being a creep and wanting to be friends, but now I know he was lying."

Derrick took a few steps this time before gently grabbing her face and slightly leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**135 reviews and you'll get:**

"Britta, you any dirt you can about Annette Worthy."

"Claire!" Monica came running into the room holding up her left ringfinger…

"Cam went to California?" Cayden worriedly asked.

"Alicia, it's their fault no one likes us anymore!" Tiffany cupped her hands around her shoulders and shook her a little, "Just think of how great it would be to finally be an alpha!"

"What the hell?" Massie picked up a copy of _A&NY_ from the magazine rack and looked at the picture of a gorgeous young blonde…

**And soooo much more ;)**


	11. Winners and Losers

**Other than the little review fight, thanks for the reviews, they're all taken to heart :)**

* * *

**Le Baccarat Hotel**

**Suit 1268**

**Wednesday, September 17th**

**11:09 P.M.**

"I just don't get it!" Monica yelled, still wide awake from all of the sugar free Red Bulls Claire had witnessed her chug once she returned from Liam, Derrick, and Cam's new room one floor below them.

Claire had refused to go and hang out with them, afraid that Cam might try and talk to her, and even if he didn't try to, there would be the awkward '_You broke my heart and I embarrassed you in front of everyone by moving on to someone else the same week'_ feeling in the room, which was just as bad as talking. And even though Monica had offered to stay in the room with her and see Liam later, Claire told her to go, knowing that it would kill Monica knowing Liam was around and she couldn't see him.

Instead, Claire decided to go and sleep in Massie and Dylan's room although it was just Dylan since Massie and Derrick were nowhere to be found after they supposedly got back together. But she left once Massie finally came back, gave them every detail, and ordered Claire to get out of her bed.

"Get what?" Claire asked with her eyes still closed, after all it was two o' nine in Westchester.

"Why does Worthy hate the fact that we're good?" Monica starred up at the ceiling and rolled over on her side to look at Claire, "She can't stand it when we win and it's almost as if she _tries_ to make us look bad."

"Maybe she just doesn't know what she's doing." She yawned.

"Why would the school hire someone who is underquilified to coach a team that won nationals for the past four years in a row?" Monica sighed, obviously frustrated that the team she had dedicated the past three years to was being taken over by someone else before she was ready to give it up, or at least that was the best explanation Claire could think of.

Monica grabbed her phone off of the nightstand, and typed something into it as Claire rose out of her bed, and sat on Monica's, knowing she was up to something.

"What are you doing?" Claire questioned while she herself sat up.

"Calling Britta."

"Put it on speaker."

"Monica?" A groggy voice came from the phone, "Do you know what time it is? IT'S TOMMORROW!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Monica apologized, "But I'm kind of having an emergency…"

"What? Did Liam finally knock you up?" Britta joked, Claire couldn't help but giggle as Monica's face turned bright red, one of the few times she's seen Monica embarrassed since Monica was the type of person who would run down the main hall of BOCD naked, if dared to, and still not be embarrassed.

"No!" Monica screeched.

"Then what?"

"Britta, you have to get any dirt you can about Annette Worthy." Claire said to the phone lying on her back next to Monica.

"Have you Googled her name?" Britta asked, sounding impatient.

"Yea, but none of them were her." Monica sighed.

"I'll do what I can."

"Tell Cayden that-" Claire tried, but Britta muttered what sounded like a 'bye' before hanging up.

**BOCD High**

**Annette Worthy's Office**

**Wednesday, September 17th**

**1:03 P.M.**

"What if we get caught?" Kristen screeched as Britta and Natalie dragged her into the varsity cheer coach's office that was surprisingly filled with trophies even though Worthy sucks at coaching… or so she's been told.

"I told you we're not going to get caught!" Britta said, and even though the lights were shut off and Kristen couldn't see a thing, she knew Britta rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from the door.

"They made me do it!" Kristen yelled before turning around and turning bright red once she saw that it was only Cayden, Hayden, Nolan, and Josh… and not Principal Sanders.

"Uh ok?" Josh chuckled.

"What are _you_ doing?" Natalie asked the same question Kristen was about to ask. She thought that Josh had algebra II this period, but that was in D hall, and that was in the west wing of the upper level, they were on the lower level in a small section of offices connected to the field house (gym) and the old gym. It was practically impossible for him to be there unless:

He skipped class and left campus with the clones and Nolan, sneaking back in through the field house doors.

Decided to leave class early and walk around

A teacher sent him to get something from one of the coach's offices

She had no idea why. CHECK.

"Wecamefrompottery." Hayden mumbled so fast it came out sounding like another language.

"What?" All three girls blurted.

"We're coming back from pottery." Nolan sighed in shame. Everyone knew that Ms. M, the young ditzy blond pottery teacher was the girlyist person alive. You could paint a ball of clay pink, and she would give it an A, and the only reason Kristen knew that was because she saw Cara Gredford do the exact same thing last year, not to mention the class was mainly freshmen girls.

"Pottery?" They laughed.

"We have to take it or else we won't get an art credit!" Cayden defended.

"Why not take metal arts like every other guy in the school?" Natalie asked even though she was laughing so hard Kristen thought she was going to pee her pants.

"We did, but was too full." Josh explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kristen asked seriously. She thought that the late night texts and skypes with Josh all summer had made them close, close enough for him to tell her everything, even taking an embarrassing class (for a guy), but apparently not…

"Because of that." He pointed to Britta and Natalie, laughing so hard that they were leaning against each other so they wouldn't fall to the floor.

"I only thought it was funny because of the ashamed look on your face." Kristen giggled, "I would've understood."

"I know." He assured, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his expensive Ralph Lauren jeans, which probably could cover the cost of a hundred plus vaccines for children in a third world county, and smiled, "I guess I'm still used to all of Alicia's lies and schemes."

Kristen smiled back although she wasn't sure if he was being flirtatious or saying that as a friend.

"So what does having pottery have to do with you guys coming through here?" Britta asked after taking a deep breath to compose herself even though she managed a small giggle at the end.

"It's easier to come through here, go up the back stairwell and into main hall then it is to plow your way through freshmen." Hayden answered for all of them, "But enough about us-"

"-Why are you here?" Cayden finished. It still surprised Kristen how creepy it was how Hayden and Cayden always seemed to know what the other was thinking.

"Monica and Claire called Britta last night asking if she could find anything on Worthy." Natalie said to Cayden, Nolan, and Josh, completely avoiding Hayden's eyes.

"They called again this morning and apparently Liam flew out there and brought Derrick and Cam with him." Britta noted.

"That's awesome! They're parents are going to KILL them!" Josh laughed and high fived Hayden. He was about to high five Nolan until he noticed his face had turned bleach white, "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah." Nolan murmured and swallowed hard.

"Cam went to California?" Cayden asked worriedly. Kristen suddenly felt the urge to pull out her phone and text Claire that she might be getting a jealous or paranoid text from Cayden in the future, but kept her hands to her sides instead.

"Whatever, so the three dumbasses went to L.A., that doesn't change the fact that we have a lot of work to do." Britta said, shooing the guys out the door and into the hall. Josh gave her what might have been a wink and then a smile before Natalie closed the door behind them, looking out the small window in the door to keep a look out.

Kristen knew her job: check all of the filing cabinets while Britta searched Worthy's desk. She opened the top drawer of the a tan colored metal cabinet, but when she pulled a few files out, they just looked to be like the same things her soccer coach documented. Kristen put the files back where they originally were, closed the drawer, and pulled on the handle of the one below it, but it refused to open.

"Are there any keys over there?" Kristen called over to Britta once she noticed that there was a lock on the drawer. Her heart sped up as she anxiously waited as Britta stopped rummaging through Worthy's desk and searched for any sign of a key. After all, people only lock things when they want to hide or protect something.

"Look behind that plant." Britta ordered. Kristen scotched the small exotic plant in a boring and plain orange pot over and grabbed a tiny gold key.

"How'd you know it would be there?" Kristen asked as she placed the key into the lock and Britta came to her side just as she turned the key, and pulled on the handle, the drawer easily opening for her.

"Lucky guess." She shrugged, reaching in, grabbing one of the files and opening it, "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Kristen asked, trying to peek at the file in Britta's hands, but when Britta angled the folder so she could see better, she couldn't help but gasp, her hands flying to cover her Dior vanilla flavored glossed lips (gloss courtesy of Annie's Amex).

"Sanders!" Natalie whisper shouted and turned off the lights, running to Worthy's desk and ducking behind it, Kristen and Britta followed, the evidence still in hand.

"Is he with someone?" Natalie squinted out the window on the door.

Kristen watched out the window as Principal Sanders opened the door to the office across from Worthy's, she could see a dark shadowy figure but the lights in hall were too dim to see who. Finally, he flipped on the lights…

"Ehmagawd!" She silently shrieked once she saw the face of the mystery person's identity…

**Santa Monica, CA**

**Santa Monica Pier**

**Thursday, September 18th**

**8:22 P.M.**

To everyone else walking below the lights of the pier, it was just a normal slightly warmer than usual Thursday night. To Claire, it was an awkward way to end an extremely awkward day.

After their early practice at the training center in L.A., the entire team took a fleet of taxies to Santa Monica to escape the wrath of Worthy, afraid she would change her mind about letting the team pick their old and best routines for the competition Friday afternoon. The getaway was going perfectly until Claire had spotted a certain blue/green eyed guy looking at her, making her feel like she was going to throw up, and it defiantly wasn't from the roller coaster she had just stepped off of. After, she spent the rest of the day trying to look as if she was having fun without him, running into the waves with Monica, Annie, Dylan, and Alicia while Massie sat on the beach with Derrington with Cam between him and Courtney. Whenever she caught him looking at her she didn't know what to do, all she could do was freeze.

Thankfully they were finally going to put her out of her misery and go back to the hotel after buying dinner from a small pizza restaurant Dylan knew from a _Daily Grind_ special held in Santa Moncia last spring break.

"Claire?" Monica waved a manicured hand in her face.

"Huh?" She asked, not realizing that they were already there, all of the girls from the team that hadn't left early were picking tables in the little fenced in area on the sidewalk as the others went inside to order their own slices of pizza.

"You okay?" Monica asked, sitting down in the chair Liam pulled out for her at a table for two. Claire sat at the table next to hers.

"I'm fine." Claire played with a piece of her hair, which had been lightened by the sun and given extra natural waves from the salt water of the ocean. She had no idea if the Pacific had done her hair a favor or completely destroyed it, but she decided to stop caring, even if Cam thought it looked bad, oh well.

"No you're not." Layne slapped a tray with two slices of pizza down onto the table. Claire grabbed the plain cheese pizza off the tray, knowing it was meant for her since the other had just about every topping imaginable.

Claire stayed quiet for the rest of the time, only talking to Alicia and Dylan when they sat down at her and Layne's table and when Massie and Dylan decided to go walk around the stores while everyone finished eating.

"Have you talked to Cayden today?" Alicia asked, reapplying her gloss.

"Yeah, but he called before practice." She answered carefully, glancing over at the table that Cam was sitting at with Derrick, Courtney, and Mikayla. He was watching her more closely than he had been earlier in the day, and Derrick clearly noticed by looking back at her and then punching him in the shoulder…

* * *

"Should I go back and buy it?" Dylan asked as Massie pushed open the glass doors of Bloomingdales and they continued down the sidewalk.

"If you want it." Massie shrugged although she desperately hopped Dylan wouldn't want it bad enough to go back. The real reason Massie had wanted to leave dinner and 'walk around' was to see if there was anywhere she could buy the new issued of _A&NY_. No one except a small group of people at work knew who was going to be on the cover, and Massie was dying to know who it was.

After about another block, Massie saw a small news/magazine stand like the light at the end of a tunnel.

"Can we slow down?" Dylan complained, but Massie's legs couldn't stop, she knew she would be tormented by her boss, one of the column writers, if she were the last one in the entire office to know, "Where are we going any way?"

"We're already here!" Massie said, looking around to see if the white bearded guy who she guessed owned the stand, sold it.

"What the hell?" Massie picked up a copy of _A&NY_ from the magazine rack and looked at the picture of a gorgeous young blonde. Massie didn't know if she was just seeing things or if this was a nightmare.

"Is that Kuh-laire?" Dylan gasped, confirming Massie's worst fears, "She looks like she's seventeen or eighteen!"

Massie stared back down at the picture, Dylan was right, and it wasn't because of the photoshop, since Monica's mom refused to photoshop any pictures of anyone who did a photo shoot for the magazine due to the "fakeness, lack of credibility, and sending the wrong message".

"Oh my gawd!" Massie heard a girl behind them gasp. She turned around and saw a twelve-year-old brunette girl with another copy in hand with her mom and another girl point over to the small pizza restaurant they had eaten at, "That's her!"

"Ugh!" Massie sighed angrily. She didn't know what to be more angry about: the fact that Claire didn't tell her she was going to be on the cover, or that she was actually on the cover!

She flipped to the page the cover said Claire's interview with Massie's boss's boss, Vendela Thomas, would start on and stared at another picture of Claire before skimming over the first part of her interview.

"What does it say?" Dylan asked.

"That Claire is thinking of getting back into acting after high school, maybe going to college for it." Massie angrily flipped the page.

"That could be a fall ad campaign." Dylan noted calmly, almost as if she was happy that Claire was on the cover of one the most prestigious fashion magazines. Massie looked at the picture for a few more seconds before looking over at the interview and gasping.

"What?" Dylan asked, anxiously grabbing another copy off of the rack and flipping to the page Massie was on.

Massie pointed to the section before reading the part over, still in shock:

**_Vendela:_ _You talk about your friends a lot. Care to say what they're like?_**

_Claire: Most of friends are my amazing support system… without them, I probably would still be afraid to stand up for myself. They're always there for me, I can only hope I return the favor half as kindly as they do._

_**Vendela: And your other friends?**_

_Claire: As mush as I love them, I can't handle them sometimes. They mostly mean well, it's just that they'll sometimes risk everything just to win, even everyone's trust._

_**Vendela: Almost every teenage girl can relate to that type of friendship, but they choose to stay friends with them. Why do you think that is?**_

_Claire: I guess it's because you've been friends with that person for so long, and they might have been different before, but after they change, you almost don't want to believe it. You just don't want to sacrifice that close friendship you thought would last forever, and even though you know letting go will be better in the long run, you just can't get yourself to do it._

Massie stopped reading, not wanting to read about Claire and Vendela talk about Claire's struggle about her breakup with Cam although the magazine names him just as Claire's "long-time boyfriend".

"So?" Dylan rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with what she said? To me it sounds like she's talking about Alicia."

"She's talking about _us_!" Massie said through gritted teeth. Even if Claire wasn't talking about her, Dylan, or Kristen, she had to try and convince Dylan that she did. The sooner everyone turned on Claire, the sooner her popularity would fall, and Massie would finally be back to her normal self when Claire would decided to come crawling back to her rightful place as Massie's beta.

**Le Baccarat Hotel**

**Suit 1260**

**Thursday, September 18th**

**11:10 P.M.**

Opening the cap of her red O.P.I. nail polish, Alicia listened to the chorus of Beyonce's Love On Top come from the headphones of her ipod She watached her roommate, Layne, walk out the door before carefully stroking the brush across her left index finger.

By the time she was done, she decided to ignore the 'Don't touch anything with wet nails' rule and picked up her phone, thumbing through all of the old photos she had uploaded. Most were of her and the PC during eighth grade and the summer before freshman year, when everything was perfect.

"Alicia." She heard Layne call her name but she turned up the volume of her ipod, wanting some time to think.

"ALICIA!" She yelled, ripping her earbuds out of her ears.

"Gawd!" Alicia huffed before looking up into the cold brown eyes looking down at her, "Ehmagawd."

"No 'Hello Tiffany, it's been forever'?" Tiffany crossed her arms across her chest and raised a freshly waxed brow.

"Sorry, I-I thought you were L-layne." Alicia twisted a strand of hair tightly around her finger until her skin started to match the color of her nail, "But what are you doing here?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "To ask you who the hell you think you are!"

"Huh?" Alicia glanced at her phone beside her on the bed, just incase Tiffany decided to make her permanently apart of the room décor.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to become friends with _them_ again!" She spat in disgust, just the way she had last year when Alicia's neighbor's dog peed on her shoes.

"So what if I am?" Alicia stood up, placing a hand on her hip.

Tiffany grabbed her phone off of the bed and looked at the old pictures Alicia had left open, "Let me guess, you miss your old loyal, caring, and popular best friends?"

Alicia looked down at the floor, trying to search for an answer.

"Believe me, they're different now, and they'll never go back to the way they used to be!" Tiffany started to delete the pictures from Alicia's phone, but stopped at the one of Alicia and the rest of the PC on the first day of school last year in the Block's Range Rover, all of them squished together and smiling as if nothing else could make them happier. Tiffany held the phone in Alicia's face so close that the picture slightly blurred, "_Nothing _will be the same ever again."

Alicia fought the need to tackle Tiffany as she deleted the picture.

"I told you what happened between Monica and I, but apparently you didn't listen."

"That was years ago!" Alicia screamed, "So she won, but that doesn't you lost. The only thing you lost was her and all of your other friends, just because you couldn't let go of your jealousy. And then you talked me into making the same mistake!"

"I'm not the one who made you write that note last year!" Tiffany smirked, knowing she hit a nerve, "All I did was take you under my wing after they made you the outcast of the entire school."

"That doesn't change the fact that what we tried to do at homecoming was wrong, not to mention evil." She calmly said although her hands had balled into fists.

"Alicia, it's their fault no one likes us anymore! All we did was try to give them what they deserved!" Tiffany cupped her hands around her shoulders and shook her a little, "Just think of how great it would be to finally be an alpha!"

Alicia sighed, her entire life she's been the beta, maybe it was time she was in command…

* * *

**Since anonymous people can't vote on the poll, just leave a review saying who you want to win homecoming. And if I suspect double voting, i'll turn the anonymous reviews off :)**


	12. Liar, Liar

**Los Angeles International Airport**

**Starbucks**

**Saturday, September 20****th**

**9:32 P.M.**

Claire took a sip of her caffe late, wanting the caffeine to kick in soon so she wouldn't fall asleep before the plane boarded. Although she was sitting at a small table with Alicia and Megan Anway, loudly and proudly talking about how they won the competition earlier that day, she felt tired and even worse, homesick.

As nice as it was to have won, relax on all of the beaches she was too busy to go to while filming _Dial L_, even spend Friday afternoon on the _Seaduction_-Monica's aunt Celeste's yacht in Newport Harbor, she couldn't help but want to go back home. At least in Westchester she could easily hide from Cam, but here, there was nowhere to run or hide.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Monica sat down in the chair next to her, scooting so close that their legs touched, "You're never going to believe it!"

"Believe what?" Claire yawned and stretched her legs out under the table and watched Alicia and Megan stand up from their chairs and walk back to the line of tired travelers waiting for their coffee.

Monica rolled up the long left sleeve up that covered most of her hand, reveling a Tiffany's platinum rind with a round center diamond wrapped in pave diamonds that went down the sides. All Claire could to was gasp, unable to speak. Monica and Liam engaged? She wasn't even eighteen or in college yet and she wants to get married? But Claire knew Monica loved Liam more than anything and that they had gone through a lot together, so maybe it wasn't so bad…

"Ohmigod!"Claire's hand covered her mouth, "When did he propose?"

"Last night. After you guys left Newport we went back on the yacht and he proposed… I was going to tell you when I got back to the hotel but you were already asleep." Monica smiled down at the ring.

Claire starred at the ring, not knowing what to say. Congrats or what the hell are you thinking?

"I know it sounds crazy since we're so young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"When are you going to tell your parents?"

"Before June… probably a little after my birthday."

Claire looked at the Monica's large smile. She's probably never looked more happy, or in love.

"I can't believe you're going to be married!" Claire giggled, actually feeling happy for her.

"You can't tell _anyone_!" Monica rolled her sleeve back down so that it covered the ring.

"Pinky swear." Claire held her pinky up and shook Monica's before leaning over and hugging her.

"This seat taken?" A voice asked from behind her as she pulled back from Monica. The familiar smell of Drakkar noir filled the air, making her feeling like she couldn't breathe. Her stomach did a flip when she turned her head and his piercing blue and green eyes met hers.

Her mind was completely blank, all her brain could do was panic. Thanfully Monica pinched her arm, making her snap back, "Go ahead."

"Well I better go." Monica stood up and gave Claire the _I'd love to help you, but there's nothing I can do_ look.

Claire watched Monica walk over to the line and order, afraid to look at Cam.

"Claire." He said, waving his hand in her face.

"What?" She forced herself to look at him. There was no way she could make it through the rest of the year without facing him so she might as well try to be strong.

"Are you tired of this?" He asked, running his hand through his hair, something he always does when he's nervous… thank gawd she wasn't the only one.

"Tired of what?" She asked before taking a small sip of her late, hopping it made her look a little more casual.

"Acting like we hate each other…" He sighed, looking down at the table like he was trying to search for his next words, "I don't hate you, Claire…."

Claire fought the urge to pick at her cuticles. What does he mean? He doesn't hate her, so does he love her, like her, think just as someone that he used to date, someone that most of his friends are friends with?

"I don't hate you either." Was the only thing she could think of to say. Her cheeks started to burn once she noticed that half of the cheer team had walked in and noticed them. She was more embarrassed than worried until she saw Mikayla hold up her phone towards them. She and Cayden were on and off for the past two years and Claire knew she still liked him. What if she was sending a picture to him?

"Even though we broke up, I still want to see you." _What?_ Claire thought alarmed. He still wanted to see her? She had no idea if that was good or bad. Even though she was with Cayden didn't mean she was over him, so was he not over her either? "I really want to be friends again."

She immediately felt relieved. If Mikayla did send him a picture, she would be telling the truth when she told Cayden that they were only talking about being friends again. But that didn't mean Cayden would like it. She would be lying if she said she was completely over Cam, and being around him may not be the best idea…

"We share the same friends, there isn't really a way to avoid each other." He must have known what she was thinking. But Cam was right, there was no running or hiding from each other.

"I want to be friends too."

_Oh well._

**BOCD High**

**Claire's Locker**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**8:12 A.M.**

Claire spun the dial on her locker, expecting to see her photos on the door, books on the shelf, the grey Splendid hoodie she kept in there for cold classes, and a bottle of Burberry Body perfume. But when she opened the door, everything was normal… except for the large sign that hung from the top shelf and reached the bottom, saying _WELCOME BACK CLAIRE_ with dozens of pictures of her making up the letters. The rest of the sign was completely filled in with signatures and messages from other students, virtually no blank spots. She spun it around and noticed there was a pink and white calla lily, her favorite flower, taped to the back with a note…

_Missed you- Cayden_

"Cayden did that?" Alicia, now at her side, asked. Claire had almost forgot that Alicia's locker was directly across the hall from hers. She had no idea why Massie thought she hadn't really changed. Alicia was starting to act more like a friend than Massie.

"Cayden did what?" Cam appeared behind Alicia with Derrick and Josh on both sides of him. Claire took a sharp breathe of air, feeling as if the air was heavy in mix of tension and awkwardness. How as she supposed to get used to being just friends if she could hardly breathe or think around him?

After sleeping off her jetlag on Sunday, Claire woke to find she had four texts from Cam on Harris' phone since his parents had grounded him and took his phone and laptop. She texted him back but it took about ten minutes of thinking of what to say before sending each message. She had no idea what to say; afraid she would say something that wasn't in the means of "friends".

Claire quickly flipped the sign to the side with the letters on it, not wanting Cam to see it. Just because they were friends, didn't mean he had to know.

Cam peered into her locker, although he seemed to be looking at the photos on the door before he looked at the sign. After they broke up, Claire had taken down all of the photos of her and Cam, she even cut him out of a few.

"How do you know he did it?" Cam raised a brow seeming skeptical.

She flipped it to the back, somewhat wanting to prove him wrong. She studied his face for any trace of jealousy, but he had the same _what's so special about that?_ stare that Derrington and Josh had.

"Cool." Cam said, sounding as if he was bored. Maybe being friends would work.

"Do you like it?" The masculine voice that had been playing in her head over and over while she was gone finally sounded real. It almost didn't feel real to hear his voice, but she turned around to find him smiling the toothy but somewhat shy smile she adored.

"Love it." She smiled back at him. His electric and icy blue eyes made her feel as if she had just been zapped. Even though she has looked into his eyes countless times, she never wanted to stop staring into them…

* * *

"Do you want Brad to win homecoming court?" Elena asked once they rounded the corner into the first section of sophomore hall. Thankfully she, Elena, and Felicity had Algebra II together, where they were free to bitch about all of their problems without worrying that Talise and Shea would use it against them later.

"No, I'm over him." Courtney exhaled, relieved that the statement was finally true. She had been saying it forever, but until a couple of weeks ago, that feeling was starting to go away.

"So who is it?" Felicity nudged her in the ribs, making her blush. She hasn't told anyone that she actually liked Cam, mainly because of his recent break up with Claire, but now that she was with Cayden, that could change. But Courtney still wasn't sure it was safe yet. If Claire still had feelings for him, people would take sides and eventually end up starting a war.

"Cam Fisher." Elena sung like a bird.

"How'd you know?" She blushed even more.

"You were constantly with him in California." Elena smirked, "Plus I saw you two dancing together at the club."

"How did you get into a club?" Felicity asked.

"Annie and Monica flirted with the bouncer and convinced him to sneak us in." Courtney answered. The entire time they were at the club, she had felt an extra beat in her heart, and it wasn't because the music was loud. She had never been so afraid of being caught in her life, not even the time when she snuck out past curfew. But when Cam asked her to dance, she felt more alive then scared.

"There he is!" Elena whisper-screached.

Courtney looked in the direction Elena was looking, immediately feeling her stomach drop when she saw him. He was standing with Derrick, Josh, and Alicia at Claire's locker, glaring at Cayden and Claire as Cayden pecked Claire's lips, but once Claire turned back to face them, the glare disappeared, making him seem as if nothing bothered him. _Noooooooooooo!_

"He still likes her." She could hear that her voice was full of disappointment and even more sadness.

"No he doesn't." Felicity tried, although it ended up sounding almost sarcastic.

"I should've known he didn't actually like me." Courtney sighed, trying to hold back the tears as she searched for any sign for the nearest bathroom.

"Court, he obviously likes you!" Elena placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm his rebound!" She heard her voice crack, "He's just using me to get over her…"

**BOCD High**

**Practice Football Field**

**Monday, September 22nd**

**2:34 P.M.**

Massie leaned against the chain link fence that separated the practice football field from the soccer field. It was only a matter of time before Worthy was going to kill them for doing their own routine at the competition again. Which also meant she might kick Claire and Monica off the team… and then she would have to follow along with the team's plan to quite in order to save them. But Claire and Monica haven't realized that Worthy would be happy if they all quite, their plan was destined to fail.

She watched Alicia walk out the doors of the locker room. Wanting nothing more for Alicia to be off the team. If everyone did quit, at least Massie wouldn't have to spend any more time with her. Even though everyone argued that she was different and put the past behind her, Massie refused to forgive Alicia for what she did. Not only did she not deserve a second chance, she probably hasn't changed at all, it's just another plot to sabotage all of them.

After the door closed behind Alicia, Claire pushed the door open again with Monica behind her. Worthy had been watching the door, waiting for them to come out was glaring at them. Massie knew she should feel bad for the fact that there was a large possibility Claire was going to be kicked off the team, but after stealing her co-captain spot, she couldn't help but feel a little happy.

"Sova! Lyons!" Worthy called them over… the look on her face said it all, they were doomed.

"Yeah?" Monica asked normally, not even trying to do what any normal person would do and play the innocent card.

"I warned you before the competition in Pittsburgh not to disrespect my authority, and yet you two went behind my back and changed the routines… after I let you off with a warning." Worthy said calmly although her face was full of rage, "As captains you're supposed to set good examples, but both of you showed your team the complete opposite."

Massie looked around at the team, also listening to every word she said as Worthy paused, almost as if it were for dramatic affect.

"Now the only thing I can do as ask you two to return your uniforms and leave."

"Fine by me." Claire said with the same smirk as Monica.

"Here's your uniform." Monica pulled the top over her head, revealing her sports bra and handed it to Worthy. Even taking the bottoms off, but thankfully they were forced to were spandex under them. Even though they normally didn't wear them to practice, Monica told everyone to wear them so they could turn them into Worthy personally.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Guys from the soccer and football teams yelled.

"This isn't what I meant by return your uniforms." Worthy rolled her eyes as Claire took hers off.

"They shouldn't be returning them anyway." Liz Pride, already out of her uniform and just her sports bra and spandex shorts handed them to Worthy. Coach Worthy's jaw dropped once Liz turned on her heals and strutted to the locker room door, ignoring the whoops and hollers from the boys.

Massie watched as everyone stripped out of their uniforms, tossing them into a pile next to Worthy before walking back into the locker rooms, but by the time everyone had gone back into the building all she could do was stand there and stare at the only other girls left: Tiffany, Mikayla, Emma, and Chloe.

"You're not going to throw your uniforms at me and tell me what a horrible coach I am?" Worthy spat.

"No." Tiffany smiled her famous sinister smile.

Massie didn't know if she should listen to whatever Tiffany was going to say, knowing she had a plan, or if she should throw her uniform in the pile with everyone else's and call it a day.

"Why?" Worthy placed a hand on her hip, looking as if she was suspicious.

"Because without a team, you won't have a job." Tiffany examined her nails, Mikayla and the two dumb blonds grinned, "All we want to do is start a new team… one that will follow your orders, but we have conditions…"

"Name them." Worthy demanded.

"First, I get the captain's position."

_Ehmagawd!_ Massie thought. They were taking over the team! It was genius! Why hadn't she thought of it before? Half of the girls on the team were popular only because they were on the team, without it, they were going to be nothing. Tiffany knew that being captain was the key to the crown, and with Monica gone, she was finally holding that key.

"And second, none of us can be kicked off." Tiffany pointed to the other three.

"Is that all?" Worthy laughed.

"No…" Massie took a deep breath, almost disbelieving she was actually about to make a deal with the devil, "I get co-captain."

Tiffany raised a too thin brow at her as if to ask her what she was doing but she just shrugged. Even though Massie was going against her friends by staying on the team, but that didn't mean she was going to side with Tiffany. All Massie wanted was her alpha spot back, Tiffany wanted to destroy everyone's lives.

"You have a deal."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I have a new year's eve party to plan :)**

**Reviews= the secret that Kristen found, who's mom is seeing Principal Sanders, ClairexCaydenxCam/ ClairexCamxCourtney, and everyone's reaction to the new co-captain, and more...**


	13. Note

I know it's been MONTHS since i've updated and I'm sorry! But I think everyone deserves to know why I have't updated. It's not fair to you guys since I feel like I've left you in the dark for the past couple of months. Anyways, about a week after the last update I found out I have Leukemia. But I've been getting chemo and have been relaxing and the doctors are saying that everything is going perfectly and I'm starting to feel normal again :) Normal enough to update this Friday :D

I just thought you deserved to know! And now you do.


	14. Complicated

**Sorry I didn't update. Got invited to stay with my Grandma in Paris for two weeks, and chemo has been making me feel a little sick :P And thank you to everyone who wished me well and PM'd me, you guys are awesome and you have no idea how touched I was, you all actually made me cry :)**

* * *

Massie walked into the girls' locker room behind Mikayla and Worthy. The rest of the team, or ex team, had already cleared out.

"How are we going to create a new team without them trying to stop it?" Massie asked, turning the dial on her locker.

"We're going to have to secretly hold tryouts with the JV and Freshman teams." Worthy sighed, sounding bored.

"What if they reveal what we're doing?" Mikayla asked. Even though Massie completely hated the thought of it, Mikayla had a point. She knows Courtney has a lot of friends on the freshman team, all seemingly extremely loyal to the Sova sisters.

"If you had a chance to gain popularity practically overnight, wouldn't you take it?" Worthy asked rhetorically. She and Massie both knew it was an obvious yes. After all, Massie wouldn't be going behind her friends' backs and lying to them by being co-captain just to gain her status back. And what girl at BOCD wouldn't? Worthy was right, being on the team would mean guaranteed popularity for the rest of the year.

"Aren't the other coaches going to be pissed if pull most of their girls up?" Tiffany asked.

"As the varsity coach I have control over all of the teams, even if they go to Sanders, there's next to nothing they can do." Worthy smirked, but her features suddenly became serious , "I'll tell the other teams that tryouts are in the field house after school Wednesday. We'll perform for the first time at the football game Friday. And keep your uniforms since we'll just use the ones everyone just returned."

Massie quickly changed and left once Worthy was done telling them the other details. She didn't want anyone to see her leaving late or closely behind Tiffany or Mikayla. She walked out to where Isaac was waiting. She got in and opened her large tan leather Michael Kors shoulder bag and pulled her uniform out and the reality of her situation finally hit her as she stared at the fabric in her hands… she had just made a deal with the devil.

When Claire and everyone watches her on the football field at halftime, they're going to hate her. And the next week at school will be hell since they'll make sure the entire student body knows of Massie's betrayal... And who was she kidding any way? It wasn't as if Massie had any real back up friends, and there was no way Massie would ever consider being friends with Tiffany, no matter how lonely or desperate she was.

When Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia had all left the PC last year, Massie had never felt lonelier. Everyone in the school hated her, thinking she had wrote the note saying that the votes for homecoming court had been counted wrong, that Massie was the real winner and not Claire. It took a video of Alicia in the act to clear her name. But now there would be no way to clear anything, it would be completely her fault once everyone decided that Massie is a backstabbing bitch.

There was also the problem of what Derrick would think. He knows that she can be a little controlling and yes, manipulative. She knows he has excepted that part of her, but she also knows that he thought she had changed for the better last year-which she had, but she can only watch her best friend run around in the spotlight that was rightfully Massie's. He used to think she was extremely immature by trying to control everything and everyone by manipulating and scheming to get what she wanted, and was happy when she finally eased up and started to relax. So what would he think when he finds out she just schemed and manipulated her way to the position she's been longing for since the beginning of last year?

Massie was about to tell Isaac to stop the car. She had to tell Worthy that she's quitting, but she had no idea where she would have gone. Losing Derrick plus her friends and being labeled a bitch by the entire school (again) wasn't worth the popularity boost. But she watched as Isaac stopped to let Nolan and a couple of other tennis players pass so they could get to their cars. She guessed tennis practice was canceled due to the fact that it was starting to rain. Nolan threw his tennis racquet onto the passenger seat when she noticed Worthy unlock an Escalade next to his car. She grabbed the door handle, but stopped when Isaac stepped on the gas pedal, and now Worthy was in her car, driving out of the other exit. She'll just tell her tomorrow…

**Sun Of A Beach Tanning Salon**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**5:21 P.M.**

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Felicity shrieked, holding up the October issue of _A&NY_, Courtney's mom's magazine, with Claire smiling on the glossy cover.

Courtney wondered what Cam would think when he walked by a magazine stand and saw Claire's flawless skin glowing, perfect smile, and long flowing blond hair on the cover. _He'll probably drool,_ Courtney thought bitterly.

"My mom wouldn't let me say anything." Courtney said before taking off her towel and stepping into the payphone sized shower sprayer, ignoring the looks Elena and Felicity gave her. They knew that was only part of the reason. But she honestly didn't want to talk about Cam still liking Claire now. All she wanted right then was to get a small shade of color on her pale skin before her mom's big party at their house tonight.

It was really just an excuse to invite a ton of her parents friends over. The obnoxious socialites, business men and women, and the just plain rich gathered for an extravagant party that's technically thrown for "business reasons"- as her father would put it. But Courtney knew her parents just wanted to have a little fun drinking with over two hundred of their closest friends… in the name of "business".

Normally, she wouldn't care about what her parents friends thought about what she looked like. But many of them brought their kids if they were over the age of thirteen and had a driver to take their tipsy butts home. And many of their children went to BOCD, so it was required try to look better than everyone else.

Shivering a little when the cool orange/ brown liquid made contact with her skin, she quickly stepped out and grabbed her towel and started to rub the solution into her skin.

She looked back up at Elena and Felicity, and could tell that they were silently debating if they should change the topic.

"I heard that they're going to be telling what the spirit days for next week are tomorrow." Elena finally broke the silence and Courtney mentally sighed in relief, happy they didn't press her any further.

It wasn't that she was mad at Claire; it just hurt to see her or even hear her name because Cam would suddenly pop into mind. And thinking of him only made her feel confused. At first she would feel heartbroken, then stupid for thinking that a guy like that would actually like her, and finally angry for the fact that he was using her to get over Claire. Or who knows, maybe he was planning on using her to make Claire jealous?

And when she really started to think about it, she would feel guilty. Claire had quickly accepted Courtney and befriended her, much more quickly than Monica's older friends. They used to think of her as Monica's kid sister and are still just starting to see her as one of them, but Claire had included her in mostly everything that she and Monica did whenever she came over to her family's home. She proved herself as a friend by helping Monica in comforting her when Brad had broken up with her. Telling her "If he's going to hurt you this badly and not care, then he's obviously not worthy of you".

And what does Courtney do when Cam dumps Claire? She starts seeing him in secret.

_It's official, I'm the worst friend ever._

**Sun Of A Beach Tanning Salon**

**Parking Lot**

**Monday, September 22nd**

**5:47 P.M.**

"Why are we here?" Shea let out an annoyed sigh as Talise's family driver parked in one of the spots close to the door of the salon, "Did you see how much homework Ms. Ray gave us? Tanning isn't going to help us get it all done by third period tomorrow!"

"Because my parents are making me go the Sova's party tonight and I don't want to be paler than Courtney." Talise said before telling Lev, her family's driver when they'll be done.

"What's the party for this time?"

"I dunno, something to do with the October issue of _A&NY_… I think." Talise grabbed her bag and waited for Lev to come open the door for her.

"Someone told me at school that Claire Lyons is on the cover, but I haven't gotten it in the mail yet." Shea examined her cuticles.

Talise stared at her with wide eyes. _What. The. Fuck? Why didn't I hear about this?_

_A&NY _subscriptions usually were delivered on Tuesdays, and most girls at BOCD had a subscription, so it was no wonder that it was still just a rumor. That means it probably just hit the stands. So why hasn't she heard anything? And then it hit her, it was because Courtney never said anything and Courtney usually told them who was on the cover on the Monday before everyone's issue was delivered.

Lev opened the door, she slid out and waited for Shea to do the same but heard a familiar laugh from behind. She quickly turned her hear and saw Courtney and Felicity laughing as Elena talked.

She dove back into the car, landing on Shea's lap before she shot Lev a look, silently ordering him to quickly close the door and get back into the car.

"What?" Shea asked. Talise pointed out the window on Shea's side to where the three were walking towards a white BMW, Elena's mom's car.

"They hung out without us?" Shea shrieked in anger.

Talise glared at Courtney, wishing looks could kill. She was most likely hanging out with just Elena and Felicity just so she could talk behind her and Shea's backs, trying to make them turn against them.

"What a bitch." Shea growled, almost as if she had read Talise's mind.

"Lucky for us, so is payback…" Talise smirked, pulling her Blackberry from her bag, going through her pictures until she found the one she was looking for: the one of Courtney kissing Cam.

"How the hell is that going to help get back at her for this?" Shea looked down at the picture.

Talise rolled her eyes. For someone with straight A's, Shea could be a real idiot sometimes. "We send the picture, everyone thinks Courtney is a horrible backstabbing, boyfriend stealing friend. No one has to know this picture was taken after Claire and Cam broke up. Besides, who would believe Courtney after we send it?"

Shea looked down at the phone, both smirking as Talise sent the picture to everyone on her contact list…

**The Pinewood**

**Kristen's Bedroom**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**6:12 P.M.**

"We always knew she was purposely trying to make us look bad… it's just weird to see the proof." Claire muttered, mainly to herself. She looked at the file Kristen had just handed to her in disgust, but she kept reading.

"What'd she do?" Alicia asked, sitting on Kristen's bed, petting Beckham.

At first, Kristen wasn't sure if she should include Alicia in the group text, telling everyone to meet at her place so she could show them what she, Natalie, and Britta found in Worthy's office. For the past week and a half Claire has insisted the Alicia was different, no longer power hungry, and just wanted her friends back. And Kristen had decided to take a chance and included her. And now Kristen was glad she did, it was obvious to her that Alicia was genuinely glad to be back in their circle of trust, to be friends once again.

"She used to be a cheerleader for Barrington Academy?" Monica gasped as she read the file along with Claire.

Kristen, Britta, and Natalie exchanged a glance, knowing they would freak out once they got to the worst part.

"Then why would she want to coach for BOCD?" Dylan asked, but no one answered.

" Oh...mi...God." Monica said slowly, her eyes wide in shock, but anger quickly came after and was the same for Claire.

"What?" Dylan, Alicia, and Annie shouted.

"She was the head coach for Barrington last year and since we beat them at states last year, she was purposely coached us and tried to make us horrible so we couldn't go to states again!" Claire said, starting in barley above a whisper but was loud when she finished.

"Now Barrington has a chance at winning states and nationals now that we practically just finished her plans by quitting!" Monica spat.

"At least Worthy is gone… without a varsity team she doesn't have a job." Annie pointed out.

"I guess." Claire mumbled.

"Where's Massie?" Dylan shot up from her spot on the floor.

"She said she's stuck in traffic." Kristen said, but everyone knew that was a lie. Saying she was stuck in traffic was Massie-code for _I'm at Saks, tell me later.  
_

Dylan rolled her eyes, probably thinking the same thing as her, _Can't she care about something other than herself and shopping for a few minutes?_

Alicia stood up, "I'm going to go get a water."

"Can you get me one?" Annie asked.

"Sure." Alicia said before opening Kristen's door and shutting it behind her.

Kristen made a motion with her hand for everyone to huddle together ,"That's not the only thing we found." She pointing to the file still in Claire's hands.

"Alicia's mom is seeing Principal Sanders." Britta whispered into their circle.

"What?" Everyone except Britta, Natalie, and Kristen gasped.

"Are you sure?" Dylan asked.

"We saw them ripping each other's cloths off when we were getting the file." Natalie explained.

"But… her mom loves her dad… or it seemed like it the last time I was over there…" Claire trailed off.

"None of us have been over there in a year, maybe something happened between her parents that we never knew about." Dylan shrugged.

"Does Alicia know anything about it?" Monica asked, looking over her shoulder at the door, just to make sure.

"She doesn't act like it… she seems as if she has no clue." Kristen whispered.

"Why would she want to have an affair with Sanders?" Annie cringed, and so did everyone else before they broke into whispers but quickly stopped when they heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

Alicia walked in, handed one of the bottles to Annie and sat on the floors with the others. But no one knew what to say, what to do… all they knew was that it was going to be hard to keep it a secret.

**The Sova Estate**

**Driveway**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**8:37 P.M.**

Claire's gaze drifted from her mom to her dad, wondering why they weren't talking to each other. The car ride here had been silent except for when Judi had turned around to tell Todd to straighten his shirt.

She followed about ten steps behind her parents with Todd next to her as she watched the valet park her family's car.

"Why aren't they talking?" Claire whispered to Todd. If anyone knew anything, it was him, the kid was a pro eavesdropper.

For the past couple of days she has come home to hear the sound of her parents' muffled yelling coming from their bedroom. After, they wouldn't be able to look at each other, always avoiding the other's gaze as if it was a matter of life or death.

"I dunno…" He whispered back, the sadness and worry in her younger brother's eyes practically broke her heart. But it also terrified her, if Todd didn't know then it must be _really_ bad. Usually when their parents start to talk about things they absolutely don't want them to overhear, they take precautions to make sure that even Todd doesn't hear what they're saying. "They fought a lot while you were at that competition… but I could never hear what they were screaming about."

Claire walked through the wooden French doors and into the front foyer in a daze, unaware that most of the guests were currently looking at her. When she looked around she forced herself to look as if she still had no clue that their gazes were targeting her.

At first, she couldn't figure out why everyone was staring at her, but then she realized it: she was half of the reason this party was being held… Monica the other half since she was basically the executive on the October issue.

"Claire!" She heard a young, familiar, motherly voice sing to her right.

"Mrs. Sova!" Claire smiled at the older version of Monica, her mother, Addison Sova. It still surprised Claire at how young Addison looked, late twenties to anyone who didn't know her actual age. But then again, she really is only thirty-six, turning thirty-seven in two months… twelve years younger than her own mother.

From what Monica has told her, Addison Emery was born into a family of old money in Greenwich, Connecticut. She married Alex Sova at eighteen (Alex was twenty-one), a year after they met on at the beach in the Hamptons. She took his last name and moved away so he could graduate from Harvard Business School.

They moved to Lansing, Michigan a year later after Alex heard his father's business was about to go bankrupt. And at the incredibly young age of nineteen, she gave birth to Monica just before she started college at Michigan State University to major in journalism. The stress of Alex constantly working, taking care of their daughter most of the time, and school was awful , exhausting, and lonely. She never even had time to get coffee with any of her very tiny handful of friends, and going to Florida for Spring Break like everyone else was out of the question-it's safe to say she wasn't the typical student. But somehow she pulled through, even having another daughter.

Fortunately, by the time she graduated Alex had saved his family's business and had started his own, and it was turning out to be extremely successful. So successful that they moved from their home in Bloomfield Hills, Michigan to Westchester when Monica was nine so that the company could be based in NYC. Thanks to her husband's company becoming one of the largest and wealthiest in the country, Addison was able to use her family fortune and stature to easily create her dream… _A&NY_, the infamous fashion magazine that became more popular than Vogue less than two years after it was created.

"We were starting to wonder where you were." Addison smiled before hugging her. Claire gleefully returned the hug. She felt as if she had been gone from home for months and finally reunited with her mom.

_Weird,_ Claire thought,_ I just saw her yesterday._

She guessed it was because Addison has become like a second mom. She has always treated her as if she were her own daughter. And most of the time, Claire felt as if she was a part of the Sova family. She spent so much time with them that Addison and Alex often joke that they should redo one of the rooms in the guest wing.

Although she didn't want to admit it, at the current moment she wished she really was part of their family instead of her own. With her parents' cold behavior to each other and the fighting, she wanted parents that rarely fight or get mad at each other, siblings that don't snoop through your stuff or eavesdrop on all of your private conversations, and talk about anything with any of them, even if it was embarrassing.

"My mom took forever getting ready." Claire lied. Her dad had come home from work late. They had waited for him for at least forty minutes, already dressed for the party. _Is he cheating on mom with someone from the office?_ Was all Claire could think as she sat on the couch in the living room, repeatedly smoothing her coral Alice+ Olivia silk-chiffon one shoulder drape dress that ended mid-thigh.

Addison gave a knowing and understanding smile as her husband popped up at her side, smiling at her before turning to Claire, "Claire, did you get taller?"

Claire starred at him in confusion, "Um, I don't think so."

She guessed that Alex is around 6'6, towering above her. Both Monica and Courtney inherited his height, but neither are _that_ tall. Claire is considerably tall, but when she's not wearing heels, she has to practically look straight up at him.

"She's wearing pumps, dear." Addison giggled and Alex just shrugged in a,_ 'I'm a guy, how was I supposed to know?' _way.

Claire hardly ever wore heels when she didn't have to, and for most of the time she had walks around the Sova Estate in sandals, ballet flats, flip-flops or barefoot.

"Dad, Shadow got out again." Courtney came up, referring to Alex's Golden Retriever, loyal and known escape artist. Claire had been the one who had come up with the name at the beginning of last year when he was still a puppy, always following Alex so closely that he was like his shadow.

It wasn't until now that Claire noticed that Courtney looked like the female version of her father. Same blonde hair, bright green eyes, nose, lips, chin, everything.

Claire felt something furry brush up against her legs, interrupting her thoughts. She looked down to be met with big brown eyes. Shadow licked her leg as she pet his head and scratched behind his floppy golden brown ears.

"Ugh, you found him!" She heard Monica sigh in relief. Monica joined them with Nolan at her side. Both looked as if they had been searching for him for a while, Nolan even had a leaf in his hair.

Monica reached for Shadow's leather collar but pulled her hand back when Alex told her not to put him back.

"Why not?" Addison asked.

"He's not going to do anything, the worst that could happen is that he gets hair on someone." Alex replied, "Besides, he hates being locked in the basement."

"Do you want to relive what happened last time?" Addison asked, smirking.

Claire, Monica, Nolan, and Courtney tried to suppress their laughter at the memory. The last time Alex had let Shadow join a party, guests had given him small amounts of champagne, thinking a little wouldn't do anything. Most of the adults were drunk and trying to hide it. But many people had given him some and was tipsy towards the end of the night. By the time he had laid down on the floor, a woman had tripped over him and fell face first onto a plate of food one of the servers was carrying. Another server and slipped on a piece of food and accidently spilled champagne all over her.

"I wouldn't mind a good laugh again." He smirked.

"Well when he's drunk you get to clean up anything he messes up." Addison patted Alex's shoulder before picking a hair from Shadow off of her black sleeveless dress.

A woman behind Addison said her name in a nasally voice. Both she and Alex turned around to greet her. Claire recognized her as a woman who had been at her photo shoot for the cover. It wasn't until the photographer who had actually taken the photos slipped his arm around her waist that she guessed she was his wife, girlfriend, or even his mistress.

"Is anyone else from school here?" Claire asked Monica. From what she could tell it was just people in high positions at _A&NY_ or Addison and Alex's close friends.

"Talise is." Courtney looked over her shoulder at a skinny white-blonde haired girl that Claire recognized as Talise Carter, a girl on the JV cheer team and one of Courtney's friends, or old friends… who knows?

"I made sure to get a certain McKenzie brother an invite." Monica winked. All the McKenzie's children were banished from the Sova's classier parties after Cayden and Hayden's older brother, Ayden, managed to get the keys to three high end cars belonging to some of the guests from the valet. Taking them out for a ride, each brother to one car. And it's safe to say that the owners weren't very thrilled when their cars were returned.

"Is he here yet?" Claire tried to banish the blush that was forcing its way upon her cheeks but by the happy smirk Monica showed, she knew she was failing. And her stomach was doing flips as if she was on a rollercoaster going through a loop with just the thought of him.

"He said he had to make a stop before he came." Nolan said as if he was wondering what Cayden could have meant by that. But Claire knew…

**The Harrington Home**

**Derrick's Bedroom**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**8:45 P.M.**

Derrick tried to drown out the sound of the music coming from the other side of the wall his bed was against. He hit the wall with the side of his fist three times, trying to signal for his sister to turn down the music. She always insisted on blasting her annoying moody rock music whenever she and her boyfriend were fighting… which is all the time apparently.

Although the music gets annoying, he always feels sorry for her every time he hears it blasting through the wall. But he mainly feels bad that he doesn't even know who her boyfriend is. They used to be so close, always telling each other everything. That all changed when he entered BOCD High though. She had transferred to another school because her best friend did, but he knows that was just an excuse. The real reason was because BOCD's field hockey team went downhill after most of the seniors on the team graduated.

"Sammi!" He yelled, hitting the wall once more.

He got up from his desk, wondering how he had actually ended up sitting there and doing his homework for the first time in forever. Probably because he could tell Kristen was tired of letting him copy, and if he keeps copying, there's no way he'll pass the text next week. And Massie had a different teacher so 'studying' (her trying to help him learn the material he was too lazy to learn the first time, and him trying to get her mind off of the possibility of him flunking by constantly kissing her).

He walked out to the hall and pressed his ear against his sister's door. For a few seconds all he heard was music, but then came the sound of her naturally overdramatic and loud sob.

He sighed, not ready to deal with all of the tears but he opened the door anyway.

"Sam…" He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked down at his sister, curled up in her large white leather chair next to the window. Her head rested on her knees that were pulled up tightly to her chest, her eyes were bloodshot with tears spilling down her cheeks like a river. Even her blonde hair was a mess- a telltale sign of deep distress for her, as she always had it perfectly straight, shiny, and never out of place.

"What?" She snapped, eyes full of sadness and her face with a hard expression, "You've never seen a girl cry before?"

He forced himself not to chuckle. He's seen more than his share of girls crying, but he quickly got to the point, "What'd he do _this_ time?"

Her face softened, but mirrored the same sorrow as her eyes, "He loves someone else… ever since he got back… even a little before. All he would tell me about her was that she goes to your school and has a boyfriend, but she's going to leave him."

He handed her a tissue after she sniffled. It wasn't until now that he was thankful that many of his friends are girls, or else he would have no idea what to do in this situation. He especially can thank Massie.

"When he got back?" He asked out loud, meaning to keep it in his head.

"He moved to South Carolina for a year…" She sighed.

_Why does that sound familiar?_ Derrick's mind yelled. He knew one of the seniors in Monica's class had moved there, only to come back this year… and then the name finally hit him like a car crashing into him, _No, not _him_!_

"You've been dating Chris Abeley?" He silently begged for her to say no, but when she nodded her head, he felt as if the floor beneath his feet would fall to the first level of the house. He sat on the edge of her bed before looking back at her in a mix of shock and horror. Chris has been dating his sister and dumped her for Massie? And Massie is going to dump him for Chris? And he was stupid enough to believe that Massie loved him back…

"I'm a fucking idiot." He muttered to himself but Sam had heard and looked up at him in surprise.

"Why?" She asked, "It's not your fault."

"Not that…" He barley said above a whisper, "We both got played."

"What do you mean?"

"Massie is the girl he loves and I'm the boyfriend she's going to leave…" He hung his head. How could she? How did he let this happen? There were so many things that gave it away.

"Derrick… I'm so sorry." She wiped her cheeks with the sleeves of her shirt, "I know she's your first love…"

He looked up at her and sighed, unable to sort out everything that was going through his brain and process his thoughts into words. The only thing he could bare to muster out was: "I'm sorry I ever fell for her…"

**The Sova Estate**

**Monica's Closet**

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**8:52 P.M.**

Monica stared at her reflection in the mirror, desperately trying not to let the tears stinging her eyes fall. The nude colored Reem Acra showed off her deep summer tan, but the slik draped tulle overlay strapless dress did nothing to hide her fat. Her thighs looked the size of an elephant's, her stomach bulging out from all of the food she had just at… and from eating, period. She looked like one of those seventy pound overweight women that stuff themselves back into one of their old dresses from high school… with fat practically spilling out of the dress in shame. But she's still in high school, she shouldn't look like an obese older woman trying on an old dress!

She could go on about how horrible she looked, but the familiar clinching of her stomach caused her to make a run for her bathroom. Fortunately, by the time all of the food she had eaten earlier continued to force its way back, she was kneeling in front of the toilet.

She flushed the toilet, happy to know that the food she ate was gone. The reason she retreated from the party was because she couldn't stand the fact that she had ate as much as she did. Although she promised Liam she would get better last year at homecoming, she couldn't bare the look at herself in the mirror after she ate without feeling guilty. And after purging since freshman year, her body naturally purged most of what she ate- but whenever she ate around Liam (or Claire), she had to force herself to hold it down.

She wiped a stray tear rolling down her cheek as she thought about how this one purge was going to do nothing for her, she's still fat. _I'm always going to be like this, _She thought bitterly as she curled up on the cool rose-colored marble floor, _fat._

"Monica?" She heard someone call from her room, the large French doors closing behind whoever it was.

She stayed put though, she had locked the bathroom door. And if anyone at the party missed her, she didn't give a damn.

"Monica?" The voice called again. She noticed that it was a male, but it definitely wasn't her dad. Although she knew he would eventually come to look for her… he always noticed when she would withdrawal to her room, or as he would put it: 'when his princess locked herself away in her tower'.

There were footsteps coming towards the door, but she didn't look up until she heard the knob turning. The door was supposed to be locked! Monica didn't know what to do, and before she knew it, the door was open…

"Are you okay?" Nolan asked, his hazel eyes looking down at her filled with concern.

"I…I…" She stammered, pushing herself up so she was sitting up against the wall instead of the fetal position. What was she supposed to say? She's used the 'bad food' excuse too many times to count and Nolan had a weird way of making her tell the truth in lieu of a lie.

"Is it about… Liam" He asked cautiously as he sat down on the floor next to her.

She shook her head, letting a few more tears roll down her cheek. How can she possibly admit to him what was really bothering her? About what she's been hiding for years? She couldn't, but there's no way of avoiding it.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He must have noticed that she was debating whether to tell him or not, "But if something… or someone is hurting you, then you should say something."

_Damn it,_ she thought, _why does he always know what to say?_

"You'll just think I'm pathetic." She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"I'd never think that." She felt him grab her clammy hand and give it a reassuring squeeze but it did nothing for her, since her statement was true… it's what anyone would think if they found out. "Monica, I promise, nothing will make me think you're pathetic. And there's obviously wrong, all I want is to help."

She took a deep breathe. She was going to have to tell him, and judging by the way he keeps looking at her, there's no getting out of it now. He knows there's something that's deeply troubling her. "You know how I usually leave lunch early?"

"Yeah?"

She looked away, not knowing how else to put it. Telling Nolan is proving itself to be a lot harder than it had been to tell Liam. But Liam already had it figured out, all he had to do was get her to admit it to him. Now she actually had to admit to someone who still didn't know…

"Well I almost always disappear after every meal…" She whispered, hoping that he would figure it out.

"You mean… you're… bulimic?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head, unable to stop the tears from coming. She couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself. She looked up at Nolan to see if he was repulsed by her yet, but he only looked down at her with even more concern.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since freshman year… when Tiffany called me fat at the football game." She admitted, "I've never been able to stop thinking about it since."

"Monica," He sounded as if he was hurt. He untangled their fingers that seemed sewn together and grabbed her, pulling her against him with her head resting against his chest. "How come you never said anything?"

But she never answered, at least not verbally. The way she sobbed into his chest as he held her and ran his fingers through her hair, was a good enough answer for both of them.

* * *

**Sixteen pages :) Would have been twenty four but decided to put that in next chapter.**

**I hope Monica's thoughts and feelings made sense. Both my sister and I used to be bulimic **_**and**_** anorexic (not anymore though!) and I know what it's like not to have people understand your thoughts about how you look and feel about yourself. All I can say is that it's mental and the way you think is just so messed up but you can't help it.**

**Reviews are appreciated… encouraged…. And hoped for :) **

**Preview:**

*****"Courtney, what were you even thinking?" Monica looked down at the screen of her phone, not knowing what to think. The only thing she knew was that she was eventually going to have to take one of her sisters' sides once Claire found out. _Claire or Courtney?_

****** Claire followed Monica through the heavy wooden door, her eyes automatically searching for Cayden in their spot where they met every day before first period. But instead of finding Cayden's shocking and warm welcoming blue eyes greeting her, she felt everyone's gaze drift to her.

It wasn't until she saw a copy of A&NY-the one with her on the cover- that she realized why everybody was looking at her. She was about to turn around and walk out the door and take cover in Monica's Range Rover but she was already being surrounded…

****** "Derrick, I didn't know Chris was dating Sammi!" Massie cried desperately at his retreating form. When she realized there was no way to catch up with him and tell him the truth, she felt all of the feeling in her legs disappear only to be replaced by a numbness that quickly spread through her as she fell to the ground on her knees. "Nothing ever happened between me and him! There was never a plan to dump you!"

******"You have to be kidding me!" Annie gasped as Claire stared at the varsity team walked onto the field…

**I promise I'll follow through when I say I'll update faster this time. Next chapter is pretty much written, just tweaking a few end details :)**


	15. Time After Time

**I'm baaaack :)**

* * *

**The Sova Estate**

**The Greenhouse **

**Monday, September 22****nd**

**9:04 P.M.**

Claire felt as if she couldn't breathe. Cayden's natural soft, spicy, autumn like scent was intoxicating-completely taking over all of her senses as they walked around the Sovas' greenhouse. And by the time she had forced herself to take a breath she felt ready to burst all over again as she listened to him recount his time in Kissimmee-her hometown-last year. She felt a small firework go off in her while he talked about how much he liked it.

"I can tell you're from there." He grinned shyly. Everyone knows how charismatic and outgoing the McKenzie twins are, and how Cayden is definatly the more calm, relaxed, and sweeter (not to mention smarter) one. But it still surprised her at how shy he can be, especially when they're alone.

"How can you tell?" She smiled down at their tangled fingers.

"You're nothing like the girls around here." He said simply. "They're all obsessed with being better than everyone, snobby and spoiled from their parents using them as accessories all their lives. But you're different… you're more down to earth and I can tell you were raised in a loving, modest family…"

She immediately looked away when he said the last part so he wouldn't see the flash of pain that overcame her features. If he had told her the last part of his explanation a couple of weeks ago, she would have thought it was sweet, but now all she could think that he couldn't be more wrong about her "loving and modest family".

"…I can't really explain it." He laughed nervously, looking down at her. Her heart picked up it's already faster than normal pace as he bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers like all of the other times, but she felt something completely different this time.

She felt little sparks being sent down her spin, through her arms and legs. All she knew in that moment was that she wished that they were in a picture so that they could stay like that forever. But that didn't even begin to explain what she was really feeling.

"I know what you mean." She said once they finally separated for air. She leaned in again and so did he but they both stopped when they heard the door open.

"Dude!" Hayden yelled. He was the reason Cayden had been late. Hayden was grounded for poor grades and Cayden had to drive home from Nolan's house to get him. "Mom and dad are going to be home any minute! If they catch me out of the house or sneaking in they'll kill me! We have to go!"

Claire wanted to scold Hayden for his getting bad grades. If he had gotten good grades, he wouldn't have been grounded or have gotten his car keys taken away and Cayden wouldn't have to drive him everywhere.

"I gotta go." Cayden smiled apologetically before kissing her again, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She mumbled bye before glaring at Hayden, but he just gave his typical class-clown/ goof off smile before running out with Cayden.

**The Sova Estate**

**Monica's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, September 23****rd**

**6:58 A.M.**

Sitting at the elegant antique Louis XV desk that had just arrived from France a few days ago, Monica searched through her e-mail on her MacBook Pro. Mr. Hart, her and Claire's leadership teacher was supposed to e-mail her the final list for the class' vote on the theme and spirit days for homecoming.

**From: Flynn Hart**

**Subject: Homecoming**

**Date: September 22, 2012 8:24 PM**

**To: Monica Sova**

Theme: Time Warp

Monday: Tropic Like It's Hot (Dress as if it's summer)

Tuesday: Moonstruck (Dress in all white)

Wednesday: Sweet Dreams (Dress in pajamas)

Thursday: Time Warp (Dress in anything from any decade)

Friday: School Colors (Red and black)

See you in class :)

P.S. - Principal Sanders approved your performer.

Many things about the e-mail shocked her. One: it was Mr. Hart's personal e-mail. Two: His first name is Flynn. Three: He sent her a separate e-mail instead of the one that only had the theme and spirit days forwarded to the entire class. And Four: Sanders approved another performance this year even though last year got a little out of control.

She shut down the computer and grabbed her ipad and put in the Louis Vuitton canvas case before putting shoving it into her grey Alexander Wang cross body bucket bag. She grabbed her car keys and her phone and checked herself in the mirror one last time before she finally walked out and downstairs to wait for Courtney.

She decided to check the texts she had missed last night during the party. Next the messages app, the small bubble showed that she had seventeen new texts. _What the fuck?_ She tapped the icon.

**Natalie: WTF?! IS THAT REALLY COURTNEY?!**

_Huh? _

**Hayden: Damn… **

**Nolan: ? Did you know about Courtney?**

_Courtney? What are they talking about?_

**Britta: Y didn't u tell me about Courtney and her boy toy?**

_Boy toy?!_ Monica's mind screamed. What was it about Courtney that everyone was so shocked about? How could they possibly know anything before her? She and Courtney talk about everything…

She skipped to the message the farthest down the list and was shocked to see it was from Talise. Monica never told Courtney, but Talise has always seemed sketchy to her. There was just something about her presence that made Monica watch her extra carefully… as if she was an animal that was about to attack.

She tapped on Talise's message, noticing the message before the picture below it.

**Talise**

**Courtney Sova & Cam Fisher? Must b the reason Cam and Claire broke up!**

Monica looked down at the picture below it but all she saw was two people before she hit it and it took up the entire screen. It was Courtney and Cam lip locked. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! _Monica stared at the picture in disbelief. There was no way Courtney would have done that to Claire. But then again, Monica didn't even know Courtney liked Cam… maybe she doesn't even like him… but the evidence was right in front of her. So is Courtney the _real_ reason Cam was "tired" of Claire?

"Courtney, what were you even thinking?" Monica looked down at the screen of her phone, not knowing what to think. The only thing she knew was that she was eventually going to have to take one of her sisters' sides once Claire found out. Claire or Courtney?

"Hey," Courtney came down the stairs followed by their mom, "You ready?"

It was obvious Courtney didn't get the text, if she did, she would be completely freaked out. Monica wondered if Claire had gotten the text. But she didn't have time to check, she had to show Courtney or else she would have to find out at school…

"C'mere!" Monica grabbed Courtney's list and dragged her into their dad's office, shutting the doors behind them. She silently thanked whoever designed the house for making many of the rooms, including the office, soundproof. She didn't want their mom or dad to hear.

"What?" Courtney rolled her green eyes in annoyance. Monica rolled her eyes back. Courtney was the complete opposite of a morning person.

"What's this about?" She asked carefully, holding up her phone to her sister.

Courtney squinted at the screen but in less than a second her face fell. "Who's this from?"

"Talise."

She noticed Courtney's fists clench as tears sprang to her eyes, "She sent it to other people, didn't she?"

Monica nodded but waited for her to explain even though she just wanted to hug Courtney and tell her everything was going to be fine.

Courtney grabbed the phone and examined the message before the picture, snorting in anger. "This happened after they broke up… after Cayden asked Claire out." A couple of tears started to fall down her cheeks but Monica grabbed a tissue from Alex's desk and wiped them so they wouldn't ruin Courtney's make-up.

"Talise and Shea were mad at me for ditching them for you guys and they said the only way for me to show them that I was still their friend, was for me to go out with Cam and they wanted a picture for proof."

To anyone who didn't know Talise or even Shea, they would've thought that what Courtney just said was a sad excuse, but Monica knew it made sense, but the rest of the school would never believe it…

"But you actually like him, don't you?" Monica thought back to when they were at lunch a little while ago and Courtney and Cam were at the end of the table talking. The smile that was on Courtney's face was the same one that Monica usually had whenever she was with Liam… She had noticed it, but pushed the thought of Courtney and Cam out of the way.

"I wish I didn't…" She covered her face with her hands before running them through her hair, "He still likes Claire… I could tell when he was looking at her the other day."

"Courtney…" Monica sighed, "I'm sorry that he hurt you, and I'll probably kill him for it… but even though it was after they broke up, it was still wrong for you to go behind Claire's back."

"I know, it's just… he was everything I wanted in a guy…" Courtney drifted off, her face full of guilt, "especially after Brad."

Monica stared at her sister with a knowing expression. It was as if her sister was reliving a twisted version of what she went through last year between her, Liam, Nolan, and Annie.

After Liam stopped giving her the time of day, constantly giving her the cold shoulder, and the eventual cheating on each other. But at least the cheating was mutual; everyone in school knew that she and Liam would date other people while still technically dating. And even though she thought she was getting used to seeing him with other girls, it still hurt. She found refuge in Nolan… while he was still in a relationship with her best friend. It just felt so refreshing to feel loved again even though the guilt was horrible and even worse when Annie eventually found out.

But unlike Courtney, no one outside of a very small group of people found out. And it would have ruined both her and Nolan if word had gotten around. Fortunately for them Annie wasn't the type of person that would spread rumors to get revenge. But Talise would, and now her sister is going to be a socially shunned like she should have been last year…

"What do I do?" Courtney asked, covering her face with her hands.

"Go to school and tell Claire your story… and that you're sorry." Monica shrugged; she honestly had no clue what to do. She's been in bad situations, but nothing this bad.

"What are you two doing in here?" They heard their mom say from the doors. Neither of them had even heard them open.

"Nothing." Monica said a little too quickly. She was always horrible at lying to her parents.

Courtney quickly whipped her tears and turned to their mom, "Can I go to work with you today?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Addison walked over and placed her hand on Courtney's forehead, "You look like you're getting sick and your eyes are red."

Monica sighed. Running away wasn't going to solve Courtney's problem, she had to face it.

"I guess you can come with me if you feel okay enough to sit in the office…" Addison trailed off, looking at Courtney very carefully, "You're not doing this to get out of a test or something, are you?"

"No, I just don't feel very good."

Addison nodded before exiting.

Monica turned back to Courtney after Addison closed the door behind her. "You have to go to school."

"Why?" Courtney grabbed a tissue from the box on their dad's desk and blew her nose. "Everyone knows I'm a slutty bitch now!"

"You're not a slutty bitch, and maybe if people knew truth they wouldn't think that!" Monica grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, "And even if they don't believe the truth, then they're hypocrites! Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, it's not it's not like you can skip school for the rest of the year. "

"I'm not going to skip, I'm going to beg mom to let me switch schools."

"If you do that then everyone will think you're a coward."

"Well maybe I am!" Courtney yelled, looking completely defeated.

"You only will be if you don't go." Monica sighed. She knew Courtney would only get more crap from everyone at school if she skipped today and especially beyond. "You _need_ to show everyone that you're not a coward by showing up, at least try to get the truth out and apologize to Claire, then everyone will forget once something else dramatic happens… which won't be long."

**Monica's Range Rover**

**Westbridge Avenue, Westchester **

**Tuesday, September 23****rd**

**7:48 A.M.**

Claire listened to Ellie Goulding's "Lights" flow perfectly from the speakers, mentally singing along with the lyrics since Monica wasn't signing like she normally did. Ellie Goulding had become their new favorite artist and ever since last week they would blast each song on the album and scream the lyrics, but now the music was playing quietly and Monica was deathly silent.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked. But Monica kept her focus on the road as they pulled into the entrance of BOCD and parked in Monica's spot.

"Yeah." She finally answered, but looked forward as if she was still driving.

Claire watched a few people walk past the car before turning back to Monica. She definitely wasn't telling her something. She wondered if she and Liam had gotten into a fight last night… or maybe she did something she regretted with Nolan, they were practically glued to each other at the party last night.

She was about to ask her until Monica finally turned to her. "It's not me that's not going to be okay."

"Huh?"

Monica grabbed iphone out of her bag and tapped a few things on the screen before handing it to her.

"Talise sent it last night… I didn't find out until this morning." Monica said barely above a whisper.

Claire felt her mouth drop and eyes widen once she saw Cam kissing a girl the picture, and gasped when she recognized the girl as Courtney. She read the text that Talise sent and suppressed a scream, knowing Talise whatever- her –last-name-is could be right. Was Courtney the real reason Cam broke up with her? Why would Courtney do that to her? She thought they were friends… apparently not…

"Courtney says it was after you and Cam broke up… but I still can't believe she actually broke the code." Claire knew perfectly what Monica was saying. Even if it was after they broke up, Courtney still broke girl code. Claire wanted to be mad, but something stopped her. A voice in the back of her head told her that she had broken the code too… she couldn't be mad at Courtney since Claire had done the same thing last year by sneaking around with Derrington behind Dylan and even Massie's backs.

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn't even form her words, not that she really knew what to say.

"Courtney got a ride with Elena today…" Monica mumbled before opening her door and got out. Claire did the same although she felt as if her body was robotically doing it… her brain was too busy reeling from everything she had just seen on Monica's phone.

"I honestly don't know what she was thinking…" Monica said as Claire rounded the back of the Mercedes and they walked towards the door. "I never even had a clue she liked him, and I can always tell when she likes someone!"

"I didn't know Cam liked anyone else either…" Claire said under her breath.

In all honesty, it didn't bother her (if) Cam liked Courtney currently… it actually made her happy. It meant she was over Cam and happy with Cayden. What did bother her was that she didn't know if that picture was taken. If it was taken when she and Cam were together, then he cheated on her… with one of her friends. It also meant Courtney betrayed her, but that thought only brought Claire back to the reality that she's pretty much done the same thing. Sure, Derrington and Dylan were pretty much over but Dylan still liked him (so did Massie, but that's a different kind of mess), and Claire had still been with Cam.

"I don't blame Courtney." Claire finally said as they made their way up the steps towards the doors.

Monica gave her a quizzical look as they reached the top steps.

"I blame Cam… and I'd be a hypocrite if I said I was mad at her." It was true.

Monica's expression was unreadable as she grasped the door handle. She just looked down at her feet as she opened the door.

Claire followed Monica through the heavy wooden door, her eyes automatically searching for Cayden in their spot where they met every day before first period. But instead of finding Cayden's shocking and warm welcoming blue eyes greeting her, she felt everyone's gaze drift to her.

It wasn't until she saw a copy of A&NY-the one with her on the cover- that she realized why everybody was looking at her. She was about to turn around and walk out the door and take cover in Monica's Range Rover but she was already being surrounded.

Everyone started speaking at once, all of their voices blending together as the blood pounded in her ears. She saw faces she recognized but her mind was racing just as fast as the redness that was spreading on her cheeks.

"Let her through!" She could hear a voice yell, and after feeling Monica grab her elbow and tow her as she pushed through the crowd.

"Claire!" A masculine voice yelled that she immediately recognized. _Cayden! _She desperately searched for his face, wanting to stare into his piercing but calming blue eyes.

Monica continued to drag her though the crowd, and just when Claire was starting to think that she was in the middle of a never ending sea of people, she finally met the gaze she was searching for.

"Cayden!" Her voice was barely audible over the voices of everyone else, but it caught his attention. He slowly made his way towards her, grabbing her hand once he finally reached her. Monica let go of her arm and went ahead of them, trying to clear a small path.

Once they finally made it out, they quickly walked down the hall and found the janitor's closet.

**BOCD High**

**Massie's Locker **

**Tuesday, September 23****rd**

**8:04 A.M.**

"Gawd, you'd think a celebrity showed up or something." Massie rolled her eyes at the large crowd forming over by the doors to the overflow lot. There wasn't enough money in the world to make her publicly gush over someone else.

Kristen and Dylan exchanged a knowing glance.

"So who is it?" She asked, Kristen and Dylan obviously knew.

"Probably Claire." Kristen answered, "Everyone finally got their copies of _A&NY_ mailed to them yesterday. I can't believe Claire didn't tell us!"

"Monica's mom probably made her keep quiet about it." Dylan chewed on a zero calorie protein bar… the most disgusting tasting thing ever invented of you asked Massie. "I heard it was supposed to be a big surprise since Claire hasn't done anything since _Dial L_."

Massie looked back over her shoulder, and saw Claire quickly trying to get away from everyone with Cayden and Monica. Why was it even a big deal? It wasn't as if Claire was going back into the film industry… or was she? She and Claire didn't tell each other everything like they used to. Maybe Monica did it to Claire as a favor so she can get noticed by a producer or director or something.

Either way, Claire was getting a lot more attention than necessary. People never reacted like that when she and Alicia reported on _The Daily Grind_ and were on the cover of _US Weekly. _

Massie thought about what would have happened if she was the one who landed the role for _Dial L_ like she should have. Right now, she definitely wouldn't be here, most likely Beverly Hills or a NYC penthouse. She would have been on the cover of _A&NY_ every year, even named most fashionable and beautiful star/socialite in their December issue. And if by some miracle she showed up here, that would be her that the crowd was desperate to talk to.

"Whatever." Massie hissed, slamming her locker so hard she heard the magnetic mirror fall.

Dylan and Kristen mumbled a good-bye before scrambling down the hall to reach Claire, Cayden, and Monica to avoid the bomb that was in the process of going off.

Massie dug her nails into her palms. A realization just hit her. With all of this attention on Claire, everyone was going to vote for her for homecoming… how was Massie ever going to beat her with only this week left to show everyone she's better?

The option of having a party was still good since her parents were dropping Ash and Ava off at her grandparents before they took a weekend vacation in upstate New York. Fortunately she had talked them into leaving her home alone.

She pulled out her phone as she started towards her first class. She made sure to send the message to everyone that would get word around quickly.

**Massie: Party sat. my place.**

"A party won't even save your ass now." She heard an annoying voice snicker. She slightly over her shoulder and saw Tiffany walking slightly behind her, looking at her phone's screen. "The blonde-bitch is practically untouchable now."

"How the fuck would you know?" Massie whisper- hissed over her shoulder. She didn't want to be seen with Tiffany, or even caught speaking to her.

"Believe me, I know more than anyone." Tiffany whispered back. "The only way you'll ever be able to break her is if you can somehow make her look like a bitch while completely destroying her friendship with Monica."

"Because that plan has worked out so well for you!" Massie said sarcastically. Massie had thought of that plan, and it sounded pretty effective but then there was the example of Tiffany and Monica. Tiffany has tried to do the same thing to Monica time and time again, and it's never worked.

"No, but unlike me, you have the perfect chance."

"I'm listening." Massie stopped walking and turned around.

"I'll tell you what to do once you do me a favor…"

**BOCD High**

**Claire's Locker**

**Tuesday, September 23****rd**

**10:12 A.M.**

"Courtney's a bitch; I can't believe she would do that to Claire." Claire heard a group of girls fail at whispering as they walked down the hall. They didn't see her, but at least other people talked about it quietly. But Claire didn't want them to talk about it at all. She didn't want people to talk bad about Courtney even if Claire wasn't currently happy with her. Courtney didn't deserve to be talked about like that.

"Yeah, but Cam shares just as much of the blame… he's a dick." A blonde haired girl said before they were out of earshot.

Claire watched as they walked away. She wondered if they would have said the same things about her if people had found out about her super short fling with Derrington last year. _Of course they would've._

She shut her locker and turned around but felt her breath catch as she looked straight into a pair of blue and green eyes.

"You've probably seen the picture…" He mumbled.

"Yeah…" She whispered, her hands starting to feel clammy in nervousness.

"It's not what it looks li-" He started but she held up her hand once she regained her composure.

"Honestly Cam, it doesn't matter to me if that was the reason you broke up with me." She said confidently. His brow furrowed in confusion so she continued, "If you hadn't of broken up with me then I wouldn't be with Cayden, so I guess you did me a favor by wanting to see other people."

"So you're not mad?" He asked, looking like he was completely in shock.

"Of course I'm mad!" She snapped.

"Listen Claire, you can blame me, but don't blame Courtney!" He placed his hands on her shoulders but she backed up from him and glared at him.

"I don't blame her at all…" She said slowly, "I blame you."

**BOCD High**

**B-Parking Lot**

**Tuesday, September 23****rd**

**12:34 P.M.**

The eerie grey sky seemed to darken as Alicia's eyes searched for a black BMW SUV. There were four that she could see so far that matched that description. But the figure leaning against the hood of one of them near the far left of the parking lot made her guess that that was the person Massie told her to go to.

It had surprised her that Massie had even talked to her in the first place. For the entire time that everyone else was finally starting to accept her as a friend again, Massie refused to have anything to do with her. She barely even tolerated the fact that Alicia was with them during anything.

"Tiffany?" Alicia asked once she got a little closer. What would Tiffany want to talk to her about? "Why'd you have Massie send me here?"

"Because I need an answer." Tiffany's black eyes somehow seemed to darken as she glared at her.

"An answer to what?"

"If you want to break your beta-cycle." Tiffany said as if it were obvious. Alicia sighed; Tiffany was going to go off into a rant about how great it would feel if she was finally alpha. Just as Tiffany opened her mouth to begin, Alicia immediately cut her off…

"I don't need to change my social standing to be happy." Alicia answered, mimicking Tiffany's tone. "I'm happy where I am, and even if I was alpha I would always have my friends stabbing me in the back trying to steal my spot… I would hate my life almost as much as I hated it last year when I listened to you and betrayed everyone."

Pride shot down her spine and throughout her entire body as she stared at Tiffany's shocked face. It felt amazing to finally tell Tiffany off, not to mention stand up to her… that took guts.

"You'll regret it." Tiffany spat, but the venom in her voice had no effect on Alicia.

"The only thing I've ever regretted was being following you." With that, Alicia turned on her heal and strode for the doors, feeling victorious for the first time in a _very _long time.

**BOCD High**

**Café**

**Tuesday, September 23****rd**

**12:47 P.M.**

"I tried it on, but my boobs are so small that it looked weird on me!" Britta complained, making Monica thankful that the guys had decided to sit at another table.

"I have the same problem, only mine are too big." Alicia sighed, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"Monica, what's your bra size?" Britta shouted, causing everyone around them to look over. Monica kicked her shin under the table, Britta could get a little (translation: _very_) hyper. They didn't need to attract more attention. Everyone was already staring at their table.

Things finally started to calm down after third period. But Claire still had people following her around.

"Thirty- four B." Monica answered truthfully; she honestly didn't care if Britta shouted that out, most guys in the school could tell just by looking.

"See, that's the perfect size!" Natalie exclaimed, "Not too big, not too small."

"I can't wear push-ups or else they look too big though." Monica twirled a strand of her hair around her index finger. She hated whenever someone called any part of her perfect, since it was never true.

"Do you really think that?" She ignored the male voice from behind her, it was most likely some perverted guy passing by. But when she looked up at Claire and everyone else, they were staring up at whoever was behind her.

"Go away you little-" She said as she spun around to look at whoever it was, but stopped once she saw who it was. "Liam!"

She jumped out of her seat and collided into him, placing her head into the crook of his neck and inhaled his comforting scent as his arms wrapped around her. She felt her worry and stress from the day melt away as if he was the one taking everything off of her shoulders for her. He just made her day go from bad to good.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered into his ear, "I thought you had class."

He pulled back enough to look into her eyes, "I skipped."

"Liam, you can't just skip!" She scolded.

He rolled his eyes, making her frown slightly. She hated it when he rolled his eyes at her.

"I only see you on the weekends, besides I wanted to surprise you." He said, letting her go.

"WALKER!" They hear Principal Sanders yell from where a group of teachers were standing, monitoring everyone. "You better have a visitor's pass!"

Liam reached into his pocket of his jeans and held up a yellow slip, earning a nod of approval from Sanders.

"What're you going to do while I'm in class?"

"You won't be in class."

"What?"

"You're skipping with me."

"Liam…"

"I already signed you out for the rest of the day." He smirked. She stared at him with wide eyes, he WHAT? "By the way, if anyone from the attendance office asks, you have the flu."

She looked back at everyone at the table, they were all laughing into their palms.

"Fine, but this is a onetime thing!" She said sternly. She swore that sometimes he could act like a kid. But she might as well humor him, she's never really skipped school plus she's missed him. Although, she really should be here for Claire in case something else happens…

She looked down at Claire and as if she could read her mind she said, "I'll be fine."

**BOCD High**

**Soccer Stadium**

**Tuesday, September 23****rd**

**7:03 P.M.**

Massie leaned against the cold metal chain-link fence separating part of the soccer field from the practice soccer field behind the goal. She watched Derrington warm up with the rest of the team, waiting for them to take a break so he could come over and talk to her. She hadn't seen him all day and was starting to think he hadn't even come to school until she saw him sitting at another lunch table with the guys.

He had sent her a text when she had gotten home, telling her to wait for him where she was currently standing before the game started. At least he didn't ask her to wait afterwards since he would most likely yell at her for not quitting the team… she still hadn't thought of something to tell him.

Finally she watched him come towards her, easily swinging his body over the short fence.

"Hey!" She smiled but it fell once she noticed that he stared down at his feet grimly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just exhausted…" She sighed in relief. _Thank GAWD! _She had thought he was upset with her, "with trying to figure you out."

_Huh?_

"Derrick, what are you sayi-"

"Why would you get back together with me if you were with Chris?"

"What are you talking about?!" She shouted, causing him to wince. But she couldn't control her anger, he was really bringing this crap up again?

"Sammi was dating Chris, and he broke up with her because the girl he loves, which is you, and that she was planning on breaking up with her boyfriend!" He said quietly. She's never seen him like this… so… so broken.

"Chris dated Sammi?" Massie gasped. That douche bag hit on her while he was dating her boyfriend's sister?!

"Stop acting so innocent!" He yelled, making her jump a bit, "How could you do this to me? You know I love you, why would you do it?"

_Shit!_ He wasn't asking her if she cheated, he was accusing her.

Massie could feel her blood turn ice cold.

"I _never_ cheated on you!"

"Honestly, I wish I could believe you, but this keeps happening!" He ran his hands through his hair. It wasn't until now that she noticed how tired and spent he looked. The dark circles under his eyes almost looked like someone had punched him in both eyes, "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because I've NEVER cheated on you, EVER!" Her voice cracked and her hands started to shake, "And I'm your girlfriend."

"Not anymore…" He whispered in an emotion she's rarely heard from him- anguish. He stared down at the ground before meeting her eyes again, "I'm tired of this. I can't even trust you anymore. I'm tired of the lies. I'm just so… tired of trying to believe you. I can't keep doing this."

"Derrick…" She tried but he just shook his head sadly before turning his back on her, walking along the fence. She felt her heart in her throat as she watched him hang his head as he walked. She couldn't mover her feet, they felt as if they were stapled to the ground.

Was this really the end? It couldn't be! She loved him, even if he could be infuriating at time, but that's their thing. They piss each other off, make-up and everything's perfect until they fight again!

"Derrick, I didn't know Chris was dating Sammi!" Massie cried desperately at his retreating form. When she realized there was no way to catch up with him and tell him the truth, she felt all of the feeling in her legs disappear only to be replaced by a numbness that quickly spread through her as she fell to the ground on her knees. "Nothing ever happened between me and him! There was never a plan to dump you!"

He never even looked back.

**BOCD High**

**Soccer Stadium, Bleachers**

**Tuesday, September 23****rd**

**8:36 P.M.**

Claire pulled Cayden's varsity jacket tighter around her as a gust of cold wind hit her as she laughed with Alicia and Natalie.

She was honestly glad she was in the stands instead of about to perform for halftime. She was having too much fun talking with other people than just girls on the cheer team. She forgot how fun it was to shout along with the crowd and cheer with them instead of at them.

"LOOK!" A girl shouted from the very bottom of the bleachers, holding up a camera. Claire recognized her as a girl from the yearbook class.

Everyone in the first ten rows of where the camera was pointing smiled. She looked to her right and saw Cayden and Hayden doing muscle poses. She looked back at the camera and smiled brightly as she leaned into Natalie. She was glad she decided to redo her make-up and straighten her hair before Cayden picked her up to come to the game. And thankful for Monica always carrying extra glittery red and black war paint to wear under their eyes, a tradition for every girl at BOCD for games.

The flash went off and everyone went back to talking to their friends as they waited for halftime to be over.

"Mr. Doyle burnt his tie… again!" Annie snickered. Monica and Claire laughed, rolling their eyes. Mr. Doyle was a great chemistry teacher, just horrible around an open flame.

"Is that why the smoke alarms went off in fifth hour?" Dylan laughed.

"Yup! I give it a year before he burns down the entire school!"

Everyone laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to entertain you is the BOCD High varsity cheer team!" The announcer's voice boomed through the speakers causing everyone in the student section to stop talking. They looked around for people on the team and when they saw them in the stands, the confused looks on their faces depend… and so did Claire's.

"What?" Claire asked Monica, but she only shrugged.

"You have to be kidding me!" Annie gasped as Claire stared at the varsity team walked onto the field…

"Is that Massie?" Alicia gasped.

Claire's nails dug into her palms. She watched Massie take her spot before the music started. She was in her uniform, the ones everyone turned in… and all of the other girls were wearing the same ones. Worthy must have given them all of the ones they turned in.

"What the hell?" Monica shouted over the music that started to play, a remixed version of Pink's _Blow Me (one last kiss) _that was mashed with Ke$ha's _Blow_.

Claire watched them perform… they weren't very good, but they weren't terrible… in fact most of the girls were from the freshman team and some sophomores and juniors from the JV team.

She looked at people's face, happy that their mouths hung open as they glared at the girls on the field.

"Massie never quit?" A girl standing behind her gasped. "What. ."

**BOCD High**

**Women's Locker room **

**Tuesday, September 23****rd**

**9:31 P.M.**

"Gawd, I got Alicia to talk to you so tell me how I can beat Claire!" Massie placed her hands on her hips. After her horrible night she was in no mood for bullshit.

"Fine." Tiffany pulled a grey Juicy hoodie over her head. "At the very beginning of last year Monica wanted to befriend a freshman because Heidi was graduating that year and we needed a replacement. You were one of the options put forth by everyone but Monica settled on Claire."

"How's that going to help _me_?"

"That's how you can split Claire and Monica." Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Once Claire finds out she's a replacement, she and Monica will fight and eventually go separate ways."

"Will anyone believe that?" Massie asked. You never knew with information coming from Tiffany, it could be a complete lie that no one would believe.

"Yes, it's true, I was there. And if they don't, you're smart enough to figure out a way to make them believe."

* * *

**I need ideas for the performer, so tell me who you would want! 125 REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER :(**


	16. VOTE

**The poll on my profile is going to be taken down, and if you're don't have a profile and want a vote, e-mail your choice at workforwhatyouwish (it's gmail, so put that the end cuz it's won't let me or you can just look it up on my profile)... I know I said people could say their choice on reviews but I can't tell if people are putting in multiple ways, so this is easier. **

**Honestly, it doesn't matter to me who wins… I have plans if Massie wins and if Claire wins. So yeah, your voice does matter to me :) **

**I just want my readers to have a decision in this. I hate it when something happens in a book and you're like **_**what the fuck?! No one who reads this would want this to happen! **_

**Soooooo, vote, emai, PM me… whatever works :) Better do it by Monday!**

**-Carly Ann**

**Oh, and next chapter will be posted tomorrow… well, technically today since its 12:30 AM in Michigan **


	17. Holding On

**-Shout out to mimiluv495, the rest of you will know why in the next few chapters…**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Outside the Café **

**Wednesday, September 24****th**

**11:48 P.M.**

Massie adjusted her charm bracelet on her wrist so that the gold and diamond crown was on front for everyone one to see before pushing open the large wooden doors of the café. And as suspected, everyone nearby stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. Although their expressions were a far cry from what she expected them to be…

They were supposed to look at her enviously, wishing they were her, or at least happy to see her. But instead most of them looked at her with disgust.

"Bitch." A girl muttered as she passed by, but Massie rolled her eyes as she made her way towards table 32. She knew that her friends were going to be mad, but she had spent most of last night thinking of excuses for them to not completely ditch her. She had finally settled on one, hoping they would believe her when she said that Worthy forced her to stay on the team.

Annie, Natalie, Dylan, and Alicia watched her approach before turning their attention back to whoever was talking.

"Hey!" She greeted, sitting down at one of the empty seats. There were more than usual since the guys sat another table again. They had said yesterday it was for "male bonding".

Kristen stopped telling whatever story she was telling and everyone who hadn't seen her coming towards them looked over and glared at her. Claire and Monica's gazes were especially cold.

Before Massie could say anything, everyone picked up their food and stood up without a word.

"Where are you guys going?" Massie shouted after them, but they didn't even look back at her. Instead, they kept walking over towards and empty table against the far brick wall on the other side of the café.

"Ugh!" Massie clenched her fists in frustration. It was going to take some work to make them talk to her. Without them she didn't really have any friends, and didn't want to appear as a lonely and pathetic LBR… she needed to make them forgive her at least until she could find some backup friends.

"Bad day?" Tiffany asked, sitting next to her. _Oh great! _

"What do you want?" She snapped, not really meaning for it to sound so harsh, but she couldn't help it. Of course she was having a bad day! First Claire gets treated like a goddess, and then Derrington breaks up with her, and now this!

"Just asking." Tiffany checked her nails before looking back up at her, "Have you told Claire yet?"

_Oh._ It had completely slipped her mind. She had forgotten about what Tiffany told her about Monica only wanting Claire as a replacement after she went home last night after the soccer game. She had spent most of the night staring up at her ceiling, wondering if it had really happened. And when she finally realized it was a reality, she cried-which only made her feel angry with herself for thinking it was her fault. She had done nothing wrong and had told the truth, it was him with the problem… but that didn't change the fact that she missed Derrington.

"No, they just stood up and left and I only said one word." Massie sighed. Maybe being on the cheer team was a huge mistake. It was obvious that many people thought she was a bitch, and now her friends won't even talk to her, barely even look at her.

"Do you think everyone thinks I'm a bitch?" Massie surprised both of them by asking.

"No doubt." Tiffany said with a hundred percent confidence, "But you'll still win homecoming."

_What?_

"Why would anyone vote for me if they think I'm a bitch?"

"Because you have an entire grade voting for you." Tiffany smirked, making Massie even more confused. What did she mean that an entire grade would vote for her? There was no doubt the seniors would side with Monica, the juniors with Claire& Monica, sophomores with Claire, and the freshman would most likely pick Monica and Claire too.

"The freshmen." Tiffany clarified once she saw the confused look on Massie's face, "They're not siding with Claire and Monica… they actually like what you did."

Massie gasped. If she has an entire grade on her side, then all she needs to do is convince a small amount of people to make sure she won, and splitting Claire and Monica plus her party was perfect.

"Why do they like what I did?"

"Because, they've never seen Claire as alpha… they weren't here last year when she was." Tiffany took a small sip from her Smartwater, "They still remember you being alpha in middle school."

Massie smiled. Maybe she did make the right choice…

**BOCD High**

**Café, Table 15**

**Tuesday, September 24****th**

**11:51 A.M.**

"Does she seriously think we're going to forgive her that easily?" Britta scoffed, setting her tray onto their new table.

"Probably." Dylan sighed in annoyance. After last night, no one wanted anything to do with Massie. They were all done with her attitude and her scheming.

Claire looked over her shoulder, clenching her fists as she watched Tiffany sit down next to Massie. Massie must have planned every step of it with the help of the wicked bitch of Westchester.

Everyone saw Claire's reaction and followed her gaze, their mouths dropping open when they saw the two talking.

"I can't believe her." Kristen growled. Claire was surprised by Kristen's reaction, she rarely ever got angry. But the look on Kristen's face wasn't anger, it was rage.

"Psh, I can!" Dylan said. Claire thought back to middle school when Dylan used to be Massie's most loyal follower. She used to do everything Massie told her to and always sided with her, but now Dylan was the complete opposite.

As they watched Tiffany and Massie talk, the same thought came to all of their minds. Their friendship with Massie was completely dead…

**BOCD High**

**Overflow Lot, Monica's Mercedes**

**Wednesday, September 23****rd**

**12:12 P.M.**

Courtney sighed, looking down at the lunch tray in her lap, full of untouched foods. She hadn't eaten since Tuesday morning. Her stomach always made her feel as if she was going to throw up, and every time she tried to eat, it would just make her feel worse.

But that was nothing compared to how much of a loser she felt right at that moment. She was eating her lunch in her sister's car because she had no one to sit with at lunch. She could sit with Elena and Felicity, but then people would probably start gossiping about them too, and even though Monica offered to sit with her, Courtney didn't want her sister's pity. And no one else was going to let her sit with them, everyone hated her.

The second she walked into school yesterday, everyone looked at her as if she were a rat, the sneaky kind that make-out with your boyfriend.

_Tap Tap_

She looked out the window, surprised to see Claire of all people.

Courtney unlocked the door and Claire climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey…" Courtney mumbled, looking down at her lap.

"Why are you eating in here?" Claire asked.

"It's better than the bathroom." Courtney sighed, finally meeting Claire's gaze. She didn't seem to be mad, just… calm. "Claire, I'm really sorry about what happened with Cam. It really was after you two broke up, even though that was still wrong for me to do… it was just really nice to know someone liked me after what happened with Brad… but honestly, I feel horrible. He wasn't worth any of this trouble."

Courtney expected Claire to get out of the car or something but instead she smiled apologetically, "I don't blame you… Cam's a great guy but I know what it's like to be in your situation."

"What do you mean?"

"I cheated on Cam last year with Derrington while he was still dating Dylan and when Massie was starting to like him again." Claire looked out the window, as if she was watching her own past, but the only thing Courtney saw were other cars. "Cam and I had been together for a really long time and I needed some excitement, Derrick was more than happy to provide some."

Courtney didn't know what to say. She never even had a clue that Claire and Derrington ever liked each other.

"Even if I wanted to blame you, I couldn't…" Claire smiled at her.

"So you're really not mad?"

"Nah," She laughed and Courtney immediately hugged her. _Thank God!_

Courtney wiped a few tears that she hadn't realized had fallen. She was thankful that she was technically "forgiven". Even if it took a while for her reputation to bounce back, she was just happy that she and Claire would be okay… after all, her parents and sister were right, Claire was like family.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, September 24****th**

**5:09 P.M.**

Massie scooped Bean off the floor, walked over to her desk and sat down, placing Bean perfectly on her lap. She stroked her ears as she logged into Facebook on her iMac and almost fell out of her chair when she saw the first story on her news feed.

**Derrick Harrington **_went from being "in a relationship" to "single"._

**WHAT?!**

Every time he's "broken up" with her in the past, he's never changed his relationship status, allowing room for discussion about getting back together even though they were never apart very long. So did that mean there was no chance of them making up?

She saw that someone had already commented. _Of course it's Josh,_ Massie thought with an eye roll.

**Josh Hotz**

_Yea! Single Derrington!_

And before Massie could even think about Josh's comment, she looked at the screen, feeling as if her eyes were so wide that they would fall out…

**Cam Fisher and 12 others like this.**

Secretly, Massie didn't want to know what other ten people liked it, but her hand was moving to make the mouse click to see who else had done the same as Cam.

**People Who Like This**

**Cam Fisher**

**Josh Hotz**

**Claire Lyons**

**Monica Sova**

**Britta Lee**

**Cayden McKenzie**

**Courtney Sova**

**Natalie Turner**

**Liam Walker**

**Nolan Cialone**

**Annie Bolton**

**Hayden McKenzie**

_ Fuck._

Were they all online? She clicked on Claire's name, but it brought her to her info. And in the corner the 'add as friend' button was there. She unfriended her? Massie quickly went down the list of people's names, but that same button was there for all of them… they had all unfriended her!

Massie went back and checked how many people liked his status now… twenty two. And the rest beyond Hayden were all girls that Massie knew for a fact liked Derrington.

Fear shot through Massie. Derrington could easily find someone else. He was one of the hottest sophomores, and one of the hottest guys in the school. Hell, even seniors thought he was hot!

But then Massie looked back to the top of the list, looking at all of her (ex) friends' names. Anger quickly spread from her spine. They were making their point obvious without even saying anything. But Massie knew that was a huge mistake for them. They thought she was just going to sit back and let them make her look like a bitch, but she wasn't going to take it…

**The Lyons Estate**

**Claire's Bathroom**

**Tuesday, September 24****th**

**10:24 P.M.**

Claire brushed her teeth, trying to ignore the sounds of her parents' voices from a few rooms away but she couldn't. She wished the walls were soundproof, at least then she wouldn't feel like her stomach was doing nervous flips every time her parents yelled at each other.

"Ugh!" Claire sighed after spiting into the sink and walked down the hall. She pressed the side of her head against the master bedroom door and tried to make out what they were saying.

"I told you this would happen!" Her mother yelled. _That what would happen?_ Claire thought. What could they possibly be talking about?

"How was I supposed to know that they were going to open an investigation?" Her dad shouted back. _An investigation of what? _ What could her parents possibly have done to have an investigation… and who was "they"?

"It's been over fifteen years but the evidence is right in front of them every day!" Her mom screeched, making Claire scared. Did they commit murder fifteen years ago or something? Could her parents really be murders?!

Claire shuttered at the thought as she backed away from the door. She needed to get out of this house and fast…

She ran back to her room and grabbed her phone, her thumbs typing faster than they ever had before:

**Claire: would it be okay if spent **the** rest of the week at ur house?**

Within seconds her phone vibrated with an answer.

**Monica: yeah… r u ok?**

**Claire: I just really need to b away from my parents**

**Monica: I'll be there in 10. Need help packing?**

**Claire: Yea.**

Claire dropped her phone onto her bed and fled to her closet, pulling her Louis Vuitton suitcases (Christmas presents from her parents) down from the shelf in the back and grabbed the outfits that were on the left- the ones she had planned on wearing for the rest of the school week.

By the time Claire was putting her Satin and silk pajamas, Monica walked in, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"What else do you need to pack?" She asked, peering into the suitcases.

"Sweaters, yoga pants or sweats, and shoes." Claire said, quickly folding a pair of pajamas. She planned on even staying the weakened with the Sovas, and Saturdays and Sundays meant comfy cloths.

Monica walked into her closet and returned with an armful of sweaters, yoga pants from Pink, and shoes. More than she needed, but maybe she could stay even longer… at least until she knew what her parents were freaking out about.

"That's it." Claire said as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her desk. She quickly wrote a note to her parents, saying that she was spending the week with a friend. She didn't want them to know where she was although they would probably figure it out sooner or later. She dropped it on the floor of the hall in front of their bedroom door.

Claire and Monica carried everything down to Monica's new Mercedes. Claire was thankful that Todd was already in bed. She didn't want him to talk her out of this, she needed to do this. There was no way she could stay at home. But she did feel bad about leaving him there alone to deal with it by himself. Maybe she could come and get him later…

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but the last two were super long. **

**Next chapter:**

****"Hello?" Claire answered her phone although she didn't recognize the number at all.

"Cl-eh!" Rupert Mann's voice happily sang from the speaker of her phone…

**** "Massie is the new Alicia." Massie listened to Kelsey and Meghan's conversation. Did they now she was right behind them?! She's only sat behind them for the entire year!

"No, she's the new Tiffany." Kelsey whispered, rolling her eyes.

**** "Because there's something you need to know about Claire and I." Cam crossed his arms across his chest. In the back of his mind, he knew telling Cayden this was wrong, but breaking him and Claire up was definitely right…

**** "You honestly believe that they wanted to be friends with you?" Massie laughed cruelly, "They only befriended you to replace Heidi once she graduated!"

**** Addison and Alex looked at Claire with furrowed brows, as if she was someone they recognized but couldn't place. Claire looked over to Monica, but Monica watched her parents with a confused expression too. Why were they looking at her like that?

**** "This is Alicia Rivera with the final results for homecoming court!" Alicia's voice was the only sound in the entire café as everyone held their breath.

"Freshmen: Brad Holms and Courtney Sova." Half of the café cheered, Claire guessed it was because some of them were still trying to believe that Claire and Courtney were okay.

"Sophomores: Derrick Harrington and…"

**240 Reviews and I promise to update with a MUCH better chapter. **


	18. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I did not expect that many, so I'll be nice and not force any this time, but I still love them!**

* * *

**The Sova Estate**

**Driveway**

**Wednesday, September 25****th**

**2:36 P.M.**

Claire closed the passenger door of Monica's Mercedes behind her and walked up the stone driveway with Monica and Courtney. They watched Alex's BMW pull up as they walked up the steps to the door. And just as Monica fished her house keys out of her bag, another car pulled into the driveway… Claire's dad's car.

"Oh crap." Claire murmured. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and her parents already knew where she was.

When she had walked in the door of the Sova Estate last night with her luggage, Addison and Alex immediately accepted her after she told them about her parents' constant fighting, leaving out the part about an investigation. They had given her a room in the guest wing so she wouldn't have to share a bed with Monica or sleep on a couch. And they knew by the looks of her bags it was going to be more than just a few days.

And by midnight, when she had just finished unpacking, her parents started to call her phone nonstop. She eventually shut her phone off before walking down the hall to thank Monica but walked in on her in Liam. Fortunately, neither of them had heard her enter and she quietly snuck away.

Her dad shut off the engine and got out, slamming the car door loudly. "Claire!"

Alex appeared from the side door of the garage and looked surprised when he saw her dad marching up the driveway towards Claire. She silently prayed that Alex wouldn't make her go back home if her dad tried to make her go.

She wasn't ready to go back. She didn't want to go home to screaming voices that were arguing over something that sounds top secret. How could she even trust her parents if they were keeping something as big as an investigation on them from her?

"Jay, what're you doing here?" Alex asked. By now all three girls refused to go inside although the front door was wide open.

"Bringing Claire _home_!" Her father said, and Claire knew it was directed at her.

"I don't want to go home!" Claire snapped.

"Jay, if she feels uncomfortable at home then maybe you should just try to give her some space." Alex said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Claire exchanged a look with Monica and Courtney. Alex was trying to talk her dad into letting her stay?

"Don't tell me what to do, Sova!" He yelled, talking a few more steps towards where Claire stood completely frozen.

"Jay…" Alex said sternly but he continued to walk towards her. Monica and Courtney gasped when he grabbed her wrist and forced her to follow him.

If she hadn't heard Alex yell at her dad to let her go, she wouldn't have snapped out of her shocked trance. She finally tried to yank her arm back, screaming at him to leave her alone.

She looked up and saw Monica and Courtney staring in horror as Alex pulled his iPhone from his suit, calling security.

_They have security?_

"I don't want to leave!" Claire screamed, desperately trying to free her wrist from her dad's grip. Thankfully she saw Alex grab her dad's arm and forced it to let go of her own.

"Claire, you're coming home whether you like it or not!" Her father yelled as Alex held him back. But Claire was close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath. She looked into his eyes and noticed they were bloodshot. _Holy shit! _Her dad was drunk!

She scrambled away from him, stumbling up the steps towards where Monica and Courtney were. Monica pulled her into a hug before ushering her inside, closing the door behind them.

All three crowded the window next to the door, watching as a black Escalade with tinted windows pulled up. A tall muscular man jumped out of the driver's side while another man jumped out from the passenger side. They both rushed over to where Alex was trying to hold back her dad, grabbing both of his arms and making him walk over to the Escalade, forcing him to get into the backseat.

"Where did the security come from?" Claire finally asked, as the Escalade pulled away.

"The entrance." Monica said simply. And Claire knew what she was talking about. To get into the estate, you have to speak into an intercom for the iron gate to open. On the other side of the gate there's a small box type structure that's the size of the shed. And Claire finally remembered that there's usually an Escalade parked next to it.

_Why do they need security guards?!_

But before Claire could ponder that question any further, Alex walked through the doors and looked at her quizzically and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered shakily. He wrapped his arms around her and to her surprise she clung to him, the way she should cling to her own father after something terrifying happens…

**BOCD High**

**Freshman Hall**

**Thursday, September 26****th**

**10:35 A.M.**

Massie pushed her way through the groups off freshmen; all standing in circles with their heads leaned into the middle, talking and gossiping. She heard Claire's name a lot, also Courtney's and Monica's. But she mainly heard hers and Derrington's. And every time she heard someone say his name she felt her heart clench and her eyes burn with tears threatening to spill.

"Talise Carter!" Massie shouted when she finally found the person that Tiffany had directed her to go see.

Everyone standing between her and Talise looked up at her and quickly moved away, clearing a path for her.

Talise looked away from the guy she was talking to and whispered something to him before he disappeared into the crowd that was slowly making its way for one of the stairwells.

"Massie." Talise smiled once Massie reached her. "What brings you down to freshman hall?"

"Tiffany said you could help with something." Massie placed her hand on her hip. This girl was obviously someone who liked to be in charge, but Massie didn't want her authority to be undermined so she had act bitchy to make her understand she wasn't going to stand for it.

Talise looked at her questioningly as if to say _Well, what the fuck is it?_

"She said you can get all of the freshmen who are still thinking of voting for Claire to vote against her." Massie rolled her eyes as if it should have been obvious. Massie honestly had no clue how one girl could convince everyone in the 9th grade who was going to vote for Claire to change their minds.

"She's right, I can." Talise smirked before looking around and bringing her voice to a low whisper, "But I need you to do something for me… well, technically two things."

"Whatever you want." Massie huffed, feeling as if the tension in her shoulders became ten times heavier. Who knew conniving could be so much stress.

"I need you to let me and Shea hang out with you, act as if we're your friends." She smiled. Massie couldn't help but think that Talise's smile was exactly like Tiffany's… _maybe they're related, it would explain why they're both pretty evil_. "Let's face it, you need friends since your old ones ditched you like last season's Prada and we need everyone in the freshman class to like us, and they obviously like you."

"Deal." Massie narrowed her eyes, "What else do you want?"

"I heard that Courtney and Claire made up. They were seen laughing together at Claire's locker this morning."

"Soooooo?"

"I need you to convince people to dislike Courtney."

Massie thought about it. She knew about the photo Talise sent of Courtney and Cam. She honestly didn't know what to think of it. Obviously Talise had a huge grudge against Courtney by sending that photo to pretty much the entire school, and it was a pretty smart move, but it was just so, so… Tiffany like.

"Only if you also get everyone to vote for both me _and_ Derrick." Massie finally said after thinking it over. Maybe if she and Derrington were voted onto homecoming court together, they would be forced to see each other and then they could take and if all went well, get back together.

"Fine." Talise said, holding her pinky finger out. Massie hooked her finger to Talise's and they shook.

"Meet me at locker before lunch." Massie said before turning on the heels of her Tory Burch flats.

She pushed her way back through the crowd as the warning bell sounded, telling everyone they only had a minute to get to class. She was thankful her world history class was downstairs or else she would be late… and her teacher hated it when people were late.

She walked through the door just as the final bell rung. Ignoring Mrs. Reed's glare she went to her assigned seat behind Kelsey Svensson and Meghan Johansson, two best friends that both have dads from Sweden and are in the NHL. All they seemed to talk about were the boys on the hockey team and whatever girls they thought were "the bitch of the day" as they put it.

"Someone said that they're break-up was because she never quit the cheer team." She could hear Kelsey say as Mrs. Reed started to talk about The Silk Road.

Massie felt her jaw drop. Were they really talking about her and Derrington? Bu then again, most people were talking about it, so she decided to ignore whatever they were saying.

But then she heard Claire's name enter their conversation.

"I can't believe she did that to all of them, she's such a traitor!" She could hear one of them whisper.

""Massie is the new Alicia." Massie listened to Kelsey and Meghan's conversation. Did they now she was right behind them?! She's only sat behind them for the entire year!

"No, she's the new Tiffany." Kelsey whispered, rolling her eyes.

Massie clenched her fists and felt her body shake in anger. But two sides of her brain battled over why she was angry. Was she pissed because they were right, or because she denied it?

**BOCD High**

**Room C-24 **

**Thursday, September 26****th**

**1:14 P.M.**

Cam watched as the digital clock on the wall changed to 1:15 and the bell rang. Everyone sighed in relief as they exited the room. Fifth hour was finally over, and they had their eight minute break between classes.

He turned the corner into the main hall with the sea of people. He noticed everyone around him was looking over to a spot by a glass case full of first place sports and academic trophies, even old varsity jerseys of people who used to go here, but are now famous.

Next the case was Claire… with Cayden. He knew people weren't watching them, but her since she was just on the cover of Monica's mom's magazine. Josh had apparently stolen his mom's copy and brought it to Derrington's to tell them. But unlike the other guys, he ignored the pictures and read her interview. It had stung that she had talked about him and their break-up. But what had really hurt was the fact that she had talked about how happy Cayden made her.

Cam slowed down his pace, watching the two exchange flirty smirks before Claire got on her tiptoes and Cayden placed his hands on both sides of her head, leaned down and kissed her long and hard. Cam's nostrils flared at seeing this. He's seen them kiss many times, but never this passionately. And Claire happily returned the kiss with equal passion, passion she used to put into their kisses.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other stupidly before exchanging good byes and walking away in opposite directions since the sophomore and junior halls were on opposite sides of the school. Claire walked in the direction Cam was, but he quickly turned around, trying to spot Cayden's head, which wasn't hard because he was definitely over six feet tall.

Cam had never even thought about it before, breaking Claire and Cayden up. Yeah, sounds like something that a girl would do: telling her boyfriend something that would completely freak him out and make him dump her. But he couldn't stand to see Claire with him. She didn't belong with him, she belonged with someone more like him.

"Cayden!" Cam called once he was a few people behind him.

Cayden turned around, looking unpleasantly surprised to see him.

"Um, hey Cam." Cayden greeted, stepping to the side of the hall for people to pass.

"Hey. I think we should talk about you and Claire." Cam said, trying to stand a little straighter in hopes of it making him look a little taller. It wasn't until now that he realized how intimidating Cayden's size was.

Cayden's frown deepened. "Why?"

"Because there's something you need to know about Claire and me." Cam crossed his arms across his chest. In the back of his mind, he knew telling Cayden this was wrong, but breaking him and Claire up was definitely right.

Cayden looked down at him like he was crazy, "Cam-"

"Seriously, you need to know this. It applies to you." Cam quickly cut him off before he could tell him that he didn't want him interfering with their relationship. "Last year, Claire cheated on me… with Derrington."

"She wouldn't have done that." Cayden denied, narrowing his eyes at Cam- practically threatening him without even saying anything.

Cam smiled and shrugged before turning around.

"Ask her, she'll tell you the truth!" Cam said over his shoulder.

**BOCD High**

**Claire's Locker**

**Thursday, September 26****th**

**2:18 P.M.**

Shutting the door of her locker and making her way towards the exit of sophomore hall, Claire felt as if someone was watching her as she passed the section of lockers where every 10th grader with a last name beginning with a B.

By the time she reached the empty back hall she took to Monica's locker every day after school she knew by the sounds of other footsteps that she wasn't alone. Claire turned around, coming face to face with Massie.

"Hi, Kuh-laire." Massie said with bitterly sweet sarcasm.

Claire said nothing in response, waiting for Massie to say whatever insult she wanted to say so she could get on with her life.

"How's life with your FBFFs?" Massie asked, not letting go of the obnoxiously fake sweet tone.

"FBFFs?" Claire rolled her eyes. What was she getting to?

"Fake best friends forever." Massie said, the sweet tone gone only to be replaced by an angry one.

"What are you talking about?" Claire tried to control the rising anger within her, she didn't want to resort to Massie's level.

"Monica and her little… clique." Massie hissed, "You're just a replacement!"

Claire felt something in her stomach… or her brain, she wasn't sure which, snap. She could feel her anger boil over her with heat spreading to her cheeks at lightning speeds.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You honestly believe that they wanted to be friends with you?" Massie laughed cruelly, "They only befriended you to replace Heidi once she graduated!"

Claire was about to scream at Massie that they wouldn't do that. But then she thought about it. Monica had befriended her so suddenly. It made sense. But did that mean just because they had a fake friendship at the start, that it was still fake? All of the care and support, was that fake?

"My work here is done." Massie said to no one in particular once she saw Claire's face fall. As she passed she purposely bumped into Claire's shoulder, but Claire was too deep in thought to notice.

She marched towards senior hall and quickly weaved through the crowd to reach where Monica stood in front of her locker, just about to close it.

"Is it true?" Her voice cracked, but she didn't care.

"What?" Monica shut her locker and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"That you only became friends with me to replace Heidi when she graduated." Claire hopped the answer would be no, but when she saw Monica's face flash _Oh shit_ she felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

"Yes," Monica sighed, "But that was before any of us got to know you! It may have started out that way, but Claire I can honestly say you're not a replacement for her! You mean a lot more than just a friend to me!"

"Then what am I?!" Claire shouted.

"You're my sister, not by blood but you may as well be!" Monica's eyes pleaded with her, "I had no clue that I would become so close with you! Trust me, if I only wanted you as a replacement friend then pretty much nothing we had done together wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have spent so much time with you I didn't think of you as a sister."

Claire noticed how Monica's eyes were verifying her statement. They were full of regret and honesty. She was glad that Monica's eyes always gave her true feelings away. "I believe you."

**The Sova Estate**

**Monica's Bedroom**

**Thursday, September 26****th**

**7:12 P.M.**

Laying on her stomach and propped up on her elbows on Monica's bed, Claire felt her phone vibrate next to her.

"Who is it?" Monica called from her desk where she was doing her homework.

Claire looked at the number at the top of the screen. She didn't even think the number was from anywhere in New York… or Florida.

"I dunno." Claire said before sliding her finger across the bottom of the screen to unlock her phone.

"Hello?" Claire answered her phone although she didn't recognize the number at all. Her parents always told her to ignore numbers she didn't know, but she was curious.

"Cl-eh!" Rupert Mann's voice happily sang from the speaker of her phone. _WHAT?! _Rupert Mann was calling her?!

"Rupert?" Claire gasped, earning a confused look from Monica. Claire waved her arm, signaling for her to come over. Monica ran over to the bed as Claire tapped the speaker button with her finger.

"I heard from a little bird that you were on the cover of _A&NY_." He said mysteriously.

"Who is it?" Monica whispered.

"Rupert Mann." Claire whispered back and Monica covered her mouth to avoid an audible gasp.

"So I decided to read your interview for myself, and I have to say that I'm very hurt." Rupert said although Claire knew that he was only joking. "You never told me you wanted to get back into acting!"

Claire thought back to what she said in her interview. She had said that she would like to do movies again, as long as she could stay close to home.

"Um, yeah. " Claire had no clue what to say, was he calling to talk her into flying to California to shoot a movie or something?

"Well then I think we can help each other, Claire." He said before clearing his throat. "I'm actually in New York City, about to shoot a show but I still need a leading actress…"

Claire felt her breath get caught in her throat. HOLY FUCKING CRAP!

"It's a show about a group of friends that attend a private school in the city that's filled with some unexpected secrets. Think of it as _Revenge _meets _Gossip Girl_." He explained, Monica and Claire quickly looked at each other- mirroring each other's shocked faces, "The character I want you to play is trying to find out which one of her friends killed her younger sister… I can fill you in more if you agree."

Claire couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed and jumped up and down on Monica's bed. Monica quickly joined her. They screamed until they were out of breath and realized they were still on the line with Rupert.

Claire grabbed her phone off the floor from where it had fallen off the bed.

"I take that as a yes?" He laughed.

"Of course I'll do it!" Claire said, feeling like she was going to burst from the level of excitement and happiness she was feeling.

"Fantastic!" Rupert said, and Claire could imagine him on the other line doing a fist pump. "I'll call you later to set up a time to meet and discuss it all!"

"Okay." Claire tried to calm herself, but it obviously wasn't working, "Bye, Rupert!"

"Good-bye Cl-eh." He said, sound extremely British saying her name before she hung up.

Claire turned to Monica and at the same time they screamed, "AHHHHHHH!"

"You're going to be on a TV SHOW!" Monica yelled.

"I KNOW!" Claire yelled.

And they couldn't help but let out one more scream.

"Mom and Dad want to know if you two are dying in here or something." Courtney said from the French doors of Monica's bedroom.

"We're fine." Monica said walking out of her room with Claire quickly following her.

Addison and Alex walked down the hall towards the three of them.

"Is everything okay?" Addison asked, looking concerned.

"Claire just got offered to be on a show." Monica blurted.

"Really?" Alex and Addison asked at the same time.

Claire nodded her head and before she knew it, everyone went off on a rant of how amazing it was, but Claire already knew that. But in the midst of it all, Addison and Alex suddenly stopped.

Addison and Alex looked at Claire with furrowed brows, as if she was someone they recognized but couldn't place. Claire looked over to Monica, but Monica watched her parents with a confused expression too. Why were they looking at her like that?

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"You look exactly like her." Addison said, looking from Claire to the wall. Claire turned around to look at a picture of a close up of a young woman about Monica's age, maybe a year or two older. She had blond hair and blue eyes and looked exactly like Claire.

"Who is she?" Claire asked. She had never seen that picture there so she had never asked.

"My mom." Alex said. Claire studied the picture, then Alex. He looked a lot like her, except for the fact that he has green eyes, maybe he got his eye color from his dad.

Addison looked at Claire with tears in her eyes before she looked up at Alex, "Honey, do you think that…"

"Only a DNA test will tell." Alex said, looking at Claire. But Claire didn't know what to do. A DNA test? Why were they practically crying and talking about a DNA test?

"Huh?" Monica finally said. She and Courtney were apparently just as much in the dark as she was.

"We think that there's a very small possibility that Claire could be your sister…" Addison started and looked to Monica and Courtney, "Neither of you know this, but you have another sister, two years younger than you, Monica. You were too young to remember Brielle… or what happened."

"So what happened?" Monica asked with wide eyes.

"We were at the doctor because you had the chicken pox." Alex started, "But they noticed Brielle had gotten it too, so they took her down the hall to examine her, but we found out that the nurse that had taken her, kidnapped her."

Claire felt like she was going to puke. They seriously thought that she was Brielle? Their long lost daughter? That couldn't even be possible! Could it?

* * *

**I know, I didn't put homecoming court in, but the chapter would have been way too long if I did. **

**Enjoy the cliff hanger :)**


	19. Charades

Sorry it took a while to update, I haven't been feeling very good lately :(

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Café, Table 12**

**Monday, September 30****th**

**12:03 P.M.**

Massie watched a group of junior and sophomore jocks walk by, trying to get her mind to ignore whatever the obnoxious red haired freshman girl next to her was saying. She honestly didn't know who the girl was, the only thing she did know was that she was popular among her class… and so were the rest of the people sitting at the table. It was Talise's idea to have more of the A-list freshmen to sit with them at lunch to boost their image.

Talise and Shea followed her everywhere she went, and just as Tiffany told her to, she let them. She had to admit, it was nice to finally have people do whatever she said even if they were freshmen. And she finally had someone to talk to. Most people would say she's crazy for trusting them with some of the things she's told them, but they've told her just as many secrets. If they were to repeat what she's told them, she could just as easily do the same .

"Gawd, I just can't stand Olivia Ryan!" The ginger next to exclaimed with her nasally voice. Massie automatically paid attention when she heard Olivia's name. "Look at her, she's such a slut!"

Massie followed the girl's index finger to where it was pointing and she felt her chest constrict and her scalp prickle. Carrot-top was right. Olivia Ryan is a slut (not that she already didn't know that). She was at Derrick's table, sitting across from him and leaning over the table, showing off her new boob job as she flirted with him.

She silently begged for Derrington to look away from Olivia in disgust, but her eyes became hot as she watched him smile, not taking his eyes off of her. _Nooooooo!_ Both her heart and brain screamed in agony.

Massie didn't even realize she had just stood up until she tried to step, but her legs were so weak that they wobbled. She heard a couple of other girls at the table scold the red-head for pointing out Massie's ex flirting with someone else, but that's all she heard before everything was silent. She saw people's mouths moving, but she couldn't hear them and she didn't want to. All of her focus was on the doors leading to her escape.

She pushed them open as she wiped her nose that she didn't know was running on her wrist.

"Massie!" Someone's voice pierced through the silence. But it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. It wasn't Derrington.

"Massie!" Another voice screamed.

Massie whipped around to face Talise and Shea, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Shea and Talise exchanged a worried look, but Massie rolled her eyes. It was fake worry, they couldn't possibly be worried about her since they weren't friends… they were fake, just like everything else in Massie's life.

Massie turned back around and headed straight for sophomore hall, where she knew it was safe to do whatever since everyone in that section of the school including the teachers were at lunch. She didn't feel like crying in the bathroom, it was dirty in there not to mention way too cliché.

She opened her locker and grabbed a small carry pack of tissues that she stored in her purse in case something like this happened and threatened to ruin her mascara. She closed her locker and slid down to the floor against it. She pulled her legs against her chest, laid her head against her knees, and let sobs wrack through her body.

After what seemed like forever, it could have been seconds or minutes but she had no idea, "Are you okay?"

Massie looked up into Cam's different colored eyes seeing the concern in them that mirrored the same look on his face.

"Do I look okay?" She snapped, hoping he would get the fact that she wanted to be left alone. Maybe she should have gone to the bathroom…

"No." Cam said flatly. Massie would have snapped at him again, but he's probably the only one of her old friends that's willing to talk to her. She at least owed it to him to be a little nice.

"What's wrong?" He sat down on the floor next to her, taking her by surprise, "And don't say nothing because I know something's bothering you. It's Derrington, isn't it?"

_Damn you Cameron Fisher!_ She thought bitterly, _why do you have to know everything?_

"Yeah." She sighed, there was no point in lying to him. He already knew, "I saw him and Olivia at lunch."

"That's pretty stupid, Mass." He said seriously. Who did he think he was saying that?!

"Excuse me?" She gasped.

"He doesn't like Olivia! Never has and never will!" Cam chuckled as if he was explaining a joke, "Honestly, it was kinda all of the guys' faults… they brought Olivia over to the table to get him to talk to another girl in hopes of getting his mind off of you. The guy has been a wreck since last Tuesday, don't blame him."

"But he flirted back with her!" She argued.

"He was only being nice. He's not the kind of person to just shoo someone away or ignore them." Cam countered. Massie knew he was right, Derrington wasn't like that. He was nice to everyone. "Don't let Olivia's blonde hair and fake boobs make you think that he likes her, she's not even his type."

"You sound like a girl." Massie couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Well honey, you're soooo much better than that slut, just look at you!" Cam said in an extremely girly voice that made both of them laugh but silence quickly followed and both of them stared down.

"It just… hurts." Massie finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, I know."

"Is this what it felt like when you and Claire broke up?" She asked timidly, she didn't know how he would react to that question.

"Yeah… and it hurt even more when she said yes when Cayden asked her out." He said warily, "The worst part is that it still hurts."

"Do you want her back?" She asked before she could stop herself.

He nodded, "I just hope that I'm not too late."

Massie didn't know how to respond. Claire wasn't her friend anymore, she was Monica's. The plan to split them up backfired miserably. She shouldn't care about Claire's relationship problems anymore, but she did. And she definatly shouldn't care that Claire always walked past her in the halls, looking at her as if she was just a face in the crowd… as if they were never friends at all.

"I hope I'm not too late either." Again, the wrong voice said what she wanted to hear. She looked up and cringed at the sight of him.

"Just go away Chris!" Massie sneered. It was his fault Derrick broke up with her, it was his fault all of the times Derrick broke up with her!

"Massie," Chris tried to reason as both she and Cam stood up.

"Dude, she obviously doesn't want you." Cam said with his voice full of warning as he glared at Chris.

"Believe me, she does." Chris laughed in a mocking tone, beginning to walk away but he stopped and turned around just as Massie was about to sigh in relief, "She just doesn't know it yet."

"Gawd, he's like a stalker!" Massie said once he was finally gone.

"Why didn't you say something to anyone about him?" Cam asked, "How come you never told Derrick?"

"He knew, but him and everyone else seems to think that we were sneaking around together!" Massie felt her blood boil. Even though she thought Chris was hot when he first showed up in Westchester again, he started to freak her out with his persistent sneaking around and trying to get between her and Derrick. But Derrick should have known better to think she would like him.

"He's part of the reason everyone hates me." Massie said, and she knew she was right. On top of the entire student body (minus the freshmen) hating her for betraying her friends, they also hated her for thinking she broke Derrick Harrington's heart by cheating on him. People had already suspected her and Chris, but thanks to Chris and his big fat mouth, he tried to confirm their false thoughts by saying that Massie broke up with Derrick to date him on Friday.

"Not everyone hates you." Cam said, rolling his eyes.

_Where the fuck has he been for the past month?_

"Name one person that doesn't secretly hate me." She challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Me."

"Come on, after what I did?"

"What you did was bitchy but I don't hate you for it." Cam shrugged, "And I don't think you're a bitch even if you can be a little mean, I think you're strong and know how to defend yourself."

_Huh?_

"You'd be surprised at how many other people thought that too." Cam smiled before he walked away, leaving Massie with thoughts.

**BOCD High**

**Auditorium, Third Row**

**Monday, September 30****th**

**1:23 P.M.**

Monica inspected her nails as everyone filled the seats of the auditorium. As she pushed her cuticles back she thought back to her freshman year, when getting up and talking in front of everyone at the annual Spirit Week kick off scared the crap out of her. And today she was calmly sitting in her seat next to the aisle, as if getting up on that stage was something she did every day. And it somewhat was. Every day everyone looked and judged her as if she was up on a pedestal.

Since her freshman year she's been forced to be perfect. Have the perfect cloths, the perfect looks, the perfect body, the perfect friends, and the perfect boyfriend. If only everyone in the room knew how far from perfect she really was… If they knew about her family missing a member, if they knew she was hiding an engagement, if they knew she was hiding an eating disorder. They would never think the same of her… and that was both a good and bad thing. It would take the pressure off, but then they would think she was insane.

But unlike when she was a freshman, she now knew how to never show what was really happening. She knew how to make everyone think she was perfect even if she herself knew how messed up she really was. And it was calming to know that she knew how to keep all of her problems out of sight and appear as the graceful and perfect person they expected her to be.

Once everyone was seated. Principal Sanders walked on stage and everyone in the first five rows (mainly jocks) including Monica, Claire, Courtney, Annie, Britta, Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, and Natalie stood up and cheered. All of the jocks loved Sanders since he let them get away with everything. They could be doing drugs right in front of him and he would turn a blind eye.

"OW-OW!" A football player in front of her yelled with other yells in agreement.

"SANDMAN!" The football captain, Seth Operman, yelled.

Sanders smirked, he loved being loved. "Okay, okay!"

He pretended to be bashful before trying to silence the crowd again. While he began to talk about how important it was to have school spirit (cheesy much?) she swiftly made her way to the side door to play her part of perfect…

* * *

Massie yawned as everyone finally shut up, a.k.a. stopped kissing Principal Sanders' ass. She silently wondered why they were even required to show up to this stupid assembly. It was basically Sanders making a boring speech about spirit and Monica showing up on the stage for no reason, basically to show off even though as student body president she was forced to.

"When will he shut up?" Talise groaned. Massie looked around her; all of her fake friends surrounded her. They were in one of the first rows of the balcony seats. All of her old friends sat up front where the seats practically had the jocks' and A-listers' names painted on them.

She spotted Derrington sitting between Cam and Nolan. At least he wasn't with Olivia. She noted that he was wearing a white T-shirt, bright swim trunks, and like every other guy in the school he had goggles, a snorkel, and flippers on. He looked so stupidly cute.

"And this year's dance will be extra special, but I'll let your student body president, Monica Sova-" Sanders' voice was drowned out by the shouts coming from the males in the crowd. "Tell you." He finally said was he was able to be heard again. But once Monica walked on the stage, the guys cheered even louder and whistled, while the girls in the crowd cheered normally.

_Damn it!_ Massie thought to herself, _Not again!_

Massie had spent her entire Saturday at the mall trying to find the perfect cloths for spirit week this year. Last year Monica, Claire, and Monica's friends looked better than everyone but Massie was determined to look better than them this year, especially today since everyone was supposed to vote for homecoming court next period.

It was no wonder all of the guys were going crazy for her, even more than they usually did when she made appearances in front of the entire school. Monica looked as if she was supposed to be on a beachy type commercial or an ad for a magazine. Wearing a Mara Hoffman bright coral bikini with bohemian styled beading in the middle of the demi bra and sides of the bottom, a beige see-through Chanel crochet cover up, Antik Batik brown leather thong sandals, with a purple orchid lei around her neck and a matching orchid in her beachy wavy hair. Massie had heard a rumor that Monica had fresh leis shipped from Hawaii and had certain people handing them out in baskets.

Massie's eyes wondered to where Claire was sitting and of course, she looked just as perfect as Monica. In her multi blue colored Missoni halter bikini in the classic Missoni pattern, and like Monica she was wearing a see through Chanel crochet cover up only hers was a white v-neck with flowy sleeves and was thin. She also had a lei on only hers was made of white orchids and orange ilima blossoms with a white orchid in her wavy hair.

_Gawd!_ Massie rolled her eyes, they looked like whores. But then she realized she had pretty much done the same thing, wearing a black Natori halter bikini and a white see through Marc Jacobs cover up with black Tory Burch flip flops. Most girls did the same thing by wearing bikinis and cover ups even though they were told on Friday that if they did, they would be told they had to change into "more appropriate cloths"… but that obviously never happened.

Monica walked over to the microphone and waited for the crowd to shut up, which took a lot longer than necessary if you asked Massie.

"As everyone knows, last year was the most memorable homecomings thanks to performances from 3oh!3 and Ke$ha." She began and everyone was practically on the edge of their seats. Everyone wanted to top last year's dance, and the only way to do it was top the performers, "And this year, we're positive is going to be even better…" She paused for dramatic effect, "…because we'll have Calvin Harris as our official DJ."

The crowd instantly cheered, but they knew Monica had more to say.

"But, we'll also have a performance by Rihanna!"

That's when things went crazy. Everyone cheered, even Talise, Shea, and all of the other freshmen Massie had been followed around by. But all she could do was sit there. Calvin Harris plus Rihanna? How were they able to pull of getting both? How was she supposed to compete with them, when they were able to pull off everything?

By stepping up her game…

**Gelding Studios, New York Headquarters**

**Rupert Mann's Office**

**Monday, September 30****th**

**4:12 P.M.**

Claire sat in the comfy leather seat across from Rupert, skimming the contract that Rupert's assistant had given her. She handed it over to Mr. Rivera, who surprisingly turned out to be the Sovas' new lawyer.

Claire glanced back at Addison, who had been listening carefully to everything Rupert said. Claire probably missed about half of everything Rupert said about the show. She felt as if she couldn't focus on anything since finding out last week that she may possibly be the long lost daughter of Addison and Alex. Everything seemed to be one giant blur that she aimlessly walked in. She knew her life would only be black and white until the DNA results came back.

"I'll have to read this closely. " Mr. Rivera said to both Claire and Rupert.

"That's perfectly fine!" Rupert smiled.

The things Claire did get out of what Rupert had said was that the show would be called _Very _and that her character's name was Astrid Very whose younger sister Gwen was murdered by one of her friends. She would be paid a lot more than most shows would pay their actors before they see the ratings, and if the show did well after the first season, she would be getting a very large raise… along with her co-stars, including the show's male lead, Alexander Ludwig. She also found out that Conner Foley was to play a large part.

Suddenly Mr. Rivera's phone started to ring the iphone's classic ringtone. He pulled it from his pocket and frowned at the ID but answered, only saying one word answers before he hung up. He looked over to Addison and Claire already knew what he was silently telling her. The DNA results were in.

"We'll get back to you tomorrow, Mr. Mann." He said, standing up. Claire followed, making a mental note to search for the nearest bathroom the second they left Rupert's office so she could throw up.

She knew that once the results came in she would be nervous, but she never expected herself to be _this_ nervous. But Claire knew it was understandable to feel the way she did. If the results were positive, it meant her entire life has been a lie and full of secrets. That she was taken away from her parents and raised by strangers. That she wasn't Claire Lyons, she was someone else, someone named Brielle Sova.

And as much as she wanted to hate Jay and Judi (if it was true), she couldn't full on despise them but she has to admit it would make her hate them to a certain level. They had raised her with values that meant more to her than any possession that she's ever owned…

**The Sova Estate**

**Living Room**

**Monday, September 30****th**

**5:25 P.M.**

Claire stared at the paper in disbelief. She was in fact Brielle Marie Sova, daughter of Alex and Addison Sova, sister of Monica and Courtney Sova. Not Claire Stacy Lyons, daughter of Jay and Judi Lyons, sister of Todd Lyons.

_Holy fuck! _Claire thought as Alex hugged her, tears streaming down her face just like Addison's. She was hugged by everyone in the living room, except for Mr. Rivera.

Claire cried too, although she didn't know if she was crying because she had been living a lie and that the people who raised her, making her who she is now, were kidnappers or because she was happy. She decided it was more of the latter but also because she was genuinely happy to actually be apart of the Sova family.

After everyone calmed down, Mr. Rivera told them that Jay and Judi were currently in police custody and that Todd was getting a blood test to see if he was actually their son and would be staying at a foster home for the time being.

"What?!" Claire gasped, brother by blood or not, he was still her brother, "A foster home! Why?"

"He has to." Was all Mr. Rivera said, "Until they can find a better solution."

Claire looked at Addison and Alex… wait… they were her mom and dad.

"Can't he stay here?" Addison asked.

"Not until they know if he is their son, and if he is they have to see if any family members are willing to look after him." Mr. Rivera said sadly.

Claire sighed. She silently hoped that Todd wasn't in the same boat she was. She didn't want him to feel the way she did, wondering if she was still the same person.

Mr. Rivera went over everything else, including the court hearings that were in the near future, asking Claire if she wanted to testify, but Claire said she would think about. She didn't know if she wanted to. He then went over custody and blah blah blah. She stopped paying attention after telling him her decision on testifying. And by the time Mr. Rivera left, it was midnight.

"I can't believe it!" Monica hugged her tightly, "We're actually sisters!"

"Welcome to the family!" Courtney joined their hug.

Claire knew what they were doing. They were trying to cheer her up, just the way she always thought sisters should.

"We should probably re-do your room." Addison said as the girls broke apart, "We can have the designer come by tomorrow or any time to go over plans."

"We should call the rest of the family before the news spreads to the media." Alex said to no one in particular.

_Media?!_

"You heard what Len said, no one will find out at least until Thursday." Addison said, but Claire went back into her silence. NEWS MEDIA?! _Shit!_ She thought. It sucked enough knowing that she wasn't who she was supposed to be for the past fifteen years, but EVERYONE in the country and even around the world knowing?

"They can't keep it quiet?" Courtney asked the same question that popped into Claire's head.

"Not after the high profile search we did years ago. Practically the whole U.S. knew." Alex said, "It was all over the news."

Claire covered her face with her hands. Now everyone was going to know. Everyone was going to see that she didn't know who she was.

**BOCD High**

**Café, Table 12**

**Tuesday, October 1****st**

**12:12 P.M.**

Massie laughed at the red-haired girl from the other day as she made fun of Chloe and Mikayla. She had learned that the girl's name was actually Jane Lindsey and that her mom was currently dating someone on the New York Jets football team, but she couldn't remember his name.

"You have to admit, everyone looks like an idiot in all white." Jane said, and Massie agreed. But that was the point. But everyone was dressed in all white so no one could really give each other crap for looking stupid, even Massie.

"Some people more than others." Shea said, looking at a guy in a white body suit, the kind that covers everything including the person's face.

Massie looked around the room, her eyes falling on table 32. She felt her fists clench in anger as she saw everyone's outfits. _Of course they look better than everyone._

Massie looked over Claire's outfit. A white BCBG sleeveless delicate patchwork lace top with a white leather Gucci belt strategically placed at the belly-button to show off how skinny her stomach was and to make her look a little more curvy. White Burberry stretch skinny jeans, and Maison Martin Margiela white suede motorcycle ankle boots. She looked like a goddess, or even an angel. If they were still friends she would have given her a 9.5 to downgrade her even though she looked like a twelve.

And it didn't look much better when she looked at everyone else around Claire. Monica in an Alice + Olivia white high waisted tweed styled flat-front mini skirt with a white Philip Lim silk one- shoulder top tucked in, and ivory Manolo Blahnik ruched satin peep toe platform pumps. Her typical girly, sexy, flirty, approachable, and expensive style.

Courtney in an Ella Moss ivory lace bustier top, David Lerner white and off white equestrian-esque leggings, and white Tory Burch leather ballet flats. Almost a mix of Claire and Monica's styles.

Kristen was obviously wearing clothing that everyone else must have loaned indefinitely to her. A white Burberry Brit ballet neck ¾ sleeve cotton sweater, white AG cutoff shorts, and white Nike soccer shoes… very Kristenish.

Dylan's pale skin actually didn't look bad with white like Massie had expected it to, she had probably gotten a spray tan before she bought her Alice +Olivia sequin top and skinny jeans. Massie knew for a fact that Dylan never wore white due to her skin color.

And of course Annie, Natalie, and Britta looked just as beautiful. Massie didn't know where Alicia was, but she was sure that the white made her naturally flawless tan skin pop.

Massie had thought that she would look better than everyone else that morning when she had picked out her Marc Jacobs off white cotton tee, white Derek Lam flared peplum wool cardigan sweater, white J-Brand skinny jeans, and white Nicholas pointed toe pumps. But no, they had to go and ruin her day by looking even better… _again._

"Good afternoon BOCD!" Alicia's voice rang out from the speakers in the ceiling.

"This is Alicia Rivera with the final results for homecoming court!" Alicia's voice was the only sound in the entire café as everyone held their breath.

"Freshmen: Brad Holms and Courtney Sova." Half of the café cheered, Claire guessed it was because some of them were still trying to believe that Claire and Courtney were okay.

"Sophomores: Derrick Harrington, and… wait…" Alicia said sounding confused. What the fuck was going on?

"Uh, it doesn't say who won…" They heard Alicia whisper to someone.

"It has to!" Another voice whisper- yelled back to her, Massie recognized the voice as Principal Sanders. Everyone could hear the sounds of paper rustling.

"Oh crap, it doesn't." He said.

Just then, Massie felt her phone vibrate, but at the same time she heard everyone else's phones around her go off at the same time. She pulled her phone from her pocket,

**Unknown number: Why should we have to take sides between two girls in a petty war about popularity? Until we don't have to choose between them, the results stay hidden.**

_What the hell?!_

* * *

**Muwhahaha! Cliff hanger :P**

**285 reviews, or you'll never find out who sent the text or who really won :)**


	20. Time to Pretend

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short :( But I posted a preview of everyone's homecoming dresses on my profile :) If you have a better one in mind, send it to me cuz I did it while I was bored!**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Senior Hall**

**Tuesday, October 1****st**

**1:59 P.M.**

"We're going to be late!" Annie said as she checked to see if any clay from her pottery class had gotten on her white Alex Kramer sweater.

But Claire was too busy to notice. She was looking at her text messages with Cayden from the past few days.

Since last Thursday Cayden had been acting… different. Claire couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely bothering him. He often seemed deep in thought whenever they were together, and his texts were often short, only consisting of a few words. Something had to have happened, but she didn't know what. Did she piss him off somehow? Did she do something wrong?

Claire stuffed her phone back into the pocket of her jeans and tried to focus on whatever Kristen was talking about, but she couldn't. Instead, her ears were tooned in on what everyone in the halls were saying, and they were all talking about the same thing: who they thought had sent the text that was anonymously sent to everyone at lunch.

She heard a lot of people's names but the most common were Alicia, Tiffany, and Mikayla. But Claire was a hundred percent positive they were false suspects. And the reason she knew was because she was the one that had sent it.

At lunch she had gone to the bathroom to send it and her acting skills proved to be affective once she went back into the café, pretending to be just as shocked as everyone else.

But if anyone found out that she sent it, they would think she was insane. But she had to it for multiple reasons. One, everyone was already giving her more attention than she pleased because of her _A&NY _cover. Two, news was going to drop about her signing onto Rupert's show Thursday and once everyone found out about her really being Brielle Sova, they would completely go crazy if she also won homecoming. Three, what she said in the text about everyone always having to choose between them due to their petty war for popularity was true. Four, the only way for Massie to calm down was to get some attention and what better to make her shut up then giving her something she wants?

She had to let Massie win. Things in her life will get even crazier if she wins.

Besides, maybe if Massie won, she wouldn't hold a huge grudge against her anymore. She knew she shouldn't care what Massie thought of her and she doesn't, but she didn't want Massie to hate her just because Claire won homecoming (a.k.a. the biggest popularity contest of the year). And it could possibly stop all of the lying and scheming… at least for a small amount of time.

And all Claire had to do was change the results… if they had to be changed. She had no idea who won. She hasn't even opened the envelope that the results were shoved in. And she didn't plan to until tomorrow night after she snuck into the school and broke back into coach Worthy's office, the last spot anyone would suspect her to hide anything.

It was the perfect plan.

**The Sova Estate**

**Monica's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, October 1st**

**10:34 P.M.**

Monica pulled her favorite sweatshirt, Liam's grey Columbia University hoodie. It was too big for her, baggy everywhere and covered her butt, but it somehow always smelled just like him and it was extremely soft and cozy.

She put her long hair into a messy bun and walked over to her desk, opening a dark wooden box. Inside was the robin's egg blue Tiffany's box that held her engagement ring. She opened it and slid the ring on to her ring finger. She always wore it whenever she could, which was always when she was alone… or at least with Claire or Liam.

She grabbed her copy of _Jane Eyre _and plopped down on to her bed. She loved to read, but she hated having so much free time.

Ever since she and the entire team (minus the handful of traitors) quit the cheer team, she's had too much time to herself. She was used to going to practice and after school clubs or student council meetings, going home and eating dinner, then homework, spend some time with friends or Liam if she had time, then maybe going on Facebook, Twitter, or whatever she felt like for a short amount of time before going to bed. And on the weekends, she mainly saw her friends or Liam, but even then there was so much time and she had no clue how to use up the rest of it.

_Tap-tap_

She heard a knock from the glass French doors of her balcony, startling her.

She didn't even have time to react before one of the doors opened to reveal Nolan.

"God, Nolan!" Monica sighed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him but he easily caught it, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." He laughed. They both knew he was far from sorry.

"Why did you sneak up here?" She asked with sarcastic sweetness, crossing her arms across her chest. She honestly didn't care he was there, it gave her something to do while Claire was talking to her (well, she guessed that now they were _their_ parents) about changing her last name to Sova.

Monica knew Claire was having an identity crisis… literally. Claire didn't know if she should be called Brielle since it was the name she was actually born with, or keep Claire since that's who she's been for most of her life. But she knew Claire wanted to change her last name to Sova since she's not a Lyons and doesn't want anything to do with them other than Todd.

"Because your dad would kill me if I showed up at the front door this late." He said simply, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Seriously." She laughed even though he had a point.

"Have you ever considered rehab?" He asked warily, "Because I know Dylan went to one for her anorexia last year and there's some good ones around here…"

"Nolan, it's not something I can change over a night." She sighed, desperately trying not to become angry.

_How could he even ask me that question?_ Her brain screamed. It would ruin her if people found out she went to a rehab for bulimia. The only reason no one found out about Dylan going to one was because of her mom's PR people.

"Besides, I'm trying to quit it." She was telling the truth. She really was trying not to purge but most of the top there was almost no way to stop it. "I don't need to go to rehab."

"Have you thought of talking to your parents about it?" He asked. She noticed how concerned he looked, slightly wishing he didn't. If he wasn't concerned they wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Nolan, I love you but you're an idiot." She placed her book beside her and rubbed her temples. They weren't even a couple minutes into talking about it and she was already getting a head ache.

"Why don't you want to talk to them about it?"

Monica stared down at her hands. She knew perfectly why she didn't want to tell her parents, but it still sucked to tell someone why. "I don't want them to think any less of me."

"Monica…" He sighed. She peaked up at him and noticed that he looked pained. _Why does he care so much_, She thought, _this isn't even about him._ "They would never think less of you just because you're bulimic! I don't, so why should your parents? They'll love you the same no matter what!"

_Because they think I'm perfect_.

"Fine, I'll think about telling him." She lied, but it was the only way to satisfy him.

"Good." He smiled as she folded her hands in her lap, causing the diamond on her finger to glitter a bit in both of their eyes. And it wasn't until he looked down at her hands that she realized she had forgotten to take the ring off. Her face paled, knowing what was about to come next…

"Don't you dare tell anyone."

**BOCD High**

**Sophomore Hall, Alicia's Locker**

**Wednesday, October 2****nd**

**8:21 A.M.**

Alicia adjusted her Cosabella black V-neck babydoll so it covered her butt a little more and pulled the ends of her black cropped J Brand cotton leggings. Just to make sure she looked like she was trying to look like she was wearing pajamas instead of looking like a slut, she added her Marc Jacobs velvet mouse slippers and black silk eye mask that was strategically placed just above her forehead so it wouldn't mess up her hair. It had been Kristen's idea for everyone to buy the eye masks, even if Alicia had to buy her one.

"Hey." Hayden leaned against the locker next to hers and looked her up and down. "You look good."

She smiled, happy that they were finally talking to each other in public without being with their friends. She was tired of only hooking up with him in secret. She didn't want Natalie to find out and murder her, but at the same time she didn't want a closet "romance".

Her eyes widened when she realized he was shirtless, and only wearing boxers. Although she was enjoying the view of his perfectly sculpted abs, she was shocked that he was daring enough to show up to school in boxers. "Are you seriously only wearing boxers?!"

"Yup." He smirked, "I have no shame."

_I can see why! _She thought. Every girl walking by was staring at him with a hungry expression… including her.

"MCKENZIE!" A voice bellowed from down the hallway, and suddenly a path was cleared and Principal Sanders was marching towards them with Cayden (also only wearing boxers) in tow.

"What the hell possessed you to only wear underwear to school?" Sanders asked through clenched teeth. Cayden was biting his bottom lip, desperately trying hard not to laugh. Sanders loved Cayden because he was the star quarterback on the football team and never really caused trouble unless Hayden was involved… and everyone knew Hayden was the mastermind behind their kinky quirks.

"Well it's pajama day," Hayden started, and by now everyone in the hall had stopped to watch, "and normally I sleep in the nude, but I thought that would be too inappropriate."

Girls squealed in delight when he said that he slept naked, causing her to ball her hands into her fists.

Sanders pinched the bridge of his nose before gaining his composure, "Say good- bye to Miss Rivera and follow me to my office."

"Good-bye, Miss Rivera." Hayden grabbed her hand and kissed it, earning her a lot of glares coming from the girls surrounding them, and walked down the hall behind Sanders.

"You little whore." A voice seethed from behind her.

"Natalie?"

**BOCD High**

**Room D-2**

**Wednesday, October 2****nd**

**9:45 A.M.**

Claire tried to force her eyes to stay open, but failed. Movies in morning classes were torture, there was just no way she could stay awake so early in the morning with the lights off.

"Claire!" Miss Hyde yelled from her desk. How does she always know when people are sleeping if she's not even facing them?

Claire opened her eyes and looked back at the screen and was about to pull out her phone until Principal Sanders' voice came from the speakers.

"Good morning BOCD!" His voice said happily, "We have good news on the lost results for sophomore homecoming court!"

_Oh shit!_ Claire's heart sped up, how could they possibly have found it? She made sure that even Worthy wouldn't be able to find it even though it was in her office!

"Apparently as Coach Worthy was cleaning her office she came upon the envelope containing the results. And we're positive these are the real results due to a mark on the paper that can't be duplicated unless it's by the school."

There was a mark on the paper? Was that how no one could change their report cards unless they somehow hacked or secretly got onto a teacher's digital grade book? Since when did they do that?!

"And the female winner for the sophomore spot on homecoming court is… Claire Lyons."

_Noooooooooooooooooo!_

* * *

**If you don't like the homecoming results, don't blame me! Claire got the most votes, but I may have some other tricks up my sleeve :) You never know...**

**295 Reviews for me to keep going!**


	21. Truthfully Dishonest

**Thanks for the reviews :) Sorry it took a while to update, I made this chapter extra-long since you all gave me 300 reviews **

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Room A-3**

**Wednesday, October 2****nd**

**9:46 A.M.**

Massie wanted to punch something, preferably Claire's face.

How did she still win? After Massie had done practically everything to make sure she didn't. There had to be a mistake!

"So congrats Miss Lyons!" Sanders said before pausing to talk to a voice that had asked where the office assistant went, "And congrats to our other homecoming court members Courtney Sova, Brad Holmes, Derrick Harrington, Annie Bolton, and Hayden McKenzie. Have a good day BOCD!"

Massie thought about storming out of the room and demanding to see the paper that said Claire won, but she realized everyone was already staring at her. If she walked out now, they would know that she's pissed. She was going to have to act like she didn't care.

Massie shrugged as if to say, _No biggie, _and picked her pen back up, returning to conjugating French verbs, or at least tried. Every time she tried to think of what the answer was, her mind went blank. It was as if she hadn't been paying attention in class for the past three years. She decided to write down whatever came to mind, even if was wrong. As long as everybody thought she was focusing on something other than losing to Claire, she was in the clear.

By the time class ended Massie felt disoriented, but the second she walked out of the classroom she felt determined. She was going to win, no matter what.

She marched to Tiffany's locker, slamming it shut just as Tiffany had retracted her hand after she placed her things back. She turned to her, black eyes squinting at her. Massie refused to feel scared, it should be Tiffany who's scared of her.

"You said I would win if I did what you said." Massie said through clenched teeth.

"I don't ever remember saying that specifically." Tiffany smirked, "And even if I gave you that idea, you did everything I needed you to do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Massie whispered. What was Tiffany planning? And how did she miss the fact that she was being used as Tiffany's pawn?!

"I needed you to look like you could also win, so if someone changed the results of homecoming they would believe it." Tiffany explained, "I was going to change the results myself if Claire won, but she took them before I could get to them."

Massie gasped and what felt like a thousand questions flashed through her head. Claire took them? Why would she want to take the results? Did that mean she sent the text at lunch? Did that text mean Claire was surrendering?

Massie smiled at the thought of Claire surrendering.

"Why would you want to change the results?" Massie got back to the point.

"So I could say it was Alicia that changed the results." Tiffany said, "I knew everyone would believe it since she did it last year."

"So this was just so you could get revenge on Alicia?" Massie placed her hands on her hips. How dare Tiffany use her like that?

"Basically." Tiffany smiled an obviously fake smile. "But I also needed someone to at least be seen with since Mikayla and the two dumb bitches that follow her around decided they're too good to be seen with me."

So Tiffany also wanted a friend? Or at least the look of one? Massie was so confused. There was too much information to absorb so quickly.

"Besides, I can still make you win by Friday night."

**BOCD High**

**D-Hall**

**Wednesday, October 2****nd**

**10:31 A.M.**

Claire took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself as everyone that had ever had a conversation with her congratulated her as she passed in the hall. Even people she's never seen in the school before told her how much she deserved to win.

_This wasn't supposed to happen! _Claire wanted to scream at the top of her lungs to everyone in the hall, _Massie was supposed to win!_

"You okay?" Courtney asked as they turned into the bathroom.

"Yeah," Claire sighed, "just tired."

"Why was Natalie so pissed last period?" Monica asked Annie as they came through the door of the bathroom.

"I dunno." Annie shrugged, "Probably about something Hayden did."

Monica shrugged too before she turned around and checked herself in the full-length mirror on the far wall.

"God, these straps are killing me." She tried adjusting the straps of her Cosabella leopard- print sling and black lace babydoll.

Claire looked at Monica's black Cosabella legging covered legs with wide eyes. She's been getting thinner, and even though Monica only gained a little weight since she said she would try to stop her bulimia, that extra weight was obviously gone now.

The door to the bathroom suddenly burst open and Natalie stormed in.

"I'm going to kill her!" She screamed before kicking the door to one of the stalls so hard that it hit the wall with a slam making everyone else jump. The infamous Natalie Turner temper was back with a vengeance.

"Who?" Kristen asked. Claire hadn't even realized that she, Dylan, and Britta had come in after Natalie.

"Alicia." Natalie huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "She's the one that Hayden broke up with me for."

"How do you know?" Monica asked the question everyone was thinking. No one wanted to believe Alicia had done it, not after they had finally given her their trust.

"Other than their flirting in the hall, call it intuition."

"That's not a whole lot of evidence." Britta rolled her eyes, "Hayden is the biggest man-whore in school, he flirts with everything that's considered female."

"Seriously Natalie, it's pretty old news." Annie said as she finger-combed her long blond hair, "Hayden even flirts with _us_."

"None of you have noticed how both of them always disappear whenever we hang out with the guys?" Natalie exclaimed.

"No." Everyone said at once.

"Ugh, whatever. I know they're together and I'll prove it sooner or later." Natalie said, leaning against the sink.

Monica and Claire exchanged their _she's never going to learn _look before Claire turned to the mirror above the sink. She looked like a perfect ten in her sky blue Cosabella V-neck lace- trim babydoll, white Ralph Lauren leggings, white Frye moccasin slippers, and a sky blue silk/ white lace eye mask that was above her forehead. Her side fishtail braid rested perfectly on her shoulder and chest just as it was supposed to. No wonder Cayden hadn't stopped looking at her the entire time he walked to her first hour. And the entire time she couldn't stop staring at him either, but only wearing underwear to school would cause everyone to look (and they did).

But the entire time they walked together, Claire still got the feeling that Cayden was holding back. But what? She had spent hours yesterday running through what she could have done to upset him, and couldn't think if a thing.

"Earth to Clllaaaaaaaaarie!" Dylan burped the last part.

"Huh?" Claire didn't even know that they had still been talking.

"We're gonna go to the soccer game tonight, you gonna go?"

"Yeah."  
_As long as Massie doesn't make eye contact with me, I can get through it._

**BOCD High**

**Pottery Room**

**11:02 A.M.**

Cayden threw a chunk of red clay across the room at Hayden when Ms. M wasn't walked out of the room. It hit him in the middle of the chest, causing everyone to laugh.

Hayden stuck up his middle finger before ripping off the plane white shirt that Principal Sanders had forced him to put on. Hayden picked up a piece of clay he wasn't using to make his pot and sent it sailing across the room, hitting Cayden's shoulder. Cayden peeled off his and threw down on the floor.

It had been Hayden's plan to make an excuse to get rid of the shirts, and pottery was the perfect way to dirty a shirt. But it was Cayden who decided to actually throw it Hayden. He deserved it, thanks to him he was in trouble for only wearing boxers to school and not to mention that Claire probably thought he was out of his mind.

His mind betrayed him by thinking back to earlier that morning when he had walked Claire to her first class. For the most of the time it had been silent, but Cayden couldn't think of anything to say. He had been too embarrassed about the whole underwear thing, he didn't want her to think he was trying to get attention. But at the same time he had kept thinking of what Cam said.

He didn't want to think about it, but it kept coming up. If Claire cheated on Cam, would she cheat on him? He wanted to say no, and the other part of him argued that Claire wouldn't and if she did then she had her reasons… he just didn't know.

"Dude!" Josh punched him in the arm.

"What?"

"You spaced out." Josh said looking at him as if he had grown a second head, "You've been doing it all day, so what's up?"

"Cam told me that Claire cheated on him with Derrick." Cayden said quietly. He didn't want anyone to think he was acting like a girl by talking about his feelings because he certainly felt like one. He knew Hayden would give him none stop crap if he talked to him about it.

"Shit!" Josh cursed, "When did he tell you that?"

"Last week."

"No wonder both of you have been acting weird." Josh sighed and pushed his leaning vase that resembled the Leaning Tower of Pisa, "She did, but he's just telling you that to get to you."

"So she did cheat on him?" Cayden asked with wide-eyes.

He was immediately taken back to his freshman year when he had dated Mikayla Splendor. They had started dating at the end of eighth grade, and they were the perfect couple up until the middle of ninth grade. She was always running off when they were together, but she continued to act as if she loved him. So it had been completely shocking for him to find her hooking up with Kyle Forest, a childhood friend of his, at the end of year at a party. It had taken him the entire summer to get over her, and he was still holding a grudge against Mikayla and all cheaters.

"Yeah, but it was because they were so bored with each other." Josh said simply, but Cayden furrowed his brows as if to say _how's _that_ supposed to make me feel better?_"Don't worry, Claire won't get bored with you! Cam mainly only cared for soccer last year and didn't pay a lot of attention to Claire and when he did it was when others were around. And Derrington was constantly following Claire around like a lost puppy but Claire still loved Cam so she didn't want to break up with him." Cayden listened to the rest of Josh's story of Claire cheating on Cam before he asked, "If you were in her position, what would you have done?"

Cayden sighed. _Cheat. _

He suddenly felt bad for thinking Claire would cheat on him. How could he have thought that?

"So don't let it get to you, Cam was just trying to get to you." Josh said before pulling out his phone and texting Kristen.

"But why would he try to get to me?" Cayden asked rhetorically, "Other than trying to make me break up with Claire?"

"There is no other reason." Josh said, "Cam wants her back."

**BOCD High**

**Café, Table 15**

**Wednesday, October 2****nd**

**12:43 P.M.**

Derrick dipped his French fry in some ketchup before shoving it in his mouth. Screw not eating when you're heartbroken, he was starving! He had eaten almost his entire tray full of food while everyone else wasn't even half-way through with theirs.

"You really should talk to her." Cam said, looking at him with concern, "You have ketchup on your face."

Derrick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "I'm done with talking to her."

"But she never cheated on you!" Cam exclaimed, "I could tell when I talked to her, she loves you!"

"Even if she didn't, there will always be that small amount of me that doubts her honesty." Derrick said, slamming his hands down on the table. He was tired of Cam constantly saying that he should talk to Massie, "Seriously Cam, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Whatever man." Cam shrugged before returning to his attention back to his hamburger.

Derrick got up, threw his garbage in the trash and went back to his seat, his eyes roaming the faces in the crowd as he sat back down.

About six or seven tables away, Massie was looking down at her iphone until she looked up and met his gaze as if she had known he was looking at her. He quickly darted his eyes away, but this went unnoticed by Cam and Josh. They both rolled their eyes at him.

"Why do both of you have such fucked up relationships?" Josh asked sounding annoyed.

"It's not like you don't have the same problems we do!" Derrick snapped, "You're dating your ex's best friend and you know she still likes you."

"So?" Josh snorted.

"So, it's Alicia who doesn't sit back and take that kind of shit." Cam said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever." Josh said as Nolan took a seat next to him.

"Women." All three said.

* * *

Nolan looked at Derrick, Josh, and Cam's faces, there was no doubt they were completely and utterly confused and frustrated with women. _Well, they can join the club,_ he thought.

Nolan had thought he had Monica figured out… but last night proved him wrong and it had felt like a big punch to the stomach.

He knew everything about her. Her favorite movie was _Can't buy me love_, her favorite song was 'Under the Sheets' by Ellie Goulding, she's 5'10, she can never decide on what her favorite color is, she gets straight A's and is a perfectionist. But that's information anyone could get just by talking to her. He knew the deeper stuff too, like her bulimia, how she always pulls out her phone and starts to text someone whenever she's in public and trying to avoid someone, how she twirls a piece of hair around her finger whenever she's nervous (which is a rare thing for her), how she wants to follow in her mom's footsteps by going to college at Michigan State instead of Columbia but thinks her parents won't like the idea of her not going to an Ivy League school, that she can go from being calm and reserved to fun , loud, and crazy with a snap, that she loves cheerleading and lacrosse and hates not doing either of them.

He knew she loved Liam, but she wanted to _marry_ him? After everything he's done to her? It was bad enough that she was even with him, but _MARRY_ him?!

One of the few things that also confused him was how Monica could even love Liam after they had secretly dated last year. Monica herself had said how much she loved him and how much better he was compared to Liam, the guy who had acted as if she didn't exist… So why would she choose Liam over him? It made no sense of why Monica would welcome Liam back with open arms and kick him to the curve like they never dated.

He knew part of the reason was because both of them had hurt Annie, but Monica knew that he really did love her. Besides, as horrible as it was for him to do- he only dated Annie to get to Monica. Nolan had eventually loved Annie, but his feelings for Monica were stronger… always have been and always will be.

"Whoa, what's with the pity party?" Nolan's friend, Aaron Harper, laughed as he sat down. Normally there wouldn't be enough room, but Cayden and Hayden had decided to sit with the girls today, and the rest of Derrick, Josh, and Cam's soccer friends had decided to practice during lunch.

Nolan missed sitting with everyone else, but thanks to Cam and Claire's break up and everything else that was going on, the guys had decided that it would be better to separate themselves for a while.

"Where's Ashley?" Nolan asked, avoiding Aaron's question. But Nolan knew the answer to his own question, Ashley Frayer, Aaron's girlfriend was busy hooking up with Joel Elliot in the parking lot like she always did during lunch. Nolan had been the one to tell Aaron.

"We broke up last night so she's probably off with Joel." Aaron said, glaring down at the food in front of him. Everyone knew that he and Ashley were eventually going to break up but neither of them seemed to want to be the first one to say they wanted to break up.

"That sucks." Derrington said, and everyone knew he meant _Welcome to the pity party._

**BOCD High**

**Claire's Locker**

**Wednesday, October 2****nd**

**1:02 P.M.**

Claire grabbed her phone from her white Marc Jacobs crossbody, wishing she had worn something with pockets so she wouldn't have to wait in every class wishing she could check her texts for an important text from Mr. Rivera concerning her last name.

She scrolled down, and tapped on the one she was looking for and smiled at stupidly down at the message. Thanks to Mr. Rivera and his contacts that were able to quickly change her name faster than normal, her name was now officially Claire Brielle- Marie Sova. She had decided to keep the name Claire since that's who she's been for most of her life, it would feel weird to be called by a different first name now, she would never be able to get used to it. But she had made the first and middle name she was supposed to have her new middle name. And of course she changed her last name now that she was finally with her real family.

Claire read the rest of the text and almost dropped it once she reached the end. Todd was Jay and Judi's son, so now they had to wait to see if any relatives wanted him before they could have him stay with them.

But the vibration of her phone that signaled a new text suddenly reminded Claire about the media. It was only a matter of time before they found out, and she was running out of it. The announcement of Rupert's show was tomorrow, and it was likely that news of her being kidnapped and raised by another family was going to be on the seven o'clock news according to the text.

"Hey." Cayden said from behind, making her jump, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Claire was about to say that it was okay but was taken by surprise when his lips brushed hers, but she welcomed it.

"Well that's a complete three-sixty compared to this morning." She said smiling when he pulled away.

Cayden nervously ran his hand through his short dirty blonde hair, "Yeah, sorry if I've been a little weird the past couple of days. Good news is I'm over it."

"What did you need to get over?" Claire asked warily. If they were going to have serious relationship, she wanted to be honest with each other. Not communicating ruined her last relationship and she didn't want to screw this one up so early.

Cayden took in a nervous breath, "Cam told me that you cheated on him with Derrington."

_That bastard!_ Claire wanted to scream. Just because Cam's relationship with Courtney went down the toilet didn't mean that Cam had to destroy hers!

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Claire thought once she remembered that Cayden hates cheaters since Mikayla cheated on him. He was probably never going to trust her again!

"But Josh told me the whole story, and I don't blame you… if I was in the same position you were I would have done the same thing." Cayden said quickly upon seeing Claire's face completely fall.

"I just wish you would have talked to me about it." Claire sneaked peek up at him and saw guilt spread across his face.

"I know, and I'm sorry… I didn't know how to talk to you about it. I didn't want you to be pissed." He said apologetically.

Claire stared up into his shocking electric blue eyes and knew there was no way she could ever be pissed at him. She threw her arms around his neck and was immediately surrounded by his muscular arms, and she finally felt all of her stress disappear for those few seconds that they were locked in embrace.

**BOCD High**

**Principal Sanders' Office**

**Wednesday, October 2****nd**

**1:06 P.M.**

"But it's not fair!" Tiffany said, leaning forward in her seat, "How do you know that someone didn't place the results in Coach Worthy's office after they changed them?"

Massie forced herself not to smirk and appear innocent. The plan was working perfectly so far.

"Because there was the mark on the results." Sanders sighed, he was obviously tired of talking to them about it, and he was about to give in.

"I'm sure one of the smart kids that are into computers could figure out how to do it." Massie said, and she knew it was a good argument.

"Miss Block, we can't have another vote so close to homecoming." Sanders said, trying and failing to look sorry, "There's not enough time."

"Sure there is." Tiffany said sweetly, "All you have to do is have everyone vote tomorrow in first period and announce the results at lunch."

"It's only fair." Massie smiled.

Sanders sighed, "Fine, but it's going to be the last vote and the results stand with whoever wins no matter what, no re-votes."

Massie and Tiffany stood up, thanking him before walking out of his office and closing the door behind them before bursting out into laughter. _Too easy, _Massie thought.

And tomorrow was just as easy. All they had to do was steal the results and change them (if they needed to be) and place them in the office an hour before lunch.

"I swear, everyone in this school is just as stupid as they look." Tiffany hissed as they walked out of the main office and into the hall, directing it to a freshman wearing flannel plaid pajamas.

_Harsh,_ Massie thought, but laughed anyway. It was better for someone else to be insulted than her.

"TIFFANY!" A voice from behind screeched.

Massie and Tiffany stopped and turned around, watching as Alicia stomped up to them.

"You told everyone I changed the results, didn't you?" Alicia yelled with her fists balled at her sides.

Massie was surprised that word had spread so quickly, Tiffany had only spread the rumor to a few people at lunch. But then again, it didn't really surprise her. Gossip could spread faster than wildfire in this school.

"Just admit it Slut-icia, you'll never win." Tiffany smirked, practically answering Alicia's question without saying anything remotely correct to the actual answer. Alicia opened her mouth to retort, but Tiffany beat her, "And you can tell that to your friends too."

With that, Tiffany turned on her heal and began to walk away. Massie stared at Alicia for a few seconds, glaring back at her before turning around and following Tiffany down the hall.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Wednesday, October 2****nd**

**9:10 P.M.**

Massie turned on the flat screen that hung on the wall and turned down the volume before returning to her desk to finish her homework.

She pulled up Sparknotes and wrote down the few things she need for her _Huck Finn _worksheet for English. Massie knew she was technically cheating since all of the English teachers in the school practically forbid all of the students from using Sparknotes, but that never stopped anyone, it actually encouraged them.

Once she was done with her homework she signed on to her Facebook, clicking on her notifications she saw that Talise posted pictures with her tagged in them.

_These better make me look good_, Massie thought. She clicked on the notification and the screen changed to a picture of Massie, Shea, Talise, and Tiffany in Senior hall, smiling at the camera the way real friends should.

Massie noted that she looked sexy and sultry in her pink Ralph Lauren silk and lace camisole and matching silk shorts and white sequin short UGGs. Her new spray tan gave her a special glow as if she had spent a week in St. Barts, and her wavy hair framed her face perfectly. She took extreme satisfaction that she was the best looking in the picture, and it was about time.

Ever since she entered high school, Massie felt as if she was surrounded by beautiful people that always got the attention for it… the attention that used to belong to Massie. Whenever people said 'She's so beautiful' or 'I wish I looked like her' it used to be directed towards her, but then it was directed towards the upperclassmen A-listers, Monica and all of her bitchy sluts, and then Claire. Massie felt as if she had been pushed out of the spotlight and forced to sit in the dark with all of the other LBRs.

But now Massie was back for the warmth of the spotlight, and once she's announced for homecoming court tomorrow, she'll never give it up.

Massie looked back at the screen and went down the page of newsfeed and stopped when something caught her eye.

It was Jane Olenska's status, but that wasn't what made Massie stare at the screen in shock. It was someone's name that appeared under saying that they liked it.

**Jane Olenska **accepted to Yale :)

Claire Sova and 23 others like this

_Claire Sova?!_

Massie hoped it was a cousin of Monica, but clicked on the name just to make sure. And a picture of Claire showed up in the profile picture. _What the hell?_

Why would Claire change her name on Facebook?

Massie pulled up Google and typed the name Claire Sova in the search bar.

After hitting enter, Massie read several titles that had popped up:

**News for Claire Sova:**

_Long lost daughter of Sova Family found!_

_Fifteen years away from her family, Brielle Sova is finally home_

_Claire Lyons is found to be American royalty-the lost daughter of one the country's wealthiest families_

_Actress Claire Lyons is really Brielle Sova!_

"Claire? Brielle?" Massie whispered, how could any of this be true. She grabbed the remote on her desk and pointed it at the TV, changing the channel to the news and turning the volume up.

Winkie Porter's face appeared on the screen as the news went from the studio and showed her standing in front of a large gated driveway with the Sovas' home in the background, "Fifteen years ago a member from the family that lives in the home you see behind me… went missing. The daughter of Alex and Addison Sova, Brielle Marie Sova, was kidnapped while the family lived in Lansing, Michigan when she was only four months old."

Monica's family lived in Michigan? Massie had thought that her family had always lived in Westchester.

Winkie started to walk down to sidewalk with her microphone in hand as the camera followed her and showed a better view of the large estate, "The young girl was at hospital with her parents and sister at the time, when a nurse that was treating her sister for chicken pox noticed she also had it and took her away from her parents, saying she needed to be taken out of the room to be treated… but was never seen again after that, until now."

"We now know that the nurse that had taken her was May George, paid by Jay and Judi Lyons to kidnap her after their own young daughter, Stacy Hope Lyons died a few weeks earlier, also four months old, of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome."

Massie stared at the screen in disbelief. Jay and Judi stole Claire-Brielle- or whoever the hell she was?!

"And the story only gets more complicated as it turns out that after living in Florida for twelve years, the Lyons moved to Westchester, New York, the place where the Sovas moved to a few years before. And that actress Claire Lyons, who is rumored to be starring in Rupert Mann's new television show, _Very_, went to school with her long lost sister, even befriending her."

Massie's mouth dropped. Claire was going to be on a TV show?! WHAT?!

"After rising suspicions a short time ago , the family got a DNA test that showed that Claire Lyons was definitely Brielle Sova."

Winkie went on to say how happy the Sovas were to have her home and what was most likely to happen to Jay and Judi, but Massie couldn't hear any of it. All she could think was one thing: Claire was a Sova…

* * *

**310 Reviews and you'll get:**

***Dylan and Kristen glared at Alicia entered and Claire thought the same thing that was going through their minds, _How could she betray us like that _again?

***"MONICA MADELINE SOVA!" Her mother yelled as she stared down at the ring on her finger as if it were a symbol of her death sentence. She looked over to her dad and noticed that he was turning red with rage, glaring at the ring in anger… she knew he was about to explode.

***"We broke up for a reason Cam." Claire rolled her eyes, "Besides, I'm _happy_ with Cayden."

"Do you love him?" Cam asked immediately.

"I don't care what you do, all you have to do is suck durning half-time on Friday." Worthy barked.

***"And for a final time, your female sophomore representative for homecoming court is…"


	22. Two Faced

**Sorry, some of the things in the preview couldn't make it in, but they'll be in next chapter :) **

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Drop-off Area, Security's Escalade**

**Thursday, October 3****rd**

**8:23 A.M.**

Claire looked out of the tinted window of her family's security's Escalade. Her parents had insisted that all three girls were to be dropped off at school by security. And the second Claire spotted the crowd in front of the main entrance, she knew why.

Cameras from TV stations were set up with reporters holding their microphones while sipping on Starbucks lattes, paparazzi held their large expensive cameras in a ready position as if every time a car door opened, Claire would step out.

"Uh, can you drop us off around back?" Monica asked their driver, Manny. He exchanged a glance with the other bodyguard that was sitting in the passenger seat, he nodded before Manny turned the car around.

Courtney grabbed a Smartwater from the mini- fridge and chugged before saying, "There's still going to be people back there." Monica jabbed her elbow into Courtney's ribs, "Ow!"

Claire sighed. It had been bad enough seeing the shocked faces of her friends after she had revealed who her real parents were. At first they hadn't believed her, until she showed them the actual DNA results. Everyone just stared at her, not speaking for what felt like forever. Cayden's face looked frozen as he looked at her with wide eyes until he finally regained his composure and asked if she was okay with everything that was going on and thanked her for telling him before he had to find out by watching the news.

But walking through the halls will be a thousand times worse than telling her friends. Now everyone knows about her family's messed up history, and news also dropped about her starring in Rupert Mann's new show. There will be hundreds of faces looking at her with astonishment.

The car pulled up in front of one of the entrances that connected to the back hall of Freshman Hall.

Claire was about to open the door herself, but stopped when she saw that Monica and Courtney weren't doing anything. She looked up to see that the other security guard, Tony, had gotten out of the passenger side and opened the door. Claire slide out, thanked him, and waited for Monica and Courtney to slide out too.

'_How am I supposed to make it through the day?' _Claire asked herself as she, Monica, and Courtney walked towards the doors. With each passing second she could feel her breathing lessen.

"It'll be okay." Monica tried to reassure her.

_It won't be…_

**BOCD High**

**Main Hall**

**Thursday, October 3****rd**

**8:27 A.M.**

Massie watched as a girl dressed like Sandy from _Grease _walked by with a guy that looked like James Dean. She hated the day before the homecoming game. Everyone had to dress as the dance's theme and this year was time warp, so everyone looked as if they were wearing cheap Halloween costumes or just plain stupid.

But at least she looked good. She had spent hours digging through her grandmother's vintage closet and found the perfect Chanel dress that looked like Audrey Hepburn's in the opening scene from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ in homage to the early 60's. She had also found the matching gloves, it was like her grandmother had the exact same dress.

"Massie!" She heard Tiffany's voice coldly snap.

"What?" Massie shot back, turning to face her. She was surprised that she had dressed like Marilyn Monroe, she didn't seem like the type to idolize her.

"Did you hear about Claire?"

"Yes." Massie hissed, clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. How could she forget that Claire Lyons was actually Brielle Sova? Or that she was now starring in a new and highly anticipated TV show?

"We're definitely going to have to change the votes."

"Who's going to believe that I won now?" Massie rolled her eyes.

"We can argue that people already think that Claire has everything and doesn't need to win homecoming." Tiffany rolled her eyes mockingly, "Don't worry, I have it all planned out."

"Speak of the bitch." Massie said under her breath as she watched Claire try to push her way through the sea of people wearing a Gucci gold and black flapper dress and her hair styled like used to wear it back in the twenties. Next to her, Monica was also wearing a Gucci flapper dress only hers was gold, black, and white. And Courtney was in a Marc Jacobs all white flapper dress. All three looked as if they had stepped out of a twenties glamour magazine.

"How fun," Tiffany said with a smirk, "now we get to destroy three Sovas."

Massie watched as the three sisters ignored the stares of the crowd and made their way for wherever they were heading.

But before she could think of any snarky comments about them, the feeling of someone watching her made her freeze. Her breathing came to an abrupt stop knowing well who's warm puppy-dog brown eyes were looking at her. She looked down at the ground, thinking of how he had sadly looked at her yesterday in the café. Did he miss her? Was that why she would catch him looking at her?

Finally, she looked up into his eyes and cursed herself as she felt them become warm and moist. She hated not being able to look into his welcoming and deep brown eyes every day. She hated not being with him.

This time, she was the one to look away knowing that if she looked at him any longer her tears would spill. She had already allowed him to break her heart, but she refused to let him see her cry.

* * *

"Is she going to cry?" Cam asked, standing next to him.

Derrick just shrugged as Massie broke their gaze and kept moving. He turned to Cam and Hayden, both of them looked pretty stupid with slicked back hair and leather jackets, but so did he and every other guy that had dressed from the 50s.

"It's her fault, she's the one who traded everyone for Tiffany." Hayden said, and it was the truth, but it still sucked that she did since that made her even harder to trust.

"She betrayed everyone, just like Alicia." Cam said, making Derrick confused. Wasn't Cam the one that had stuck up for Massie yesterday?

"Alicia didn't betray everyone!" Hayden exclaimed, glaring at Cam.

_Huh?_ Derrick thought, since when did Hayden care about Alicia? The only things Hayden cares about are his looks, football, and sex… mainly sex.

"She wouldn't do that, not to Claire, not to anyone!" Hayden stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"She did last year." Cam argued and Derrick nodded in agreement, happy to talk about anything other than Massie.

"She was different." Hayden huffed, "She's changed."

"Yeah," Cam laughed, "just not for the better."

"She's better than she was last year, and she wasn't the one who stole the results." Hayden said in a menacing voice before stalking off with a look that was a mixture of anger and determination.

**BOCD High**

**Sophomore Hall, Kristen's Locker**

**Thursday, October 3****rd**

**8:28 A.M.**

"Can you believe her?" Dylan whispered, glaring at Alicia as she checked her hair in the mirror hanging in her locker, "That sneaky bitch did it again."

Claire snuck a peak at Alicia and felt as if a giant brick wall with a sign that said 'guilt' in the center had hit her. Alicia wasn't the one who had stolen the results, she didn't deserve to be negatively whispered about.

"She didn't do it." Claire said, closing her locker and facing everyone minus the guys.

"How do you know?" Annie asked.

"Because I'm the one that did." Claire whispered. Everyone's jaws dropped… except for Monica's. Instead, Monica spit the water she had been drinking in Courtney's face causing people passing by, hurrying to get to class, to watch in curiosity.

"EWWWWW!" Courtney screeched, "MONICA!"

Monica covered Courtney's mouth with her hand and mumbled and apology, "Why did you steal the results?"

"Because I wanted Massie to win. I don't need any more attention then I already have." Claire quietly explained, "And Alicia is getting all of the blame for something I did."

Courtney freed herself from Monica's grip, "Should we talk to her?"

"Looks like she's coming to talk to us." Britta said, watching as Alicia slowly walked towards them.

Alicia gave a small wave a few steps before reaching them and rushed her words once they all turned to look at her, "I know all of you probably hate me now but the rumors,"

"Aren't true." Everyone said in unison. Alicia furrowed her perfectly sculpted brows in confusion.

"I'm the one that took them, we know you didn't do it." Claire said.

"What?" Alicia gasped, "Why?"

Claire told Alicia as the bell for first period went off and they were alone in the hall. All of them knew this was more important than whatever boring lesson they would learn in their classes.

"I'm positive that Tiffany started the rumor about me stealing the results." Alicia said, crossing her arms, "When I confronted her she only told me that I'll never and win and to tell you guys the same thing… and guess who was with her when she told me that."

"Massie." Claire rolled her eyes in annoyance and frustration. How could Massie even stand to be near Tiffany?

_Because Massie is becoming Tiffany…_ A voice in the back of her head warned her. Claire immediately thought of Monica and Tiffany's past. How they used to be best friends and how everything started to go downhill their freshman year. Was she following in her sister's footsteps? Becoming enemies with what used to be her best friend? How did it even happen? Her and Massie used to be so close…

"Yup." Alicia seethed, "I just wish there was a way to expose them."

Everyone looked down at the ground, wishing the same thing. But Britta's head suddenly popped up with a smirk starting to form, "I know how we can show everyone that they're two-faced."

Everyone stared at Britta, silently telling her with their eyes to tell them.

"Tiffany is obviously trying to separate you from us to get you back on her side. She needs to people to do her dirty work." Britta said to Alicia, "If you act as if you stole the results and if you're friends with her, you can get evidence of all of her horrible plans."

"But if she acts like she stole the results and is Tiffany's friend then everyone will hate her." Claire said. Alicia had already gone through enough with everyone still holding a grudge against her for last year, but Alicia didn't deserve to be treated even worse for something she didn't do.

Alicia smiled in appreciation at Claire, "It's okay, Claire. I'll do it, I'm used to being called a bitch and I can't wait to see that bitch crash and burn…"

**BOCD High**

**Main Office**

**Thursday, October 3****rd**

**9:23 A.M.**

Nolan walked over to the small table in the corner and started sorting out the ballots that had just been turned into the office. He sighed, being an office aid (or an office bitch as everyone else called them) sucked. He was stuck doing all of the work the secretaries were too lazy to do… which included counting all of the votes from last period's election between Claire and Massie… all 2,698 votes.

By the time he was finished sorting between them, the Claire pile was significantly bigger than the Massie pile, it was obvious Claire won… but he still had to count.

"When you're finished, give the results to Sanders." Ms. Tate, the mean old secretary who Nolan swore was at least eighty snapped, "I'm going to the teacher's lounge… don't mess with anything."

Nolan did his best to smile at her before she left and let out sigh of relief once she was finally gone.

Once Nolan was done counting, he grabbed his Ipad and typed the results:

**Claire Sova: ****1,902 Votes **

**Massie Block: ****796 Votes**

**Winner: Claire Sova**

Nolan sent the results to the wireless printer in the corner if the room. Immediately after sending it, the printer hummed and spat out the paper into a tray. He grabbed it and stuffed it into a manila envelope.

"Hurry!" He heard someone whisper- yell.

"I can't, he's standing right there!" Another voice snapped.

Nolan looked around, he didn't see anyone. He walked over to Ms. Tate's desk and crouched down behind it, hoping that whoever was talking would come out.

Massie and Tiffany suddenly appeared from the small hall that was connected to the main office that lead to Sanders and the counselors' offices. Tiffany tapped a few things on an iPad before the printer hummed again. Nolan heard a door from one of the counselors' offices.

"Crap! Someone is here!" Massie whispered.

"Run!" Tiffany said and both girls ran out the door… forgetting that their paper was still printing in the midst of their panic.

Nolan got up and walked over to the printer, picking up the paper and reading it with wide eyes,

**Claire Sova: ****843 Votes**

**Massie Block: 1,855 Votes**

** Winner: Massie Block **

_Holy fuck!_ Nolan's mind screamed.

"Cialone!" Sanders yelled from his office.

Nolan crumpled up the results that Massie and Tiffany had printed and stuffed the paper into the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed the envelope containing the real results and quickly walked to Sanders' office.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have the results concerning Miss Ly- Sova and Miss Block come yet?"

"Yeah, right here." Nolan said handing him the envelope, " You might want to announce it now, since not very many people pay attention to announcements at lunch."

He knew it was a lie. Everyone listened at lunch, especially when it concerned homecoming, but Sanders didn't know that. And there was no way Nolan could guard the office from other Massie and Tiffany attempts at rigging homecoming after this period.

"I guess you're right." He said, grabbing a small microphone on his desk and pressing a large red button on the side, "Good morning BOCD, we now have the recounted results for sophomore homecoming representative."

Sanders started to open the envelope, "And for a final time, your female sophomore representative for homecoming court is, Claire Sova."

**BOCD High**

**Café**

**Thursday, October 3****rd**

**11:54 A.M.**

Claire pushed her salad around with her fork, waiting for Alicia to make her entrance just as planned. Although their plan to send Alicia in to spy on Tiffany and Massie, Claire had a nagging feeling that told her that even though they needed Alicia to take the blame for the results so it would look more convincing that Alicia would befriend the other traitors of the school, it still sucked that everyone would call Alicia a liar and bitch.

"Should we call her Claire or Brielle now?" A voice whispering from behind made her snap out of her thoughts. Claire turned around and saw a group of girls leaned in, staring at her but immediately looked away when they realized she was looking at them.

_Gaaaaaaaa!_

Claire covered her face with her hands. For most of the day she had dealt with everyone asking her questions like if she remembered living with the Sovas, which was a stupid question since she was only four months old when she was taken. And the questions she hated the most were questions about changing her name to Brielle and Jay and Judi.

But the worst part was being treated like a delicate child that could be kidnapped again at any second. She didn't want people to treat her different, she wanted them to act as if she was the same old Claire, like nothing had happened. It was already weird enough at home, trying to adjust to calling Addison and Alex her parents, getting calls from every living Sova and Emery family member-planning on coming to visit and see her, actually calling the Sova Estate home. Was it too much to ask to want to feel normal at school? But Claire knew the answer to that. Of course it was, every teenager wants to feel normal in front of all their peers… and it hardly ever happens.

"She said she's on her way in." Britta said, looking at her phone.

Everyone tried to look as if they didn't know Alicia was about to walk through the doors of the café. Claire took a quick bite at her nail, something she hasn't done in forever, in anticipation. She heard the heavy wood doors open and looked up at Alicia along with everyone else in the room.

Dylan and Kristen glared at Alicia entered and Claire thought the same thing that was going through their minds, _How could she betray us like that again? _Or at least that's what they wanted everyone to think they were thinking…

Alicia ignored the icy glares coming from every table she passed as she made her way to where Massie, Tiffany, Shea, Talise, and other A-list freshmen were sitting.

Claire craned her head and until she could see Tiffany's face. She smirked as Alicia sat down, but Massie looked as if she was going to jump across the table and claw Alicia. Claire suddenly felt as if they had just pushed Alicia off of a boat into shark infested water…

* * *

Alicia pulled up her knee-high legwarmers, hoping that they would help fight the chill that surrounded table seven.

"Cute outfit." A girl that Alicia recognized as Talise Carter said flatly, almost as if she meant it as an insult.

Alicia looked down, momentarily forgetting what she was wearing. She had dressed as an 80s dancer in a skin tight Alice+Olivia black bodysuit, bright blue Spanx leggings, hot pink Flake knee-high leg warmers, and a grey cropped sweatshirt.

"Thanks." Alicia tried to smile, but she was sure she looked like she had gas.

Massie rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Shea, gossiping about a girl who was said to be pregnant.

Alicia tried to avoid Tiffany's gaze by looking over at table 32. She wished she could telepathically send them an SOS, but there was nothing they could do, they had to follow through with the plan if they wanted to ruin Tiffany and stop Massie from following her.

Alicia watched as Josh walked over and sat next to Kristen, kissing her. _WHAT? Since when were they dating?!_

Alicia did everything she could to keep herself from screaming. She knew that Kristen and Josh flirted, but didn't know they were official!

Josh had only dated one girl since they broke up freshman year, and it didn't even last very long. It was easy to tell that Josh didn't really like her, he just liked looking a pretty face. Alicia had always thought she could get him back whenever she wanted. Alicia was better looking than almost any girl that Josh could get, all she had to do was do some flirting.

But Alicia knew by the way Josh was looking at Kristen, she couldn't get him back. He was falling, or already fell for Kristen.

_Fuck!_

"I can help you get him back." Tiffany leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"How?"

"I have my ways."

Alicia looked over at Kristen and Josh, wondering if she still liked him enough to make a deal with the devil…

**BOCD High**

**Women's Locker Room **

**Thursday, October 3****rd**

**3:21 P.M.**

"Are you sure about this?" Dylan whispered over her shoulder before turning her head back around and sticking her neck out further so she could see down the hall, trying to keep watch.

"Yes!" Natalie, Britta, Monica, Claire, and Annie whisper-yelled back, shifting through a pile of large designer bags that contained the varsity cheer team's cloths and other belongings.

"Can't we be caught for stealing?" Kristen asked, opening one of the bags and pulling out one of the uniforms that Monica had bought for the team after Worthy had bought the hideously ugly ones at the beginning of the year.

"No, I technically bought all of them and no one paid me back." Monica said, opening a large black Prada tote, pulling the prestigious red and black uniform that most girls in the school would kill to wear, and stuffed it into Kristen's large soccer bag.

Claire grabbed a few more uniforms and put them in Kristen's bag along with the others. When Natalie, Britta, Annie, and Monica had come up with the idea to take the cheer team's uniforms at lunch, she had thought it was a good idea since the cheer team had to wear them for the entire day Friday, but now that she was in the locker room- about to take the giant soccer bag to Monica's car, she was scared they were going to be caught.

"Is that all of them?" Annie riffled through the pile of bags once more.

"Yeah." Natalie said, standing up and helping Claire and Britta lift Kristen's now bulging soccer bag.

"I wish I could see their faces when they realize they're gone." Natalie snickered as Dylan held the door open for them and they carried the bag down the hall.

"Do you think they'll notice before they leave?" Alicia asked as they rounded the corner of the hall and came to a stairwell.

"Most likely." Claire said. She remembered always checking to make sure she had it if it ever left the space she reserved for it in her closet.

"Maybe we'll hear them yell, practice should be getting over and second now." Annie said as they made their way down the steps, finally reaching the bottom. And as if on cue, they heard yells coming from the locker room:

"Where's my uniform?"

"Where's _mine?!"_

"Where are any of them?!"

Everyone tried not to laugh, but became dead silent as they heard footsteps at the top of the stairs.

"RUN!" Monica whispered, handing the large bag to Natalie to carry since she was one of the fastest runners on the cross country team, a large bag wouldn't be able to slow her down.

They pushed the glass doors open and sprinted across the parking lot, immediately opening the trunk of Britta's silver Mercedes SUV. Natalie threw the bag in and before she could close the trunk, Alicia jumped in, climbing over the back seats and crouched down so no one would see her with them, they still needed everyone to think that Alicia was on Tiffany and Massie's side. Natalie quickly closed the trunk and Claire leaned against the car as if to say _we didn't steal your uniforms, we've been here the entire time. _

"Shit, look who is coming." Annie said under her breath. Claire looked up and saw Tiffany and Massie marching towards them.

Suddenly Britta started snickering, "They look like angry hippos."

Everyone desperately tried not to laugh, but could barely contain themselves.

"What'd you do to them?" Tiffany snapped at Monica.

Monica stopped laughing and glared at her, "Do to what?"

"You fucking know what I'm talking about." Tiffany hissed like an angry Tiger, "Our uniforms."

"Don't act so innocent, Tiffany." Claire spoke up, she wasn't going to let Tiffany get away with anything, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let her sister fight her alone, "You never even deserved to wear the uniform anyway."

"Seriously Tiffany, I don't know how you're trying to play both sides of the fence by being a bitch one second and then trying to act like an innocent damsel. " Monica smirked, and Claire knew Monica was going to say something completely brilliant that would make them win the match, "If you're going to be two faced, at least make one of them pretty."

Claire and everyone burst out laughing since the best part was that Tiffany had dressed as Marilyn Monroe earlier and now Monica was quoting her.

Tiffany and Massie's jaws dropped.

"Are you Helen Keller?" Massie asked, mainly looking at Claire.

"No." Claire answered, feeling annoyed that Massie was still using the same comeback style from middle school.

"Then why can't you see that you're not going to win?" Massie and Tiffany high fived.

"Are you Steve Jobs?" Claire asked with sarcastic sweetness.

"No."

"Then why are you acting like you're a genius?"

Everyone burst out laughing, and laughed even harder when they saw the look of panic on Massie and Tiffany's faces, neither of them had a comeback.

"We better leave you to search for your uniforms." Britta said with a smirk, playing with her car keys in her hand, "Good luck."

_You'll need it._

* * *

**_Hmmm,_ should I do a threequel? There's only 5-7 chapters left of this one :( So if you want me to do one, these are your choices:**

**-Everything She's Not (Around Christmas /new years eve of the PC's sophomore year)**

**-Everything We're Not (Around Spring/ Summer of the PC's sophomore year)**

**-Everything They're Not (Beginning of the PC's junior year)**

**TELL ME! 330 Reviews for the next chapter :)**


	23. Ghosts of the Past

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews... and I'm not going to lie, whenever a small war of words is exchanged on the reviews, it makes me happy. Only because I like it that people are seeing things differently, it's a good thing and it's pretty much the point of the story :) **

**And good news, I'm currently cancer FREE! Yay! :) Thank you to everyone who wished me well, telling me that they would pray for me and keep me in their thoughts. Honestly, you have no idea how much that means to me. And I REALLY have to thank my best friends Dominique (Dommy), Alycia, Sydney, Danielle (Dani), and Amanda for all of their support. I have never felt more happy and loved thanks to everyone.**

* * *

**Westchester, NY**

**Corner of DeMar St. and Kensington St.**

**Thursday, October 3****rd**

**6:34 P.M.**

As she stood next to the entrance of the Herondale Estate, waiting for Addison's Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, Dash, to finish his business, she wondered how she had managed to sneak away from the reporters standing outside the gates of her family's estate. She didn't think that walking through a small wooded area between the Sova Estate and Donaldson Estate would actually work, but she went unnoticed as she walked in the opposite direction of the nosy reporters and their cameras.

She knew it was dangerous to leave without anyone with her while everything was still going on, but she needed to clear her head and she was tired of roaming her family's seemingly endless home. There were so many rooms, perfect places to relax and give her some quiet but that only made her feel lonely. At least when she was walking she could do something and think everything over at once without feeling overwhelmed.

Claire shivered as a gust of wind crashed against her, causing her to shiver. She folded her arms around her, almost as if she were hugging herself. Although she had a grey Vince cowel sweater, she was freezing.

The second they had stopped in the driveway after school, Claire had jumped out of the security team's Escalade and ran to her makeshift closet in one of the guestrooms while hers was being redone. She had slid out of the somewhat itchy Gucci black and gold flapper dress and put on black Herve Ledger, her sweater, grey classic cardy UGG boots, and a grey/ talc Alexander Wang wool and cashmere beanie hat- which Claire had no clue how Addison had managed to get since they weren't available yet- before sneaking out.

But while walking Dash, she had yet to resolve anything. As much as she didn't want to admit, she missed her old parents, her hold home- the one in Florida, where her childhood memories were. She knew Addison and Alex were amazing, but it was still weird calling them her parents, calling Courtney and Monica her sisters and not being technically related to Todd. The Sova Estate was the home Claire had always dreamed of living, like a palace in a fairytale… but it wasn't where she took her footsteps, said her first words.

But then she would begin to think that she should have always called Alex and Addison her parents, called Monica and Courtney her sisters, and taken her first steps and all of the other firsts in her life while being raised as a Sova. It only made things more confusing.

She had been stolen from one life, and given another… but which was better? It was the question Claire had thought about all day, and there was no answer to it.

"Hey, Claire!" She heard a male voice yell.

She turned around and saw non-other than Cam Fisher.

_Awesome,_ Claire thought sarcastically. She hadn't even realized she had wandered into Cam's neighborhood.

Before she could give him a look that told him she didn't want to talk to him, he was already running towards her.

"Hey." She mumbled shyly. She looked into his blue eye and then his green, forgetting how hard it was to look away from them. But surprisingly, she wished they were Cayden's icy electric blue eyes. She never thought in a million years that she would choose someone else's eyes over Cam's.

"Whose dog?" Cam asked, trying to make conversation.

"My mom's."

"Oh." Cam said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Sorry to hear about, you know… what happened to your family and everything."

_Can he make that sound any more awkward? _She thought, _it'_s_ not like anyone died._

Claire just nodded, not knowing how to respond. How do you talk to your ex that tried to sabotage your current relationship? She tried to ignore the icy and bitter thoughts that entered her mind, but she couldn't… not after everything he's done.

"Can we talk?" He asked, looking into her eyes with pleading eyes.

"About what?" She sighed. There was no way she could handle any more stress, especially coming from Cam. She was already having troubles befriending the ghosts that were already haunting her.

"You and Cayden, me and you."

"What's there to talk about?" She crossed her arms across her chest and Dash sat patiently on the ground as if he knew this could take a while. "You broke up with me, you used my little sister as if she was a toy, and then you told Cayden I cheated on you with Derrington in hoped of breaking us up. End of story."

Claire angrily wiped her blonde hair out of her face but failed in vain due to the wind picking up. She couldn't see the look in Cam's eyes, only hair.

"That's not the end of the story, Claire." He said, starting to sound a little upset. "I didn't use Courtney and if I hurt her or you, I'm sorry… I really am."

"It's a little too late to apologize for that Cam." She said bitterly. If she could wish away the fact that she was still healing from their breakup, she would. But she couldn't and it hurt to think about it, not as much as it used to… but it still hurt.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He sighed. "Honestly, I don't think we should have broken up-"

"We broke up for a reason Cam." Claire rolled her eyes, "Besides, I'm happy with Cayden."

"Do you love him?" Cam asked immediately.

_What?_ Was he seriously asking her that?! It was a good question, but it wasn't really any of his business!

Does she love Cayden? They've dated less than a month but the thought of losing him stabbed at her heart and caused her lungs to become heavy, a prickling feeling in her hands and feet, an unwelcome shiver sent down her spine, her blood run cold. Not being able to hear his laugh, see his smile that always caused her to smile no matter what, look into his eyes and feel as if she could spend a lifetime exploring them, and a hundred other things hurt to think about losing if she lost him. It literally hurt to even begin to think of him not being in her life.

"Yes." She said, a warm feeling of confidence caused the adrenaline in her to jump, making her feel as if she should shout the answer so everyone in Westchester could hear.

**The Sova Estate**

**Monica's Bedroom**

**Thursday, October 3****rd**

**6:40 P.M.**

"What do you mean 'wait another year'?!" Monica yelled.

Was Liam completely insane? He had to realize what he was saying was insane… right?

"If I drop my classes at Columbia, and wait until you graduate high school, then we'll both be going there at the same time." Liam reasoned, his ocean-like blue eyes pleading with her brown ones. "We won't have to only see each other on weekends, and we'll both be freshmen next year… we'll graduate at the same time."

Monica tore her gaze away from him and looked down at her palms. She loved the idea of them graduating at the same time, and being able to see him all week, instead of on the weekends. Besides, Liam has probably skipped so many classes to come out to Westchester to be kicked out already. But there were so many other complications standing in the way.

"Liam, you're parents are already pissed that you didn't go to Harvard, they're going to be furious when they find out you want to wait a year." She grabbed his hand when she saw his face fall, the last thing she wanted him to think was that she didn't want to be with him. She wouldn't have accepted his proposal if she wasn't sure she wanted him. "As much as I would _love_ you to be here more, what are you going to do for the rest of the year? Follow me around at school?"

"I can intern for my dad." Liam said as if it was obvious, but to Monica it made no sense. Mr. and Mrs. Walker were a lot stricter than they appeared. There was no way Liam's parents would even let him live with them if he dropped his classes, let alone work for the family company while he wasn't in school.

"And if they kick you out?"

"I can live with you."

_Yep, he's insane._ There was no possible way her dad would ever let Liam sleep under the same roof as her until she graduates… or turns thirty years old according to him. It was going to be a nightmare telling her parents about their engagement, but rushing it and adding to the fact that he would live with them would only make it worse.

"Or I can move in with my cousin." Liam said quickly once she saw that she was looking at him like he was crazy.

"And if your parents stop paying for your tuition?"

"I can get a scholarship."

Monica pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. He was determined, and just like her, it was next to impossible to win when he was determined. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't." He smiled and squeezed her hand. She smiled, but in the back of her head she knew her future in-laws were going to hate her once they found out about Liam dropping out for the year. They already blamed her for him not going to Harvard, which they had planned for him to go to since before he was even born.

"Monica?" She heard her mom call from outside the French doors.

"Come in!" Monica said, looking over at Liam and silently telling him not to mention anything wedding related.

Both her mom and dad walked in, with Courtney peaking in.

"Have either of you seen Claire?" Her dad asked, looking at her and Liam suspiciously. He hated it when she and Liam were alone in her room, which she understood. Her dad was pretty relaxed with everything, but when it came to boys he was strict.

"No." Monica stood up from the white chaise lounge and Liam did the same. "She's probably in the study."

Her mom looked at her dad as if to say, _you should have suggested that first_.

Monica folded her arms across her chest, and felt herself freeze when she saw the glimmer shine from the diamonds on her engagement ring that she had forgotten she was still wearing.

She was about to rip it off, but her mom had already seen it… _shit._

Liam looked from her to her parents and to the ring with wide eyes. He knew he was a dead man.

_Run Liam run! _Monica wanted to scream.

"MONICA MADELINE SOVA!" Her mother yelled as she stared down at the ring on her finger as if it were a symbol of her death sentence. She looked over to her dad and noticed that he was turning red with rage, glaring at the ring in anger… she knew he was about to explode.

_Three, two, one…_

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?" Her dad screamed, causing her and Liam to jump, she felt as if the whole house had even jumped.

Monica glanced up at Liam, but he looked as if he had turned to stone, looking straight at her father.

All she could do was nod as a tightening feeling clenched her throat.

Her dad glared at Liam and then the ring on her finger.

"But you're so young!" Her mother gasped.

"But-" Monica tried to speak, but her dad held up his hand signaling for her to stop.

"But nothing." He continued to look at the ring and not her eyes… a very bad sign. "You're too young and that's final."

She felt Liam's hand grab hers, entwining his fingers with hers.

Her dad looked at Liam, "Return the ring. There's not going to be a wedding… not now, not in a year, not ever."

"Alex…" Her mom frowned but her dad ignored her, turning his back on them and storming out of the room. She quickly followed and although Monica knew her mom wasn't exactly happy about her engagement, she was a lot better with it than her dad.

Monica exhaled the breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Even tears spilled down her cheeks that she hadn't felt forming. "He couldn't even look me in the eyes."

"He'll get over it." Liam said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him, "Besides, it's me he's mad at, not you… your dad would never love you any less because of this."

Monica knew it was what she wanted to hear, but she couldn't believe it. The look of disappointment in her dad's eyes as he looked at the ring was all the proof she needed.

**BOCD High**

**Under the Bleachers**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**7:58 P.M.**

"Are you sure about this?" Briana Gardner asked, looking down at her old cheer uniform with uncertainty.

Other girls echoed Briana's question.

Claire nodded, handing the last uniform to Kelsey Core.

"But then they'll know that we stole the uniforms." Megan Anway said.

"Principal Sanders isn't going to do anything about it." Monica told everyone while playing with the engagement ring on her finger. It surprised Claire that Monica was going to go public with her ring on.

Claire looked down at the ring, thinking of when she had come back from walking Addison's dog. She had gone to Monica's room to find Monica on her bed, crying into her pillow with Courtney sitting on the side, trying to comfort her. It was probably the first time she had seen Monica that upset… and it was hard to see her normally strong and composed sister a mess. Claire immediately helped Courtney in the efforts to calm Monica down to the point she could talk without large sobs. Monica had told her that Liam had gone home in fear of their dad killing him if he stayed any longer because he had found out about their engagement and was pissed.

And when Claire had finally gone to bed, Courtney had come in. She told her that she was worried that Monica would think the worst, that their dad thought less of Monica because she wanted to marry Liam. Claire knew Courtney was right to be worried about that, because it was true. Monica always thought the worst of herself. And before Claire knew it, she was telling Courtney that she was worried about Monica's bulimia. Courtney was shocked by the conformation of Monica's eating disorder, but she had had her suspicions.

Both of them agreed that if Monica didn't get help anytime soon, they would intervene.

"But we haven't practiced." One girl said.

Claire had texted the old cheer team last night, telling them to meet under the bleachers before school. Even if it was practically proof that they took the uniforms, if they got in trouble it was would be well worth it. It would distract her and Monica by showing the entire school that the cheer team was no longer to be in control of Worthy.

"We'll practice at lunch." Courtney answered before everyone went into the locker room to change into their uniforms. Claire was thankful for the uniform since she didn't really want to wear her sophomore class shirt. The shirts that every class came up with were always handed out before Friday, and the second Claire laid eyes on it, she and everyone else in the sophomore class hoped it was a joke. The freshmen, juniors, and seniors had amazing designs; they would look horrible compared to them.

Claire, Annie, Courtney, and Monica helped everyone put on the team's homecoming traditional war paint: glittery red under the left eye and glittery black under the right eye.

"Brave told me to give this to you." Monica said after she finished with placing the war paint on Claire's face. She pulled a black sash out of her white Philip Lim leather messenger bag. Claire took the sash and examined it with dread. She wondered why vice Principal Brave didn't give it to her yesterday, but that was nothing compared to the annoyance she felt. The shiny black sash with the glossy red letters spelling out _Homecoming 2012: Sophomores _was without a doubt going to make her standout. It was as if the school was rubbing it in that she won… and Massie should have if there if there hadn't of been a recount!

Claire suddenly wanted to rip off her cheerleading uniform. Part of the reason she had stolen the results was so that Massie would calm down about the whole alpha self-esteem thing… but now Claire was only going to piss off Massie even more by wearing her old uniform and then making a surprise performance at the assembly in the Field House.

But Claire missed those few minutes where she was giving a hundred and ten percent, doing exactly as she rehearsed and knowing what she's doing. As dumb as it seems, when she was cheering- Claire knew what was going on. There was no guessing, only following what you practiced.

Not to mention they would be getting back at Worthy and Tiffany… that was always a major plus :)

"And this." Monica placed a small metal tiara on Claire's blonde hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, the tiara-covered with fake diamonds, sparkled with every move she made.

_Great, _she thought, _now everyone will see every move I make._

Claire watched as Monica, Courtney, and Annie placed identical tiaras in their hair. Unlike last year, none of them had the glint in their eyes as they placed the sparkly crowns on their heads… they all felt just as lost as her.

**BOCD High**

**Tiffany's Locker**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**8:23 A.M.**

Massie squeezed her eyes shut tightly and hoped that when she opened them, the nightmare before her would be over… But it wasn't.

Claire was still standing at Monica's locker, wearing her sash and tiara… along with her old cheerleading uniform.

"Ehmagawd." She whispered under breath. She had known yesterday that they had stolen them, but Massie didn't think that they would be stupid enough to wear them!

"How do I look?" Tiffany asked, turning to her and Alicia once she was finished adjusting the small crown that everyone on Homecoming Court, including all of the nominees for Homecoming Queen, received.

"Amazing!" Alicia gushed.

Massie rolled her eyes. Of course Alicia was sucking up. She was trying to convince Tiffany that she should help her become sophomore alpha. But what Alicia didn't know was that if Massie helped Tiffany become alpha, then Tiffany returned the favor to Massie.

"You're a perfect ten." Alicia smiled.

Tiffany smirked, checking herself in the small mirror. But the smirk immediately faded as she started to sniff the air.

Massie did the same, trying to pick up the same scent that Tiffany did. And after one sniff she recognized the cyclone of mixed perfumes wafting through the air. It was _their _signature scents. Marc Jacob's Daisy perfume(Claire), Miss Dior Chérie (Monica), Viva La Juicy (Courtney), Burberry Body (Natalie), Chanel Chance (Britta), and DKNY Be Delicious (Annie). Massie started to cough. _Gawd,_ _did their perfumes always smell THIS toxic?!_

She grabbed a small vile of Chanel no. 19 out of her black Prada calfskin leather crossbody and sprayed the air around her like a protective bubble. She inhaled the air in the bubble as if it were an inhaler.

"What are they wearing?" Tiffany watched with wide eyes as the group made their way through Senior Hall.

"The cheer uniforms?" Alicia gasped exaggeratingly… almost as if she knew that they would…

Massie eyed Alicia suspiciously. Why would she suddenly come over to their side? Even if Tiffany told her that she could help her get Josh back, it was obvious that he had strong feelings for Kristen, they wouldn't be dating if he didn't. Everyone wants alpha status, but after so many failed attempts and finally making back to popularity, why would Alicia risk losing it all again?

"UGH!" Tiffany screeched quietly, "Alicia, go to the office and tell Principal Sanders about it, hopefully he can fix this."

Massie seriously hoped so. Her sophomore class shirt almost made her barf when she received it. The ugly cheap cotton black shirt looked like someone threw up red and white on it and then traced _sophomores: class of 2015 _in it with their finger. Whoever designed it deserved to be sued.

Alicia nodded and finally disappeared.

Massie looked into Tiffany's locker, and noticed a picture of her and Monica, standing and smiling at the camera in front of a lake with mountains in the background. They both looked younger, Massie guessed it was taken either their freshman or sophomore year. Why would she have a picture of her and Monica in her locker if they hated each other? _Does Tiffany miss her old friends? Why would she do everything to destroy them if she missed them? She has to know that they'll never forgive her…_

"Where was that?" She pointed to the picture.

Tiffany looked at the picture and furrowed her brow, but not in confusion. It almost seemed as if she was trying to analyze the photo. "Lake Tahoe."

Tiffany continued to look at the picture as Massie's eyes found another shocking picture. One of Tiffany, Monica, Annie, Britta, Natalie, and their friend that graduated last year, Heidi Johnson, all jumping off the bow of a yacht. And there was another next to it, one of Tiffany carrying Monica bridal style, both dressed in their cheer uniforms on the track with a football game going on in the background. They both seemed so happy, as if they thought they were always going to be attached at the hip.

Tiffany slammed her locker shut, indicating that she wasn't going to answer why those pictures were in her locker.

* * *

**I've decided to do all three, at least for now. So the next story will be Everything She's Not.**

**I'll update tomorrow since my school is on break… but I'll only update for 355 reviews :)**

**Sneak Peak (I promise to put it all in the next chapter!):**

**** "I love you, Claire."

**** "Should we tell them that Alicia is faking being friends with them?" Annie asked, nervously watching as the boys glared at Alicia,

"No, they'll somehow manage to notoriously screw everything up." Natalie answered. Everyone nodded in agreement… all except Claire; she knew Hayden had feelings for Alicia…

**** "Can you give this to your brother for me?" Monica handed Lily the Tiffany's robin's egg blue box containing her engagement ring…

**** "Massie, you're not the same girl I fell in love with last year." He said looking down at the floor and moved away from her embrace as the other couples around them continued to move. Both of them stood deathly still, until he finally looked up to her with an expression filled with pain, "You've become what I can't accept."

****Claire jumped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone from the stand, ignoring the warning look Principal Sanders was giving her. She couldn't take it anymore. How could she sit back and watch her friend get blamed for something she didn't do… something that Claire had done.


	24. To Be or Not to Be

**Like the new profile pic? I was bored with the old one. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would… school sucks right now :( But fortunately for you I have the next two chapters already written :)  
**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Room D-43**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**1:03 P.M.**

Massie closed her eyes for a few seconds, wishing that the weight on her shoulders would lift… but when she opened her eyes, it was still there and the pain in Massie's head only seemed to get worse. And Mrs. Templeton wasn't helping by talking about _Hamlet_.

"Your project will be to decide if Hamlet was truly crazy… but you also have to decide if he truly loved Ophelia." Mrs. Templeton picked up a jar filled with small paper slips. "There's no right or wrong answer. People have been arguing over it ever since Shakespeare's time."

_Damn it_, Massie thought. Nothing good ever came out of that jar, "The jar of doom" as she called it. Whenever Mrs. Templeton decided to give them a project with partners, she filled the jar with all of the boys' names and had the girls pick one from the jar. And no girl ever got the boy she wanted to be partners with. It was as if Mrs. Templeton put a curse on the jar.

Last time they had to pick names, Massie pulled Pete Bush's name. A guy with more acne on his face then a Proactive commercial and stunk like a skunk because he refused to shower for good-luck during soccer season.

Massie watched in dread as Mrs. Templeton made her way down the rows, getting closer and closer to Massie. Massie looked around the room, all of the girls that had already pulled out names were sitting with their partners, and only three guys were left waiting… Doug Durand, Hunter Laurent, and Derrick Harrington.

For a few seconds she prayed that she would be partners with Derrington, not wanting him to be with anyone else. And it would be a good excuse for them to talk. But talking about if Hamlet really loved Ophelia would be awkward. Would they talk about how they feel about their break-up? Would they get back together? Or would they just carefully talk about Hamlet's feelings while trying not to give away their own? Either way there was room to screw up her plan for later that night. So she began to hope for her hand reaching in the "jar of doom" and pulling out Hunter Laurent's name.

Hunter was nice enough and was extremely funny- a lot like Hayden, minus the stupidity. Although he had a temper, he was fun to be around as long as you don't do anything to upset him. And she had to admit, he was a looker. With natural tan skin that already made his bright green eyes pop, perfectly messy black hair that almost reached the middle of his forehead. He was famous among the girls in school. Okay, he was hot… but Derrington was never going to find out that she thought that. And he was perfect to make Derrick jealous.

"Go ahead, Massie." Mrs. Templeton said, sticking the jar in Massie's face. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as her hand reached in and gripped one of the small folded pieces of paper and she struggled to keep her hands from trembling.

She unfolded the paper, "Hunter Laurent."

Massie let out a mental sigh of relief. The jar of doom had finally given her someone she wanted, making her feel bad for previously hating it.

She grabbed her notebook, purple pen, and _Hamlet_ book as she got up from her seat and made her way for the empty desk between Hunter and Derrington. She smiled at Hunter and felt better once he gave her a smirk back.

She sat down and watched as Celia Bayford reached in and walked towards Derrick. Massie knew she didn't really have anything to worry about since Celia was an LBR with the potential to be pretty if she waxed her unibrow and moustache and bought a new wardrobe that didn't look like it was picked out by her grandmother. But there was still that horrible scenario of Derrington falling for Celia because he sees past her unattractiveness, liking her for her personality as they talked about Hamlet's love for Ophelia plagued her mind. But there was no way she was going to let that happen.

Hunter gave her a sheet of paper that Mrs. Templeton had passed back, telling them the requirements for their writing project. They immediately started talking about the subject of Hamlet being crazy. Normally, Massie wouldn't want to actually do any work, but because of the assembly next hour, classes were short and they needed an idea of what they were going to say for their paper before Monday.

They both agreed on Hamlet not actually crazy, it was all just an act to cover up his plan to kill Claudius and avenge his father. And while they talked, Massie had made sure to flirt, thankful for Hunter returning her efforts… and the envious glances coming from Derrington.

"So, do you think he really loved Ophelia?" Hunter asked, his piercing eyes searching hers as she looked over her shoulder at Derrington… laughing at something Celia had said. _Shit…_

"Yeah, I think he was just trying to protect her when he told her that he didn't, he didn't want her to get hurt while everything was going on and he's only pretending not to love her to throw everyone else off." She said loud enough for Derrick to hear. Hunter nodded, considering what she had said.

She glanced over at Derrick, accidently making eye contact. He seemed surprised, taken aback, and… angry?

He turned his attention back to Celia, "Hamlet didn't love her, and he was just using her. If he really did love her, he would realize that pretending to love her and then saying he doesn't would hurt her… and if he truly loved her, then he would care if he hurt her. But he did it anyway, so he doesn't love her."

_Huh?_

"Uhhhhh…" Celia looked from Derrick's anger filled eyes to Massie's surprised amber ones.

Massie clenched her fists, "What he says at her funeral proves it. He literally says that he loved her and told Laertes everything he would do to prove it."

_Ha,_ Massie thought, _Beat _that_!_

Hunter and Celia exchanged a confused look and the bell rang before Derrick could say anything.

Massie shot up from her seat as if it were on fire, wanting to get far away from Derrington. She quickly grabbed her things and speed-walked out the door.

"Massie!" She heard Hunter call. She stopped and stepped to the side of the hall, letting people pass as he slowly walked towards her.

"What's up?" She asked when he reached her.

"I know it's kinda late to ask, but are you going to the dance with Chris?" He asked, looking down at her with his mesmerizing eyes that were filled with hope and nervousness.

_SHIT!_

She had completely forgotten about a date. When she and Derrick were together, she knew they would go together, but that's no longer an option. She had been too busy with winning homecoming court that she hadn't even thought about finding someone together.

She knew it wasn't really important to have a date. A lot of people usually went with friends if they were single, and no one made fun of them because they didn't. They would either dance with their friends, or like a club- go find a random person that was also there without a date and dance with them. But she wanted to make Derrick jealous and show everyone that she could still get a date.

"Ha, no." She answered, wishing everyone would stop thinking she was with Chris. But she ignored that thought as she put on a fake shy smile, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He said smoothly with a crooked smile.

"Sure." She smiled up at him, wondering why she had never noticed how tall he was. "Pictures are at my house at seven tomorrow."

"Sounds good." He said with a look that would make most girls' legs weak, but Massie caught herself wishing that it was Derrick giving her that look. "I can drive you home today if you want."

Massie forgot that he already had his license because he was actually a year older because his parents put him in school a year later then everyone else. "Okay."

"I'll text you where to meet me after the assembly." He said before they said good-bye and he walked away. She smiled to herself as she walked in the opposite direction, she had a date with one of the hottest guys in her grade.

But as she passed Derrick, she noticed the angry look on his face, the envy in his puppy-dog eyes. He had heard the entire thing. He was visibly hurt, so he still loved her. _Yesssss! _Operation Victory by Jealousy was working so far.

But the look on his face went from jealous to hopeless as she tried to discreetly glance over her shoulder at him. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _Did he think there was no hope for them to get back together? Did he even previously hope for them to get back together? Was there no longer a chance of him thinking they could because she just accepted Hunter's offer to go to homecoming with him?

_Oh crap…_

**BOCD High**

**Field House, Bleachers- Sophomore Section**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**1:57 P.M.**

Claire watched as the annual tug-O-war battle went on from her spot three rows up in the sophomore section. Currently it was the juniors versus the seniors, and as expected the seniors were winning but Claire was happily cheering for the juniors anyway since Cayden was one of the eight juniors clinging to their side of the rope, desperately trying to dethrone the seniors from their winning streak.

She noticed that the cheer team in one corner of the gym, getting ready for their performance. They were in the hideous uniforms that Worthy had bought them since they had stolen the new uniforms and were currently wearing them. Claire suddenly felt bad for them since the whole school was going to laugh once they saw them in Worthy's uniforms.

Cheers erupted from the other side of the gym in the senior section of the bleachers and also some cheers from the sophomore and freshmen sections as boos came from the junior section.

"And the SENIORS WIN!" Vice Principal Brave yelled into the microphone. "The current scores are fourteen for seniors, thirteen for juniors, ten for freshmen, and seven for sophomores!"

Claire felt disappointed in her class, they were dead last. Last year they had dominated the competition of games between all of the classes; they had almost beaten the seniors but had lost a dance off. Everyone knew that the judges, teachers that were randomly chosen, rigged the competition so the seniors could win, but this was just pitiful. And the juniors could have won the tug-o-war competition if the senior team wasn't all football players and wrestlers.

Claire saw Brave signal her to meet over in the corner opposite to the one that the cheer team. She gently pushed her way down the three steps to the polished wooden floor of the basketball court and made her way to the corner where most of homecoming court stood, waiting for their introductions.

"And now, your varsity cheer team!" Brave yelled in fake excitement. A good amount of boos came from every section of the crowd. Everyone was still pretty pissed about that they had taken the real team's place.

But as a fast remix of Flo-Rida's 'Whistle' started to blast from the speakers and the cheer team ran out, trying to get the crowd pumped before they got into formation. And once they started, Claire was shocked. They weren't horrible, they were actually good.

"Shit." She heard a voice next to her say. Claire noticed it was Monica, watching in shock.

"Well, at least they look stupid." Courtney said, popping up on the other side.

"We'll still do better than them." Courtney shrugged as it changed to a remix of 'What You Got' by Colby O' Donis.

"I thought Worthy wanted them to do horrible." Monica said to no one in particular. Claire was about to say that maybe the team had decided to not listen to Worthy's orders to purposely suck, but she saw Coach Worthy standing next to the judges table… smiling.

By the time their routine was over, Massie and Tiffany were smiling like idiots, enjoying the cheers coming from the crowd.

"Is this crooked?" Courtney asked, trying to adjust the tiara on her head, using her phone's camera as a mirror.

"It's going to be crooked if you keep moving it." Monica said, grabbing Courtney's hands and placed them at her sides.

"Get in order." Vice Principal Brave ordered them before lifting the microphone back to his face. "And now for your homecoming court!"

The crowd cheered, even though most of the girls looked at them with jealousy. The weight of the crown on her head and the sash that hung from her left shoulder instantly felt heavier.

_Why does everyone want to be on homecoming court? _Claire thought. She knew it meant that you were the alpha of your grade, but why did it have to mean that? Why was it a popularity contest? All that did was cause everyone to fight over it.

Everyone lined up with the person they were supposed to walk with and Mrs. Holland handed the girls a small bouquet of red roses that they held in one arm as they're other arm held their partner's arm.

"Your freshmen representatives: Brad Holmes and Courtney Sova!"

The crowed screamed, and the freshmen section went nuts as Brad and Courtney made their way towards the middle of the basketball court.

"Your sophomore representatives: Derrick Harrington and Claire Sova!"

Claire resisted the urge to cover her ears with her hands. The sounds coming from the crowd was deafening, but she smiled as if it weren't bothering her anyway. She heard chants of her name, but it became quieter and quieter as everything in her mind became silent. She could see people's mouths moving, but couldn't hear them.

"You okay?" Derrick whispered to her as they walked to their spot next to Courtney and Brad.

"Yeah." She whispered back, thankful she was going through this with him again. She knew Derrington was a lot more than a hot-shot goalie and goofball, he was a good friend that cared. She didn't know what she would have done if it were Cam she was standing with. It would feel awkward and knowing her, she would be nervous and trip, falling on her face in front of the entire school. Claire tightened her grip on Derrington, feeling dizzy at the thought of it.

"Your junior representatives: Hayden McKenzie and Annie Bolton!"

Claire looked over her shoulder and laughed at the sight of Annie looking beautiful and graceful while Hayden was fist pumping to the beat of the music.

"And last but certainly not least, your nominees for Homecoming King and Queen!" Brave yelled and the crowd screamed again.

"Ryder Dean and Ashley Frayer."

Ashley and Ryder practically danced their way to the middle of the court, making fools of themselves, but it was homecoming, it was completely acceptable.

"Aaron Harper and Tiffany Wolf."

Guys chanted Aaron's name, girls screaming for him… but no one paid any attention to Tiffany, and she was visibly upset that she wasn't receiving any love from the crowd.

"Chris Abeley and Natalie Turner."

Claire looked at Derrington, noticing his glare as Chris and Natalie walked towards them. She thought that he was going to march over to him and punch him, but thankfully he remained glued to his spot next to her. She knew that if he left her side, she would have nothing to keep her from falling over.

She wondered if she had felt the same way last year. She remembered being psyched that she was on homecoming court, even after everything that had happened to her that year. But once she was standing next to Derrington in front of the school, she had never felt more nervous. But now she knew she could be even more nervous. With everyone knowing about her family and that she had accepted Rupert's offer to be on his new show, everyone seemed to watch her every move.

"Nolan Cialone and Monica Sova."

Claire watched Monica and Nolan walk to their spot with bright smiles that Claire knew were fake but no one else would ever notice.

After letting the crowd cheer for a few second, Sanders ushered them away, not wanting to fall behind schedule.

Claire handed the roses back to the office secretary as Vice Principal Brave introduced the football coach.

"Are you sure about this?" Megan Anway suddenly appeared at Claire's side. She turned around and saw the old cheer team trying to push their way through the crowded bleachers to reach where she, Courtney, and Monica stood.

"Yeah." _No._

Claire had no clue how Massie and Tiffany would react. They knew about the uniforms, but they still didn't know about them performing.

Claire opened the heavy black metal doors to the supply closet, where they were going to hide out until they were introduced. They were being introduced as a Pom team since they couldn't have two varsity cheer teams, which had actually been Sanders idea. Claire was surprised to learn that he was completely on their side.

Once the entire team was inside, she let Briana and Megan pin her tiara to her head so it wouldn't fall off. She helped them do the same for Annie, Monica, and Courtney.

Claire peaked her head out the door, watching as the football coach was giving the annual cliché speech about how they were going to kick Cellbrooke Academy's ass as Eminem's 'Lose Yourself' played in the background. The entire day had been cliché, but Claire loved it.

Once the coach stuck his fist in the air, followed by the football players, Claire shut the door knowing they were up next.

"Get ready!" Monica said, and everyone stopped talking and giggling, their pre-performance jitters taking over.

Someone's shoe shifted, making it sound like a fart.

"Sorry, that was me." Dylan giggled, waving her hand through the air as if it smelled. Everyone giggled but immediately stopped once they heard Vice Principal Brave start to introduce them.

"On three." Monica whispered.

Claire placed her sweaty palms against the cold metal doors, getting ready to push them open.

"One, two, three!"

Claire pushed against the doors as hard as she could, making sure to smile and do everything she was trained to do when making an entrance for a high energy show.

Just as when she entered with Derrick, Claire wanted to cover her ears again. Everyone was hyped for them to perform, they wanted them back.

They got into formation, facing the senior section, their backs to the sophomore section.

Everyone dropped their heads, popping them up once 'Va Va Voom' by Nicki Minaj started playing. Even though she was moving, not paying attention to any other sounds other than the music, she could her Cayden yell her name. Hearing his voice was like taking a deep, fresh, calming breath. And it gave her the strength to push all of the other thoughts from her head, focus on the routine.

When the song changed to 'Whatever you like' by T.I., Claire knew the dance moves they had put into the routine to make them seem a little bit more like a Pom team were a little inappropriate, but according to the team, they couldn't lose their 'sex appeal'… Claire didn't even know a high school sports team could actually have sex appeal, but she went with it. But Claire quickly pushed that thought away and for the next three minutes and twenty- three seconds she allowed herself to throw everything she had into 'Crazy in Love', 'Pound the Alarm', 'We run the Night', and a club version of Rihanna's 'Diamonds'.

By the time it was over, Claire and the rest of the team were in their final positions, panting. It wasn't their hardest routine, but it was new and it was fast pace. But as they tried to catch their breaths, they all noticed something wasn't right… the crowd was dead silent and their eyes were wide.

Claire had been sure they were cheering through most of it, but after she heard Cayden call her name, everything fell silent. What had happened?

But then they finally cheered. They went nuts. The seniors waved their black bandanas that they received as a senior gift in the air. The juniors, sophomores, and freshmen yelled and whistled. They had never received such a response from a crowd after a performance…

"Well, our new pom team certainly has a bright future here!" Vice Principal Brave yelled into the microphone, and the crowd's screams clearly showed they agreed. But Claire knew they weren't an actually pom team… they didn't even have pompons. They were faking it until they overthrew Worthy.

* * *

Massie crossed her arms over her A-cups. A pom team? That's what they were desperate enough to call themselves?

She had thought that when Brave announced them, that everyone would laugh when he said 'pom team'. Everyone knew that pom teams were wannabe cheerleaders that knew how to dance and kick really high. They were the slutty dance versions of cheerleaders.

"What the fuck?" She heard Tiffany whisper in a mixture of anger and shock.

Massie rolled her eyes, "What? You're angry that your old BFFs decided to downgrade themselves without you?"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you… unless you _want_ to be a hypocrite." Tiffany snapped back.

"Would you two shut up?" Worthy exclaimed and motioned for the team to huddle in their corner of the gym, between the freshmen and sophomore sections of the bleachers. Everyone formed a circle around Worthy, not really wanting to listen, but they had to if they didn't want to run laps next practice.

"Now listen, I don't care what you do to them." She pointed to where the "pom team" was standing, directly behind where the football team was sitting in metal fold-out chairs that were on the wooden floor in front of the senior section. "Start a fist fight tonight, I don't give two shits… in fact I would probably respect you more. But don't try to look good tonight during half-time… you have to suck if you want to stay on the team, got it?"

Everyone answered with yeas or whatevers but Massie stayed silent. They were going to have to pretend to suck… in front everyone. They were going to be laughed at, filmed and put on YouTube for even more people to make fun of them.

Was all of this worth it?

Should she quit or push through it like she had planned?

* * *

**Sorry if you're not familiar with **_**Hamlet**_**, but it's my favorite play so Massie's POV was largely influenced by that, even the chapter title was named after Hamlet's soliloquy :)**

**Sorry, when I gave the sneak peak last chapter, I meant to say it was for the chapter after this :( Sorry!**

**Soooooo, 275 reviews for the next chapter.**

**And even though I know who everyone is going to want, you get to choose who you would like Massie to end up with:**

**MassiexDerrick**

**MassiexChris**

**MassiexHunter**

**And who you want Claire to be with:**

**ClairexCam**

**ClairexCayden**

**And there's only three more chapters plus the epilogue for you to decide :)And they're in the process of being planned out. And the chapter tittles pretty much say what they're going to be about:**

**Chapter 25- How to be a Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 26- Let Me Love You Part I**

**Chapter 27- Let Me Love You Part II**

**Anyways… the magic number is 375 :) **


	25. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Ahhhhhh, thanks for all the amazing reviews :) And sorry it took me a while to update! School is so stressful :( **

**And just a warning, this chapter is slightly boring but it sets stuff up for the end.**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Field House**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**3:15 P.M.**

"AND THE WINNERS ARE THE SENIORS!"

Vice Principal Brave shouted, immediately followed by the seniors yelling and whoop-ing. Claire watched as the senior side of the room turned into a stampede. Every senior in the crowd ran down the bleachers to the wooden floor, forming a mob around Hudson Breathitt who was holding the spirit cup over his head as if it was the Stanley Cup.

"Whatever." Annie said over the boos coming from the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors. "They cheat every year."

"You won't be saying that next year." Dylan reminded her and Annie shrugged as if to say "touché".

"Remember to BE SAFE tonight and tomorrow night!" Principal Sanders screamed into the microphone, but the mob of senior drowned out his voice.

"Hey." She heard a voice that automatically made Claire grin. She turned to her right and flew into Cayden's open arms. And even though the air in the room was warm and heavy, she welcomed the heat that transferred from his skin to hers. "You looked good out there."

She pulled buried her face in his chest, hiding her blush before pulling back slightly and smiling up at him shyly, "Thanks."

She pecked his lips, not really wanting to really kiss him in public. It felt odd, making out at school. Whenever people saw anyone making out in the halls, they'd say it was slutty to do at school, in front of everyone. But if you didn't make-out with whoever you were dating, it was like stating that your relationship isn't going too well. Not to mention everyone always looked and it always felt… awkward knowing people were watching.

Claire didn't want her private life to be displayed to the public any more than it already was. It was bad enough that she found out that the people who raised her, taught her almost everything she knew about life, weren't even her parents. And then there was Todd. Even though she had always thought he was the most annoying, sneaky, and just plain obnoxious little brother anyone could ever have, she loved him and the best baby brother she could ever ask for... but he wasn't her brother… at least by blood. Did growing up together still count? She had no clue. She'll always think of him as her brother no matter what, but now that everything has happened she hasn't been allowed to talk to him. Everyone was acting as if they never had the brotherly/ sisterly bond.

And it scared her to think that they might never let her talk to him again. But if they took him away, they would be taking away one of the last few things that was real in her life. They were actually brother and sister, no matter what anyone thought. And every time she pondered the thought of him being gone, it felt as if the air was being sucked from her lungs and her stomach felt as if it was tied in knots.

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the pain in her stomach as she tried to breath. _Stop thinking! _She told herself.

"Are you okay?" Cayden looked down at her with eyes full of concern.

"Yeah." She said barley above a whisper, wishing that her answer was the truth.

"You sure?" He asked, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, "You look kinda pale."

Claire nodded, trying to think of something to say to reassure him. She could tell he wasn't buying it by the way his left eyebrow was raised. It was his skeptical look. "I just have a lot on my mind but I'll be fine."

Cayden accepted this. Even though Claire hasn't talked to him about how she feels about her family situation and just about anything else, he knew she wasn't ready to open the flood gates and vent about it… there was no telling what would happen if she were to do that.

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing if Monica was ready to leave but she was still celebrating with the rest of the seniors. When she looked back up at Cayden, she noticed he was looking down at the floor with a conflicted look on his face, it almost seemed as if he was debating something in his head.

"Are _you _okay?"

"Huh? Uh yea… just thinking about something."

"About what?" She asked cautiously, desperately hoping that it wasn't something bad about her. Ever since he found out about her cheating on Cam last year she feared that Cayden would change his mind about being with her. She knew it wasn't easy for him knowing that his ex had cheated on him. It had actually surprised her when he told her he understood why she had cheated. At the time she had been happy about it, but the more she thought about it, the worse it felt. She had been in love with Cam and cheated for reasons even she didn't know why. And as much as she desperately wanted to believe that she wouldn't hurt Cayden by cheating, there was always that possibility even if it was a small chance. She had never pictured herself cheating on Cam, but it had happened… surely Cayden had thought of that.

"I love you, Claire." He blurted. She felt her eyes go wide. Did he really just say that?

"I know we haven't been together very long, but-"

"Cayden, I love you too." She cut him off, saying it before she even realized it but she said it without hesitation. She had told Cam she loved him, but telling it to him in person was different. There was no taking it back even if it was true.

But before she could even think about it in her head she felt his lips crash onto hers, which she hoped was reassurance that they would continue to be a perfect match.

**BOCD High**

**Overflow Lot, Monica's Range Rover**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**3:25 P.M.**

As tradition, every student in the school that owned a car parked it in the overly crowded overflow lot (a.k.a. the unofficial junior and senior lot). No one knows how or why the tradition started, but to Claire it sounded boring but was usually the opposite.

For some strange reason everyone sitting on the hoods and trunks of their cars, listening to the radio thanks to whoever decided to blast it from their speakers for the entire lot to hear was fun. Guys usually brought grills from home and cooked for anyone that was willing to pay.

"CHANGE THE STATION!" Someone yelled, sitting on the roof of their Audi with a couple of other people Claire didn't recognize.

Claire looked over at Hayden's car parked across from them and resisted the urge to playfully roll her eyes when she saw that Cayden and Hayden had brought a poker table even though they could get in trouble for gambling but everyone knew Sanders would turn a blind eye.

Hayden got up to change the radio station, not wanting to hear the commercial break either and Claire got up from her lawn chair to get a Diet Coke from the cooler that Dylan had graciously filled with every drink known to cause large burps.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Dylan looked over to where Tiffany, Massie, and Courtney's old freshmen friends were, sitting in a circle of lawn chairs just like they were… only they didn't have an inflatable kiddy pool filled with Chanel body wash in the middle that everyone had their feet soaking in.

"How much they hate us." Natalie answered and they all knew it was most likely true.

Claire sat back down in her chair and stuck her feet back into the pool and smirked when she heard 'Gangman Style' by Psy start to blast from Hayden's car. She had to admit she loved that song even if she had no clue what he was saying… not to mention it was fun to imitate the dance.

Claire felt her phone vibrate on the armrest of her chair. She picked it up as she opened her Coke with her other hand.

**Alicia: S.O.S. :(**

"Is it Alicia?" Monica asked, leaning over in her chair to see the screen of Claire's phone. Clare wondered how Monica knew but when she looked up she saw Alicia walking past them, stuffing her phone in her pocket as she walked to Massie and Tiffany's circle.

"Do you think she found any evidence of how horrible they are yet?" Kristen asked.

"I don't think so." Claire answered. She would have told them by now if she had anything. Everyone knew how mean all of them were, but Alicia would need something big to prove it once and for all.

"Should we tell them that Alicia is faking being friends with them?" Annie asked, nervously watching as the boys glared at Alicia as she sat down between Massie and Tiffany. Tiffany smiled sweetly at her and Massie gave a cold glance.

"No, they'll somehow manage to notoriously screw everything up." Natalie answered. Everyone nodded in agreement… all except Claire; she knew Hayden had feelings for Alicia although she wasn't entirely sure about Alicia's feelings towards him. It was obvious by the way Alicia would sadly watch Josh and Kristen's constant flirting that she still liked him, but old Alicia would have pounced on Kristen for even thinking about being with Josh… or maybe she was starting to get over him… or maybe Claire was just overthinking it, but probably all three.

She looked over at the guys, wishing for the conflicted expression on Hayden's face to wash away. Alicia deserved to be happy, she was sacrificing her reputation by making everyone think that she was back on Tiffany and Massie's side. And Hayden was perfect for the job, hilarious, high-spirited, playful, care-free, fun-loving, and not to mention good looking (after all, he's her boyfriend's identical twin)… but he won't be able to love her if he thinks she's actually gone to the dark side…

**The Walker Estate**

**Driveway, Monica's Range Rover**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**5:56 P.M.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Claire asked, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder as she gripped the steering wheel and stared blankly out the window, her eyes trained towards the large wooden and glass door at the top of the large sandstone steps.

"I don't want to." She breathed, finally answering after a few seconds, "But I have to."

Claire gave her an unsure look but nodded. Monica was glad that Claire had volunteered to come once she told her what she had to do, they both knew she would be a wreck afterward."

She took a shaky breath before grabbing her ruby colored Chloe calfskin crossbody and opened the door even though a small voice in the back of her head told her there was still time to turn around, leave before she could do something she would regret, but she walked up the sandstone steps anyway. The only problem was: there's no other solution.

No matter what, neither her parents nor Liam's would accept their engagement. She knew for a fact that Liam's parents pretty much hated her since they found out from hers about everything. They had told him that he could forget about his trust fund, them paying for his tuition, and just about everything else to do with his family. Her parents weren't that harsh, but her father kept on telling her how it wasn't acceptable due to their age and her mom continuously asked if she was pregnant.

She knew even if they did go through with their plan to get married in June, her parents wouldn't be happy and judging by the way they acted when they found out about their engagement: disappointed. But they wouldn't cut her off or practically disown her like Liam's parents threatened to do to him. And she refused to watch that happen because even though most people disbelieved it, Liam loved his family, especially his six year old sister, Lily. It would kill him to never see or speak to them again, and she refused to be the reason his family breaks apart.

Monica walked up the steps and pressed rang the doorbell, desperately hoping his parents were still at work and that their housekeeper would answer the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal Dotty, their housekeeper that has worked for the Walkers for twenty years. Monica adored her, she was short with kind and warm brown eyes, silver hair that was always up in a neat bun ,wrinkles that showed her wisdom and not her age, and always wore a constant smile.

"Monica!" She greeted with a full megawatt smile, but Monica could see the sadness and knowing in her eyes, she knew what Monica was there to do.

Before she could say anything back, Dotty threw her arms around her and whispered, "He'll always love… no matter what."

Monica pulled away and smiled sadly, "I'll always love him too."

It was true. No matter who she met later, Liam would be her first love and she'll never stop loving him. Her heart broke the moment she realized that morning that she had to do it. The thought of not being with him was agonizing, but she had always believed that they were meant to be, but not every couple that was meant to be actually survived, just like Romeo and Juliet, even Jack and Rose in _Titanic._

But that didn't help the fact that she would always miss him. All of him, everything that made him Liam. How he always called her ten o'clock every night, his laugh, his scent, his crooked smile, and hundreds of other things. It felt as if a knife was twisting at her stomach and heart when she thought of not being able to witness all of it.

"I know." She returned her sad smile.

"Is he home?" Monica asked, but she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to be yes. She knew it was something that was better to be done face to face, but there would be no way she could handle seeing him heartbroken… just the thought made her chest tighten.

"You just missed h-"

"MONNY!" A small but incredibly loud voice boomed from the top of the _Gone with the Wind_ style staircase. Monica looked up and saw Lily rushing down the stairs.

Monica absolutely loved Lily. She always swore that Lily was the cutest kid ever. She had Liam's bright blue eyes, caramel hair, the most adorable and infectious smile that showed off her dimples. She swore that she looked like a kid you see in ads for things like Baby Dior. It was obvious to everyone that Mr. Walker will have a hard time keeping boys away from her when she's older.

"Hey, Lil!" Monica crouched down and opened her arms, allowing Lily to fly into them. She wondered if she would ever see Lily after everything. Over the years she had grown attached to pint-sized fire-cracker. Monica couldn't help but hope that her daughters would be like her.

"What're you doing here?" She asked with her small soft and sweet voice that practically broke Monica's heart. She would probably never hear Lily's innocent voice after she leaves…

Monica did her best to smile as she fished around her purse, she didn't want her to know anything was wrong. "I came to see Liam, but I can't stay."

"Can you give this to your brother for me?" Monica handed Lily the Tiffany's robin's egg blue box containing her engagement ring.

"What is it?" Lily asked, holding the box up to hear ear and shaking it the same way Monica used to do Christmas morning before ripping open her presents at lightning speed when she was a kid.

"Sweetie, that's between Liam and Monica." Dotty injected, causing Lily to purse her lips, making Monica grin sadly. Lily had the cutest pout which helped her get everything her blessed little heart desired.

Monica pulled Lily into a tight hug, kissing her hair, "I gotta go, I love you."

"Love you." Lily said as Monica stood up from her crouched position and told herself not to cry until she reached her car.

"I'll make sure Liam gets it." Dotty said sadly as she opened the front door for her.

"Thanks… for everything." Monica felt tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes as she quickly shuffled out the door. She couldn't bear to there any longer.

She ran down the sandstone steps as the tears spilled and sobs quickly followed. Through her slightly blurred from the tears vision she could see Claire jump out of the car with a face full of worry and run over to her. Monica felt Claire wrap her arms around her, telling her it was okay to cry… and she did but she had no idea for how long. It could have been minutes or hours before Claire lead her back to the car and helped her into the passenger side, offering to drive back home since they were technically less than a mile away.

**BOCD High**

**Football Stadium**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**7:30 P.M.**

Massie looked down at her perfectly French manicured nails, wondering why she had an overwhelming urge to bite her nails.

_Because halftime is in half and hour…_ A voice in the back of her head whispered, almost menacingly but she knew it was right.

She was freaking out about how she was going to have to walk to the middle of the field and act horribly… in front of everyone. Her reputation was finally going in the right direction, up. But now it was going straight back to rock bottom.

"At least Worthy is letting us wear our old uniforms." Mikayla's friend Chloe said, pinching the fabric of her uniform from last year. The ones from last year weren't as nice as the ones that the pom team had stolen, but they were a hundred times better than the ones Worthy had bought them.

"So?" Tiffany snapped, "We're still going to look stupid!"

"I thought this was supposed to make us look better, not worse." Chloe whined, and Massie agreed with her for once.

"It was going to, but now that there's a 'pom team' that's actually good, we'll look like morons compared to them." Tiffany explained, rolling her eyes. Massie was shocked Tiffany was even talking to Mikayla and Chloe after they ditched her over the summer.

"And now Cayden will think I'm a loser." Mikayla huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as Massie looked at her with wide eyes. She knew that Mikayla was jealous of Claire for dating her ex, but she and Cayden had been over for a while. Massie didn't think that Mikayla still wanted Cayden back after hearing about how many guys she had been with since him.

"You still like Cayden?" Massie asked.

"Yeah!" Mikayla said and pointed over to him, running off the field to take a break now that they were ahead, "I mean, look at him!"

"And every girl here agrees!" Chloe said, holding up her phone in Massie's face.

**Kennedy Miles ** kennnymiles

Hot football players are the only reason I go to games #jerseynumber88

Massie looked up from the tweet and over to Cayden, realizing that his jersey said 88. She looked back to Chloe's phone.

**Macy McCarthy ** MacMcC

So hot #jerseynumber88

**Elizabeth Owen ** lizohowen

CaydenMckenzie88 : the best (looking) quarterback ever

Retweeted by Haley Hasher

**Britt Howard ** brittbrittbrittany

I think my panties just burst into flames… #jerseynumber88

Retweeted by Veronica Nor

Massie could read even more, Chloe's feed was flooded with tweets about Cayden. He obviously had a lot of admirers for equally obvious reasons. But did any of them realize that he could see those tweets? They weren't very subtle. Definitely had no common sense… or dignity… or shame. Claire was going to hold on to him tightly, particularly with Mikayla after him.

"How are you going to get him to like you?" Chloe asked, throwing her phone on top of her Marc Jacobs bag. "He hasn't been very fond of you since you cheated on him."

Mikayla glared at her, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. But I have the perfect plan to make him dump her."

"Which is what?" Massie asked, feeling appalled that Mikayla was that evil.

"Show him a picture of her and Cam looking cozy at Starbucks." She smirked, "I took it when we were at L.A.X. and they were only talking about trying to be friends again… but he doesn't have to know that."

Massie's mouth dropped open as Chloe and Tiffany high-fived her, but Massie couldn't. No matter how much she was mad at Claire, she couldn't wish that Cayden would break her heart. Massie knew what it was like to feel empty after having your heart broken thanks to her and Derrick's relationship's painful end.

"When are you going to do it?" Tiffany asked, laughing at the idea of Claire being hurt. It seemed as if she hated Claire even more since everyone found out she was Monica's long lost sister.

"I can do it now since Worthy is distracted." She looked over her shoulder, watching Worthy flirt with one of the security guards.

"Do it!" Chloe and Tiffany cheered.

"Can I come?" Massie suddenly asked, "I wanna see what he'll do."

"Sure, I just need to go get my phone."

Massie walked into the women's locker room with Mikayla and waited for Mikayla to grab her Blackberry from her locker.

"Let's go." Mikayla said as she walked up to her. But Massie shoved her into the small office.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed but Massie quickly shut the door and locked it. The school had accidently installed the door wrong, making it lock from the outside and they never changed it.

"Stopping you." Massie said to her through the glass slit of the door.

Mikayla pounded on the door, screaming at her as Massie walked out of the locker room. She was proud of what she just did… doing something good felt good :)

**BOCD High**

**Football Stadium, Field - Sideline**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**7:47 P.M.**

"Do you think it's true?" Hayden asked suddenly, snapping Cayden out of his trance- he had a horrible habit of blocking out everything anyone said to him whenever he was watching football. He didn't like not being in the game, although he was thankful for the short rest.

"What's true?" He asked before swearing under his breath as he watched Seth Operman fumble the ball.

"That messed with the homecoming results again." Hayden sighed as if he was troubled by it.

_Since when was he concerned about anyone? Especially Alicia?_

"I dunno… I mean she's been hanging out with Tiffany and the rest of them but the weird thing is that I haven't heard the girls say anything about it." Cayden shrugged.

"Claire hasn't said anything to you about it?"

"No…" Cayden furrowed his brows. Why would Claire tell him something like that? It didn't even involve him. "Claire isn't like Natalie. She knows I'm not really into the whole drama thing, so she doesn't talk about stuff like that. What's the sudden interest in Alicia?"

"Nothing." Hayden mumbled before walking over to the chain-link fence that separated the field from the bleachers. He leaned against it and started talking to a group of girls even though Coach hated it when they talked to people instead of obediently staying on the sideline.

"Cayden!" He heard a voice that made him feel as if his blood was frozen, but at the same time he felt the foreign feeling of anger boil in his stomach and spread to his chest that caused his fists to clench.

"CAYDEN!"

He coldly looked over his shoulder, not wanting to talk to Mikayla and hoped that she would take the hint.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip, looking like a spoiled brat, "Come awn! I just wanna show you something."

He frowned at her and ignored her pleas as he walked over to where Hayden was along the fence, knowing she wouldn't approach him while he was talking to a group.

"Hey, Cayden." Nicole Fresh, a girl from his statistics class greeted, her friends echoed her.

"_Cayden!"_ Mikayla appeared, pushing one of Nicole's friends- he couldn't remember her name, out of the way. The girl gasped and her friends gaped at Mikayla's rudeness. Hayden stared on with wide eyes, surprised to see him and Mikayla within five feet of each other and making eye contact. Hayden knew better than anyone about how much she had hurt him when she had cheated, he was the only person Cayden ever really talked about it in depth with.

"What?" He sighed, giving in. She was never going to leave him alone until she finally said whatever she wanted to say.

Mikayla eyed the other girls as if to silently tell them to go away and sure enough they scurried away the second her cold and serious grey eyes landed on them.

_Was she always this crude? _He thought even though he already knew the answer was yes. Mikayla had always been the type of person that was cheeky and shameless. At first he had thought it was cute… but now it seemed as if she took it to the extreme, and it was irritating and tiring.

"That means you too." She snapped at Hayden, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He can stay." Cayden said quickly, there was no way he wanted to be left alone with her. For some strange reason he felt as if she was going to take his soul or something… suddenly understanding why people were starting to call her a witch. Tiffany had turned her into a monster.

"Yeah!" Hayden exclaimed, exchanging a high- five with him. "The clones" as everyone called them were inseparable, especially when it came to dealing with exes.

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth.

"Hayden!" They heard Coach yell at them. They turned around and saw him pointing to the field with an angry expression. They were definitely going to get an earful for 'goofing off' in the locker room later.

Hayden gave him a sorry expression before putting his helmet back on and running for the field.

Cayden took a deep breath, almost as if it was to prepare him for what was going to come, "What's so important?"

"Just something I thought you should know…" She said innocently with large eyes and he forced himself not to roll his eyes again. Didn't she have to cheer or something?

"About what?" He sighed.

"Your _girlfriend._" Mikayla hissed as if it were a disgusting word but smiled as if there was nothing wrong and they were having a casual conversation.

He furrowed his brow, not knowing why she would want to talk about Claire. He looked over to the spot on the track where the pom team was taking a break in front of the student section of the bleachers. Claire was taking a swing of water as the band yelled for her to do "_That _Dance", a tradition consisting of the band yelling at random students, faculty, or the entire student section and the band playing jazzish- hip-hop sounding music. A lot of the dances that were done were considered too inappropriate for a public place… but that was according to Sanders.

Claire smiled and shook her head, refusing to do it. But the student section joined in on the bands efforts to get Claire to dance.

"HEY, CLAIRE! DOOO _THAT _DANCE!"

She shook her head again, acting as if she wasn't going to cave in but Cayden could tell by the smile on her face that she was just teasing them.

"HEY, CLAIRE! DOOO _THAT_ DANCE!"

Claire dropped her bottle of water on the ground and started to do dance to the beat that the band played as Sanders watched from the side, frowning as the pom team cheered her on and Dylan joined her.

He knew Claire wasn't the type to dance 'inappropriately' in front of people… if fact, he knew she was still slightly scared by the thought of it, but she became less and less affected by it. Once she started to dance she got into it, having too much fun to care about what other people thought.

"Are you going to smile stupidly at her the entire night?" Mikayla snapped, forcing him to stop staring over at Claire as the band called to Massie and she gladly danced for them.

"Sorry." He hadn't even realized he had been smiling he also forgot who he was talking to as he kept looking at Claire, "What were you saying?"

"I was going to tell you that she's cheating on you."

* * *

**Hmmmmm… how did Mikayla get out? And btw, i put the At sing in for the twitter part, but it fanfic. wouldn't let me :(**

**-Okay, it was pretty spilt between Massie X Hunter and Massie X Derrington, sooooooo I need to do a recout… just tell me who you want her with!**

**No amount of reviews since you gave me WAY more than I asked for last time :) **


	26. Let Me Love You Part I

**Only a few more chapters :( **

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Football Stadium, Women's Bathroom**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**7:52 P.M.**

"GAWD!" Massie heard someone screech as they entered the busy bathroom. She looked up at the mirror and saw Nicole Fresh and her friends storm in. The only thing Massie really knew about her was that she was kind of friends with Hayden and Cayden. "Mikayla is such a BITCH!"

"Mikayla Splendor?" Massie asked in panic before she could stop herself. There was no way Mikayla could have gotten out of the office! No one ever went in there during games! But the only way she could have gotten out was if someone unlocked the door. .. Massie silently hoped they were talking about a different Mikayla.

"Yeah." Nicole breathed, "We were talking to Hayden and Cayden and all of the sudden she forced us to leave, acting like we were nothing."

Normally Massie would start to rant about how much of an evil bitch Mikayla could be, but now was not the time to talk about that. She had to get Mikayla away from Cayden before she made him think that Claire cheated on him.

She ran out of the bathroom, ignoring the weird looks that Nicole and her friends gave her as she pushed past them. She pulled the door open, spotting Mikayla… with Cayden. _Shit!_

Massie pushed through the crowd but fell backwards, landing on her butt when a guy was shoved into her and she was about to tell him to watch where he was going but stopped when he turned around.

"Massie, are you okay?" Hunter asked as he offered his hand to help her up, "God, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine." She said quietly, looking at his friends while he pulled her up. She recognized a few from the hockey and basketball teams, but most were just faces she's seen in the halls. Of course they were all good looking, but the way they watched her unnerved her. She felt like a gazelle that was thrown into a cage full of starved lions.

"Sorry about that, it was my fault." A guy with sandy hair and blue eyes smirked at her.

The only thing she could manage was a small shrug as if to say 'it happens' but she noticed Hunter shoot him a dirty look.

Massie was about to walk away, desperately wanting to get away from them but she realized that Hunter was still holding her hand from when he pulled her up. His hand was freezing cold, unlike Derrington's warm one.

Massie took a breath through her nose, about to tell Hunter she had to go. But a certain spicy and addictive smell made her stop. It was the scent she had been craving, missing it more then she had previously in their times apart. And judging by the strength of the smell, he was close… extremely close.

She looked over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip nervously. Unfortunately she had been right. Derrington was near. Near enough to look at her and Hunter's intertwined hands.

_CRAP! _She thought, _why did I ever think making him jealous would work? Nothing good ever comes out of situations when he's jealous!_

Massie knew she was right. Every time Derrick became jealous, something bad happened. Like at Skye Hamilton's party in eighth grade, the whole Chris situation, and now this could possibly blow up in her face. She could be completely destroying any hopes that Derrington had of them being together if he thought she had moved on.

She watched as Liam walked up to him, waving a hand in his face to snap him out of it. She quickly looked away before he could catch her staring at him.

"I have to go." She snatched her hand out of his and pushed her way between two of his friends. She heard a small and confused sounding bye come from Hunter.

She quickly made her way to where Mikayla and Cayden were but broke out into a sprint when she saw Mikayla pull out her phone and shove it in his face.

"SHE'S LYING!" Massie screamed, causing a few glances in her direction but she didn't care.

"What's going on?" Cayden asked, looking extremely confused and conflicted once Massie finally reached them.

"Your girlfriend is cheating on you!" Mikayla said before glaring at Massie and turning back to Cayden, "Once a cheater always a cheater."

Massie ripped the phone from Mikayla's hands and looked to Cayden, "Are you seriously going to believe your psychopath ex-girlfriend that's telling you that Claire cheated on you?"

"Massie?" Someone gasped from behind her. Massie turned around coming face to face with Claire…

***3 minutes before***

"I heard that Massie is going to the dance with Hunter Laurent." Dylan said, throwing her red and black metallic poms on the ground so she could fish her water bottle out of her bag.

"Good, she deserves everything she'll get when she's with him." Claire heard Natalie say.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked. She knew Hunter could be kind of an ass if you really pissed him off, but from her polite conversations with him in World History, he was pretty nice.

"His friends are huge dicks; their main goal is to get into any girl's pants." Annie answered. "Almost all of his girlfriends leave him because they're so creeped out by them."

"Knowing Massie, I'd say she's just using him to get Derrington jealous anyway." Claire said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Claire looked over her shoulder, expecting Monica to add something. But Monica was preoccupied, her eyes busy scanning the bleachers for a face. Suddenly a look of shock and sadness crossed her features before she quickly looked away.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, trying to find whoever she had seen.

"Liam is here." Monica whispered and Claire could tell that tears threatened to spill from her eyes without eve looking at her. They both shared the trait of sounding strained whenever they were about to cry. Claire looked back at her and could hear her own heart scream at the look on her sister's face. She was completely heartbroken… and just plain broken.

After they had gotten home from dropping off Monica's engagement ring, Claire held her as Monica sobbed for hours. It killed to see her like that. Claire always admired how strong Monica was, and to see her so torn apart that it had physically hurt to see her like that.

But when Claire looked back up into the stands, she could see how hurt Liam looked too. Standing next to Derrington, he looked straight ahead with a pained expression, making it obvious that he had found out that Monica had called off the engagement. She wondered why he was even here until she realized that since he won Homecoming King last year, he has to crown this year's winner along with Rosa Woodward, the Homecoming Queen from the year before.

"It'll be okay." Claire placed a hand on her back in comfort, thankful for the whisper of a smile that pulled at the corners of Monica's lips.

"I hope so."

"It will be but you should at least try and have some fun, it's your last high school homecoming after all." Claire hugged her. Although she knew it would be incredibly hard to cheer her up, Claire swore that she was going to try to help Monica have fun with her last homecoming.

"I'll try." Monica sighed, hugging her back, "But you should have some fun too, Cayden keeps looking at you."

Monica pulled away and pointed over to where Cayden stood on the sideline, watching her and smiling at her once they're eyes met. Claire turned back to Monica and she raised her eyebrows suggestively, telling her in their secret silent language that she should go talk to him.

"I can't go over there, they're not allowed to talk to people over the fence, and we're not supposed to leave in case we have to cheer- or do whatever you want to call what a pom team does to hype the crowd."

"Sure you can, look at Hayden!" Monica said pointing to where Hayden was standing at the chain-link fence that separated the track and football field from the bleacher section and concession stand. "The football team does it all the time, and if Seth Operman keeps doing a horrible job at throwing, the pom team won't have to do anything."

Monica had a point. And Claire would only be over there for a few minutes before the football coach pulled Seth and put Cayden back in the game.

"I'll be back soon." Claire smiled and Monica winked, their own way of saying 'have fun'.

Claire walked through the large and slowly moving crowed that was trying to make their way to the concession stand and bathrooms so they could make it back to their seats before the halftime show. When she got a little closer to where she had seen Hayden talking with a group of girls, she saw the group walk away with angry faces. But when she saw why they were leaving she felt her breath catch. Mikayla was talking to Cayden and Hayden. Claire tried to push through gaps of people without being rude, but it was proving to be impossible.

"Excuse me." She said, trying to squeeze between a band member and a forty- something guy but they couldn't hear her, making her slow down her pace.

She felt her heart beat so rapidly she thought it was going to burst. Mikayla talking to Cayden couldn't mean anything good. Everyone knew that she was still after him even though they have been done for a long time. She's always seen him as a piece of property, and hated it whenever another girl had him. Even last year when Massie and Cayden had a very short lived fling, she hated her.

But Mikayla had no problem with not keeping her filthy paws off of other girls' boyfriends. Claire had heard rumors of her doing everything from kissing a guy in a relationship, to sleeping with them. If Claire looked up 'slut' in the dictionary, Mikayla's picture would appear.

Claire looked back up and noticed Massie suddenly appeared.

_Oh no…_ She thought. Anything that involved Massie and Mikayla talking to Cayden only meant that they were up to no good.

By the time she was approaching them, she noticed Massie with a phone in her hand and by the way it was positioned in Massie's hand, Claire could see the screen. It was a picture of her and Cam from the cheer team's trip to California. And as much as she hated to admit it, it did look like there was something between them even though there wasn't and they had only been talking about being friends again.

But why would Massie do this? How could she stoop so low… but she was holding Mikayla's phone and she wasn't holding the screen out to him so maybe she had accidently hit a wrong button and pulled up that picture… At least that's what Claire hoped.

"-telling you that Claire cheated on you."

NO! How could she stoop so low?

"Massie?"

Massie, Mikayla, and Cayden turned to her with expressions full of shock.

"I- uh- it's not what it looks like!" Massie stammered, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Can someone please tell me what the truth is?" Cayden sighed looking from Claire to Massie and Mikayla.

"Claire cheated on you." Mikayla said quickly before Claire could say anything. "Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"I never cheated on you!" Claire said desperately to Cayden, seeing that his brow was still furrowed in confusion.

"I-" Cayden tried to say, but the football coach interrupted him by calling his name.

"CAYDEN! GET YOUR ASS ON THE FIELD!" He screamed.

Cayden looked torn, looking at her back to the field.

"GET MOVING OR ELSE YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM!"

"Sorry." He said to her, but he looked down at the ground before he turned away. Claire wasn't sure what he meant by he was sorry. Either for walking away, or because he didn't believe her…

* * *

**Sorry it's short :/ and since it's short, I'll give you a tiny peak of someone in the threequel…**

**Valarie Emery (Sophomore): **Is Claire, Monica, and Courtney's cousin that's staying with them for the rest of the school year due to her parents' messy divorce. But that doesn't seem to bother her now that she's out of her all-girls school, happy to be surrounded by potential hearts to break. But when she tries to seduce Derrick Harrington, will she break her main rule of heartbreaking by falling for him? Treat him like the rest? Or end up having her reputation trashed by the amber eyed girl her cousins warned her about?

**This story should be finished by the end of the weekend if there's 420 reviews :)**

**And pray for the 26 children and adults that lost their lives and their families in Newtown, Connecticut.**


	27. Let Me Love You Part II

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My leukemia isn't back (but thanks to those of you who worried, it means a lot to me that you care )but I spilt pop all over my computer :( and I finally got a new one. **

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Football Stadium**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**7:56 P.M.**

Massie felt nothing from the waist down as she watched tears glisten in Claire's blue eyes, watching Cayden run back towards the field. She felt her mouth open and start to move when Claire turned back towards her- glaring at her, but no words came out. She was frozen, her body refused to let her run after Claire and tell her the truth.

Claire turned on her heal, her long wavy blonde hair swaying behind her.

"I wasn't trying to break you two up!" She finally managed, but Claire didn't turn around. Instead she stormed in the direction of where the pom team was.

"Ugh!" Massie turned to Mikayla, feeling her blood starting to boil at the sight of her smirk, "You bitch!"

"You brought it on yourself." Mikayla laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

"You're the one that's causing all of your faults." She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious, "Everything from you losing Derrick to your old friends hating you, even losing the vote for homecoming court. You walk around expecting everyone to bow down, and if they don't then you try to scheme and make them. That's why they all hate you… why you lost homecoming and partially why Derrington broke up with you."

Massie glared at her. Who did she think she was? Mikayla didn't even know what she was talking about. "He broke up with me because of Chris Abeley's lies!"

She couldn't think of anything to say about everyone hating her, since she knew it was true. No one wanted to admit to being a bitch, but Massie knew she had to. After everything, all the mistakes, all of the fighting, there was no denying it. But there was also no denying that she was the only guilty party.

"Keep telling yourself that." Mikayla muttered before bumping into her before she walked away.

**BOCD High**

**Football Stadium, Sideline**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**8:14 P.M.**

Blinding flashes continued to set off from cameras being carried by three skinny men wearing black, the photographers that were hired by the school, as each couple on homecoming court walked across the field. The announcer said each one's name and hobbies as the band played a slow ballad.

"Claire Sova and Derrick Harrington." The announcer pronounced causing Massie to look away from the crowd and to where Claire was walking arm in arm with Derrington across the field. If she hadn't known them for so long, she would have thought that both of their smiles were genuine… but Derrick's eyes had even more wrinkles in the corners than usual and his face was very stiff. She had noticed that it was a sign he was faking a smile back when they were together, when she had dinner his parents and they had started to embarrass him but he smiled through it.

It was harder to see that Claire's smile wasn't genuine. If you only looked at her mouth, it would seem normal for the situation, but it didn't reach her eyes. And for a moment her smile fell but she quickly regained herself.

_Why is she unhappy about winning? _Massie wondered.

"Who do you think will win?" A voice surprised her, interrupting her thoughts.

Massie looked over and almost jumped when she saw that it was Worthy. "Win what?"

"Homecoming queen." She said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she watched as the nominees for King and Queen were walking across the field.

Being so close without Worthy barking an order in her face, Massie realized how pretty she actually was. Her blond hair, which was normally pulled back in either a tight pony tail or in a French braid, was down and caused her to look like Elizabeth Banks only younger.

"Probably Monica." Massie said honestly. Everyone knew that it basically came down between Monica and Tiffany, but there wasn't anything that Tiffany could ever do to win. It would be like choosing Darth Vader over Luke Skywalker.

Worthy took a deep breath and nodded, "Girls like Tiffany never win."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was exactly like her in high school." Worthy glanced at her before turning back to where the nominees stood. "In middle school I always got what I wanted by acting like that, being mean to scare them into giving me whatever I desired. But in high school there were other popular girls that were nice to mostly everyone. And why vote for someone that can insult you to tears over someone that will actually compliment you?"

"Then why do you still act like that?" Massie asked, praying that Worthy wouldn't get mad at her for it.

"I guess it becomes second nature." Worthy looked down at the ground, as if she was contemplating something, "It's like a constant defense, you feel vulnerable when you don't."

Instead of answering, Massie pretended to remove a fake piece of lint on her uniform so Worthy couldn't see the guilty look on her face. She knew Worthy was right. She had known that for years, but hearing someone else who had the same problem put it in perspective. Massie knew everything that she had done both last year and this year were wrong but it wasn't an excuse to say that she felt vulnerable. She was able to discern that she also did things because she was selfish, even power-hungry. But that wasn't why she felt guilty…

It was because she used to think acting that way would get her what she wanted, instead it only made her lose what she had. Her popularity, reputation, but most importantly her boyfriend and best friends.

And worse of all, she kept telling herself that it was their fault- that she was right. And even though along the way she would sometimes realize that some of the things she did were wrong, she would eventually shake her head and go back to her hazy state of denial.

Now Massie realized how she would end up if she didn't change… She and girls like Tiffany would become the new Annette Worthys – angry, mean, pathetic, hated, and lonely (at least Massie thought so).

"But the reason I'm really here to talk to you is to tell you that we're going to do the routine normally." Worthy sighed before turning to her and giving her what Massie guessed was a smile, "You don't have to purposely suck."

Massie starred at her in shock for a few seconds. _Why is she suddenly acting nice?_

"Seriously?"

"I figured that I have to keep you and Tiffany happy, and embarrassing you in front of everyone won't do that." She said looking more serious than she did a few moments before, "So I decided that you won't have to purposely suck during performances at school, but at competitions you do."

"Thanks." Massie whispered before Worthy nodded and left her alone.

She scanned all of the couples representing their grades and those nominated for king and queen. The girls in expensive designer gowns, smiling (or at least trying to). The guys in tuxedos, secretly happy to be standing next to one of the best looking girls in the school.

She wondered if she would of have been the one on Derrington's arm, wearing the same tan ML Monique Lhuiller lace gown as Claire if she hadn't of been bitch the entire year. If she would have been co- captain if she had been nicer. If she and Derrick would still be together… If she and her old friends would still be friends.

But the biggest question that popped into her head was if she would finally change.

**BOCD High**

**Field House Stairwell **

**Friday, October 4****th**

**8:27 P.M.**

Monica sat on the second to last step of the stairs of the field house, staring at the wall in front of her, thinking of how she had ended up there. After she had slowly exited the football stadium, she had taken off her heels and ran as best she could in her strapless black sweetheart neckline Dior dress with layers of tulle at the skirt. She hardly ever wore evening gowns, only special occasions so it was hard running all the way to the school, but she needed to get away as fast as possible. But instead of going for the bathroom where she had been assigned to change into her dress and where her other cloths were, she sprinted into the top level of the field house and figured that the best place to hide would be the stairwell. It smelled of pot since every stoner in the school hid there between classes to get high; there was also the smell of cleaning chemicals and some sort of spoiled food but she had no other place to go where Liam wouldn't think of.

She touched the crown on her head, barely remembering how it had been placed on her head. The only thing she could remember was her name being announced, the small tiara on her head being lifted offby someone, and a heavier- larger version of took its place before a bouquet of roses were placed in her arms. She couldn't process any of it happening; instead all she could do was stare at Liam, holding his gaze.

"Monica?" She jumped at the sound of her name and was frozen when a pair striking hazel eyes looked down at her with confusion and worry.

She looked up at Nolan and swore that she wasn't going to cry in front of him. She always seemed to have a tearful confession whenever they were alone and she was determined to keep it from happening. The only way she could stop herself from crying was to not talk about it until she was alone again. She was going to have to be as vague as possible.

"Are you okay?" He sat next to her on the step before he took the crown off his head and placed it on the bottom step. The only words she had muttered on the field were to tell him congratulations after he was announced as the winner for homecoming king.

"No." She sighed but after a moment of silence she knew he was waiting for her to tell him what it was. "Nolan, I really don't feel like talking about it."

She felt him grab her chin and gently forced her to look into her eyes. His eyes were her undoing. With one look he could make her do anything he wanted. "I know something has you upset, and you know you can tell me anything."

She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, knowing he would drag it out of her eventually. She tried to find the words to explain it all simply. "I ended it with Liam today…"

She looked at him with stinging eyes, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were forming. If she was going to tell him what happened then she still refused to cry.

"You broke off the engagement?" He asked sounding shocked as she nodded sadly. "Why?"

"Both of our parents _hate_ the thought of us getting married so young and with everything that's going on with my family, it's just not a good time. I mean, I have a sister that I didn't know about for fifteen years and I should be spending time with her and the rest of my family, not with someone else. And my parents would be disappointed if I went through with it, and now just isn't a good time to add drama to everything else going on with my family. I would be selfish if I did."

"I'm sorry, Monica." He said, placing a warm hand on her cold and bare shoulder, causing her heartbeat to quicken. Feeling that she was so cold, he shrugged off the jacket of his suit and placed it on her shoulders. "I know you really loved him." He said sincerely before bitterly adding: "Although I never understood why."

She looked at him in shock. She knew he didn't really like Liam after they snuck around together last year but she didn't think he disliked him _that_ much. "Why do you say that?"

"After everything he did to you, you still ended up falling for him all over again." He said with a hard mix of venom and pain in his voice.

"What?!" She asked, shouting at him. _After everything he did? What the hell is he talking about?_

"Damn it, Monica!" He ran his hands through his hair, exasperated. "He treated you like shit sophomore year! He knew you loved him more than anything and for some reason he stopped giving a fuck about you! Instead, he cheated on you with every girl that looked at him and he practically bragged to you about it and it broke your heart! And after you're little "break" from him that year, you got back together with him at the end of that summer and then last year you fell back in love while we were together."

"We were never officially together." She narrowed her eyes at him, "What we did was wrong! You were Annie's boyfriend, and I was her best friend… we should have never of risked it, we really hurt Ann-"

She was cut off by his lips being pressed against hers. She could feel the passion and urgency as his lips moved on top of hers, but she kept hers firm- not knowing if she wanted to kiss him back or not. Although Nolan didn't really know it, but as she was falling for Liam again, she was also falling for Nolan. Liam had won by a slim margin and she was positive that if Nolan had never dated Annie, then she would have chosen him. But unlike then, she currently loved Liam.

The only thing that currently bothered her was how amazing it felt to kiss him again. It brought back memories from last year, all of the times they had been together. Even if was completely wrong and horrible of her to think so, she enjoyed every second they spent together. They had their ups and downs but Nolan always made her feel appreciated, even safe. She definitely had feelings that were beyond friendship but she didn't know if she wanted him or Liam more.

But just as she was about to pull away she heard the door at the top of the stairs open. Both her and Nolan pulled away and looked at the top of the steps, shocked to see a wide eyed Liam.

"Liam?" She gasped. O_h God…_ Her mind was reeling. Liam had just walked in on Nolan kissing her while she was wearing his jacket, and she had just given the ring back. And by the look on his face it was easy to tell that he thought that Nolan was the reason she broke it off… _Oh God, Oh god, Oh GAWD. _

"You don't have to say anything." His voice cracked, surprising her. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard it crack… if she ever had at all…

"Liam!" She called as he swiftly exited before she could register what else to say.

Monica quickly turned to Nolan not knowing what to say or do. All she could do was give him an apologetic look before running up the stairs as fast as she could in heels. She had no idea if she was doing the right thing by choosing to run after Liam, but it definitely felt wrong to leave Nolan…

**BOCD High**

**Football Stadium**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**8:30 P.M.**

Massie could hardly believe it; their new team had just succeeded in pulling off an old routine from when Claire and Monica were in charge. The crowd seemed to love it even though a few had probably seen it done before, but Massie took it as a good sign. Although the night had started off horribly, it now seemed as if there was light at the end of the tunnel, and the light was calling her name.

"Just remember that you owe me." Worthy said to her as she set foot onto the track.

Massie nodded before looking up at the student section in the stands, noting that Tiffany's plan was finally starting to work. At first the plan seemed to have backfired; although Massie had become co-captain of the new team, the only people that seemed to like her again were the freshmen, everyone else thought she was an even bigger bitch than before. But now most of the student section was cheering like they had before the big change up.

But an unwelcome thought planted itself in the back of her head…_You know that they secretly hate you, they still think you're a bitch. They're only cheering because they're afraid- they know you're willing to do _anything_ to be alpha, after all you threw your only true friends under a bus just so you could gain status…_

Massie shook her head trying to ignore the nagging feeling she was starting to get. But the more she ignored it, the worse it felt. It was as if her conscious was dancing around her screaming "I told you so". And all Massie wanted to do was to punch her conscious in the stomach to make it stop but she couldn't.

And to make it all worse, memory flashed through her head. It was from when Claire had just moved to Westchester back in seventh grade and the Pretty Committee was over for their weekly Friday night sleepover and Kendra had forced Massie to let Claire join. They had been playing an intense game of What Would You Rather? when Claire had walked in…

"_I have one," Massie offered. "What would you rather be? (a) Completely friendless or (b) someone with tons of friends who secretly hate you?_

_The other girls were silently weighing their options, but Massie knew her answer right away. She would pick (b) no question- in both scenarios she'd have no friends, but at least in the second scenario she wouldn't be alone._

"_I'd definitely pick friendless loser." Alicia flipped her hair. "I wouldn't want to live a lie."_

"_Same with me," Kristen agreed._

"_Ditto," Dylan said. "What about you, Massie?"_

"_Friendless loser, of course." Massie added an eye roll for believability._

_Claire walked into the cabana holding her CD case. Massie saw her examine the sleeping bag situation._

"_What a great setup." Claire's cheeks were flushed from running to the different houses. "This is so much better than my brother's setup. You should see-" Claire stopped talking when she counted four sleeping bags instead of five._

_Massie watched the tiny pulses beat like a heart on the side of Claire's jaw._

"_Claire, what would _you _rather be?" Alicia asked. "A friendless loser or a person with tons of friends who secretly don't like you?"_

"_A person with tons of friends who secretly don't like me," she said quickly._

_The other girls exchanged a look and Massie couldn't decide if she thought Claire's honesty was brave or stupid. _

"_Congratulations, you're halfway there. The 'friends' part is the only thing you're missing," Alicia tossed off coolly._

A shiver went down Massie's spine. She finally had what she secretly would have chosen back then. She was someone with tons of friends who secretly hated her. She placed her head in her hands and wondered why she had chosen it. Sure she had (fake) friends but she has never felt more alone.

**BOCD High**

**Under the Bleachers**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**8:43 P.M.**

Claire kicked a can of Diet Coke that had fallen from above as she paced back and forth. After she had changed out of her dress and back into her uniform, she had texted Cam to meet her under the bleachers ten minutes after the pom team performed for halftime. But he hasn't come.

She was desperate. She had to get Cam to explain to Cayden that they had only been talking about being friends in the picture that Mikayla and Massie had shown Cayden. She didn't know if he would believe just her. She needed the other party to give her back up… even if the other side wanted her and Cayden to break up. If she could convince Cam to help her then maybe Cayden would understand.

"Claire!" Someone whispered from behind a large pole supporting the bleachers. But the voice wasn't as deep as Cam's, it was male but it sounded younger, one that she would never forget no matter who was considered family or not.

"Todd?"

* * *

**Good chapter, bad chapter? Let me know.**

**-And I'll probably move Everything She's Not to spring instead of winter because I really don't feel like writing a story taking place in winter because I'm sick of snow and It'll be tough finding winter fashion in the middle of spring :P**

**-Sorry for the cliffhanger… well, not really :) **


	28. Important :)

I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER but it's a _loooong_ story and I finally got a beta (I'm lazy and if you haven't noticed, I hardly ever proof-read) who is currently reading the ending of this story. But she has assured me that everything will be done by Friday night, so the finale will either be posted Friday night or early Saturday :)

To try and make up for it, here's a sneak for THE THREEQUEL!

**Kristen Gregory (Sophomore):** Soccer season has FINALLY arrived and Kristen couldn't be any more pumped! She's ready to go kick some butt on the field and prove herself as BOCD High's youngest captain of the girls' varsity soccer team. And nothing can take her eye off of the ball, except for Josh…

**Dylan Marvil (Sophomore): **Has the fever… but it's not spring-fever. Instead, Dylan is burning for some love. She's tired of always being the single one and she's determined to finally get a boyfriend. But will her new seductive attitude set fire to her reputation?

**Luke Emery (Junior): **Is Valarie's _**hot**_older brother that is also making the temporary move to Westchester. And although he may be considered a man-whore back home, he quickly gets tired of the girls at BOCD, including his cousins' group of friends, throwing themselves at him… except for Massie Block, who won't even give him the time of day. But Luke never backs down from a challenge, and he's determined to make her his even if she is in a relationship and is considered strictly off limits by cousins…

* * *

**Yes, Massie is going to be in a relationship at the beginning of **_**Everything She's Not**_**… but with who? **


	29. Foolish

**I'd like to thank my beta/ best friend/ neighbor for getting me sick :P THANKS A LOT, D!**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Under the Bleachers**

**Friday, October 4th**

**8:43 P.M.**

Claire kicked a can of Diet Coke that had fallen from above as she paced back and forth. After she had changed out of her dress and back into her uniform, she had texted Cam to meet her under the bleachers ten minutes after the pom team performed for halftime. But he hasn't come.

She was desperate. She had to get Cam to explain to Cayden that they had only been talking about being friends in the picture that Mikayla and Massie had shown Cayden. She didn't know if he would believe just her. She needed the other party to give her back up… even if the other side wanted her and Cayden to break up. If she could convince Cam to help her then maybe Cayden would understand.

"Claire!" Someone whispered from behind a large pole supporting the bleachers. But the voice wasn't as deep as Cam's, it was male but it sounded younger, one that she would never forget no matter who was considered family or not.

"Todd?"

Stepping out from where he was hiding his face came into view, and what she saw made her heart fall to the cold hard concrete ground. He looked as if he was in pain and the sorrow that was shining in his normally bright, smiling eyes was like a punch in the gut. It killed to see him so… broken.

She ran to him, bringing him into a bone crushing hug. But she felt hot tears run down her cold rosy cheeks when he held on to her just as tight.

"I missed you." He mumbled the three words she had previously thought she'd never hear him say to her. But those words made Claire's silent tears turn into sobs. A realization had _finally_ slapped her in the face; she had completely forgotten about Todd. Ever since the news broke that she wasn't the Lyons' daughter, she was more concerned with her own life's mess and how hard it was to be going through such a shocking and unexpected transition that she had completely ignored the thought of how hard it must be for him. His parents were in jail and the person he had called his sister was gone, it was just as hard for him as it was for her… if not more, his family was gone. And the worst part was that she hadn't even tried to reach out to him. She had thought about him from time to time but every time she did her thoughts were short lived. How could she have been so cold? How could she have been so heartless and selfish?

"Are you okay?" She finally managed to choke out.

He pulled away, looked into her eyes and she knew the answer: no.

"I'm being forced to move to Oregon to live with grandma… it's either that or a foster home." He said barely above a whisper, "Claire, I don't want to leave Westchester. I like it here, all of my friends live here, and… so are you…"

_Oh my god…_ Claire thought, the thought of her brother- blood or not- being on the other side of the country, tearing him away from the only things he had left made the blood drain from her face.

"I can't do it Claire; Westchester is the only thing familiar anymore." He said, his eyes becoming glassy with tears threatening to spill over. "But I don't know what to do."

Claire honestly didn't know what to say, although she desperately wanted to comfort him. The only problem was that she had no idea what had to happen legally and if she could do anything to change it. There wasn't much she could say.

"I just wanted to at least say goodbye." He continued, "The lawyers told me not to speak to you and I don't think I'll get another chance to say it."

Now her heart was truly breaking. He was there to say goodbye…

"Todd…" She was genuinely at a loss of words for the first time in her life. How could she tell him anything after she had been so wrapped up in her own problems that she hadn't even bothered to seriously think about him?

"Even if I'm not technically related to you, you'll always be my sister-nothing will change that." He said sounding more mature than she had ever heard him in her entire life.

She choked back a sob and wiped her eyes. There was no way she was going to let them take him away, she wasn't going to let them take the one person that was truly familiar after all that's happened. Jay and Judi may not have been her parents but Todd was still her brother, and after neglecting her sisterly duties for so long, she was determined to be by his side.

"No, you're not leaving." She said sternly.

"But the court will order it." He insisted sadly.

"Todd, if we talk to Mr. Rivera then he may be able to do something about letting you stay here! He's one of the best lawyers in the country!" She said quickly.

"But where will I stay? I can't live at a friend's house until I go to college!"

"You can live with us!"

"With your family?" She felt a sting when he said "your". It was just so weird to not be connected in the same way they had been, "Won't Addison and Alex mind? I'm not their kid; I'm not their problem to deal with!"

"Todd, you're not a problem! And they're not going to mind! In fact, I know that if you told them what you told me then they'll do everything in their power to make sure you can stay!"

He looked at her for a few moments before hugging her again. "Thank you."

"I love you." She whispered and pulled back.

"Now, was that so hard?" He asked, smirking. At least one thing hadn't changed, Todd being his usual self and trying to lighten the mood.

She lightly punched him in the shoulder before he told her that he had to leave because Tiny Nathan was waiting with their bikes by the flag pole in front of the school.

Claire sighed, and wiped her tears once more while Todd walked away. At least she had parents, even though she was still trying to get used to calling them that, but Todd had been practically abandoned because she had failed to do anything. She could hardly believe that she had _completely _neglected him. The thoughts bouncing around in her head were piercingly loud as they screamed how terrible she was…

**BOCD High**

**Football Stadium, Women's Locker Room**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**8:50 P.M.**

Alicia's head was spinning as she crouched down behind a water cooler with her iPhone peeking out, filming the two figures standing before her. This was exactly what they needed for evidence to prove that Tiffany, Worthy, and the rest of them were out to get everyone.

"Would you calm down?" Worthy asked Tiffany, who was currently throwing a temper tantrum- throwing a trophy on the ground, breaking it into pieces upon contact.

"Why should I?!" She snapped with tears flowing down her cheeks… a sight Alicia had never thought she would see coming from Tiffany. "They ruined everything….AGAIN!"

"Relax; you'll get your revenge!" Worthy placed a both hands on either side of her shoulders, "Before halftime it seems Massie had felt guilty and tried to lock Mikayla in here after she let it slip she was going to break up Claire and the football player, fortunately I found Mikayla and she followed through with her plans."

_WHAT?! _Alicia's mouth fell open. Massie was trying to help? Why would she suddenly feel bad after everything that has happened? She had thought that Massie completely and utterly hated Claire, not to mention everyone else.

"But my plans are ruined!" Tiffany screeched, "Monica won, just as she always does! At least you still have a chance of letting Barrington Academy win at nationals! You got your wish, WE SUCK!"

"You let Mikayla out?!" Someone gasped from the door leading outside. Alicia couldn't see but it sure sounded like Massie.

"Yeah." Worthy answered, "It was for your own good. You have to ignore these weak thoughts! You're the one that wanted to be back on top with Claire out of the picture, and you're finally getting your wish!"

Massie came into view with red puffy eyes and her fists clenched at her sides. She looked more furious than Alicia had ever seen… and that was really saying something. "I didn't want _that_ to happen though! She really loves Cayden! I never wanted to literally destroy her; I just wanted my alpha spot back!"

Massie took a deep breath and shook her head like she couldn't believe what she was about to say, "And thanks to you, I now realize that I don't want it back, all it's done is turn me into _her._" Massie pointed to Tiffany, "All I REALLY want are my best friends back."

It took all of Alicia's strength to bite her tongue and force herself not to gasp at Massie's confession. She almost thought that she was in the middle of a dream. She was going to have to replay the video on her phone a hundred times before she believed that everything had truly happened.

"And you know what else?" Massie hissed through her teeth, "I quit the team! It was what I should have done a long time ago!"

Massie then turned on her heal and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Alicia jumped and prayed that Tiffany or Worthy hadn't noticed.

"Now what?!" Tiffany yelled at the top of her lungs, "I just lost one of my most powerful allies! Now I'm stuck with Mikayla and the two dumb blondes!"

"You'll think of something." Worthy said, shrugging before calmly walking out the door.

"Ugh!" Tiffany kicked a piece of the broken trophy before walking over to her gym locker. She riffled through a bag, pulling out a piece of paper- maybe a picture. She tore it in half and swore under her breath before throwing the two pieces into the trash and walking out the same door Worthy had exited.

Alicia stopped filming and quickly texted the video to Claire, Monica, Dylan, Britta, Annie, and Kristen. She stood up and walked over to the trashcan, carefully picking out whatever Tiffany had ripped apart, but Alicia was shocked to find that it was a picture… only it was a picture no one would have expected from Tiffany; a picture of Tiffany and Monica doing over exaggerated model possess together by the side of a pool, actually looking happy… and like best friends.

_What the fuck?_

**BOCD High**

**A-Lot**

**Friday, October 4****th**

**9:02 P.M.**

Grabbing his car keys out of his pocket, Nolan scanned the packed parking lot in front of the football stadium for his car. He had to get out of here and fast. Monica had run out after Liam just after Nolan had let her know he still had feelings for her. She had chosen Liam over him, after everything he had done… she still loved him more.

He swallowed hard and tried to stand a little straighter, but his shoulders stayed slumped- still carrying the weight of his anguish. But it was the feeling in his chest that carried the most grief. His heart felt so emotionally drained and his lungs could hardly take in air, almost as if he had bricks lying on top of him.

He spotted his Jeep and made his way towards it but the sound of someone cursing made him stop. He looked over to a black BMW and noticed Liam struggling to open the driver's side door of the car.

"Fuck!" He slammed his fist against the glass of the window, dropped his keys and took a swing of something from a glass bottle.

"Please tell me that's not alcohol." Nolan sighed, causing Liam to turn to him surprised, but his expression quickly turned to anger.

"W-why?" He slurred, glaring at him, "So you can steal this from me too?"

Nolan clenched his fists, trying to control his anger, _you stole her from _me_!_ But he refused to argue with a drunk.

Liam quickly fetched the keys from the ground and tried to open his door. The moron was so drunk he didn't even realize there was a button that could unlock it for him.

"Give me your keys." He demanded, holding out his palm. As much as he wanted to punch Liam in the face, he didn't want him to die.

"No!" He clutched the keys to his chest.

"Liam, if you get into an accident, and get or hurt or even die… it will kill Monica." He said with full honesty. Monica would be broken if something unimaginably terrible happened to him.

"Don't you mean if _you_ get hurt?" He accused, looking at him with pure hatred, "She won't care what happens to me! She loves _you_, not me!"

"That's not true!" Nolan hissed. The fact that he was telling Monica's ex-fiancé that she loves Liam more than him hurt. "_I _was the one that kissed _her_. She and I aren't together, she never cheated on you. I love her but it's pretty damn obvious that she loves you."

"Liam!" Monica's voice rang out.

_Shit_, he thought as Monica quickly made her way towards them.

She quickly noticed the whisky bottle in his hand and car keys in the other.

"Liam, give me the keys." She said sounding angry and disappointed but very demanding.

As if she had him in some hypnotic trance, he handed over the keys and warily watched her.

"And the bottle." She said just as sternly. He slowly handed her the bottle and looked down to the ground.

Monica set the bottle on the hood of his car and dropped the keys into the top of her dress. She took a breath before she slapped him across the cheek. Nolan bit his lip, trying not to smile at the fact that she just hit him.

Liam starred at her with shock as he held his hand to his cheek with a stupidly shocked face.

"You idiot!" She yelled and pushed him against his car, "Are you _trying_ to get yourself _killed_?"

"I-I-" He tried to speak but gave up and looked back to the ground with his brows furrowed.

Nolan watched and wondered what she was going to do but looked away when he saw Monica hold him close, running a hand through his hair and whispering something in his ear that was visibly relaxing and comforting him as he wrapped his arms around her. Did she entirely forget that he was standing right there watching them?!

He rolled his eyes. No matter what, Monica was going to keep running back to Liam. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't blame her; he was her first love… the one love you never forget. She was his first love, and he would never forget her. Or stop loving her.

Walking to his car, he unlocked his car and was about to get in when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Nolan, I think we should talk." Monica said quietly.

"You said everything you needed to without even saying it." Nolan sighed, looking down at her as he desperately tried to cover up the pain in his voice. "Where's Liam?"

"Waiting in his car, I'm going to have to drive him home." She answered. She looked down at her hands before looking back into his eyes with those big brown eyes he had saw countless times when he closed his eyes. "I know you think I'm choosing him over you, but I'm not."

"Monica, I know you're just saying all of this to make me feel better." He said bitterly, but it came out sounding harsher than he had meant which caused her to take a small step back, "You might as well save me time by just saying that you love him more!"

"I love him, but I also love you." She whispered with tears starting to roll down her cheeks making him feel like a jackass. He hated it when she cried, but it felt terrible to know that he was a reason as to why she was crying. "Last year I loved both of you, but I chose him and I stayed friends with you because I thought I was going to lose you but now I know that I subconsciously wanted you around because I still had feelings for you… just as I do now."

"So what're you going to do?" He asked, dreading her answer. It was either going to be "I don't know" or "Get back together with Liam". Either way Nolan was at a loss.

"Well, after I ran out on you in the field house, I started thinking…"

_Oh crap… she's choosing him…_

"And I was hoping that we could maybe try and date, see where it goes."

_Wait, what? _

"I need to sort out my feelings for you two and there's no way I can do that unless I give us a try."

Before she could say anything else, Nolan pressed his lips against hers before whispering "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight."

* * *

**One more chapter :) And good news! It's all written and checked over by my beta so it's ready to be posted. AND, if you thought this chapter was short, you'll be happy when you see the length of the next (and last) one *sob***

**And I won't require reviews for me to post it, all I ask for is feedback :D**

**On one last note, I'm giving everyone an early warning about the threequel! It might be rated M or rated T and later changed to M. There's not going to be sex scenes (well, some but I would still consider those scenes rated T) but there will be more mature content. I know some readers on here are young and I get a lot of complaints about the cussing, drinking, and sex. But welcome to getting older… those things are bound to be done by someone you know. And I'm not saying go out and do them. GOD NO! I'm trying to show what can actually happen in high school and beyond because the next story is going to be much more realistic with more realistic characters (haha, MASSIE!). Don't say I didn't warn you if you have a problem with those things ;)**

**Oh, and I posted pictures of what Cayden, Hayden, Liam, and Nolan look like on my profile under the character's looks section. I'm leaving Cam, Josh, and Derrington up to you guys! So send me pictures of what you invasion of them :)**


	30. Revelations

**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating! The reasons are endless, but I know you would rather read than listen to me explain… **

**BUT, this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! This is just a small piece of it to keep you satisfied before tomorrow when I post the ending and the threequel (Yay!).**

**By the way, the pictures of what the dresses look like are on my profile, so you can look there!**

* * *

**The Sova Estate**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Saturday, October 5th**

**1:34 A.M.**

Claire tossed and turned, unable to relax and rid herself of the aggravating sense of overwhelming worry. So much had happened the previous day and although some things were at least starting to be resolved, there was so much that had tumbled out of control.

She had been happy that her parents had agreed to let Todd stay with them (and were willing to do everything in their power to make it happen), but with everything that had happened at the football game, Claire felt anxious to the point where she thought her head was going to explode.

Finally giving up on trying to sleep, Claire rolled over and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and checked her texts for what seemed like the thousandth time since she had returned home… but there still wasn't a text from Cayden.

She bit her lip in an attempt to stop it from trembling, but there was nothing she could do to stop the hot tears forming in her eyes. He hadn't said anything to her since Massie and Mikayla had told him that she was cheating on him, and Claire didn't know what was worse: that he wasn't talking to her or that he had believed Massie and Mikayla's false accusations. It hurt to think that he didn't want anything to do with her, that they were done, and that he didn't love her anymore. The last one killed her to think about, considering that they had finally told each other those three important words hours before a giant bomb was dropped on their relationship.

Claire shivered, suddenly feeling cold and extremely lonely. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to quiet all of the thoughts in her head, but the sense of needing to be with someone- anyone- didn't go away. Opening her eyes once again she kicked the covers off of her, and jumped out of bed. She opened the large wooden double doors of her room and quietly crept down the hall to Monica's bedroom.

Monica was peacefully sleeping under her duvet, and Claire noted that she looked like an angel. She paused after she closed the door, looking at her sister and realizing how lucky she was to have someone like Monica in her life. Throughout everything since the beginning, she had been by Claire's side for the good and the bad- helping her navigate through the rough patches, giving her endless support, and always helping her look on the bright side. If it weren't for Monica, Claire wasn't sure she would have made it through most of the things that had happened in recent months, and she truly felt blessed to have a lifelong sister-bond with Monica.

She carefully crawled in, trying not to wake her. But when she heard Monica flip over, she could feel her gaze and Claire looked up into Monica's concerned brown eyes.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"No…" Claire whispered back, silently hoping that she wouldn't have to explain. It was too late to have another break down, and she couldn't sleep in tomorrow thanks to their early hair appointments with Xavier. But Monica's concerned expression changed to one of understanding. As usual she easily understood everything that Claire was saying without really speaking.

"You're going to be." Monica said, sounding both motherly and sisterly, "And so will everything else."

**The Lee Household**

**Upstairs Hallway**

**Saturday, October 5th**

**5:01 P.M.**

"NATALIE!" Annie yelled from Britta's bathroom, "Come zip up my dress!"

"I swear my boobs shrank again!" Dylan fretted as Britta and Claire attempted to tape Dylan's dress to her body in order to keep it from falling down. "And there was hardly anything there in the first place!"

"Hold still!" Britta commanded as she placed another piece of double-sided tape to Dylan's back.

Claire placed a piece of tape under Dylan's armpit and pressed the fabric of the dress to it, remembering how the dress had fit perfectly when they had gone to Barney's a few weeks ago. They were definitely going to have a long talk about Dylan's eating habits after homecoming, Claire refused to sit back and watch Dylan starve herself again.

"When are the guys coming over?" Courtney asked from the mirror at the end of the hall, checking to see if her D&G dress was okay.

"In ten minutes!" Monica yelled from Britta's room.

Almost the entire second floor of the Lee home had been overtaken in order for the girls to get ready. Even though they all had their hair, nails, and make-up professionally done, it still took them forever to prepare-a fact that the guys constantly made fun of them for.

"But I haven't even whitened my teeth!" Natalie held up a package of teeth whitening strips in distress. Claire's mouth hung open in disbelief. Did Natalie really think that her teeth could get any whiter? Her dad owned one of the biggest dentistry chains in the state, and she definitely had the perfectly straight and commercial worthy smile to prove it.

"I told you to do that last night." Monica sighed as she walked out into the hall.

"Please don't whiten your teeth anymore!" Britta groaned, "If you do, we'll all have to wear sunglasses whenever you smile because of the glare from your teeth."

_Ding!_

"Shit!" Annie burst out of the bathroom and ran to the window in the hall that gave a view to the circular driveway below, "They're here!"

"Finished!" Claire announced, stepping away from her and Britta's handiwork.

_Thank God!_ Claire mentally sighed, relieved that Dylan's dress stayed perfectly in place. She only hoped that it would be able to stay once Dylan started to sweat when she danced.

"BRITTA!" Mrs. Lee yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

"WE KNOW!" Britta yelled back.

Claire's heart picked up speed at the thought of the guys finally being there. She was finally going to be facing Cayden for the first time since the night before, unsure of how he would react when he saw her. He still hadn't texted her even though she sent a few more to him, trying to explain that the picture that Mikayla and Massie had shown him wasn't what they had made it out to look like.

A hand placed on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw that it was Monica, who gave her a supportive smile. Claire thought of what Monica had said before they had both drifted to sleep last night. _You're going to be okay_… The sentence comforted her, knowing that she had Monica and the rest of her friends to support her if things with Cayden didn't go well.

"Let's make this the best damn night ever." Monica smirked.

Claire smirked back, "We have to, it's your last homecoming."

"Don't make me cry!" Monica playfully slapped Claire's arm.

"SHOTS!" Britta exclaimed from inside her room. Claire and Monica walked into Britta's bedroom, joining the rest of the girls in a circle around Britta as she poured the ceremonial pre-homecoming shots. Claire had opted out of having a shot last year, but wanted to take part in the tradition this year. "Everyone take one."

Claire grabbed one of the small shot glasses filled with tequila that Natalie had easily managed to steal from the bar in her basement and sneak over to Britta's.

"You can do the honors." Britta said to Monica.

"To HOMECOMING!" Monica shouted.

"HOMECOMING!" Everyone shouted back.

"TO FUCKING SHIT UP!" Monica raised her glass. Claire had no idea how that saying had made its way into the traditional toasting, but Monica, Natalie, Britta, and Annie insisted that it had started because of a booze-filled night in Cabo San Lucas… although Claire wasn't sure that it wasn't the real version of how it had happened.

"FUCKING SHIT UP!" Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together before drinking the burning liquid. They all set their glasses down and let Britta hide them before heading for the stairs.

Claire took a deep breath as she reached the bottom step and rounded the corner, stepping into the living room where all of the guys stood waiting for them. She could feel Cayden's gaze on her the second she came into view, and when she finally looked at him she couldn't read his expression, his face blank-not showing any emotion.

"We better hurry with the pictures," Nolan said, "Our reservations are at five thirty."

Of course homecoming wouldn't be as exciting unless they made a special trip into the city to eat dinner at one of the trendiest restaurants.

As they all shuffled for the front door, Claire could feel her hand being grasped, gently halting her with care. She immediately knew who it was. Only one person could send a pleasurable shiver down her spine with just a simple touch…

Claire looked up into Cayden's electric blue eyes, seeing the emotions swirling around in them. Hurt, confusion, sadness, and even a small amount of anger were all visible. But she knew that he could see the exact same expressions in her eyes too, which made the confrontation feel even more like a stalemate before it truly began.

"It would be better if you spare me now from even more pain later on and tell me now if you ever cheated on me with Cam." He whispered, his voice sounding hoarse and pained.

Claire starred up at him, desperately wanting to tell him the truth: that she never cheated, and also that she loved him… she had hoped that something like this would happen so she could explain, but now that it really was happening, she felt anger boil within her.

"It would have been better _and_ easier if you hadn't believed Mikayla and Massie." She removed his hand from his, ignoring the hurt she felt from cutting off physical contact with him, "You should have believed me when I tried to tell you the truth, and you should have trusted me."

Claire watched as his stared at her, stunned and slightly even more hurt. He obviously hadn't been expecting that from her. She felt horrible by seeing that he was hurt by her words, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but she _needed_ him to understand that he wasn't the only one that had been hurt.

"I know it's hard for you to trust people when you're in a relationship because Mikayla cheated on you, and I know that the fact that I cheated on Cam last year doesn't make me look any better, but I thought you knew me better than that…" She took a deep breath, forcing herself not to cry, she had to get it all out to him before it was too late, "When I did that last year things weren't good between Cam and I, things weren't the same anymore, and we probably should have broken up right away. We were both changing and expected the other to be the same and when I finally realized he wasn't the same Derrick was there to be like the old Cam, and there was also a whole lot of stupidity thrown into it. I'm not trying to make excuses, I know it was wrong. But I'm not the same as I was a year ago…"

"I had thought you knew that Cam was the first real relationship I had ever had and as much as I should have, it was hard to let him go." She continued, "I love you, Cayden, and I've never felt a connection with anyone like I have with you."

She waited a moment for him to say something, watching him process all that she had said… but she wasn't sure she could wait more than a few seconds of waiting, it was one of the most nerve wracking things she had ever experienced.

His mouth opened, then shut again before he looked down to the ground.

After a few more seconds of waiting she turned on her heels, forcing herself not to look back as her eyes starting to sting but she was determined to keep her head held high.

**BOCD High**

**Field House Entrance**

**Saturday, October 5th**

**7:57 P.M.**

Massie looked around as Hunter handed the vice principal, who personally checked in student, their tickets. The leadership class and student council (along with the volunteers) had really outdone themselves. Staying with the theme of Time Warp, the entrance to the field house was a decorated to look like a time machine, and the small hall leading down to the gym had decorations that were lined up so it looked as if you started in the early 1900s/ 1920s and continued with sections from the 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, and what looked futuristic.

Massie secretly respected the life-size cutout of Leonardo DiCaprio as Jay Gatsby in the 20s section of the hall. She had seen pictures on Instagram of Monica and Claire posing with the cutout when they were decorating for the dance the night before. She would never admit it to anyone but she loved her English class because of their large focus on _The Great Gatsby _and other F. Scott Fitzgerald novels, and thanks to her class she now loved the 1920s… but she knew that the Sova sisters also loved and appreciated Fitzgerald and the 20s.

"I heard that they spent a couple grand on just the lasers alone." One of Hunter's friends said as they turned the corner.

"Lasers for wha-" Massie was about to ask until an extremely tall black haired girl bumped into her- almost knocking her down, but fortunately Hunter had been able to grab her arm in time to hold her steady.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The girl, who was in serious need of an eyebrow wax, apologized.

Massie felt her blood boil slightly, about to lash out at her, but she felt the feeling dissipate as she looked into the girl's fear filled eyes. Massie knew that if the girl had accidently bumped into Claire or Monica, the fear wouldn't be there, and of course both girls would smile before saying something both friendly and polite- maybe even saying that it was their own fault for not watching where they were going.

It wasn't until that moment that Massie realized how truly exhausted she was. Whoever said that being nice all the time was tiring had obviously never been mean all the time… The compulsion of viciousness only solved problems temporarily and often made things worse later on- losing her friends and Derrington being prime examples. She was fed up with her own attitude and she knew she had to do something if it was ever going to be fixed…

"It's okay." Massie said, giving a whisper of a smile- knowing exactly what she was doing…

Changing for the better.

**BOCD High**

**Old Gym Entrance**

**Friday, October 5****th**

**8:45 P.M.**

"You forgot to put on deodorant again, didn't you?" Cam asked Josh as they made their way to the old gym where water and every kind of carbonated drinks (which had probably already been spiked by then) were served among tables set up for students to catch their breath or get away from the sweaty mass of bodies in the field house.

Josh lifted his arm to reveal a sweat stain, and inhaled through his nose, "Yup."

"Ew!" Kristen slapped his other arm, "How could you forget, especially tonight?"

"Well at least when we're in there you can't tell that it's me!" He laughed defensively.

"Seriously, that whole gym smells like B.O.! For all you know it could have been me." Dylan laughed.

"It wouldn't have surprised me." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"KRISTEN!" Someone called from behind them, "Dylan!"

"Alicia?" Cam and Josh asked no-one in particular as Alicia came running up to them. Dylan and Kristen exchanged a worried glance, remembering that the guys didn't know that Alicia was really their friend and only pretending to be friends with Tiffany and Massie to get information on them.

"We'll explain later!" Kristen whispered before hurrying over to Alicia with Dylan at their side.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Something's up, and I'm not sure what to make of it yet." Alicia whispered, pulling her phone from the bra of her dress.

"Do the others know?" Kristen asked as Alicia was tapping the screen of her iPhone.

"No," She sighed in frustration, "I was afraid to send it last night because I had to spend the night at Tiffany's and I haven't been able to find anyone until now. But watch this."

She pressed play and handed them her phone, with a video of Massie arguing with coach Worthy and Tiffany about how she hadn't wanted to break Claire and Cayden up, how she no longer cared about getting her old alpha spot back, and how she wanted her old friends back… admitting it wasn't worth the trade.

"Holy shit…" Dylan gasped once the video ended.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Kristen asked both of them.

"I don't know." Alicia shrugged, "It could all be a ploy if they had found out that we're trying to get dirt on them. But Massie didn't show up at Tiffany's last night, and Tiffany kept talking shit about her. And I know what it's like to lose your friends… and want them back."

All three girls silently contemplated whether Massie was sincere or not in their heads for a moment. Seconds later they all knew what they had to do.

"We have to find everyone else and show them, especially Claire… she has to know that Massie didn't want to break her and Cayden up."

* * *

**Hmmm, will Claire and Cayden get back together? Will Claire find out in time that Massie wasn't trying to cause her breakup?- You'll find out tomorrow (I PROMISE! AND I MEAN IT!) **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reviews are always lovely!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**But in other news, the threequel won't be set in the spring anymore- it will be at the end of October near Halloween but it's basically still the same. And for all of the Todd lovers, there's going to be lots of him because lets face it: he's lovable and hilarious :D And it will be up by tomorrow night!**


	31. Apologies

**Last chapter:) Thank you to everyone that has supported me through this crazy mess!**

**Does anyone want my other story (obsession)? because I don't have time to write and if someone wants to continue it, then you can have it! Just PM me if you do!**

* * *

**BOCD High**

**Freshman Hall**

**Saturday, October 5****th**

**8:53 P.M.**

The only sound to be heard in the deserted Freshman Hall, was the sound of Massie's Louboutin heels clicking against the cold stone floor. She honestly had no idea why she was there, only that she needed to get away.

Everything had been going great, she was having fun with Hunter, his friends, and their dates but that had quickly changed when she had spotted Derrick with a beautiful blonde that she had never seen before. The blonde was grinding against him, in a way that made it completely obvious as to what she wanted… Even people around them were whispering about it. The sight had made Massie's stomach turn with an overwhelming need to throw up, her heart drop to the floor, and her eyes sting. Although, she had to admit it looked like Derrington wasn't exactly enjoying his encounter, it still hurt to see him with someone. After seeing them, she had quickly bolted out of the field house, looking for a quiet place to be alone. Somehow she had ended up in freshman hall, currently mentally asking the question: Did he feel the same whenever he saw her and Hunter together?

She immediately felt bad for trying to make Derrick jealous with Hunter. It wasn't fair to either of them. It was bad for Derrington for obvious reasons, but Hunter had actually been a pretty good date so far; he was fun, kind, and hilarious. When they had gone out to dinner with their group her cheeks had been hurting from so much laughing, and if she had to confess, it was really the first time in a while where she actually felt happy… but it just didn't feel the same as it did with Derrick.

The entire night Hunter had been looking at her with a certain light in his eyes, one that she could tell he felt something for her- the same way Derrington used to look at her. When Derrick would give her the same look she could feel her body heat up, her breathing slow and everything around her stop. But when Hunter looked at her like that, she didn't feel any of those things. It was flattering and she found him attractive, but she couldn't return what he felt for her.

Massie stopped walking and looked at the number on the locker she was in front of and gasped… it was her locker from last year.

A flood of memories came back to her, times when she, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen would stand there and laugh or complain about school. When Derrick would come and talk to her, make-out in the very spot she was standing in. But other memories came back too, ones of after Claire had thought that she had written the note saying that Claire wasn't the real winner of homecoming- exactly one year ago she had been in the same position she was in now, friendless with everyone pissed off at her and without Derrick.

_Great,_ she thought, _all I've done since freshman year was make a complete circle._

Her bottom lip started quiver, she bit it to stop but a small sob still escaped from her. After so many years of making fun of LBRs, she had actually become one. She knew she had to change, but was it even possible?

_Yes_, she answered in her head. She _had_ to change, she _wanted_ to change. She had to set things right. She was going to take the BR out of LBR… and hopefully lose the L too.

She closed her eyes to steady her nerves, deciding it was time to go find Claire and apologize.

**BOCD High**

**Field House, Dance-floor **

**Friday, October 5****th**

**9:08 P.M.**

Claire looked around, trying to spot Dylan and Kristen among the crowd as she danced along to _Summertime Sadness _(the Cedric Gervais remix).

"Good call getting Calvin Harris to DJ." She heard a girl say to her date as they grinded against each other.

Claire had to agree, although she thought the DJ from the popular top 40 station from Manhattan that used to DJ homecoming was good, the music was definitely better this year. And Calvin was extremely nice. She and Monica had been forced to be there early since they were in the leadership class, therefore required to be at the dance _before_ it started, but they had met him and even taken pictures with him. Claire had been surprised at how cool and funny he was, and she had to admit she loved his accent.

As the music changed to a club song that Claire had never heard but surprisingly liked, she felt Britta lightly grab her arm and thrust her in the middle of their circle, Claire knew this was a sign that Britta and Natalie were going to force her to have a dance off with them. She smiled, and danced as crazy as she could, not caring if she looked stupid. Although she knew she didn't look like a bad dancer since Alicia was trying to teach the pom team actual dance routines, and she would always tell Claire that she was a natural.

Claire could see people stop and look at her, their circle getting bigger around her. Monica and Nolan had even stopped grinding against each other to cheer her on as she danced like a maniac.

But when the song changed to _Sweet Nothing,_ she stopped to let Britta, Natalie, and anyone else who dared to dance with everyone watching. And of course, Natalie rose up to the challenge.

As a guy decided to join Natalie in the middle, and show off what the teachers and other chaperones considered "wildly inappropriate" dancing, Claire noticed a pair of striking electric blue eyes watching her.

She met Cayden's gaze, her chest tightening up so that she couldn't breathe.

Claire hadn't seen him since they arrived, he and Hayden had disappeared the second the limo driver had opened the door at the curb. She had been dancing with Dylan, Kristen, Annie, Britta, and Natalie to get her mind off of him, and it had sorta worked. She would think about him whenever a song was played that they used to listen to together, but thankfully her friends had been making sure she had a good time for the most part- and it made her think of him far less than she normally would.

But there he stood; bringing a rush of emotions to her, but sadness was definitely the most present feeling. It hurt to look at him, to know that they were over- that he didn't trust her.

The air in the field house suddenly felt heavy, making her feel like she literally couldn't breathe. She felt lightheaded, and before she knew what she was doing, she was running towards the emergency exit that leads outside. She pushed the door open and was met by cold air that felt as if it shocked her skin.

"Claire!" A familiar female voice called after her.

_Shit_, Claire thought, _just what I need right now: a Massie confrontation._

She watched as Massie walked from the door and over to her. Seeing Massie set off memories from the past month, which were angering enough, but thinking about how someone she used to call her best friend had tried (and succeeded) to break her and Cayden up just so she could get revenge and popularity brought even more anger, and even sadness.

"Claire, I-" Massie started, but Claire cut her off.

"You what? Came here to rub it in my face that Cayden and I are over? That _you_ are the cheer co-captain now?" Claire snapped, feeling tears starting to stream down her face. "You'll stop at nothing to be alpha just so you can be alpha!"

Claire glared into Massie's shocked eyes. She obviously hadn't been expecting an outburst from her.

"Here," Claire ripped the small tiara that she was required to wear for homecoming court off of her head and shoved it into Massie's arms, "just take it! I don't want it anymore!"

* * *

Massie stared down at the one object she had been dreaming of obtaining since before she had ever even set foot in BOCD High. It was a glorious symbol that showed that she was the alpha. Every time she had previously thought of how it would feel to hold it or to have it placed perfectly in her glossy brunette hair, she thought it she would feel victorious, that she deserved it.

But as she currently looked down at it in her hands, it almost felt as if the tiara was covered in blood- Claire's blood.

She felt as if she had killed Claire just so she could have it, even though Massie had tried to stop Mikayla from making Cayden think Claire had cheated on him, Massie had still been a bitch just because she couldn't handle the jealousy she felt towards her.

Finally, tears stated to fall from Massie's amber eyes as she tore her gaze from the tiara to Claire's blue eyes.

"I never tried to break you and Cayden u-" Massie tried to start but Claire cut her off again.

"Save it." Claire sobbed, "I'm done with all of this."

Massie watched with wide eyes as Claire retreated to the door of the field house.

"I'm so sorry." Massie whispered, looking down at the crown.

**BOCD High**

**Field House**

**Saturday, October 5****th**

**9:12 P.M.**

Monica giggled as Nolan whispered in her ear. Despite all of the drama that had been happening lately, she felt pretty happy, or at least as happy as she could possibly feel for someone that had just broken off her engagement to someone she loved. It wasn't as if she was having a bad time, because she was definitely having fun but she just couldn't seem to have as much fun as possible like she had in the years before. The entire night she felt as if a part of her wasn't there, and she desperately wanted it back, but it was as if another part of her wouldn't let her go look for it- wanting her to stay right there with Nolan.

Part of the reason she was feeling slightly down was that Nolan was the reason she wasn't unhappy. If she had broken up with Liam and Nolan hadn't been there with her, she most likely would have gone home, slipped into yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt, shoved her DVD of _The Notebook_ into the blue-ray player in her room, and cried as she ate a pint (or two) of Ben & Jerry's. It sucked knowing that another man made her happy… if someone else made her so happy, even feel loved, then what did that say about her and Liam? Was their relationship just not as strong as she had thought it was?

She had thought that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with- that he would be the only man she would love until she died. But no matter how much she tried to make it stop, she couldn't stop the feelings she felt towards Nolan… and one of those feelings was unmistakably love.

"Monica!" She heard Kristen yell. She looked over her shoulder and saw her, Alicia, and Dylan running to her. "Where's Claire?"

Monica looked around, Claire had just been there a second ago.

"I dunno." She shrugged; Monica hoped that she had gone to the bathroom or something. Claire seemed to be having a good time, but maybe she wasn't. "What's wrong?"

"Ummmm…" Alicia glanced at Nolan, who was looking back and forth between them and Monica, looking more confused than he had during their AP chem test. The guys still had no clue that Alicia was on their side.

"I'll be right back." She told Nolan, before signaling to Britta, Natalie, and Annie that to follow.

"Where's Courtney?" Dylan asked as she lead them through the mass of people.

"I saw her with Cam a few minutes ago while we were trying to find Claire." Kristen said. Monica wanted to roll her eyes. After everything, Courtney was still drawn to Cam.

Monica led everyone to the large oak double doors. She pushed them open and walked down the small narrow hall, opening the other double-doors at the end, making them end up in one of the dressing rooms behind the stage of the auditorium.

"What happened?" Monica asked, starting to get worried. Claire was missing, and Alicia had obviously found something.

"Here." Alicia handed Monica her iPhone.

Monica pressed the play button on the video, with Annie, Britta, and Natalie gathering around her. They watched in silence, their eyes widening as the video went on.

"Whoa." Britta said once it ended.

Monica, Annie, and Natalie stood there, too shocked to speak.

They had video evidence that Worthy and Tiffany were trying to destroy them, that Massie wanted her old friends back, and that Massie hadn't been trying to break Claire and Cayden up.

"So what do we do now?" Annie asked everyone.

"Show Sanders," Monica said, "he needs to know so he can fire that bitch!"

"What about the whole Massie thing?" Dylan asked.

Everyone looked at each other. What were they going to do about her? Claire obviously needed to know that it wasn't Massie's fault that, but it's not like this was proof that Massie could suddenly be trusted again.

"Send the video to me, and we'll go show Sanders." Britta said referring to Annie and Natalie, "And you guys can go show Claire."

Alicia sent the video to Britta before they split up, each girl leaving the room with a sense of determination.

**BOCD High**

**Field House, Bathroom**

**Saturday, October 5****th**

**9:17 P.M.**

Massie paced back and forth, trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to scream.

She stopped and looked down at the tiara in her hands, debating about throwing it in one of the toilets. How could this one object that was supposed to make her feel great and honored, make her feel like the worst person alive?

"Really?" She heard a girl ask someone outside of the bathroom door before it was pushed open.

Massie quickly threw the tiara in the trashcan. She didn't want whoever was coming in to think that she had stolen it from Claire.

"Because that's not what he told _me_." A brunette that Massie recognized as Christa Sleigh walk in with the tall and lanky Shannon Howard. She quickly darted out the door, but she ran into what felt like a wall. She knew she must have run into a guy because of how muscular and tall the person seemed, but she gasped when she looked up into Cayden McKenzie's shocking blue eyes.

"Sorry, Massie." He said, his voice hoarse with sorrow. "I didn't see you there."

Massie wasn't all that surprised that he was being so polite and nice about it. Cayden had always been very kind to everyone he met, even if they didn't really deserve it. She was doubtless that he was one of the nicest boys in the entire school.

Before Massie could say an apology back, he started to walk away with his head hanging down and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

_Jeez, they're both miserable without each other._

"Cayden!" She called after him and started down the hall after him, "Wait up!"

He stopped, but once she reached him he couldn't even look her in the eye.

"You have to believe me," She started, only able to hope that he could, "Claire _never_ cheated on you."

Cayden suddenly looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand, "In the picture that Mikayla showed you, Claire and Cam were only talking about trying to be friends again. And Mikayla was only trying to get you two to break up because she wants you back."

"Claire loves you! And don't you think that if she had been cheating on you, she would be with Cam right now instead of being so upset? And if she did truly cheat on you, would you expect _me_ to stand up for her?"

Massie could see the gears turning in his head as he stared down at her. Thankfully, it must have clicked because guilt and regret were visible in his handsome features.

"Why are you doing this?' He asked, remembering that Massie and Claire weren't exactly on civil terms.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Massie said simply.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked, now looking worried.

Massie simply shook her head. She had no idea where Claire had run off to.

"Thanks for telling me." Cayden gave a ghost of a smile before walking down the hall, opening the door to the field house.

Massie smiled, the feeling of accomplishment warming her. It felt so… good to actually _do_ good.

She was about to make her way back to the dance, when all of the sudden the door opened, and Derrington stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing her. Massie's legs felt like lead, she couldn't move and it felt as if she was going to fall to her knees.

She had expected him to turn around and leave, but instead he slowly walked towards her, stopping about a foot in front of her.

"Hey." He murmured.

"Hi." She said back.

"How's your date with Hunter?" He asked, his voice laced with bitterness.

"So far okay." She answered truthfully, "How's yours?"

"Who?" He asked, looking extremely confused but quickly realized what she was talking about, "I'm not here with that girl, and I honestly don't even know who she is."

Massie didn't know what to say, but she could feel her body betray her by heating up her cheeks and her heart quickening, beating so fast she thought it would burst any second. She broke his gaze and looked over at a painting on the wall. Now was the part he was going to fight with her about the whole Chris Abeley thing, and how big of a bitch she had been to everyone.

"I miss you." He whispered.

_Ehmagawd!_

"What?!" She shrieked, feeling as if the surprise of the century had just been dropped on her.

"I miss you," He repeated, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I want to be with you, but I just need you to promise me that you'll stop being so manipulative!

Massie thought about what he had just said for a few moments. She wanted to be with him too, desperately. But for some reason, there was a small voice in the back of her head yelling at her not to. She wanted to suffocate the obnoxious voice but it only seemed to get louder as it echoed in her head. Maybe getting back together with him was a bad thing, maybe they needed to spend some time away from each other to let their lives calm down. Every time the drama was high, their relationship suffered and it made both of them miserable.

Not being with him would definitely continue to hurt, but maybe it would be the mature thing to work on their issues separately.

But could she do it? Could she continue to not be with someone she loved?

"I can promise to stop being manipulative, but I can't be with you." She said, letting a single tear escape.

"You what?" It killed her to see the heartbroken expression on his face.

"I just-" She choked on her own words, "I can't. I'm sorry!"

Massie quickly turned around and ran for the bathroom, relieved to see that Shannon and Christa were leaving as Derrick called her name. She quickly closed the door and locked it, not wanting him to follow her in there.

She leaned against the door, breathing heavily. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out this year. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again, looking at the trashcan she had disposed the tiara in, and an idea popped into her head. Maybe there was a way to at least try to fix things…

**BOCD High**

**Field House, Stairs**

**Saturday, October 5****th**

**9:20 P.M.**

"CLAIRE!" Someone yelled from the bottom of the stairs as Claire had finally reached the top. She had been in the process of walking out to parking lot to meet her family's driver, wanting to go home.

She looked down, watching Monica, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen run up to her.

"You okay?" Alicia asked, noticing the mascara stains running down her cheeks.

The lump in Claire's throat prevented her from speaking so she just shook her head.

Monica wrapped a comforting and protective arm around her, knowing that it had something to do with Cayden.

"We have something you should see." Alicia said, handing her phone to Claire.

Claire watched the video, feeling her mouth drop when Massie said that she didn't want to break Claire and Cayden up. Guilt washed over her, Massie had been trying to tell her that she didn't want to break her and Cayden up but Claire hadn't even tried to listen. And maybe if Claire had listened, Massie would have apologized for everything.

She thought about what might have happened if Massie had really apologized. Claire didn't know if she would fully accept it, maybe over time but there just had been too much said and done on both sides for her to say that everything was okay. It would just be a truce, but at least it would end all of the nonsense fighting.

"Holy crap." Claire finally said, not knowing what else to say.

"Britta, Natalie, and Annie are showing Sanders the video." Kristen said, "Hopefully he'll fire Worthy and Tiffany will get punished."

Claire was about to ask where Massie was, wanting to go talk to her but they heard the heavy metal door at the bottom of the stairs open. Claire's insides tensed when she saw Cayden run up the stairs two at time towards them. No one said a word, instead all of the girls minus Claire glared at him; none of them wanting her to be even more heartbroken then she already was.

"Uh… can I talk to Claire alone?" He asked them. Claire noticed that there was regret and worry etched into his features as he looked to her.

"Depends on what it's about." Monica snapped, surprising everyone. Monica and Cayden had been close friends since middle school. Claire had never heard her say anything to him in such a violent tone.

"It's fine." Claire said quietly. They all gave her a questioning look, but Claire wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I'll be fine." She said to assure them, especially Monica.

"Okay, we'll be right outside if you need us." Monica said to her, giving Cayden a warning look before they walked out the doors. Claire had no doubt that Monica would have her ear pressed against the door the entire time.

"What is it?" She asked, although she wasn't sure if he was able to hear her small voice. She looked down at her Gucci pumps, unable to look at him.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." He breathed. Claire looked up at him, tears threatening to spill. They finally spilled once she breathed in his fresh, spicy, autumn like scent. "I should have from the start."

"Then why didn't you?" She cried.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed sadly. He paced for a few seconds, trying to find the right words. He knew she wanted an explanation. "You and Cam have so much history and I _do _trust you… it's just I trusted Mikayla too, and I just…"

"Cayden, I'm not Mikayla." Claire rolled her eyes. Hadn't she mentioned this when he approached her at Britta's house?

"I know! And I'm not comparing you to her, it's just that she made me so distrusting when it comes to this kind of stuff." He said, sounding shy. Claire knew that what he had just said was a fact, but she had never heard him actually say that.

"Why couldn't you talk about this when I said that at Britta's?" Claire asked.

"I honestly don't know, Claire!" He exclaimed, the frustration in his voice obvious. It had caused her to jump slightly since she had never heard him raise his voice at anyone. But Claire's own anger grew, not liking the animosity in his voice.

"Why are you so angry with _me_?!" She yelled at him.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself!" He shouted. He was breathing heavy, and looked as if he was about to fall to his collapse. If she wasn't so angry, she would have rushed to comfort him. "If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened!"

Claire didn't say anything; she was debating walking out again. Just admitting that he had been stupid wasn't going to solve any of it. She turned on her heel and was reaching for the door handle, but she felt him grab her hand and stop for the second time that evening. He grabbed her face between his hands and pressed her lips to hers. She placed her hands against his chest and pushed, but he was too big and strong for her. She continued to beat against his chest, but she stopped once she started to feel the emotion in his kiss. He was literally pouring all of his feelings into it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when his tongue entered her mouth. It hadn't even been long at all since they last kissed, but she had forgotten how good he had tasted, how whenever he kissed her like that it ignited something in her that she couldn't control.

When they were both finally breathless, he pulled away,

"I'm sorry." He said into her hair, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

**BOCD High**

**Field House, Balcony/ indoor track**

**Saturday, October 5****th**

**9:25 P.M.**

Monica had her left ear pressed up against the cold metal door, trying to listen to what Claire and Cayden were saying over the loud beat of _I Need Your Love_ blasting from below.

"Monica, they're fine." Dylan groaned, but Monica ignored her.

At first it sounded as if they were yelling at each other, but now it was silent.

"Come awn!" Kristen rolled her eyes, "Stop being so overprotective so we can go see if they showed Sanders the video yet!"

"Just a second." Monica said, quietly cracking open the door and peeking through the small opening. She quickly closed it once she saw that Cayden and Claire were pressed against each other, making out. "Okay, let's go."

"Britta just texted me and said that they showed Sanders the video, and he's pissed." Alicia said, looking at her phone. "They're at the Field House's main entrance."

The girls were about to set off when Claire and Cayden emerged from the stairwell hand in hand, flushed from lack of breath.

"All set?" Monica asked, trying to hide her smile. Although she had snapped at Cayden earlier, she was happy that he and Claire were back together.

Cayden and Claire looked at each other and smiled before turning back to them and nodding.

* * *

"I don't care!" They heard Principal Sanders yell as they approached, "FIND HER!"

When they finally came into view, they saw Sanders yelling at two security guards with Britta, Natalie, and Annie standing beside him, looking emotionless but Claire knew that on the inside they were all smirking.

One of the security guards said something into his walkie-talkie before both of them left to find whoever they were ordered to.

"Ah! There all of you are!" Sanders said once he turned around to see them approach, "I understand that this involves a few of you."

"What's happening?" Dylan asked as if she had no clue.

"It seems that Coach Worthy has been trying to sabotage the cheer team along with the help of Tiffany Wolf, Mikayla Splendor, and Massie Block." Sanders sighed, looking visibly stressed, "But I'm sure you all knew that."

"We told you that she was a bitch a month ago." Annie said, not afraid to speak like that to him. Ever since they all (minus Alicia) found out that he was having an affair with Alicia's mom, they were willing to speak their minds since they now had something over him.

"I know, Ms. Bolton." He groaned.

"So what's going to happen to them?" Monica asked the real question everyone was dying to know.

"That's between the school and them." He answered, but Monica placed a hand on her hip and stared him down, the same tick their mother used whenever she was trying to get information out of people.

"Worthy is going to be fired, while Ms. Wolf and Ms. Splendor face expulsion." He admitted after a few seconds under her gaze.

"What about Massie?" Claire asked. She didn't want Massie to be expelled, but she wanted to know what was going to happen to her.

"Ms. Block will only be facing a week of detention since she confessed." Sanders said.

"She confessed?!" Everyone except Cayden gasped although he looked shocked.

"Yes, A few minutes before Britta showed me the video; Massie had come here asking to speak to me." He ran a chubby hand through his black hair, "Naturally I couldn't act on her claims without any evidence, but seeing as it's now been provided, her confession is now legitimate."

"She also asked that we give this to you." Vice Principal Brave suddenly appeared next to her, handing her the tiara she had shoved into Massie's arms earlier.

Claire took it from him, noticing that there was a note taped to it. She removed it and flipped it over,

_**Claire, **_

_**I don't want it anymore either.**_

_**I'm sorry…for everything**_

_**Massie B.**_

* * *

**The END!  
**

**~THANK YOU FOR READING~**

**By the way: Monica, Claire, and Massie were all supposed to be in similar issues in this chapter. So it was planned, not accidental.**

**~I would love to know what you think!**

**Threequel will hopefully be posted tomorrow, but fanfiction is giving me a hard time when I log in :( I know I'm typing everything in right, but it's not working. Anyone else having this problem?**


End file.
